


i will love you until infinity

by scoutshonour



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brief Lucaya, Brief Riarkle, Coming Out, Endgame, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Hatred, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Requited Love, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutshonour/pseuds/scoutshonour
Summary: Maya Hart was happy with her life. She liked her absentee mother, her boyfriend who kissed her like she was all that mattered, the parties that made her feel like she had friends, and her mediocre grades because they were enough to keep her mom from complaining and enough to make Maya feel good about herself.She liked herself.What she didn't like were cute brunettes filled with hope and sunshine, and who were determined to save hopeless girls and make them question everything about themselves. Girls named Riley Matthews. (or: In a world where Maya Hart never swept into Riley Matthew's bay window, the two are enemies. Cory Matthews plays the part of Cupid and assigns Maya and Riley as partners on a history project in hopes to end their feuding. His plan works a little too well, hate turns to love and into something more, and Riley and Maya find their way into each other's arms and hopelessly in love.)    -- SLOW UPDATES --





	1. Perfect Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is based off the recent Halloween episode, the what if, and yeah. I got inspired. This is probably ass but I don't care aha. I loved them in the episode and I love to see that nemesis to lovers trope bc I'm unoriginal. A lot of Riley/Maya fics has their relationship as best friends, and I would just love to see their relationship develop you know? Both platonic and romantic-wise.
> 
> So i need to preface that Riley and Maya....don't really like each other??? At least in the beginning. So they say some hurtful things, Riley talking about Maya's dad and basically making it out to be Maya's fault he left, Maya demeaning Riley by talking about how all she's worth to her boyfriend is sex, etc. It's really gross and toxic, and trust that it won't slide by later on, but yEAH. 
> 
> OH and Lucas is super ...weird? He makes a "joke" about Mr Matthews wanting to fuck Maya which i only wrote to illustrate how neither Lucas or Maya really care for each other, but it's there. It's a simple, "maybe he wants to fuck you." which is really gross and I apologize for any distress this causes. Lucas gets better, but that's later.
> 
> i'm trash and this is also unbeta'd. you've been warned.

Maya Hart was happy with her life. She liked her mother who was rarely home, her boyfriend who kissed her like she was all that mattered, the parties she went to that made her feel like she actually had friends, and her mediocre grades because they were enough to keep her mom from complaining and enough to make Maya feel good about herself.

She liked herself.

What she didn't like, however, were cute brunette's who were filled with hope, sunshine, and rainbows and who were determined to save hopeless girls and make them question everything about themselves and their lives. Girls who happened to be named Riley Matthews.

 

Because Maya Hart? She didn't need to question anything. She wasn't hopeless or in need of saving.

And she didn't  _need_ sunshine and rainbows.

She didn't need any of that.

And most importantly, she did not need Riley Matthews.

But little did she knew, that was all about to change.

 

 

 

 

 

She walked into last period, fashionably late, with a cup of steaming coffee in hand, mouth tugging into a small grin at the firm, "Ms. Hart, you're late  _again,_ " from her teacher, Mr. Matthews. 

"Exceptional observational skills, Matthews," Maya said slyly, slipping into her seat and loudly slurping her drink.

"See me at the end of the period, Ms. Hart," was his curt reply, with a small smile of his own. "Anyway, let's continue. Does anyone have any questions from last night's homework?"

A hand shot up from Maya's peripheral vision. "Daddy, I didn't understand anything."

"Of course, the poor baby cheerleader didn't understand any of it," Maya said nastily, turning her head to look the girl over with her standard, icy look.

Riley Matthews, daughter of Cory Matthews, cheerleader star greeted her witih a nasty look of her own at Maya's comment. Her eyes narrowed and Maya was convinced that was the meanest the girl could possibly achieved. "At least I  _tried._ Tell me, Hart, have you ever tried at anything in your life?"

Maya growled, pushing down the pleasant surprise that Riley knew who she was, knew her name. Where does this girl get the  _nerve,_  Maya thought furiously and rose in her spot to spew angry words, lash out, to say _something_ and not allow this spoiled brat to speak to her like that, but Matthews cut in.

"Maya, Riley,  _enough,_ " he said firmly, shifting from his spot at the front of the classroom to right in front of Riley's desk. 

The period passed by painfully slowly, Matthews dragging on about some boring, heterosexual, white guy, and some generic life lesson that literally applied to no one and Maya wanted to scream.  _It was so boring._ Matthews mentioned an essay due next week, but it was flung to the back of Maya's mind just like everything else he had said.

She. Didn't. Care.

When the bell rung, signaling the end of the day, Maya nearly ran out the classroom, but Matthews, being the little shit he was, noticed and loudly cleared his throat.

"Maya, we need to talk."

_Shit._

She gritted her teeth, half-thankful the room is empty, and turned back around reluctantly. "Yes, Matthews?"

Matthews looked somewhat amused, sliding into his seat. "Maya, you're always late, rude, disrespectful, you never complete homework, and you're averaging a fifty-five in my class."

She braced herself for the inevitable. _Pull it together, you're better than this, try and you can reach your potential ...._ she's heard it all before.

But what he said next, surprises her.

"Is something going on at home?"

Maya nearly laughed, feeling so, immensely relieved. 

"Quite opposite, actually. Nothing happens at home. _Ever._ Mom's always gone, so I'm just ... by myself. And—" Maya stopped herself, realizing what she'd just admitted. _You're saying too much, Hart._ "It doesn't matter. It's fine.  _I'm fine._ So can I please go?"

Matthews'  mouth opened to respond, but a perky voice interrupted and Maya rolled her eyes when she realized who it was.

"Daddy, when are we leaving?"

Maya's head turned around, and she glared. "Matthews here didn't teach you manners? We're talking.  _Go away._ " 

"As if you want to be here," Riley scoffed.

"Soon, Riley. Wait outside for me," Matthews said, unfazed by either girl's words before refocusing on Maya. "Maya, I'm worried about you. So I'll give you a deal: meet me after school, every Friday for an hour and we can just talk, work on some homework together, or I can call your mother and arrange something with guidance between you and your mother. I know you can do better and  _be_ better Maya, and I truly believe this will help you embrace your capability and your success"

Maya gaped, speechless and stunned for a few moments.  It sounded like he ... _cared._ "Excuse me? Are you...what? You can't—"

"I can and I will because I'm concerned about you. It's your choice, Miss Hart."

She couldn't choose the latter: her mother was already stressed and if she figured out that Maya was barely passing all of her courses, she would ever see Lucas or her friend Zay, for that matter,  again. 

So she sighed heavily as if she were making a deal with the devil, which to Maya, the weight of what she was about to agree to was the same. "I'll see you Friday after school, Matthews," she said, cringing a little at his eager smile. She walked out, the halls eerily empty except for—

of course.  _Her._

"You must be a special kind of stupid if my dad's making you have lessons outside the classroom," Riley said feebly.

Maya turned around, looking at the brunette sitting on the bench right out the classroom. Was she eavesdropping? Her words unleashed an anger deep within her, and her instinct told her to raise her fist and  _hit_ until she felt bone and until her knuckles were drenched in blood, but she remembered Matthews in the rom behind her and stopped.

She could not afford to fuck up.

So she attacked Riley with her words, her second weapon of choice. "You must be plain old stupid to talk to me outside of class," Maya drawled, walking closer toward her slowly, just to get a scare out of her. 

But Riley sat up straighter, lips pressed into a firm line. 

She looked like she wouldn't go down without a fight

A strange part of Maya was captivated.

"But, I mean, it's the only way you feel good about yourself," Maya continued. "That and when your Daddy calls you pretty and when you're sucking your Minkus' dick and he accidentally tells you he loves you because you give great head." She knew it was harsh, unfair, just  _cruel,_ but the words came out before she could stop them.

Something inside of Riley must have snapped because she was jumping to her feet in a matter of seconds. "Keep my boyfriend's name out of your filthy mouth," the brunette hissed.

Maya smirked, seeing Riley clench her jaw, looking angered. "Feel good about yourself yet?" She whispered, and stepped closer—they were inches apart now. The space between them was slowly closing.

"You're pathetic," Riley laughed. "At least my Dad loves me." 

Maya felt something cold stir in her stomach. She stepped back, deciding Riley would pay for her stupidity. She didn't give a  _fuck_ about the consequences, not anymore, not after what that girl dared saying—

As her fist raised, ready to strike, Matthews walked out, an eyebrow arching at the sight.

Maya's fist lowered reluctantly. "Really hope you fix those self-esteem issues. Bye, Matthews," she said, with a slight wave before trudging off. She spied Lucas outside the front of the school, leaning against the door.

"What took you so long?" Lucas askd, sounding mildly annoyed and disinterested—his usual tone.

"Hello to you too, Friar," she said dryly, but he greeted her with an apologetic kiss. She felt numb when he touched her, thankful that at least she had a boyfriend who cared about her. Riley's words sat in the back of her mind, but she knew, she  _knew_ that Riley was wrong. With that thought steady in her mind, she shut Riley out and focused on the blonde bundle of perfection in front of her.

"Matthews. Wants me to stay after school with him every Friday because he's _concerned_." Maya rolled her eyes, refusing to admit that the gesture, however invasive it was, softened her heart. Even if she refused to admit it outloud, she was glad someone in this damn world  _cared_ about Maya Hart.

Aside from Lucas of course.

His arm instinctively slid around her, bringing her close as they begin to walk the route to Maya's craphole of an apartment.

She relished in his warmth, nuzzling his neck. "I don't even know why he's trying to help me."  _I'm a lost fucking cause,_ a part of her wanted to say, but she refrained.

"Maybe he wants to fuck you."

Maya was so disgusted she nearly jerked away, swatting Lucas' chest. "You sick fuck," she hissed.

Lucas laughed warmly as if what he suggested was humorous rather than horrible, lowering his hand to tickle Maya's sides to get her laughing instead of glowering like she currently was. "Kidding, babe. Just a shitty joke. You actually going to go?"

"Don't have much of a choice, since he threatened to call my mom on me if I didn't. And  I really don't want to risk her actually giving a shit about me." There was a cold, bitter laugh that left her, and she could see the concern grow in his eyes.

 "Hey, she cares about you," Lucas argued, defending her mother, and Maya nearly recoiled.

Was he blind? Her mother was never home, never talked to her, never did anything. She had half a parent—barely one. How could he not notice that?

Maya began to wonder if the one good thing in her life wasn't even good and started to curse Riley Matthews. Fuck her, her perfect little life, and her perfect little boyfriend.

Mostly, fuck her for making Maya realize how flawed her and Lucas was.

She led Lucas into her apartment, then her room. They kissed, because that was all they did aside from drink and the occasional  conversation, clothes were stripped off, and they were lost in each other's bodies, giving Maya the brief bliss she needed. But as soon as it was over, she felt utterly hollow and empty laying next to Lucas, sweaty and hot.

She questioned everything with Lucas. What were they? Dating? Friends with benefits? What  _were_ they?

She thought of how easy it was for him to joke about a relationship between her and her damn teacher, and shuddered.

The one good thing in her life wasn't even that great.

Riley Matthews could go to hell, Maya thought as Lucas rolled over with his signature  _can you please blow me_ look.

"You're a predictable idiot."

But she'd do it.

She always did.

 

 

 

 

 

While Maya Hart was snuggled in bed with Lucas Friar, contemplating her entire relationship while hissing  _go blow yourself, Friar_ in response to his constant, needy requests, Riley Matthews was sitting in the passenger seat of her father's car, finding herself unusually ungrateful of her father's tendancy to help others.

"Daddy, why are you helping her?" Riley began in a soft voice. "Maya Hart is absolutely, utterly awful. Cannot be redeemed."

For some reason, Maya Hart was stuck in Riley's mind, infuriating her with every passing second of the seemingly long car ride home from school. She pouted in the front seat of the moving car, glancing quizzically at her father who just steered the wheel. 

"Riley, everyone is redeemable. And you, my girl, are judging her based off what you see. That's not how I raised you," Cory said calmly.

"You didn't raise me to accept the cruelness I'm receiving, either," Riley retorted.

Cory hummed thoughtfully. "True. But you don't know anything about Maya, so don't ever say anything like that. She's just...got some issues."

"Mental issues," Riley huffed.

"Riley..." Cory warned, before changing the subject. "Are you having Farkle over?"

Riley turned her head to her father, batting her eyelashes. "Daddy....can I pick up something from home, then have you drop me off to Farkle's? He really wants me to see his parents tonight, Daddy, please." She knew her father adored Farkle, so convincing him wouldn't be much of an issue, but still. Just to be sure.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"...Is that a yes?"

Cory sighed. "You're home by eleven."

" _Daddy,_ " Riley pouted, frowning at her father, willing him to budge.

"You can take it or leave it," Cory said with a note of finality, so Riley took it.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Riley."

"Why are you helping Maya?"

Cory heaved out a sigh, wishing Riley would stop talking so much about Maya if she claimed to hate her. "People change people, remember? I want to help her, Riley. Simple as that."

"Some people aren't worth help," Riley murmured, and Cory opted to ignore his daughter's murmurs.

He had a plan brewing in his mind of just how to fix this issue between both girls, one that would soon end these petty arguments and the long conversations about Maya Hart outside of school and hopefully resolve the tension between both girls.

 

 

 

"Farkle!" Riley giggled as she squirmed on her boyfriend's bed, flushing as he mercilessly tickled her sides until she cried out, "Mercy! Mercy!"

He kissed her, short but sweetly, teeth gently grazing her lip. "You want to grab something to eat?"

Riley kissed his chin. "I'd love to, baby," she practically purred, feeling guilty and light from Farkle. "Where were you thinking?"

"Your mom's bakery?"

Riley nodded eagerly, fully aware that her mother would be at home by now, not there to witness her and her boyfriend. So, within a few minutes, the two were seated comfortably in Farkle's car, and shortly, they were at Topanga's, a quiet bakery right in the heart of New York City, a hangout where a lot of students from their high school hung out.

She interlocked their fingers as they headed out of his car and into the small bakery, Riley's head tucked into the crook of Farkle's neck. When they walked in, Riley's eyes found a familiar girl and growled, low and feral.

"That bitch," Riley said under her breath.

Farkle's eyebrows furrowed confusedly. "What?" He sounded startled; Riley rarely swore, after all. "Did—did Riley Matthews just swear?"

Riley nearly gasped, surprised at herself for letting such a word leave her lips. "It's just... _Maya Hart._ That girl is terrible! And all by herself of course."

Farkle nudged her gently, head jerking toward the door. "We can leave, if you want," he offered, but she shook her head, refusing.

"I want her to see me happy with my boyfriend," Riley said confidently, tugging Farkle along with her as she stormed toward the front counter, where Maya was located. 

Purposely, Riley bumped shoulders with Maya. "Oh, silly me—Hart! What're you doing here? And all by myself I see? What a shame. An unsurprising shame."

Riley didn't fully understand why she wanted to make Maya feel pain, to  _hurt her,_ but it was an instinct. It horrified Riley, to know a part of her was so cruel, so heartless, but she embraced it...something about Maya Hart made her  _want_ to embrace that side of her.

Farkle sensed the tension and began to tug Riley away, but she swatted his hand off. "I'll get a table," he said, walking off.

Maya's eyes narrowed, red lips forming a sly smile. "Not quite," she said, just as a tall, blonde boy Riley vaguely recognized from school walked toward them, kissing Maya on the mouth.

Riley watched uncomfortably, feeling a strange feeling twist in her stomach. 

"Lucas, this is Riley. The dumb ass I was telling you about from my history class."

"Nice to meet you, dumb ass," Lucas said with a deadpan expression, extending his hand out to shake Riley's who glared at him.

"See, very much not alone," Maya said slowly, and Riley felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

She tried to think of a quick and witty comeback, miserably failing which of course, Maya took note of.

" _Surprised?_ "

_God, where was the cashier to save her from this ungodly mess?_

Maya grinned at her, the boy's arm resting comfortably on her ass as she leaned into his touch.

Riley hated it.

She  hated Maya  _so_ much.

"Surprised that you have someone who actually cares about you? Yeah, I am."

Maya's eyes shifted to Lucas, who was staring at something in the distance, never opening his mouth to defend her.

Riley felt a twinge of sadness for Maya who had a boyfriend who didn't care.

But then she remembered the  _Maya_ of it and it dissipated as soon as it came.

"Don't you have a dick to suck?"

"Funny, I bet Friar over there was just about to ask you the same thing," Riley snapped, feeling a rush of pride at how Maya fumed at those very words, her cheeks burning.

Finally, the cashier returned to the counter, smiling politely at Riley who stepped forward, hiding a victorious smirk. "Hello! Two mocha lattes and a chocolate chip muffin, please."

"Lucas, get us a seat," Maya mumbled from behind Riley.

Riley handed a series of coins to the cashier, feeling her heart thump when she turned to see Maya staring at her. "I think I get you, Matthews."

"Oh?" Riley said, swallowing nervously. Why had she rushed Lucas out? She stilled. Maya wouldn't hit her in public...

Would she?

"Pretty girl, pretty family, pretty boy. You need perfection. But here I am, the exact opposite and I...challenge you. Frustrate you. I'm so fucked up, that you hate me. Am I right or what?"

"You think you're fucked up?"

Riley's voice wasn't filled with the usual malice or hate that Maya expected, instead with true concern. "You're...not."

Maya looked taken aback, rapidly blinking. What the hell was that?  "What?"

"You're not fucked up. You're just a bitch. I don't hate you because you're not perfect." Riley didn't know why, but she  _needed_ Maya to know that. Just as she'd finished speaking, her drinks and muffin appeared, and she wordlessly grabbed it, darting toward the seat Farkle saved to avoid dealing with the aftermath of what she'd slipped out.

 

 

 

 

When Riley saw Maya Hart show up to History, on time, she felt her heartbeat  _stop_ in her chest.

She thought of the prior day, of what she'd said to Maya, and what it meant, coming the conclusion that she hated Maya Hart, but ... not entirely, if that made any sense.

Maya didn't seem to remember or care, telling Riley just how shitty she looked as she walked by, plopped right next to Riley.

So things were back to normal.

(Riley had to admit, she was relieved.)

"I didn't think you were capable of being on time, Hart," Riley said sourly. It was a game, she realized. They'd bicker, insult, and fire back until someone gave up. She didn't know why or how they fell into this routine, but here they were.

They were both stubborn as hell, so giving up was never really an outcome anyway. 

"I didn't think you were capable of having a soul," Maya snarled, the corners of her lips raised into a smirk. She looked amused, like she enjoyed insulting Riley. 

"Can you two stop flirting? It's harshing my vibe," Marly scoffed from the back of the classroom.

 _Flirting?_ Riley thought incredulously.

"I'm not gay. Even if I was, I'd never go for  _her,_ " Riley immediately snapped, quick to defend herself. "I have a boyfriend, duh."

Maya rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be gay to like girls, you idiot."

"You're calling me the idiot? Says the one failing every class."

"Oh please. You're only passing History because your Daddy's teaching."

"And you're failing because  _all the teachers hate you?_ "

"It's because I'm above all this shit."

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

It was like watching a ping pong match, each girl shooting responses within seconds of a given reply.  Riley was fueled by Maya's seeming hatred for her, her eyes narrowed, mouth quick to shoot back with an insult. Everyone in the class was now watching as they awaited the arrival of Mr Matthews, eyes glued to either girl as they went back and forth.

"You must be proud of yourself for that. God, you're pathetic," Maya exclaimed with a dry, humorless, mocking laugh that bugged Riley to no end.

" _You're_ the pathetic one. Drinking, smoking...who raised you?"

The grin fell right off of Maya's face. She gritted her teeth, looking visibly annoyed. This pleased Riley immensely. She took a few seconds to recover, before the bitchy facade returned. "Aw, privileged girl makes fun of the broken girl with a broken past. Seriously, do you lack any empathy? Is that 'cause of the no soul thing or...?"

Riley's face fell, Maya's words really hitting her. Was she really being privileged? Was she being...insensitive? "Broken girl uses broken past to justify being a jerk. Real smooth." No. Maya was just trying to get into her head.

"Privileged girl needs to shut her mouth before I shut it for her."

"That sounded a lot like you were going to kiss her, Hart," Zay, one of Maya's good friends, piped up.

"Zay, would you shut up?" Both Maya and Riley snapped.

They glared when they realized they'd spoken at the same times. 

"How's Friar doing? Realize you're trash and that he can do better?"

"How's  _Minkus?_ Realize you're more than a good fuck yet? Does he even get you off, Matthews? Bet he doesn't. Bet he goes in, out, and you fake it like the good little girl you are."

A chorus of  _oh shit's_ and  _ooh's_ sounded from the room.

Riley blushed furiously, cheeks pinking, completely disgusted at herself for agreeing with Maya and for the hidden truth to her words that she wouldn't dare admit aloud. What the hell was happening? "Do you and Friar ever talk? Or is it just  _sex, sex, sex?_ Because seriously, I doubt he ever talks to you. If he did, I'm sure as hell he wouldn't have been here for as long as he has." There was a pause, a small laugh escaping Riley when it struck her.

Her worst line yet.

"Guess there's something about you that just repulses all men," Riley growled.

It's a low blow, Riley knew. She hated herself for saying it, but it was the only way to make Maya feel any sort of pain. It was known news that Maya's father abandoned her and hr mother years ago.

Maya had attacked her and her boyfriend, so it was only fair she'd do the same with Maya's father...right?

"What did you just say, Riley?"

Riley's head snapped to the front, where she saw the disappointed figure of her father, who stared at her as though he didn't recognize her.  S"After school. You and Hart."

The class felt silent and Riley shrunk in her seat, filled with remorse and sudden guilt.

She stole a quick glance to Maya, and couldn't believe what she saw. Tears were moistening in her eyes, and Maya rubbing furiously to stop them from slipping down her cheeks.

This just made her feel worse.

Cory introduced their next, big assignment, one that was worth twenty percent of their final grade. He explained its concept, to create a twenty minute presentation about a historical figure of their choice. It was split into different categories, a long list of requirements that Riley did not want to think about.

"You'll be working in pairs," he announced.

The class began to buzz excitedly, ideas of their partnering already forming in their minds.

" _Chosen_ pairs."

Everyone groaned, Maya and Riley included.

"I'll read your pairs off in just a moment. Today's period will just be figuring out your historical figure and brainstorming."

He listed off different names, Riley zoning out until he called her name. "Riley and Maya."

_What?_

**What?**

She turned to look at Maya, glowering furiously, before turning to her father. "Daddy, I will not work with her," she declared firmly.  

"Then you get a zero," her father said with a small grin. That bastard had planned this, hadn't he, Riley thought, practically fuming. Her dad loved his schemes, but she couldn't believe that he'd made one regarding  _her._

Riley ground her teeth to release her anger, turning around to see the entire class split off into their designated pairs, except for Maya and herself.

Dignity in hand, she walked toward the blonde, hand on her hip. She was ready to strike if necessary, but for now, she'd play it cool. "Listen, Hart. Junior year is kind of a big deal, and I really would like to get a  _good_ grade on this. I need you to actually work with me, and be there after school." She stared down at the girl expectantly, watching her intently.

Maya licked her lips, and Riley expected a cruel set of words about her obsession for perfection but was pleased to receive something else. "Alright. As long as you don't complain about my work and call it shitty."

Riley couldn't help but smirk, sitting down onto the seat next to Maya. She'd never been so close to Maya before, her heart taking note of this as it began to pound heavier. "No promises. Oh, and you can't...be a bitch to me. We can't fight and work if we're going to get a good grade."

Maya scoffed. "You're the one who brings up my sperm donor as if I actually give a damn about him."

Riley was momentarily startled, rendered speechless due to the way she coldly talked about her father. Was that the truth? She thought of Maya tearing up, and wanted to call her out on the clear lie, but refrained. She had to listen to herself and play nice if she wanted to get a good grade on this project. "You're the one who brings up Farkle," she replied, her voice as neutral as she could make it.

"How about we make a deal? Neither of us bring up Minkus or sperm donor unless we absolutely have to. Deal?"

"Deal," Riley said instantaneously. "But Hart, how will you insult me now?"

A genuine smile, rather than the coy, cold ones Maya usually bore, spread across her lips as she pulled out a notebook and a pen, two things Riley was certain she'd never used before in her life. "Oh Matthews, you make it  _so so so_ easy." But, true to her word, she didn't snipe about Riley, flipping open to the first page of the notebook instead.

"I was thinking we could do Martin Luther King," Maya offered. "He was pretty important in history, definitely changed the face of revolutionary rights, and fits into that whole  _how does this figure teach us about life_ bullshit your dad required."

Wordlessly, Riley jumped out of her seat and raced to her father. " _MartinLutherKingJr,_ " Riley exhaled out in one, quick breath.

"Hey, no fair, we thought of it first!" Yogi's cry came from the back of the room, loud and sharp and deafening.

"She came to me first," Matthews said apologetically, typing the name into a document onto his laptop. "Off to work now, you two." 

Riley swung around on her feet, a prideful grin on her lips when she returned to her seat. "Can you work today after school?"

"Matthews, it's the first day of the project."

"Forgive me if I want to get started and above everyone else."

Maya's lower lip slid between her teeth, and she looked almost apologetic. "I...can't."

Riley frowned. "You just said-"

"It's Friday, and I'm meeting with your dad," Maya said quickly.

"Oh," Riley said. "Well, um, we can work on it after, if you wouldn't mind, or—"

"Library closes at four-thirty."

"Umm, tomorrow, the library by the pizza shop on 74th Avenue,  three pm? —I just really want to start this project," Riley added quickly before it looked as if she wanted to spend more time with Maya Hart than required. Of course that wasn't the case.

Maya began to scribble something on the corner of her notebook, ripped it out, and thrust it into Riley's palm. "My phone number. Just...text me about any project stuff so it's easier to communicate."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Riley and Maya worked out some details, some ideas when the bell rung, neither girl bothered to run or hide from Matthews, both remaining in their seat, staring expectantly at him until every other student exited the room.

"What the hell was that argument about, girls?"

"Your daughter has a vendetta against me, Matthews," Maya said pointedly, crossing her arms.

Seriously?

Was Maya trying to blame  _her?_

"You started it with telling me how awful I looked!"

"You brought up my father."

"You brought up my boyfriend!"

" _Girls!_ " Cory boomed, his eyes wide with alarm at their bickering and how quickly it started. "I put you two together for this assignment because this...this  _feud_ is anything but good. You two are disrespecting each other and yourselves with these nasty comments, and you need to learn to work together. I'm not going to put up with this kind of behavior."

Riley stayed still in her spot, burning with the disappointment her father clearly felt. "We'll work together, Daddy. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Maya huffed.

Cory accepted this, dismissing Riley with a wave of the hand. "Can Farkle drop you off home today?"

"Probably. I'll see you at home," Riley said, relieved her father's lecture was brief. She stood up, kissed his forehead and just as she was about to walk out of the room—

"Um, have a good day, Maya." The words were clearly forced, but for some inexplicable reason, Riley felt inclined to address Maya. Like it'd help at all if she made the first gesture of kindness, however remote it was.

She waited a few seconds for a reply.

"You too, Matthews."

It was something, Riley decided, as she whipped her phone out to text Farkle. 

This was going to be a hell of a project, Riley thought dazedly. She  fathomed if it was even possible for both Maya Hart and herself to work together, completely unaware of what this project would lead to.

 


	2. What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey want more praise, so here's chapter 2!  
> like the first chapter, this is unbeta'd. please don't hate me for any typos lmao.

Maya was awfully surprised by Riley taking the time to say something remotely nice, even more surprised at the smile that automatically greeted her lips which she quickly hid with her usual, bored demeanor.

She wouldn't admit she'd been looking forward to this hour and a half since yesterday, hoping Matthews wouldn't press.

"Were you surprised when I paired you two up?" He asked conversationally.

"You seem like that teacher with no boundaries," Maya blurted out as she pulled out her math textbook and notebook, along with her Spanish binder. Matthews said this hour was for whatever she wanted, so she'd get some work done. 

She thought about what Matthews told her, and came to the conclusion that he actually believed in her. That she was capable of anything she set her mind to, that she had potential.

Sure, it might have been a little late to start caring about school, but she'd at least try, see if it was worth it or not.

Matthews laughed, eyes raking over the stack of books on Maya's desk. "Can't exactly deny that, can I?"

Maya flipped open her History binder, staring at a graded paper she'd received a few days ago with a big, red  _D+_ circled on the front. "Umm, Matthews?" She hated how her voice shook.

"Yes, Maya?"

"I, uh, rewrote that paper on Columbus. Is that...Can you take a look at it?"

Matthews looked thoroughly surprised but pleasant, eagerly nodding. "I'd love to see it."

Maya stood up, thrusting the sheets into his hands. When Lucas left her apartment yesterday, she felt...angry and felt a surge of power, of motivation, and seven pages of how shitty Christopher Columbus was flew out.

"I'll have it back to you by Monday," Matthews assured. "Maya...this looks incredible. I know you can do better. And I can tell you're starting to," he added, gesturing to the essay in his hands.

Maya blushed, allowing a little bit of pride to surge in her chest. "Thanks, Matthews. Can I...can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

She cleared her throat. "So, you know, I'm in my junior year of high school. The future is looming, creeping closer and closer and say I changed my mind about my life. Say I wanted to go to college, university. But my grades are shit and my grade point average is in the low two's. Is there any hope for me?"

Maya cringed at the word  _hope,_ knowing full well how much of a lie hope was.

But she could let herself believe, right?

She deserved this.

"It's never too late, Maya. If you really apply yourself, focus this year, you can really bring your grade point average up. While yes, having this realization would've been more ideal say, last year, it's much better than realizing this next year. You have time, Maya. Work hard this year and I'm sure you'll get to whatever school you want to."

Maya didn't really know what to say.

Was she capable of this?

She looked at Matthews, looked at the genuine smile on his face, she knew she owed herself this much.

"Alright, um, time to kick Math's ass," Maya said, returning to her chair, cracking her textbook open. She finished a few questions, feeling her hand cramp a little from scribbling down so many numbers.

So she allowed herself a five minute break.

"How's the, uh...fam?"

"The fam?" Matthews repeated, Maya nearly laughing. "Um, they're good. Aside from my eldest, you know, she's fighting at school. Bickering with a blonde girl in her History class."

"Oh? That blonde girl must be a real bitch."

Matthews didn't seem to mind Maya's cursing, unflinching and unbothered by her choice of language, emitting his own snort of laughter. "Nah, I like her. And I think my daughter does, too."

"Seriously, Matthews? She  _hates_ me." Was he kidding? Or trying to pull some scheme, a ploy to turn Riley and Maya into best friends? It wouldn't surprise her if that was the case; he seemed like the scheming type, especially after what he pulled by pairing Riley and Maya up.

"Seriously. She talks about you non-stop. I think she's obsessed."

Maya smirked, pleased that she dug under Riley's skin to the point where she bitched and complained at home. This made her feel...better, oddly enough.

"Hey, you any good at math?"

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know, Farkle," Riley admitted over the line, pacing aimlessly in her bedroom. "Those kind of people, they're apart of Maya Hart's gang, babe."

"Aren't you two trying to be friends?" Farkle argued, his voice sounding through Riley's phone. "You don't have to, Riles. I just figure it'd be nice if I had my lovely girlfriend with me at the party."

Riley stifled a giggle at his obvious pandering. She would be able to dupe her parents into allowing her to go, right? "Alright, alright, I'll go. Text me Zay's address and I'll meet you there." 

Zay Babineaux was the type of person who hung out with nearly everyone. He was charming, sweet, and fell into everyone's good graces. He was good friends with Farkle and by association, Riley as well, but he was also friends with Lucas Friar and of course, Maya. Riley thought of the possibility of seeing Maya, and...it left her breathless.

She was truthfully intrigued by the girl, who unleashed a part of her Riley liked, but at the same, the girl was  _terrible._ Sure, she was absolutely gorgeous, but she was rude, cared about nothing, and caused trouble for no reason other than the fact that she wanted to. 

Riley wasn't one of those girls.

She stayed away from them.

Those were the girls who picked on her, who bullied her, who she avoided at all costs.

But something about Maya Hart...she was different.

 _That_ much Riley knew.

Pushing all thoughts of Maya Hart aside, she stepped into her living room where her mother sat on the dining table, papers upon papers in front of her, a pen firmly clutched between her fingers.  Her face was screwed in determination, and judging by the looks of it, there must have been a big case she was working at the firm.

"Mommy..."

"What do you want?"

Her voice wasn't cold or unwelcoming, but knowing. Topanga lifted her head, grinning at her speechless daughter. "I know you very well, honey. What do you want? To stay over at Farkle's?"

"A party at my friend Zay's house. Farkle will be there, no alcohol, and I'll be back by ten. Promise," she added.

Topanga stared at Riley for a long time, her eyes narrowing disbelievingly and an eyebrow lifting. "Eleven. Back by eleven."

"Really?" Riley blurted out, surprised by her mother's negotiation.

"I can make it ten if you want," Topanga said, amused.

"No no no, eleven is good, eleven is great."

Riley grinned, marching up to her mother and pulling her into a tight hug. She relished in her mother's warm embrace, sighing into her shoulders.

"Everything okay, Riles?"

"Yeah, everything is."

"Dad told me about that girl at school. Maya was it?"

Riley groaned, breaking free from her mother's hold the instant Maya's name was uttered. "Let's not talk about Maya Hart," she said, as if she wasn't just thinking intensely about the girl.

Topanga looked as if she wanted to say something, but refrained. "I'm always here to talk," she reminded softly.

"Oh, and Mommy?"

"Yes, darling."

"Can you drop me off, too?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Lucas, I'm _tired._ "

"That's not what you said five minutes ago," Lucas said, nudging her softly with a smirk.

Maya scowled, throwing his pair of briefs into his face. "Some days I question why I'm with you," she said jokingly, despite the realness in that statement. 

Of course Lucas noticed nothing, barking out a laugh as he pulled a shirt over his head. "It'll be fun, I promise. Zay will be there."

"So will Minkus, and he'll bring his annoying girlfriend Matthews. You want to put me through that?" Maya huffed, smacking Lucas' hands when it slid up her thigh.

"I want to spend some time with my friends and my girl."

Maya read somewhere that most girls enjoyed being called  _my girl_ by someone-

why didn't she feel that way when Lucas did it?

"Will there be drinks?"

Lucas stared with a deadpan expression. "It's Zay, baby. Course there's beer."

She kissed his lips _hard_ , searching for a feeling, for something. But she pulled away, feeling nothing except a crushing nothingness. "Take a shower and buy me some ice cream and you have yourself a deal."

Lucas kissed her forehead, before hopping in to Maya's shower, leaving her by herself. 

Quickly growing bored, she whipped her phone out, eyeing a notification.

_rileym has requested to follow you_

Maya stared at the little blurb of words on her phone in disbelief.

Had hell frozen over? Were there pigs flying in the sky?

Dubiously, she opened Instagram, clicking on the profile.

There was probably another Riley M who she happened to know.

But nope, it was the same girl from history, the same girl who had snapped with ferocity, who'd blushed when Maya mentioned her boyfriend. 

She clicked on the account, something stirring in her stomach when she saw her profile picture. It was one of Riley, her head leaning into Minkus, a small smile on her lips. She looked adorable.

Maya quickly pushed this thought away.

Riley's account was on public, so it was easy for her to spy on her without following.

Her bio read:  _i'm riley matthews and i believe in things like pluto._

Pluto? Maya questioned it, but moved on to look at her photos. She posted frequently, rather than Maya, who posted the occasional photo from request from her friends.

Well, from Zay and Lucas, who'd whine and complained about not being apart of her account.

Maya came across a selfie, feeling her heart quicken. Riley was laughing, the quality was crap, but still. Her smile was big, wide and evident, and it made Maya smile too.

The next was of the typical shot of the sky. The one after was of her and her boyfriend Farkle...

Before Maya had known, she'd gone through all three hundred and two photos Riley had in the span of five minutes, fully aware of how engrossed she was when Lucas stepped in front of her, asking if she was ready to leave.

She quickly clicked  _accept_ to Riley's request, as she hastily wrapped a scarf around her neck. Within seconds, her phone vibrated with a message.

_rileym: hi._

Maya was left dumbfounded, Lucas impatiently shouting at her to leave.

"Give me a goddamn second," Maya barked, fingers quickly whipping up a reply.

Lucas flipped her off, but she ignored him.

_artfulhart: hi._

She pressed send before she could change her mind, wondering the entire ride to Zay's house just what the hell was going on with Riley Matthews.

 

 

 

 

 

When Riley arrived, the house was mostly empty, few cars surrounding the home.  She stared up at the house, no,  _mansion,_ with wide eyes, completely amazed. 

She waved goodbye to her mother, blowing a kiss before stepping up to the front door  and rapping the door three times.

"Hey there, Sugar," Zay said, grinning when his eyes found hers.

She smiled at his little nickname for her, stepping inside. "You never told me you were this rich, Zay," she said, playfully shoving his arm. 

He shrugged nonchalantly as if wasn't living in a goddamned castle and it wasn't a big deal. "Drinks if you want are on the counter and Farkle's upstairs with Bradford."

"Bradford?" Riley repeated, mouth forming a sneer at the mention of Missy's name. "That girl's obsessed with him!" She practically shrieked.

"Better get up there quick," Zay said, winking.

Riley huffed, hiding her annoyance with Zay as she practically sprinted up the long flight of stairs leading to the second floor. She found Farkle, Missy, and a few other people from school sitting in what appeared to be a recreational room with foozeball, a series of beanbag chairs, and, well, a bunch of joints.

She darted toward Farkle who sat next to Missy, looking extremely comfortable while sitting on a beanbag chair.

She twirled her hair, batted her eyelashes at Farkle, who was completely oblivious.

_Ugh._

Riley practically ran into Farkle's lap, greeting him with a fervent kiss.

He returned the kiss eagerly, Riley content with the scowl on Missy's face.

"Sorry, Missy," Riley said in an unapologetic tone, arms wrapping possessively around Farkle. "You know how it is with your boy, don't you? Gotta spend every second alone with him while you can."

Missy simply stayed in her seat, still, until Riley kissed Farkle again, pulling back just when she left.

"Hi, baby," she greeted, giggling against him.

He nearly toppled over when she shifted her weight onto him, laughing. "I like it when you're jealous."

"What the hell were you doing with her?"

"Talking. Waiting for you."

Riley blushed, tugging his sweater off. "Right answer."

Most of their time is spent in their own little bubble, kissing, giggling, laughing at nothing particularly funny.

Until _she_ arrived.

Riley truthfully didn't know what was going through her mind when she sent that message, only knowing that she hated her impulses. She hadn't checked for a reply, knowing that Maya probably blocked her, denied her request, or told her to piss off.

Neither of which would surprise Riley.

A hard _excuse me_ broke the passionate kiss Farkle and Riley was sharing at around eight in the night, Riley turning to see Maya glowering at them. She looked stunning with her long, blonde hair curled to perfection, lips painted red, makeup without a flaw.

Riley was jealous.

Probably.

She clung to Farkle, watching Maya intently to see what she'd do. "Yes, Maya?"

"Can we, uh, _talk?_ Without the Minkus?"

"You want Minkus to leave?" Farkle asked softly, interlacing their fingers protectively.

Riley sighed contently, loving how much he cared about her.

"Yes," Maya said curtly.

"I'll be fine. Go hang out with Zay. Do your thing."

Both Riley and Farkle jumped up to their feet, Riley kissing his cheek goodbye, before turning to face the blonde. The music was loud, Riley felt tipsy from the cup of alcohol she'd drank, and she wanted to talk to Maya.

She told herself it was the alcohol.

"What's up?" Riley asked.

Maya wordlessly grabbed her wrist, pulled her to an empty bedroom. Riley was left speechless from the contact, wrist feeling warm from where Maya's fingers had touched.

"Are you going to punch me?"

Despite the fact that no one was around them, Riley whispered.

Maya's eyes narrowed, a frustrated look taking over her expression. "What—no! I wanted to talk, god. Why'd you send that message on Instagram?"

"Oh! Did you reply?"

"Answer the question, Matthews."

"I just wanted to say hi." Riley leaned forward, real close to Maya's face. "HI!" 

Maya looked angered, finger reaching up to wipe where Riley had involuntarily spat on her nose. "Are you drunk or are you usually this preppy?"

"I'm a cheerleader," Riley snorted. "But both."

Maya sighed, sitting onto the floor. "It's cute."

"Is that an insult or compliment?"

Maya stared up, and Riley could see the hurt she tried to mask. "I'm not full of hate and venom."

"Neither am I. Can I sit?"

Maya nodded, patting the space to her right. Riley slid to the floor, knee brushing against Maya's. "Why are you so mean? I'm not trying to start a fight, but...but why?" 

There was a long, drawn out silence. "It's easy to be mean when everyone's been so mean to you."

"That's a fair point," Riley started out, voice slightly slurred. "No one's every been mean to me. Except for you."

"But you're a total bitch," Maya said, looking confused.

Riley laughed, letting out an embarrassing snort. "Just to you."

Maya's face softened, Riley wasn't quite sure why. "Why? Why to me?"

"You hurt me and...and it makes me want to hurt you. So I'm mean. I hate it, but you make me feel worthless, so I just...do it. Not a good reason, just an excuse, but meh."

"Worthless? I make you feel worthless?"

"Sometimes, not all the time," Riley quickly clarified. "But, I mean, I like it. Don't tell anyone, but you're right—it makes me feel better about myself to hurt you. I don't really mean it. I'm sorry. But I have fun. It's one of the highlights of my day, insulting back and forth with you."

Riley knew she'd regret this in the morning, regret telling Maya these secrets, positive she'd use them against her.

But Maya looked so earnest, like she actually cared.

That was something, right?

"I'm...sorry."

Was Maya crying?

"You seem so tough, but you cry. Like, a lot." 

"Shut up," Maya bit out through tears. "I don't mean to...I don't know. You're a good person, Matthews. Don't change, okay?"

"Okay," Riley said, inching closer toward Maya to rest a feeble hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Your dad's a douche. It wasn't your fault."

"Minkus isn't a douche. He loves you."

"...Friar is a douche, though."

Maya laughed beautifully, the sound music to Riley's ears. "I think I hate him."

"Aren't you two dating?" 

Maya simply shrugged, as Riley leaned against Maya, head resting on her shoulder. She froze at the gesture, making Riley overthink the mindless move, but she eventually leaned into Riley.

"You can do better."

"Like who?" Maya scoffed.

"Dunno."

The two girls sat in silence for a long time, until Riley spoke up again. "Are you still good for tomorrow?"

"Yeah...you?"

"Yeah."

Another silence.

Riley hated the silence. "Are we still enemies?"

"I kinda hate you, but less. You?"

"I don't hate you." 

Riley felt tired, sleepy, and within moments of speaking, she fell asleep into Maya's arms. Maya groaned upon realizing the state Riley was in, wrapping an arm to allow the girl to fall into her lap. 

What could she do?

She couldn't move, not wanting to wake Matthews. "FRIAR!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs and after a minute or two of screaming, Lucas burst into the door.

"What the fuck is she doing on your lap?"

"Writing a book. What the hell do you think, idiot? She's sleeping. Can you see where Minkus is? I need him to drive her home."

"Minkus can't drive, he's wasted."

Maya groaned. "Give me the keys to my car. You have a way to get home?"

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow?"

She beckoned for him to kiss her, and he bent forward, cupping her face. She didn't feel anything, just empty, but still. His lips were nice, and it made her feel less lonely.

He dropped her car keys into her open palm and she gently pushed Matthews forward, until she stirred. "Maya?"

Maya's heart had a painful pang. "You're precious," she groaned, tugging the girl up to her feet. "C'mon, give me your phone. Type in your password.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Just do it," she urged. Maya looked at the notifications, seeing a dozen missed calls from her mom and called back.

"Riley Matthews,  _where have you been?_ I said eleven, not one!" An angry, stern voice snapped.

"Um, Mrs Matthews? Hi, this is Maya Hart. Um, your daughter's asleep and I can drive her home if you just give me your address."

"Oh, Maya? I've heard about you, yeah. Honey, you don't have to really—"

"I insist, really."

After a few minutes of conversation, Maya hung up. "C'mon, Matthews." She managed to haul the half-asleep Riley to her car, holding most her weight on her arms.

"You don't gotta, Maya, really, Farkle—"

"Is drunk and taken care of. I got you, Matthews. Now sit in the front seat before I carry you there myself."

Maya was on the road shortly, some girl singing on the radio about her broken soul. The words resonated with Maya and she thought of how there were no texts or calls from her mom wondering where she was, and she hadn't even told her she'd gone out.

Typical.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Riley murmured.

"Yup, I'm stealing you."

"Don't hurt me."

"I'd never."

"This song is sad. Can I change it?"

"No Taylor Swift," Maya said sternly, eyes set on the road. 

After fifteen minutes on the road, she pulled up to an apartment complex in Greenwich.  "This your place, Matthews?"

"Mhm," Riley sleepily said. "Take me up?"

"Of course," Maya scowled sarcastically, dreading seeing the  _other_ Matthews. She pulled Maya up to her feet and they trudged to the door, calling their apartment.

"Riley?"

"Mooooooooommy!"

"Letting you two up," the same voice from the phone answered groggily.

Maya was exhausted, sure she was going to fall from how much Riley relied on Maya but pulled through. When they finally reached Riley's apartment door, she was relieved. 

"Riley!" The door swung open, a smiling woman standing before them, welcoming Riley. "Oh, honey," she hummed, hugging her daughter with relief that made Maya extremely, incredibly jealous.

And ready to leave.

"Maya! Thank you so much," the woman said, stepping forward and pulling Maya into an unwanted hug.

She wanted to jerk away from the touch, but it felt so damn nice and warm and loving, so she allowed herself to soak up the affection before she pulled away.

"Oh god, it's late. Do you want to stay over?"

She was taken aback by the kind offer, watching Riley curl into a ball and fall asleep on the couch.

Maya wanted to say yes, god she was exhausted, but she didn't live that far by. "No thank you, Mrs Matthews, but I appreciate the offer. Have a good night."

"Cory's told me a lot about you, but you...you certainly aren't what I expected. You're a good person for this. Thank you again so much. Drive safely."

Maya thought about those words all the way home, wondering what Matthews told his wife about her. 

Reckless? Troublesome? Rude?

She decided she didn't care as she parked her car, pulling herself up to her floor.

"Where were you, baby girl?" Her mother asked casually, startling her as she opened the door to the apartment.

"Out," she said dismissively. "I'm going to the library at three tomorrow to work on a project."

"Baby girl?"

Maya scowled at the name. "Yes, mom?"

"Please...just tell me when you go out. You know I don't mind, but...scared me to death."

"Then why didn't you call?"

Katy looked up from the book in her hands, shifting in her seat in the kitchen to face Maya. "I trust you. I know you're smarter than to stay over without calling me. I know you won't drive home drunk. And I know you drink, smoke, do drugs...but you wouldn't put other lives in danger."

Maya was genuinely surprised. "You don't...care?" She said slowly.

"You think I don't?  I do. I care a lot. But I trust you and I know you'll  make the right decision. Go on, get some sleep."

Though Maya was exhausted, it took her a while to fall asleep. She thought of her mother.

_I trust you._

So her mom knew.

She cared.

She trusted her.

It was four in the morning, and most parents would be fast asleep, but Katy was restless, like Maya. She drifted to the living room where Katy was curled up, book still in hands.

"Maya, what did I—"

"I love you," she mumbled, enveloping her into a hug.

"I...love you too."

Maya fell asleep in her mother's arms, hoping that Riley Matthews was having as good of a night as she was.

 

 

 

 

Riley Matthews woke up Saturday morning on the couch with a steaming cup of milk in front of her, phone sitting on the floor. She picked it up, yawning, to see dozens of messages.

 _farklesparkle: BABY  
_ _farklesparkle: ily baby pls tell me ur home_

She smiled, until she remembered Maya.

_Maya!_

Urgently, she texted Maya's phone number.

 _To: Maya Lacks a Hart  
_ _Please tell me you're alive and safe._

Her reply was sent seconds after.

 _Maya Lacks a Hart_  
_I'm alive and safe, promise.  
_ _Aw, you care about me. Nerd._

Riley smiled, yawning a little as she turned over, spotting her mother cooking happily and her younger brother sitting up on the table.

"Look who's up and look who owes Maya Hart a thank you," Topanga hummed.

"I know, I know, I know," Riley said, voice gentle and soft. " _Iloveyoumommy._ "

Topanga smirked, pouring scrambled eggs onto Auggie's plate. " _You'reinalottatroublehoney._ "

" _Whyarewetalkinglikethis?_ " Auggie questioned, earning a laugh from both Topanga and Riley.

"I can still go to the library, right?"

"If Maya's there, then yes. I like that girl. Why do you hate each other again?"

Riley purposely ignored the question, leaning forward to grab the mug of milk, tentatively sipping the drink.

She proposed a text to Maya, rubbing her eyes warily once she pressed sent.

 _To: Maya Lacks a Hart_  
_Thank you for yesterday._  
_I appreciate it._  
_I'll buy you whatever Starbucks drink you want._  
_Are we okay?_

Riley sipped her milk and spent a solid ten minutes texting Maya back and forth, fingers growing sore from typing at a rapid speed.

 _Maya Lacks a Hart_  
_Starbucks?? Damn you're rich_  
_We're the same before, except I'll be less harsh_  
_Still hate ur guts Matthews_

 _To: Maya Lacks a Hart_  
_My mom loves you. What did you say last night????_

 _Maya Lacks a Hart_  
_I'm lovable, what can I say???_  
_Did ur Minkus get home safe_

 _To: Maya Lacks a Hart_  
_yes, my Minkus is okay_  
_what about Friar???????_  
_Not that I care. he's a major fuckboy._  
_BREAK UP WITH HIM!!!!!!!_

 _Maya Lacks a Hart_  
_idgaf about Friar his ass could be in a ditch for all ik_  
_He's a good lay_  
_everything's not so black and white, honey_

 _To: Maya Lacks a Hart_  
_You deserve someone who makes u happy_  
_u fucking hate him_  
_ur better than him_

 _Maya Lacks a Hart_  
_You really love minkus, don't u?_

 _To: Maya Lacks a Hart:_  
_I do_  
_I want u to feel that way too_

 _Maya Lacks a Hart:_  
_you know how gay you sound_

 _To: Maya Lacks a Hart:_  
_SHUT UP STOP  SORRY I WANT U TO HAVE A GOOD LIFE_  
_i'm gonna go eat something before my mom attacks me_  
_i'll text you when i leave for the library._

Riley was positively beaming by the time she slipped into her seat at the dining table, scarfing her scrambled eggs down in a few bites. 

"Someone's hungry," Topanga noted.

_Yeah, that was it. I definitely don't want to text Maya Hart right now._

 

 

 

 

Maya frowned when Riley had to eat, but she received a text soon after from Lucas.

 _Fuckboy Friar <3_  
_wyd today?_

 _To: Fuckboy Friar <3 _  
_Not you_

 _Fuckboy Friar <3_  
_Ouch_  
_u home safe??_

 _To: Fuckboy Friar <3_  
_yeah, I'm fine_

 _Fuckboy Friar <3_  
_u wanna hang 2day, babe?_

 _To: Fuckboy Friar <3_  
_Can't, babe. Meeting w/ Matthews to work on a project._  
_Maybe tmmr._  
_Think of me when u masturbate. ;)_

 _Fuckboy Friar <3_  
_want 2 give me something 2 think about?_

 _To: Fuckboy Friar <3_  
_use your imagination, idiot_

She rolled her eyes, opting to ignore the text he'd sent in response. Shutting her phone off, she rolled off the couch, her entire body sore and stiffened. The apartment was empty. Maya stood, dragging herself to the kitchen and spotting a note from her mother next to a plate of bacon.

_Someone fell in sick and I needed to fill in. Love you, baby girl, call me when you leave for the library._

Maya admittedly felt a pang of disappointment, but she knew her mother had no choice and some extra money would do no harm, so she wolfed down the bacon, washed her plate and sprawled herself across the couch, scrolling through her social media.

Her mind—of fucking  _course—_ drifted toward Riley Matthews, and what last night meant.

_Nothing. It meant nothing._

But she couldn't lie to herself.

Spending that time with Riley...it was fun. She actually enjoyed the girl's company, enjoyed talking to her, and being near her.

This was Matthews plan all along, wasn't it?

_You make me feel worthless._

God, Maya hated herself.

She felt pathetic, waiting for her phone to vibrate with another notification from Riley, and sure enough, ten minutes later, it did.

 _Matthews' Spawn_  
_HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI  
_ _DO U HAVE SNAPCHAT??????_

 _To: Matthews' Spawn_  
um...maybe  
You're even more rainbows and sunshine over the phone, aren't ya?

 _Matthews' Spawn:_  
yup. :D  
add me!!!! please  
Not to put you on the spot, or anything

 _To: Matthews' Spawn_  
_Same user as my IG_

The two continued their conversation for hours, messaging back and forth until Maya realized the time.

 _To: Matthews' Spawn_  
_Whoa, it's almost two-thirty  
_ _I'm  gonna shower and I'll meet u there_

She didn't wait for a reply, quickly plugging her phone to charge it, then stepping into the shower. She hummed quietly to herself, buzzing with excitement at their study session.

Twenty-four hours really did make a difference, Maya thought.

The library was close by to her apartment, so Maya didn't bother taking the old car her mother had bought her, instead choosing to walk. It was September, the air still warm, a light breeze passing through.

When she arrived to the large library, she plopped down at the first table she saw, pulling her phone out to message Riley.

 _To: Matthews' Spawn  
_ _I'm here. Come find me._

She turned her phone on vibrate, just in case some asshole decided to call her in what she was sure was the world's quietest library and waited, thrumming her feet against the table.

 

 

 

 

Riley received the message while waiting for the drinks and pastries she'd ordered at Starbucks. Honestly, Starbucks was just overpriced water at this point, but she didn't care, too anxious for being late.

Finally,  _finally,_ her drinks arrived and she nearly raced to the library.

She spotted Maya sitting comfortably by herself, looking gorgeous as ever, and Riley found herself smiling. "Hey you!" She cheerfully greeted, thrusting the drink into Maya's hands.

"You...nerd. You actually got me the drink?" Maya asked in slight disbelief, taking the drink in hand with a look of gratitude. "Um, thanks?"

"I keep my word," Riley said with a small smile, plopping down onto the seat with a relieved sigh. Taking a quick sip from her own drink, she pulled out a series of books, flipping her notebook open.  "I did some research and—"

"Some?" Maya repeated incredulously, leaning over and gaping at the detailed pages of words. "Holy crap, Matthews."

Riley shrugged it off. "Eh, it's nothing. But I'd appreciate it if you looked at it." 

Maya wordlessly grabbed the notebook, looking amazed at what she'd read. "Um, this is pretty solid. Type it up in a document and share it with me, so I can add some stuff. I actually had an idea—"

The two girls worked in peace, surprisingly, neither girls mentioning the previous night and what it meant.

After forty-five minutes of working, Riley leaned back in her seat, groaning. "Break?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted," Maya said, biting into the muffin Riley purchased earlier. "How was, um, the party for you?"

"It was fun, I guess. I mostly just remember talking to you."

"You make it sound like it was so terrible for you."

"It wasn't."

"How'd you realize you loved Minkus?"

Riley was startled by the shift in topic, questioning Maya's ulterior motives. "Is this about Lucas?"

"Answer the question, Matthews," Maya said simply.

Riley shut her laptop in front of her, sighing. It was a loaded question, but one she was going to answer. "You just...know it. It's this gut feeling, whenever I see him smile, laugh, make a joke... _it's him. I love him._ It's as easy as counting or walking. I mean, unless you have one leg. Then it's not easy."

Maya stared, arching an eyebrow before bursting into laughter. "Alright, I guess I get it. What you said...it just made me rethink everything with Friar. I don't love him. I don't even like him." 

Riley frowned, sensing tension in Maya's words. Had she caused this?

"I'm sorry," Riley quickly apologized, leaning over to rest her hand gently over Maya's.

The blonde flinched at the contact but remained still, biting her lower lip. "I would've realized it either way. I just...he's good. Not a good person, but I like how we're hanging out. So, do I let go because I can find someone I actually love or do I hold on because he's the only friend I have?"

"But you're friends with Zay."

Maya chuckled a humorous chuckle, shaking her head. "Through Friar. So if I let go, I lose all my friends and I swear to god, if you say  _but you have me_ I'm going to throw a book at you."

"...But you—"

"I'll fight you, Matthews."

Riley giggled, giving Maya's hand a small squeeze. A part of her still detested Maya, loathed  her for making her feel so bad, for igniting the cruel, mean side of her. But the other part, the part who loved and loved and loved with no boundaries, was utterly fascinated with Maya Hart. She was funny, smart, bold, brave...how could someone  _not_ like Maya Hart?

But still. She thought of every mean thing Maya had ever told Riley and slowly retracted her hand. "You can find friends if you stop insulting people," Riley said pointedly.

"Yeah, but it's  _fun._ "

Riley hated herself for laughing. It was such a  _Maya_ thing to say, and she barely knew the girl.

"You doing anything tonight?" Maya asked conversationally, leaning forward to close her History binder. 

"Are you propositioning something?"

"I'm asking a question. And maybe. You haven't made me want to punch you since yesterday, so...who knows. Just answer the damn question."

Riley shook her head. "No. Are you?"

"Why would I be asking? God, Matthews, you can be an idiot sometimes."

The smile on her face quickly fell at the seriousness in Maya's tone, riddled with harshness.

She was  _done._ "Just when I think you're decent, Hart," Riley huffed angrily, standing up suddenly. She started to pack her books and stow her laptop away furiously and hastily, not caring at all about how loud she was. "We text, we laugh, we have an actual, meaningful conversation and you say something like that.  Honestly, go screw yourself. Have fun with Fuckboy Friar because I'm sure as hell you'll be in his pants tonight," Riley snapped, giving Maya no air to speak, to apologize, to defend herself.

Riley just pushed her chair in, relished in the confused, hurt expression on Maya's face and stormed out of the library.

She was just so  _angry._

Weren't they getting better? 

What the hell happened?

Riley quickly pulled her phone out, dialing Farkle's number.

"Farkle?"

"Hey baby," he answered on the first ring, like the good boyfriend he was. "Aren't you studying with Maya right now?"

"She was too much, so I left. I want to fuck your brains right now. Can I?" 

Riley didn't know what took over her. She needed a distraction, to  _stop thinking_ about Maya Hart.

_MayaMayaMaya._

Farkle stuttered helplessly over the line. "Um, yes, definitely, uh—you need a ride?"

Riley smirked, amused at how infatuated Farkle Minkus was in her. "Yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA y'all think they're getting better, but then maya pulls this shit.  
> buuuuuuuuut, there was some genuine rilaya in this chapter and i cried. i love them so much.  
> anyway, I think I put have my posting schedule be every Sunday's or Friday's?? IDK, we'll see.  
> but. we're getting somewhere. plot's thickening.  
> tell me how this chapter was. kudo's/comments will get you my eternal love.  
> have a great night, folks!


	3. I Think I Care (But I Don't Want To)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What To Expect: Zaya friendship fluff, Riley and Maya being dweebs and texting each other, and just...filler. Sorry guys. But not sorry. ILY.

_Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..._

Maya Hart was left sitting in the library by herself, feeling like utter shit, a feeling that started to become a constant, especially around Riley Matthews. 

She didn't even know  _what_ possessed her to make that insult, why she'd thought it was a good idea. They were having a good moment, laughing, smiling, actually getting along in comparison to the vile words they were barking at each other just days ago. Why did she have to go and screw it up? She was enjoying herself, enjoying being around Riley, but of course, she had to ruin it.

That's just what Maya did best, wasn't it?

Her phone was in her hand within seconds, and she stared down at Riley's contact, fingers hovering over the send button. She contemplated, internally arguing with herself, weighing the pros and cons. She felt awful, Riley's hurt expression etched in her brain and her harsh, but true words still fresh in her mind.

 _To: Matthews' Spawn  
_ _I'm sorry._

Maya eventually erased the text, deciding that she was being foolish.

She owed Riley Matthews  _nothing_ and both girls knew that.

Riley Matthews just had her feelings hurt.

Riley Matthews was a vile girl, who only brought out the worst of everyone. She may have appeared to be light, innocent, and cheerful, but Maya knew it was a ploy. She was a manipulative bitch, lacking empathy with her perfect family and life, never knowing where the line stood. She stepped over it on a daily basis.

Riley Matthews was an entitled asshole and she probably deserved to have reality raining down on her.

Maya decided to ignore the twinge of dishonesty she felt while repeating just how awful Riley was in her head, standing up sharply instead.

She was  _done_ with the library, done with this, done with everyone.

She needed a long, well-deserved break from all the shit in her life.

Gathering her books, she dialed a number, the first person that popped into her mind.

"Hey. What's up?" The familiar voice greeted.

It'd been a long time since she hung out with anyone but Friar, so this felt...freeing. She felt wanted, felt like she didn't need some boy to build her entire social life like she usually did.

She mostly needed to blow off steam, something this person was perfect for.

"Babineaux, pick me up from the library. You and I are going to wreak some havoc." She left no room for choice, knowing full-well that Zay would be up for anything she proposed.

That was one of her favorite things about him, how he was always willing to do anything with the people he liked.

She could hear his face burst into a smile. "Do I invite Lucas?" 

"It's you and me tonight, my friend," she said, grin clear in her voice. 

She stepped out of the library, waiting on the front curb for Zay to arrive and pick her up for their unknown adventure.

Zay was a good friend. He never treated Maya like she was  _just_ his best friend's girlfriend, more so like a friend. He never flirted with her, never made any remarks about her body or how she was only there for her relationship with Zay, never made hr feel unwelcome or unworthy of being with such a prestigious (and anyone who truly knew Zay knew this was a complete lie spread in school from the money in his family) and rich person. Instead, he treated her with kindness,  joked around her,  and was real with her.

 And over the course of the months she'd been hanging out with Lucas, the two really came together and formed a genuine, unlikely friendship. 

He eventually arrived as he had assured her over the phone, sporting the new, red car his parents purchased him for his recent birthday and in honor of his recently obtained license.

"Can I please have your life?" Maya whined, half-joking, half-serious as she slid into the front seat,  Zay smirking in response. 

"Trust me, Hart, you don't want this life," he said cryptically as he swerved off, back into the busy, New York road. "How was your date with Matthews?" 

Maya's cheeks flushed at the mention of Riley but she quickly turned to Zay, trying to cover it by growling at him. "Oh shut it. It went awfully. She's a real, uptight bitch. _How_ are you friends with her?"

"She's a doll! She's the embodiment of everything pure, you dark, miserable cloud. But near you...she's something else."

"Yeah, her true, hideous self," Maya scowled, the words feeling untrue after the day she had had, after learning so much yet so little about Riley Matthews.

" _You_ are too blind with your allergy to kindness," Zay said, and Maya knew from his tone he was teasing, the words holding no truth, no weight. 

Maya stuck her tongue out, corners of her mouth curving into a grin. "What am I missing out on, then?" She challenged.

She hoped he wouldn't question her curiosity. "Near you...she's different. Mean. You bring out a nasty side of her. But I promise she's the kindest person I know. If you weren't so obsessed with your hatred of Riley, you two would be best friends."

Maya snorted, finding it highly unlikely there would ever be a world where Maya Hart and Riley Matthews were best friends. "How's, uh, Vanessa?" She lamely transitioned, tired of talking about Riley, tired of  _everything_ being about Riley, her thoughts, her words, her mind.

She was just tired of Riley Matthews. She needed a break.

Zay visibly stiffened, smile fading into something unrecognizable: sadness. "We broke up. Vanessa cheated on me." His voice lacked any emotion. He sounded bored like he didn't care, but Maya knew it was an act. She knew Zay well.

"Aw, Zay-"

"Let's not do the pity thing, okay?" Zay cut off, sounding bitter. Maya didn't press. "It doesn't matter. It's...nothing, seriously. What about you and Lucas?"

Maya hesitated, unsure if she should be honest or lie. Both Zay and Lucas  _were_ best friends after all, so he would be inclined to tell Lucas, wouldn't he?

"You and  me, we're like, good friends right?"

"Really good," Zay confirmed, looking suspicious at her seemingly random inquiry. "What's wrong, Hart?"

Of course, he knew there was something wrong.

He knew her pretty well too.

"I don't..." She sighed, struggling to find the right words to adequately describe how she felt. "I don't love him. He doesn't love me. I don't know what we're doing, but we're just using each other to fill some empty, whole in our hearts. I just don't know what to do anymore, Zay."

Zay turned his head, eyebrows furrowing in concern. The air and the tone in the car definitely shifted. "Maya..if you're honestly feeling like that, end it. Seriously."

"How can I? What if, what if I'm never going to be—"

Zay nearly scoffed. "What, be loved again? Maya, he doesn't love you. You're-and don't you dare tell Lucas I said this-but you're so much better than him. He still has a lot of growing to do, sure, but right now...god, he's not his best with you. If he doesn't put in the time or effort, say bye. You're not going to lose me if that's what you were worried about," he added softly, voice full of compassion, support and love, the three things Maya really needed right now.

She took a moment to fully allow his words to sink in. "That was absolutely the last thing I was worried about," she deadpanned.

Maya laughed heartily at the offended expression on Zay's face. "I'll...I'll think about it," she said genuinely. "You really believe I'll be loved one day?"

"I love you. In a platonic way, but hey, I do. And yeah. I believe it. I really fucking do, Maya," Zay said earnestly. 

Maya leaned into him, head on his shoulder, feeling grateful  that she had Zay Babineaux in her life. She didn't have to tell him how much he meant to her, how much he was helping her. She was in a weird, confused place, because of Mr. Matthews,  _Riley Matthews, L_ ucas, because of everything. She wanted to change and sure, she was starting to with her newfound energy and motivation for school, but she felt stuck. Like she was the same person. She didn't know how to change or if she even could, but Zay...he gave her hope that she could.

And hope was a rare thing for her.

"I love you too, I guess."

"I guess?"

"I love you, idiot," Maya huffed, fighting back a giggle. "Where we off to, Babineaux?"

"The world, Hart."

"I want an actual place, not some vague attempt at being deep and philosophical, dipshit."

 

 

 

 

Riley doubted it was  _her._

This was their sixth attempt at sex. Farkle had finished each time, but Riley was rather...unsuccessful, in the simplest terms.

She never bothered faking it with loud noises, simply explaining to Farkle it was  _so much, she couldn't make any noises._ It was the exact opposite, but with the same effect. It was a downright awful excuse, but he bought it. 

She knew she needed to tell Farkle, that she wasn't going to let him pant for five seconds, thrust once or twice, grunt, then finish forever. She didn't mind, secretly loving his whimpers, moans and facial expressions of want and desire.

The expressions that lasted approximately two seconds.

"How was it for you?" Farkle breathed into her shoulders like he always did right after he finished, planting sloppy kisses down her shoulder blades, her skin moist and slick from his saliva. 

How did you broach such  a topic?

Riley just...went for it. " _I'mnotcoming._ "

Farkle's eyes widened, guilt deep in his face. "Oh, my god... _Riley!_ Why didn't you say anything?"

Riley started to laugh, because he just looked so ridiculous, all sweaty, with his expressive face. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings!"

"We can...try again?"

"Do you know what a clitoris is, Farkle?" Riley said bluntly, figuring that being straightforward was the only option left.

Farkle cringed. "Um, what?"

Oh god.

What was she dating?

She laughed again, scooting closer. She grabbed his hand, pulled it toward her, slowly dragging it down her thigh. With a few seconds of fumbling, she eventually guided his fingers and said promptly, "This is my clitoris. You rub, hit jackpot."

He prodded, Riley nearly hissing. "Not so much pressure," she scowled, and he quickly apologized, fingers softly experimenting. "And don't poke! It's not a  _button._ You rub, Farkle."

"Try again?" He asked, grimacing a little at his clumsiness.

"Later," she said, kissing him. "I want to go out."

"I can't believe...Riles, I'm so sorry."

"Shut up and make it up to me next time by actually giving me an orgasm, yeah?" 

He laughed, cheeks flushing crimson as he pulled her close, cupping her cheek. "Sounds good to me," he murmured, kissing her passionately, intensely.

She knew he already felt bad, but she could tease him, couldn't she? "How did you actually believe the ' _it was so much, I couldn't make a noise' excuse?_ " 

He scowled, leaning over to tickle her. She giggled, laughed, squirmed, feeling utterly content.

She loved Farkle Minkus so damn much.

That would never change.

...Right?

 

Riley returned to her apartment at seven in the evening, Farkle dropping her off. She would've stayed longer, but she had piles of homework that she did _not_ want to leave for the next day. When she entered the apartment, she was attacked by her brother who flung his arms around her.

" _SAVE ME_ ," Auggie hollered loudly, Riley almost flying to the floor as he squeezed her.

"From who..."

Riley looked up, seeing a blonde, unknown little girl with a toy gun in hand aimed toward Auggie. "I got you now, sucker!" 

" _Mom!_ " Riley bellowed, pushing Auggie off her. She loved her younger brother, truly, but she wouldn't take a fake bullet for him. "Where's mom?"

"Trying to enjoy peace and quiet," Topanga answered dryly, stepping into the room with a tiresome expression, looking like she had just got up from a nap. "Where's Farkle? I thought he was coming over for dinner?"

"Told him to leave me alone. I wanted to finish some homework. Why are they...why are they  _here?_ Who's this? Why does no one keep my updated on anything? Why am I a stranger in my own damn home?"

"Ava!" Her brother said with a grin. The blonde girl, Ava, used this distraction to hit him square in the face with a bullet made of plastic, Auggie flying to the floor with a completely unnecessary scream.

Riley, the noise already irritating her. "I have homework. Can you two please...shh? Or take it downstairs?"

The two looked at each other, and within seconds, a plastic bullet hit Riley in the forehead.

" _Hey,_ " Riley grunted, rubbing the spot that would surely redden her forehead. She was weak in that sense, bruising easier than she'd care to admit.

"That tears it," Topanga growled, marching over to the pair in an instant. "Ava, I'm sorry, but it's time you go home. Call your mom or I can take you home.  _Those_ are your two options."

"I love you mommy." Riley skipped off to her room, plopping down onto her bed, thankful for the change of noise, the sudden silence. She turned her phone on, expecting to see a message from Maya, an apology, but...

Nope. 

Nothing.

Riley felt a surge of disappointment. Why did she even care so much? Maya's kind, friendship act lasted a whole minute and a half, before she shifted back to her true self: mean, cruel, and hateful. It was who she was and that whole act was simply that: an act.

She began her homework, starting with chemistry, to take her mind off all things Maya Hart related. About an hour in, her hand cramped up, so she allowed herself a brief break. She was almost done. She just needed to finish her portion of the work they started in the library today.

Her phone chimed and she nearly ran to her bed, picking her phone up to see a notification from Zay on Snapchat.

Another surge of disappointment and Riley hated herself for being so foolish. She opened the message, to see Maya.

_Maya._

She was laughing, her hair blowing in the wind, hands set firmly on the steering wheel.

Maya was glowing. She looked happy, most beautiful that Riley had ever seen. 

"Fuck everything! Fuck Friar, fuck Matthews!"

"Oh you totally want to fuck Matthews," Zay teased in the clip.

"Ew, that's...oh, you meant younger Matthews?"

The next thing Maya said was muffled, but the flush in her cheeks was evident. She looked embarrassed. Not the  _ew, that's gross_ type, but  _shut up, I know I'm pathetic,_ kind of way.

Riley didn't understand why this made her feel giddy.

She didn't reply. There was nothing she'd want to say, anyway.

Her mind started drifting to thoughts of Maya, thoughts she didn't want to deal with or address.

 _God,_ why was Maya Hart taking over her thoughts? What the hell was happening?

She set aside her History homework, wandering into the kitchen.  A movie, that always worked. Grabbing a banana and cup of water, she nearly jumped when she saw her father standing by the fridge door.

"Dad?" She cried, water spilling onto the floor and her feet. 

Cory laughed, face lighting up. "I wasn't even...you just...oh my god..."

Riley grimaced, reaching over to throw a napkin at him that landed two inches away from her feet. "You suck."

"You swallow—"

"Cory!"

Topanga boomed, her eyes wide, a hint of a surprised smile edging on her lips. "You shut your mouth, mister!"

Riley wasn't five, she knew what her father meant.

Sometimes, Riley thought vaguely, she wondered if she was related to this man.

"Dad, you make me embarrassed," Riley said, thankful that she and her mother were the only ones to witness that. She turned to her mother, only looking her in the eye, completely ignoring her father's presence. "Movie,  _my only part_ _?_ "

"I'm wounded. Truly wounded."

Topanga laughed wholeheartedly, marching over and sliding an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Of course, Riles," Topanga said with a shameless grin, looking back over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at Cory. Topanga was definitely enjoying all the attention Riley was giving her. The two Matthews' women slid onto the sofa, Riley connecting her own laptop with the television.

"What're you up to, Riles?"

"I'm up for Zootopia," Cory said quietly from the back of the room.

"I think...Finding Nemo!" Riley said, loading the movie up as Topanga agreed. Meanwhile, Cory sat in the back, bay window in the living room, watching his wife and daughter with a small, fond smile.

 

 

 

 

Maya cursed at around ten in the night, tearing her gaze away from the night sky and grabbing her phone from her bag.

"What is it, Hart?" 

It had been  a wild day. They first went to a diner, ordering a ridiculous number of things since Zay was pissed at his parents for a reason he refused to disclose to Maya, then rode around the city before settling on  a field they'd come across with a great view of the sky. There was a slight chance of serial killers bursting past the trees at any given moment to horrify and probably kill them as the name would suggest, but they were well equipped, a knife inside Maya's purse in case of an emergency.

Maya snapped a few decent shots, one that she even considered posting on her Instagram in the field with the time they'd spent.

She hated herself for wondering if Riley would comment.

"I forgot to call my—hi, Mommy!

Maya's voice automatically brightened, and she hoped her mother wouldn't be  _too_ mad.

It was a foolish thing to hope for.

" _Maya Penelope Hart!_ " Katy's firm voice boomed and Maya literally pulled her phone further away from her ear, wincing. She shot Zay an intense glare when he snickered, Maya pulling fistfuls of grass and flinging it at Zay to silence him. 

"I'm with my friend Zay, we're safe, I promise."

Katy sighed over the line. "Good. I just want you to know that I picked up an overnight shift so I could spend the day home tomorrow with you. It might be better actually if you stay with Zay overnight. Ask?"

Maya frowned a little, because her mother had been working non-stop, but she also felt touched.

Her mother really wanted to spend time with her  _that_ much?

Pressing a hand to the phone, she leaned over, back rolling over the wet grass to ask, "Can I stay over?"

Zay wordlessly nodded, Maya barely making out his head moving from the darkness of the late sky.

"Yeah, Zay says it's okay. I'll have him drop me off tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good. Stay safe, okay? I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Mommy," Maya said, letting the  _mommy_ slip. Zay laughed even harder, Maya flipping him off as she ended the call. "Fight me, Babineaux."

"It's cute, Hart! And I'm glad you and your mom are on good terms."

Alright, maybe Maya had slipped a lot of information in the hours they shared today.  _Maybe._ "Thanks. But let's talk about you—what's up with you and  your parents?"

Zay sighed, looking distressed from what Maya could distinguish. Maya felt a wave of guilt, hoping she hadn't dampened his mood. "Look, you don't have to—"

"I will. I guess it's good if I get it out."

Maya inched closer, hand pressed against his in a sign of comfort. "I'm here for you."

"So, I'm pretty sure my mom's gay. Or bi. Or pan. I caught her kissing another woman, and I confronted her. She won't tell my dad, won't even acknowledge it. I surfed through her phone, saw texts and...it looks more like they're in love. She's cheating on my dad, and...I know their relationship has been on shit terms lately, but I didn't think it was  _this_ bad. So I'm pissed off at her. My dad thinks it's normal, teenage angst, and of course, my mom doesn't care it's affecting my behavior, my mood. She just wants everyone to think our family is happy and lovely."

"Zay...your mom is a fucking bitch."

Zay laughed. "She is. What would you do?'

Maya thought hard for a moment, cocking her head to the side so she could look at Zay properly. "Who do you like more?"

"You kidding? My dad."

"So tell him."

He remained silent, before exhaling a heavy sigh. "I hate my fucking mom. I'm going to ruin everything, aren't I?"

"Sometimes, you need to make the hard choices."

Zay suddenly shot up, and she joined him in the upright position shortly. His eyebrows lifted as if he had an idea. "I'll tell my dad when you break up with Friar."

"Zay—"

"Fair trade."

Maya sighed, reluctantly extending her hand. "Deal."

They shook hands before Maya made the mistake of yawning.

"You're tired!"

"I don't get tired."

"You yawned."

"So?"

"You're tired."

"You're delusional."

"Let's go home."

"Let's stay. The stars are pretty."

"The bed is also pretty."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Who said we have to?"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"...I love you."

Maya and Zay rose to their feet, both bodies sore and exhausted from the eventful day. "You're driving," Maya quickly snapped, feeling her entire body weighing down to the ground from the intense exhaustion of the busy, busy day.

Zay hissed, but put up no fight, easily catching the keys that were thrown into his palm from Maya. "You need to be yodeling or some shit, because if not, I'm going to dead ass fall asleep and drive us over the bridge."

 

 

 

 

Riley woke up the next morning, phone by her head. She'd fallen asleep while scrolling through her various social media accounts, dried drool on her screen. "Awesome," she grunted, warily wiping her screen before turning it on.

She nearly choked on her own spit as she saw a message from Maya for Instagram.

_artfulhart: sorry._

Riley had mixed emotions—on one hand, she was annoyed and hurt at how it lacked any meaning. A simple sorry? It didn't suffice. But on the other hand, she was still touched by the gesture, however small.

She decided to respond (after recovering from the spit-choking, a more tiring task than it appeared).

_rileym: I'd like a full sentence please._

She rolled out of bed reluctantly, mustering all the energy she had, the downright terrible taste in her mouth motivation enough to get her up and moving. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and slid back into her bed, fully aware that she would most likely fall asleep again.

Her phone sounded a buzz and she curiously opened it, eyeing Maya's reply.

 _artfulhart: I'm sorry for calling you an idiot. you're not._  
_obviously not.  
_ _we good?_

...It was something.

It was good.

 _rileym:  I don't think we've literally ever been good, so...We are.  
_ _You're still a bitch, but I think I'm getting used to it._

 _artfulhart: U have  a thing for bitches?_ _  
Glad to fulfill ur kink, Matthews_

_rileym: Have you seen Minkus??? He's a goofball and the sweetest  
i definitely don't have a thing for bitches._

_artfulmaya: whatever u say, Matthews_

Riley found herself blushing, forcefully shutting her phone off to keep her mind tuned out of Maya Hart.

 

 

 

 

Monday morning, Maya arrived at her fourth-period class surprisingly early, with a cup of coffee in her hands, the coffee the only way of keeping Maya awake for the remainder of the school day. She spied Farkle Minkus sitting front row of their English class, chattering earnestly and with a smile to Zay, who sat next to him. She had almost forgotten that Minkus was friends with Zay too. There was a free seat next to Farkle, a seat Maya oh so desperately did not want to take.

But of course, Zay would allow no such thing.

"Hart! Get your butt over here!" He called out once his eyes found her standing awkwardly by the door of the classroom.

She sighed, so close to slipping into the back row, unnoticed by her friend. Grimacing, she stepped forward, forcing her legs to drag her body along with her. "Minkus," she sourly greeted.

She could see his jaw tighten, looking immensely wary of her response.

 _Good,_ she wanted to sneer but refrained. "Babineaux, switch with him."

"Um, I want to sit with Minkus and I like this view," Zay said with a cocky, shit-eating grin that made Maya fume.

That bastard...he knew what he was doing.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled the chair out, plopping furiously into the spot.  She chugged down a large portion of her coffee, hoping it'd brace her for the insufferable period awaiting her.

Then she'd have another hour and a half with Riley Matthews.

_Ugh._

"Um. Hi," Farkle lamely started to say, before Maya effortlessly cut him off with a cold, calculated look.

"Stop."

"Okay."

Farkle looked as scared as he sounded. It wasn't as if Maya looked...gothic. She didn't wear black lipstick or any dark makeup consistently, black clothes, or had ten pierces gauging her face (although her seventh-grade pictures begged to differ, the feathers she used to pin into her hair haunting her whenever her mother would post a throwback on Facebook), but she had an aura. A vibe.

A strong one she worked hard to establish and maintain. Everyone listened to the rumors. The rumors of how Maya Hart smoked, drank, got into fights and was bad business. She was never social...she just attracted bad things, which was her excuse for her shitty life.

Lucas? He was just...unexpected. Not part of the plan.

Maya was sure that that was  _no_ way to talk about a boyfriend of so long.

 

She shook that thought off, still unsure where her mind truly was and what decision was best, essentially telling herself,  _umm, not now._

Maya wondered when she cleaned up her act, if people would still treat her with mistrust, stutter and squeak whenever they spoke to her.

Hell, she wondered if people would even believe Maya had changed her ways.

And another part, a small, uncertain, self-hating, self-loathing part, asked if she even _could_ clean up her act.

But again. Later, later, later.

Not _now._

The period went rather quickly, their English teacher introducing a new assignment, just an essay on the film  _Scarlet's Letter,_ which Maya truthfully enjoyed.

There was a moment, brief and short, that dampened Maya's mood.

_Minkus._

His phone buzzed and due to the noise of the film, no one heard. He'd 'slyly' checked his notifications by shifting until the phone was under his desk before opening, giving Maya a perfect, easy way to spy on him.

But she didn't really want to if she had known what was awaiting her.

Matthews.

Riley.

Her face.

 _God,_ she was his fucking lock screen!

Her  beautiful, smiling face, pure and in all holiness, with the Snapchat filter of the flower crown present.

Maya nearly whined.

What was Riley Matthews _doing_ to her?

 

 

 

 

 

Riley Matthews literally ran out of her Spanish classroom fourth period.

She was so horrified, so scared, because she knew she failed that test, she knew she was failing the course, she knew her teacher was going to attack her, she knew she was an idiot, so she ran before the horrifying _Ms. Matthews, come and speak with me after school,_ would occur.

She had cheer practice and could not afford to be late, but even so...that was horrifying. She would never want to have  _that_ conversation with her Spanish teacher.

So of course, she was the first person in her last period History class.

Her father bore a cocky smirk, grinning a little when she rushed to her seat. "Aw, you miss me that much?"

"Dad...no, no. It's _never_ that."

But Cory laughed heartily. "Riles, I actually had some news."

Riley's face flushed at the name when her other classmates walked in, and she was thankful Maya Hart didn't walk in right then and there, otherwise, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Dad!" She huffed, hoping she didn't sound too petulant or child-like. "No _Riles_ in class."

"Okay... _Riles._ "

"Fight me, Cory."

"Did Riley Matthews just threaten a teacher?"

Riley's head automatically turned to the source of the voice, Maya's, amusing and light as she rolled in. Her blonde hair was tucked into a loose ponytail, coffee and book stuffed into her hands as she rolled in, taking the seat next to Riley.

"Threaten _and_ use their first name," Riley said a little unsteadily, smiling a little at how  _friendly_ Maya sounded.

Huh.

Riley never thought she'd use anything involving the word _friend._

Maya scoffed. "You spend like, two hours with me and you think you're some bad ass." 

Another voice had Riley, this time Maya's head too, turning to the front door, as students still flooded the classroom. "Holy shit...you two...are talking...my god, did someone drug me?'

Maya and Riley both snorted. "Fuck off, Babineaux," Maya huffed.

Cory's eyes slightly widened. "Excuse...did  you just..."

"Matthews, Matthews, shh, shh."

Riley attempted to stifle her laughter, but she failed, giggling until the bell rang, signifying the beginning of class.

She felt like a love-struck fool, which was pathetic.

How badly did she want to be Maya's friend?

But she never felt this way, not with Farkle, not with anyone and it truly made Riley wonder.

What was this feeling?

Why did Maya make her feel like this?

Maya watched Riley laugh, with a small, amused smile on her face. "Cute," she said, Riley's cheeks hopelessly reddening when Cory cleared his throat, standing in the front of the room.

"So this period will mostly just be a work period for your assignment. Last ten minutes, we'll regroup, see where we're at, and we'll set some due dates. I'll come around, see how everyone's working, and let's just get some work done, yes?"

There was a silent murmur of _yeses._

Cory stared at the class, displeased.

"Let's try that again. Whoever's most enthusiastic gets a bar of chocolate. _Let's get some work done, yes?_ "

Riley was sure her hearing was greatly impacted after the loud screams and shouts of excitement, the bar eventually dropping into Yogi's lap who, despite his size, was the loudest human being walking the face of the planet, Riley was sure.

He dismissed the students to continue working, and she turned her head, breath catching in her throat when she saw Maya.

"Take a picture, Matthews. It'll last longer."

"No storage on my phone, sorry," Riley deadpanned.

Maya stared at Riley with a deadpan expression until both girls burst into a fit giggles, Maya struggling to speak again. "You...are terrible," she teased, voice light and playful, devoid of any harshness It was different from her tone at the library, carrying less weight and malice. Different than any instance Maya had ever spoken to Riley, as a matter of fact.

"Terribly amazing?" Riley asked hopefully, testing the waters to see if she'd get another teasing reply or nasty snark in return.

"Terribly amazing," Maya agreed with a wholehearted look.

Riley's chest felt tight in that moment, and she didn't quite know how to react to this, so her smile fell off her face and she pulled her notebook open to show some research she'd done. "So, I found this article that I thought it was great."

Maya stared at Riley again, eyes narrowing slightly out of confusion.

"What?" Riley asked, suddenly feeling subconscious. Had she done something wrong? 

"You have terrible transitioning skills."

Riley didn't know whether to laugh or throw her pencil case at Maya, so she just gestured for the blonde to scoot closer  and she did just that, right until their shoulders touched. 

Tingles shot through Riley's shoulder the moments their skin came in contact and she looked over at Maya, wondering if she felt the same way.

But Maya was staring at Riley's notes, tracing her fingers over the ink, making some crack about how Riley's handwriting was more organized than her life.

Riley would have laughed if she wasn't so taken aback by Maya's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens when your wife hearts your feelings.  
> ARE THEY FRIENDS? ARE THEY GETTING ALONG? ARE THEY GF'S?  
> IDK MAN. IDK.  
> Also the scenes are so short mainly bc if I wrote all of the Matthews, Zaya, Riarkle interactions...it'd just. Take so much time and I'd be dead. BUT WAIT. WE'LL GET THERE I THINK. Riley and Maya are having small, brief interactions, and that's mostly my excuse, I'm sorry, please love me  
> But I cried writing that last scene because Riley's so smitten, and so obvious about it. I love it. Also, Farkle just struggling to bring Riley an orgasm made my life BC HE WAS SO PRECIOUS ABOUT IT. I love Riarkle too tho. Is this a Rilaya fic anymore???? Who knows  
> Also the Zaya in this chapter ended me, everything killed me, and I'm gone.  
> Literally I'm gone.  
> This is the end of the notes.  
> Okay bye.


	4. What's This Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter picks up right from the end of chap 3! just from Maya's perspective

 

"So I can finish up the  _childhood_ and  _family_ slides tonight and we can review each requirement tomorrow," Maya proposed. After a week's worth of work, the pair were almost finished their history project. With every requirement from each category (the figure's reason for fame, their history, family, background, culture, belief's, morals, personal life, and childhood) nearly fulfilled and only the life lesson part to be completed, Maya felt, for the first time in a  _while,_ confident with her grades.

Maya had actually tried. She spent long hours researching and editing their powerpoint, typing with extensive details and information. As dramatic as it sounds, she put her blood, sweat, and tears into her work. This was her opportunity, her chance to prove herself, to see if Maya Hart was capable of something, capable of succeeding, capable of whatever she set her mind to.

There hadn't been any assignment or projects in her other classes, so she hadn't had any other opportunity to excel or apply her newfound motivation for school yet. She was counting on this project to prove herself to, well, herself.

She needed to know she could do this.

"We can finish the life lesson part on Monday and we'll be ready for the presentation next week," Maya said quickly, leaning into her seat. They still had a few days to prepare for their presentations. Considering their peers were still not finished their assignment, they were ahead. They had fifteen minutes of the period remaining, and could afford to relax.

Riley nodded along to what Maya was saying, a small smile playing on her lips.

Maya stared curiously, suspicious by Riley's smile. "What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just, I can tell you've improved."

"That's the vaguest statement a person can make," Maya deadpanned. "Improved in what?"

Riley's cheeks momentarily blushed, before she playfully rolled her eyes. "In school. You're actually trying. The Maya I met would have blown me off completely and not done any work whatsoever. I like this improvement."

_I like this improvement._

Huh.

Maya felt strangely pleased, fighting back a smile of her own. "You act like I'm a totally different person," she mumbled.

"And you act like you're not."

Maya stared inquisitively at Riley, dumbfounded. "What's  _that_ supposed to mean?" She didn't sound accusatory or blaming; she was genuinely puzzled. 

She hadn't changed in the course of that week.

Had she?

Riley took a few moments to compose her thoughts, straightening her back, before replying. "You have changed. You're changing in front of my eyes. In a good way, of course," she hastily added. "You're doing your homework, giving a damn about school, you're being  _nicer_ to me and my dad, and you're not insulting me anymore. You're getting along with me, for once. Are you honestly telling me you think you're the same person a week and a half ago?"

For once, Maya was speechless. 

Utterly incapable of speaking.

 _Sure,_ her entire  attitude toward school had changed and she realized how toxic her relationship with Friar was and was semi  _nicer_ to the Matthews' clan, but that didn't mean anything.

... Did it?

Riley smirked, her ponytail swaying as she turned her head away from Maya to the clock. "It's good.  _You're_ good."

Maya was glad Riley wasn't looking at her and couldn't see the blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Thank ... you?" 

_Yes, there we go, Maya, words, actual, coherent words!_

Riley looked back at her with a genuine smile. "Thanks for being a surprisingly good partner. Kinda sucks the project's almost done, though," she said casually.

Was she implying what Maya thought she was?

It was Maya's turn to smirk, leaning forward in her seat and inadvertently closer to the other girl. "Aw, are you going to miss talking to me every day?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes  but her smile indicated otherwise. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, come on,  _no,_ that was ... that was cute. Sweet. Honestly," she added when she saw the doubtful look on Riley's face.

Maya nearly cursed when the bell rang and when Matthews' started speaking loudly, trying to drown out of the noises of two dozen tired students, ready to end their weeks and go home.

"Presentations are on Wednesday and Thursday, guys! Remember to work on them at home! We have a lesson on Tuesday, so Monday's your last in class period!"

Maya, unmoving in her seat since she had her weekly hour with Matthews right now, felt bad since  obviously, no one was listening or really cared.

Riley, backpack slung over her back, looked longingly at Maya, before saying something."Um ... have a good weekend and session with my dad."

"Have a good weekend too, and a good cheer practice."

Her eyebrow arched. "How did you know I had cheer practice?"

Maya's cheeks pinked. "I  _listen,_ Riley."

Riley, looking surprised Maya used her first name for a change, opened her mouth to quip back but her father cut in before she could. "Riley, you realize no one else is here."

Both  girls looked around; it was true.

"You have practice, Miss Hart's a little busy.  _Leave._ "

Riley gave a small wave, before departing as requested. "Am I, what they call, cock blocking?"

Maya outwardly cringed. "Can you just ... stop. And you realize neither me or your daughter have dicks to block?"

"You realize that the first thing you corrected was that and not that there isn't or  _shouldn't_ be anything to block?"

 "So you're aging," Maya tried swiftly changing topics, "what's that like?"

 

 

 

 

Riley's entire body was glistening with sweat by the time her practice ended. She felt like collapsing to the floor, her body bent over, but when she saw her captain Missy Bradford, a girl who's life mission it seemed was to make Riley's life a living hell, Riley immediately straightened, standing up to her full height as much as it pained her.

"Hey, Missy!" Riley cheerfully greeted, smiling greatly. 

"Matthews," Missy said blankly, sounding almost bored as she forcefully thrust a stack of papers into her hand. "Debrah broke her arm and will not be joining us this season. Post these around the school for tryouts."

"Okay,"  Riley said, the cheer in her voice gone. 

She really preferred Maya calling her by her surname.

The girls on the team gave her pitiful looks, frowning at the clear mistreatment Riley was receiving from their captain. 

But of course, none of the girls said anything.

Sighing, Riley hauled her bag over her back and walked tiredly around the halls. She was so tired, thoughtlessly and mechanically putting up  _tryout_ signs up and apparently over another poster because she felt two fingers tap firmly on her shoulder.

Startled by the abrupt touch, Riley turned around, gasping, the remaining few sheets in her hands flying to the floor.

The girl, short with thickly framed glasses, stared at her. "You're putting a poster. Over the  _chemistry club's_ poster." Her voice was flat, and she looked annoyed.

Riley, falling to the floor to collect the papers, quickly apologized. "Sorry, um ..." She struggled with the girl's name. She  _recognized_ her, but she just couldn't put a name to the face.

"Isadora," she supplied. "If you could not do that again and be decent, that'd be greatly appreciated."

Riley would have felt bad if she had  _least_ offered to help gather the posters. Her phone chimed once she was done with a text from Farkle and she nearly dropped her phone, beaming. 

 _Farklesparkle:_  
hey babe  <3  
me n zay are hanging out @ 6, you in??

Riley's mind instinctively jumped to  _Maya._ Would she be there? But she doubted it, Farkle would have mentioned her after all. She forced that idea out of her mind and the slight concern at how quickly and easily her mind went to Maya, eagerly texting him back.

 _To Farklesparkle:_  
yes, i'm down !!  
would you like to be my chauffeur? ;)

   


Her father and Maya's session should have ended by now so she made her way back to his classroom, knocking politely on the door. 

"We're not  _finished_ yet."

"Are you nearly done hijacking my father?" Riley said playfully, detecting Maya's voice in an instant.

A beat.

The door swung open, Maya's flushed cheeks greeting her. "Nearly. Is it urgent?" 

"It's about Minkus."

Maya made a face. "No thank you." Just as she was about to close the door, Riley caught it from fully shutting. 

"Father! Can I hang out with Farkle and Zay today?"

" _Babineaux?_ " Maya asked. "Now you're hijacking my friend." Two weeks ago, those words would have been full of malice and hatred, but now it was light, teasing. Banter.

Riley was grateful.

"Now you know how it feels." She stepped inside the room, sneaking a glance at her father. "Can I?"

"Home by eleven?  _No_ repeat of last time?" He asked firmly, raising an eyebrow. 

"Promise."

Heaving out a sigh, Cory's gaze returned to the laptop in front of him. "Have fun, sweetheart."

"Thank you!" She practically sang.

"Have a good weekend, Matthews," Maya said dryly, looking amused. Both girls walked out the door at the same time and Riley's heart sped up.

She was alone with Maya and it really shouldn't be a big deal, and yet it felt like it was. 

" _Thank you,_ " Maya imitated in a higher voice, waving her hands around. She snorted. "Daddy's girl."

Nudging the blonde gently, Riley scoffed. "Oh shut up.  _Have a good weekend?_ Teacher's pet." They started to slowly walk out of the school building together, elbows brushing as they did.

"Alright, maybe I'm softening up on your dad. But don't think there's a chance in hell it means I'm softening up on  _you._ "

Riley smiled earnestly. "Never." 

There was a heavy pause as Maya smiled back, Riley beginning to blush profusely.

She was thankful the silence didn't linger.

"How was cheerleading?" Maya asked quickly, sounding interested as she held a door open for Riley to the front foyer of the school.

Riley groaned. "Awful. Missy Bradford has it out for me."

"Need to me to take care of anything?"  Maya asked gently, voice full of concern. It made Riley's heart swell.

"I don't want you to kill her if that's what you're asking. But the gesture is appreciated." 

They were in the front of the school within moments, until—

Maya and Riley simultaneously squealed as they felt big, fat raindrops drop onto their heads. They rushed back inside. "Farkle should be here soon. Do you have a ride home?"

"Planned on walking," Maya said through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine, Matthews, seriously."

"No. Farkle won't mind," she insisted. "And besides, I owe you, for the party. Everyone else was too drunk, and you took care of me. It meant something to me."

She didn't know what overcame her, whether it was the high of what appeared to be a new friendship or if it was because Riley was affectionate at heart, but she stepped toward Maya and grabbed her hand. 

Maya tensed up and Riley nearly stepped back, ready to stutter out an apology for invading her personal space, but Maya squeezed her hand back.

"I—"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"No. It's fine. I just wanted to know if Minkus would be okay with it."

_Minkus, yes. Your boyfriend, Riley._

She nodded, sure that Farkle wouldn't mind, especially if Riley asked. "He will be." 

It should have been awkward. They were holding hands after school, inches apart, watching the rain fall in absolute silence.

But it wasn't.

It felt ... nice. Comforting. Maya's hand fit perfectly into hers, and though Riley's hand started to become sweaty, she didn't want to let go. 

Even when Farkle arrived, Zay unmistakably seated in the front seat, they didn't let go. It was only when they climbed into the back seats and needed to strap on their seatbelts is when their hands let go.

"Farkle. Maya needs a ride. Is that okay?"

"Of course ... uh, where do you live, Maya?" 

"Zay can lead the way."

"You've been to her  _house?_ " Riley accidentally blurted aloud, feeling everyone's stare burn through her head. "I mean ... you've been to her house?" She repeated in a calmer, quieter voice.

"Not like that, jeez, Riley." 

The car started to move and Farkle and Zay chattered away, Zay giving the occasional direction.

"Your guy's not even acknowledging you and you don't care?" Maya said in a hushed tone.

Riley shrugged. "I'm not one of those possessive girlfriends who demands that every second  of attention is for me."

"Huh ... well, _I_ am."

"How are you and Friar?"  


Maya shrugged. "He's been MIA for days now. Don't see him at school, so don't know. Hey, Babineaux—" She leaned forward in her seat, tapping Zay's shoulder. "Where's Friar?"

Zay's voice faltered. "He's been a little ... preoccupied with a family emergency."

"There you go," Maya said all too casually.

"You don't care where your boyfriend is?"

Riley knew she had captured Zay's interest, his gaze not so subtly landing on Maya's.

She shrugged. "I don't care where he is, you don't care that your boyfriend doesn't talk to you."

"I don't talk to you?"

"I didn't phrase it like  _that,_ " Riley defended herself. "And Maya, you don't care one bit?"

"He didn't care to tell me, so whatever — seriously, Riles, drop it."

_Riles._  


It hung in the air, over Zay snapping at Farkle for being a "dumbass with stupid fingers" that was incapable of driving, seeing as he'd taken a left instead of a right.

But Riley wasn't exactly focused on that.

"Riles?" Riley repeated, raising an eyebrow as the corner of her lips curled into a smirk.

Maya blushed profusely, grinning. "What, am I not allowed to have a nickname for you?"

"No, it's just ... that's cute," she admitted.

"I can change—"

"No," Riley interrupted. "I like it."

"And Miss Hart, your stop has arrived," Farkle announced in a deep voice, before breaking into a fit of coughing.

Maya looked surprised that they'd reached her home so quickly. "Thanks, Minkus."

"Will you ever stop calling me by my last name?"

"What was that, Minkus?" 

Riley giggled as Maya unfastened her seatbelt, the latter shooting the other a small smile at the sound of pure joy. 

"See you, Babineaux,"  Maya said, giving Zay a small wave which he returned.

"Uh, text me?" Riley stammered, hoping it didn't sound forced.

"I will," Maya assured as she slid out of the car.

Riley watched Maya go, feeling a painful tug on her heart that she didn't understand, drowning out the excited chatter between Zay and Farkle about the movie they were planning on watching in Zay's home, focusing on Maya until she disappeared into the apartment complex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short and I actually hate myself lmao. I'm so sorry, I've been caught up with life and the only reason I was able to write this was because I've been sick all weekend + today. I should have more time for a quicker update than this one since surprisingly my work for school has been light and winter break is soon. I hope this will suffice! And yeah, Isadora was introduced. It was a short and low key terrible cameo, I'm sorry AGAAAAAIN! She'll be in more, trust. 
> 
> Ril(gay)a was strong in this chapter and I'm regretting this slow burn. Next chapter should be fun, though. ;)
> 
> Hope you're all surviving and pulling through work/school/exams. The holiday's are near and I believe in you!!


	5. We're Something

"Mom?" Maya called out instinctively once she reached her apartment, dumping her backpack onto the floor. She heard hushed, angry murmurs and, heart thudding in her chest, tiptoed into the kitchen.

There weren't thieves or burglars like Maya had initially thought. It was her mother, arguing with someone—

It had been years since she last saw him. His hair was longer, he had clearly tried to grow a beard and was wearing the most disgusting turtleneck Maya had ever seen in her life.

"Kermit," Maya said through clenched teeth, her bag dropping to the floor with a thud.

In an alternate universe, she'd be calling him  _dad_ right now and jumping into his arms like a happy girl would be to see her father.

But she wasn't a happy little girl, not anymore, and what should have been love and admiration was replaced with raw anger. 

And he damn well didn't deserve that title anymore. 

She stood there, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for someone to explain what the  _hell_ was happening.

"Your father wants to talk to you, Maya," Katy said, clearly struggling with keeping her voice calm. " _If_ you want to talk to him," she added in a strained voice, shooting Kermit a glare.

"Katy, she needs to know—"

"What?" Maya irritably interrupted, trying to swallow all the anger, neglect, all the  _emotions_ that rose in her chest. She hadn't seen him in ... she tried to recall the last time, but her memory failed her. 

Still, however long it had been, it clearly hadn't been long enough.

Kermit heaved a sigh, his eyes watching the floor as if he was preparing to sprint out again.

Maya truly wouldn't be surprised if he did. 

He cleared his throat, clearly trying to muster some courage to say whatever he came to say, and Maya, ever the impatient person, snapped.

"Look me in the eyes like a goddamn man and tell me  _what,_ Kermit." 

Maya could see her mother fighting back a proud grin from the corner of her eyes. 

"I remarried," he said with a small smile, sounding anxious.

"Congratulations," Maya said monotonously.  _You found someone else to hurt and leave, whoop-de-freaking-doo._

"I'm not finished."

She narrowed her eyes at him questionably, raising an eyebrow.

"My wife," he started, digging through his coat pockets to retrieve his phone which he shortly pulled out, "and I had twins last year." He showed Maya his phone with an unfamiliar woman with golden skin laughing, a baby girl tucked in each of her arms. He smiled softly at Maya. She didn't return it. Instead, she stared at the girls, stomach whirling.

"They're starting to crawl."

"Oh."

She didn't know how to feel—a usual occurrence with her estranged father. She's angry. For all those nights where he just kept  _screaming_ at her mom. For all those years where she felt empty, broken, tattered, torn, a waste of a child. A part of her hoped the weight of being a father, a husband had taken its toll.

He  _left_ but clearly it wasn't the responsibility that scared him off otherwise, he wouldn't be with his new, happy family. He left because it was her and her mother. Because there was something so utterly fucked up, so unrepairable, unredeemable about them that he couldn't stand being with them.

She was furious. She wanted to tell him to piss off and never show his face here again.

On the other hand ... she had sisters.

Two adorable, pudgy, tiny, adorable little sisters who had yet to be tainted by the cruel world. Who had done nothingw wrong. She always wanted siblings when she was younger, but as the years went by, she accepted the reality that there was only one Hart child. 

It was lonely, though. She accepted her fate a long time ago, but now ...

She finally had her childhood wish. Well, one of them.

She pushed the phone away. "So, what, you want me to be in their lives?" Her voice was cold, icy. She refused to give him anything short of that.

"Not me actually. My wife, Rose."

_Seriously couldn't lie, dude?_

"What a tempting offer," Maya drawled, "A woman I don't even know wants me in her children's life more than my own fucking father—"

She knew she'd hate herself for saying it aloud later, but she couldn't help it. The rage was too much. 

Her mother cut her off before she could continue. Maya knew her mother didn't give a damn about the swearing, but she knew that once Maya started to snap ... things went ugly, fast.

"How about we give Maya some time to think?" Katy asked in an overly polite voice, especially for the excuse of a man standing before them. "It's a pretty big decision."

"I want you in my life too, Maya. Don't forget that."

"If that was true you would've answered my letters, visited me. You can leave now. We'll call. Something you  _clearly_ don't know how to do."

Kermit opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, to make up some stupid excuse, to say something but closed it defeatedly. There was something sad in his eyes, regret maybe. "It was nice seeing you," Kermit said quietly, giving both Maya and her mother the faintest of smiles. He walked out, quietly closing the door, and here Maya was again, watching her father leave.

"It was nice seeing you," Kermit said quietly, giving both Maya and her mother the faintest of smiles. He walked out, quietly closing the door, and here Maya was again, watching her father leave.

 _The one thing he's good at,_ she thought with a heavy heart. "I can't believe he just came without a warning," she mumbled, plopping down on the tattered couch. "God, who the hell does he think he is?"

Katy quickly joined her side, rubbing a hand soothingly up her arm. "Actually, honey ... I knew he was coming. We've been talking for months."

" _W_ _hat?_ " 

Maya's head was swirling, spinning. Her world was shaking beneath her feet. "Do  _not_ tell me he's cheating on his wife with you. Mom, you're better than this."

"Oh God honey, no, no,  _never._ " Katy nearly laughed, startled with surprise, tucking her arm around Maya's shoulder, pulling her closer.

Her voice became softer, quieter. 

"He called me when the girls were born, maybe eight months ago? Telling me that you had two half-sisters. He told me his wife knew about us, about  _you,_ and wanted time to discuss if they wanted the girls to know about their older sister. I told them to just relish in the newborn bliss, to make the heavy decisions after they were adjusted.

I didn't want to tell you, Maya, because ... nothing was permanent. I didn't want to get your hopes up. He called me last month again, telling me that his wife really wanted her girls to know you. But I was reluctant. I didn't know if he was actually going to stick through and I wanted to know more about his wife."

"So you needed a  _month?_ "

"With my busy shifts, yes, a month."

Maya took a second to take it all in, to breathe, to let it all snk in.

_You have two half sisters._

She tried to imagine herself as an older sister, scolding two little children writing on the walls in permanent marker, reading them a bedtime story, holding them, laughing with them.

God, she wanted it  _so_ badly.

But still, she had questions. "Tell me about her. Rose."

Katy's hand shifted to Maya's knee. She could sense Maya was softening up to the idea.

"I've talked to her a few times myself. She seems lovely, especially to a person who badgered and interrogated her for what was probably too long," she laughed. "Rose is twenty-eight. She's an English teacher. Her and your father met a coffee shop when he spilled his latte on her _white_ dress. They eloped because her parents didn't approve of an interracial marriage, so they ran away and she hasn't spoken to them since. Which is partially why Rose really wants you to be a part of her children's lives. You know, your father has no family aside from you, and she doesn't speak to hers. She wants Lily and Iris to have a family. She wants them to know you."

_Lily and Iris._

"She must really have a thing for flowers, huh?" Maya attempted at joking.

Katy hummed, linking their arms. "So, baby girl," she murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of Maya's face. "What do you want to do? Because I  know your heart is telling you something, and I think I might also know what it is."

Maya leaned into her mother's touch, relishing in her warmth and the sense of safety she provided. She could never explain how thankful she was for her mother.

"I want to know them. I want to be in their lives," Maya said with certainty. She would be a  _good_ older sister. She would be  _there_ for them.

Katy let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad."

"But on one condition. I don't want to spend any time whatsoever with Kermit."

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe you kicked me to the back," Farkle huffed, visibly upset.

"Deal with it, baby," Riley hummed, beaming when she rolled the window down from the front seat of Zay's car and felt the first wave of air hit her face.

Zay scowled, making another turn, driving the trio closer toward his house. "Can you please turn that damn thing up? It's mid-October, Riley. I'm fucking freezing."

"Turn up the heating."

"Do you realize how redundant that is—"

"I don't care," Riley sang out to the window, feeling a sudden rush of euphoria. It was Friday evening, she was with two of her favorite people: her boyfriend, Farkle, and her friend, Zay.

"Someone's in a good mood."

Riley turned her head around, beamed, and leaned forward to press her lips against Farkle's.

"If I'm caught driving like  _this,_ I'm killing you both."

They reached Zay's house ( _it's a fucking mansion, dude_ , Farkle insisted) in a matter of minutes. Zay's parents weren't home; Zay's mother had an accounting workshop that was all weekend and his father was currently out of town to see his sister's newborn son in Texas, leaving Zay by himself. Well, mostly by himself, since his housekeeper would be there mostly during the day. 

But she wasn't here on Friday's, much to the convenience of the trio who were more than happy to take this time to themselves. Rather than throw a party, they had opted for a nice, quiet evening. Well, probably not quiet.

Zay's phone buzzed with an incoming call once they stepped inside, so he left the room to the kitchen, leaving Riley and Farkle alone in Zay's enormous living room.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all week," he hummed, sauntering up to her in the center of the room. 

She immediately gravitated toward him, sighing contently when his arms dropped to her sides, tugging her by the waist toward him. "Me too." She dropped her backpack onto the carpeted floor, soon joined by Farkle's bag.

"I spent the entire night last night watching porn!"

"What every girl wants to hear," Riley deadpanned, arching an eyebrow at him. "Gosh, honey, you're _such_ a romantic."

Farkle laughed, the noise beautiful to Riley's ears, leaning forward to brush their noses together. "It was, um, so I could be better. For next time," he said suggestively.

"Oh ... Aw, you want to be better at sex!" Strangely enough, she was touched by his gesture.

" _Shh,_ Zay might hear you!" Farkle whispered, thoroughly embarrassed as he hastily looked around, ensuring Zay was not within earshot. "But I do. I want it to be good for you and I really think next time will be it." 

"I can't wait."

Not wanting to say anything else, Riley kissed him, melting in his arms. Farkle's fingers found hers and she knew Zay would walk in eventually, see them, recoil, make his remarks. 

But he wasn't here yet and dammit, she would enjoy some time with her boyfriend. He was right: she'd been so busy with her History project all week, he'd been ... well, watching porn probably, and this time together was well deserved and long awaited.

He squeezed her hand in what was meant to be a nice gesture, but Riley winced. Did he  _really_ have to squeeze so damn hard? Maya gripped her hand too, but it wasn't like she was trying to break all the fingers in Riley's hand. It was a soft, gentle grip that Farkle could really learn from—

oh god. Did she just compare her boyfriend to  _Maya Hart?_

Was that a thing people did? Thinking of their friends while making out with other people? 

And Maya and Riley were barely  _friends._

It was so  _weird._

Why was she even thinking about Maya and her hands?

Why was she even thinking about Maya while she was _kissing_ her boyfriend?

It would make sense if she  _liked_ Maya romantically, but she didn't, so why was she even thinking about her?

"You alright baby?" 

" _Perfectly_ fine," Riley insisted, leaning forward to capture his lips for another kiss to further convince him, when Zay returned to the room, descending down a flight of stairs leading right into their room.

The pair didn't notice his presence.

Until something flew right at Farkle's cheek and they reeled away from each other, a strong, pungent smell  _ruining_ what had been a tender moment

"Your sock, Zay? Seriously?" Farkle hissed, peeling a damp sock off his cheek and whipping it right back at Zay who ducked easily, chuckling as he made his way over.

"It'll be more than one smelly sock if you two keep being disgusting on my couch," Zay growled.

"Seriously, Zay," Riley said, half-amused by the scowl on her boyfriend's face, half-disgusted because the sock flew right past her head nearly landing on her hair. She and Farkle both moved toward the end of the couch, making room for Zay who plopped on, lazily resting his feet on the coffee table. "Do you just wear the same pair of socks every day? That sock freaking  _stunk._ I love you, but please. Wash your socks, your feet. Febreeze that. Do  _something._ I'm concerned."

"While your worry about my feet is appreciated, this  _is_ the one thing that will keep you two love birds from fucking on my couch. My disgusting feet," he hummed, bending forward to grab the remote to the wide-screened television hung above the fireplace. "And seriously, Farkle, Riley, I love you both dearly, but every time I see you two kiss, I'm tempted to stab myself in the eye,  _then_ stab you both in the eye. Knock it off."

Riley giggled, reaching over to playfully push Zay's shoulder. "We'll try and contain ourselves, for your eyes' sake."

After a moment of fumbling with the remote, Zay loaded the movie all three agreed to watch: an awful, low-budget horror film with subpar acting. 

As the opening credits began to play, the room was otherwise silent.

"How would you stab us in the eye if you stabbed  _yourself_ in the eye? Wouldn't you be blind?" 

"He said eye, though. So he could still see, just with one eye, Farkle."

"I would just follow your voice because clearly you never shut up! Both of you ...  _shh._ "

"But what's the point of stabbing one eye—"

"Farkle shut the fuck up."

 

 

 

 

"Maya, you'll _have_ to see him."

"Alright, but how about this: I don't."

After hours of arguing, the same points repeated over and over again, Maya called it a night. She needed time to think the situation over, anyway, and her mother clearly needed time to realize how fair Maya was being.

She stopped having a father the day he walked out on her. She wanted to know those girls, not him. He didn't exist to her; he was just a  _sperm donor_ as she had told Riley weeks ago.

He didn't matter, and he shouldn't start now. He didn't  _deserve_ to know her, to see her.

She didn't want him in her life, she only wanted those girls: why was her mother so blind to that? 

Maya had been laying in her bed for hours, sketchbook sitting comfortably in her lap, pencil fixed in her grasp as she drew her soul out without a second of thought. She just drew, all thoughts of her father put to a halt. 

It was what calmed her when the world beneath her shook, and the world felt more unstable now than it ever did before.

Her bedroom door rattled with a knock. "Come in," Maya called out. The door opened, revealing her mother in her waitress uniform, ready for yet another night shift at the local cafe conveniently right by their apartment complex.

Her mother drifted toward Maya's bed, peering at her sketchbook. "Aw, ain't this a gorgeous drawing," she cooed, "who's the girl?"

"What girl—"

Oh.

Maya hadn't even realized she was drawing a girl, the thought registering seconds after her mother pointed it out.

She recognized the girl she'd accidentally drawn instantly—

_Riley._

God, what was wrong with her? 

A part of her wanted to tear the drawing out, surprised and partially disgusted with herself, but she liked the shading in the drawing and after spending all that time ... it seemed useless.

"No one," Maya lied, setting her sketchbook on her nightstand. "You leaving?"

"Mhm. I need you to lock the door, baby girl."

As per usual, Maya hugged her mother goodbye, locked all the six locks her overprotective mother had insisted upon the day she had started picking up night shifts, and crawled back into her bedsheets.

Her phone chimed with a notification. 

_You have two texts from Fuckboy Friar._

Maya's interest suddenly piqued; she hadn't heard from Lucas in days, not since he left town, according to Zay.

_Fuckboy Friar <3  
Hey, just thought I'd say that I'm back in town_

The nature of their relationship never included being caring or supportive, but she was concerned. They were ... not friends, not dating. But they were  _something._

And she'd be a colossal bitch if she didn't bother asking if he was alright.

 _To: Fuckboy Friar <3  
_ _are u okay?_

 _Fuckboy Friar <3_  
Grandpa had a scare   
He's all good though  
see you at school Monday?

Oh. No request to meet up this weekend ... he was distancing himself, she could feel it.

She'd never been more relieved.

 _Fuckboy Friar <3_  
_glad he's okay  
_ _of course_

She let the conversation die, leaning into her bed, soaking in the contents of this week.

_Maybe you and Lucas are done. You have two sisters. You're kinda friends with Riley Matthews._

She pulled out her sketchbook again, turning the page with Riley's glowing smile over to a blank one. She sketched into the night, pages upon pages filled.

Maya lowered her pencil sometime around five in the morning, staring back at what she'd created; staring back at her were two identical, giggling girls followed by their older sister. Some were in the park with the beautiful sun setting behind them, some were at the beach with clumps of sand forming castles and some were simply in the confines of her own bedroom.

Her heart panged, longing for this art to become a reality.

 

 

 

 

Riley treasured her sleep. 

So being woken up at  _five fifteen_ in the morning on a freaking Saturday was enough to release Riley's inner Hulk (a Hulk with purple skin of course). Her phone blared with an incoming call—who the hell was calling her  _now?_

They were going to get a goddamn earful, Riley thought furiously as she leaned down to the floor to retrieve her phone.

All at once her anger and frustration of being woken up melted when Maya's name lit up the screen.

"You know what time it is right?"  _Not that I mind,_ Riley almost added as she pressed her phone against her ear, waiting to hear what exactly enticed Maya to call her. 

"You sound happy," Maya teased over the line, sounding bright and alive with energy.

Which in turn made Riley groan into the receiver, snuggling into her bed as Maya's laugh filled her ears. "You better be dying right now."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to someone and ... you were the only person that came up in my head."

 _Oh._ Riley sat upright in her bed, the grip on her phone tightening with worry. "Is something wrong?"

"Listen, this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have—"

"Do I sound angry? I don't mind, Maya, otherwise I wouldn't have answered," she cut in.

There's a long pause on the other side, and Riley's nearly convinced that she said something wrong.

"The sperm donor visited," Maya said quietly.

Riley's never felt such intense hatred for a person she's never seen. "What happened?" And she wished she could be with Maya, to hold her hand, to give her actual, real comfort because seeing her father after so long must be difficult and she just wanted to  _be_ there for her.

Maya sighed over the line. "Turns out he remarried and has two kids. I'm a big sister. He and his wife want me to know the girls."

Riley's quiet, unsure if this was good or bad news. "...Yay?"

"Yay. I've always wanted to have siblings, but I don't know. I don't want to be a part of his life, but I can't be apart of the kids' lives and not his life. My mom won't let me."

"Maya, I can't tell you what to do."

"Fine then, what would you do?"

"I can't—"

"You're being a little useless, Riley."

"You caught me at a bad time," Riley sheepishly defended herself. "Just ... what does your heart say?"

"My heart says those girls are fucking adorable. My heart wants to be with them." 

"Then that's what you got to do. I know your dad is a dick, but I believe it'll be worth it, don't you?"

"You think I'd be a good sister, Riley?" Maya's voice was soft, gentle. More serious than Riley had ever heard.

"The best."

Riley could hear Maya's mouth crack into a relieved grin over the line, her mouth doing just the same. "Tell me how it goes, would you? Ooh, and take pictures!"

Maya chuckled into the line. "Still have to call the demon himself before anything can happen, you know."

"Yeah, yeah ... hey, what are you doing tomorrow—err, well, today." She might as well ask, right? Her Saturday  _was_ looking pretty empty, and they were forming a strange friendship ... totally appropriate thing to ask. 

Another chuckle. "Is someone getting attached?" 

She knew Maya was just teasing, meaning nothing of her words, but Riley blushed anyway. "I can easily retract my offer."

"I'm just warning you, spend too much time with me and you  _might_ get sick of me."

"I highly doubt that," Riley said with confidence and certainty, feeling her cheeks flush against her will. "You haven't exactly given me an answer."

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow."

"Maybe ... we can do something?"

There was a pause. "Does this include Minkus and Babineaux?" 

"...Doesn't have to," Riley said. "Unless you want them there. Maybe get their two cents on the thing with your half sisters."

She wasn't completely sure why a part of her hoped Maya would say  _no._

"Okay—"

_Dammit._

"—that sounds fun. I'll call Babineaux. See if his parents aren't back yet and if we can use his house."

"Zay's probably sleeping, though. The sun's  _just_ starting to rise, after all," Riley pointed out.

"I don't fucking care," Maya snorted. "Hey, uh. Thanks for the talking to me. I really appreciated it. I'll see you later today? If Babineaux doesn't kill me first for waking him up."

"Maya? You can talk to me. Anytime."

"Noted."

Riley turned her phone off, glancing back at the clock. Most likely if this plan worked out, it wouldn't be until the afternoon, so she could afford a  _few_ more hours of sleep ...

So she dozed off into a blissful, calm sleep, that lasted a full twenty minutes until Auggie decided to run into Riley's room, jump up and down on her bed and wake her up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry about how short all these chapters are. I promise the chapters will start to get longer soon. I hope everyone's having a good New Years. I hope 2017 treats you better than 2016 did. :)


	6. I'm Still Figuring it Out

Maya Hart was, by all standards,  _not_ a morning person. Especially on Saturday mornings, one of the few days with no obligations and complete freedom to sleep to whatever hour she liked.

And yet, today, after her spontaneous phone call with Riley, she rose out of bed with ease and right when the sun lifted back into view. 

Maybe this was a side effect of the new person she decided to become; something she was slowly beginning to dub the  _Riley Matthews Effect._

Sure, it could be purely coincidental that her grades started to raise, her relationship with her mother strengthened, and her relationship with Lucas was starting to deteriorate once Riley waltzed her way into her life.

Or maybe it meant something.

Maya just didn't know what.

She had called Zay right after she hung up on Riley, who texted, ever so poetically:

 _BabiNO_  
_iIm gonna Fucking stab u_  
_call me in like two hours u little weirdo_

She had smirked once she saw his responses, figuring that two hours would mean no harm anyway.

It was still registering, even an hour after she called Riley as she was brewing a cup of coffee. 

_Plans. With Riley Matthews._

Alright, technically there were other people, but still.

The Maya from two weeks ago would have lost her shit at this news.

Current Maya on the other hand ... she was very excited.

With nothing much to do so early in the morning, all her homework having been completed the day prior with Matthews Senior, she played the morning news and slowly drank her cup of coffee.

Soon enough, her phone buzzed with an incoming call from Zay and she answered. "Before screaming at me for waking you up, I need you to listen."

"I'm listening," Zay huffed into the line, sounding sour and annoyed as ever. 

"The world has stopped turning. Pigs are flying. Hell itself has frozen over—"

"Get to the damn point, Hart."

"I may or may not have made plans with Riley. By may or may not, I mean may. Plans that require you and Minkus, and hopefully, your lovely house?"

Her words were strung together so quickly, one syllable tripping over the next, that she expected Zay to make her repeat herself. 

But of course, at this point, Zay had deciphered the language of Maya Hart and made no such request.

"That's not an issue but ... two things. One, lovely, lovely mother is home which means we need to  _leave_ the Babineaux residence. Shocking, I know, since it seems the only place we can ever go is my house—"

"Two, Zay?"

"I made plans with Lucas. He's had a rough few days, and I wanted to keep him some company. If it was any other time I'd cancel, Maya, but—"

"No, no," she interrupted, "I get it."

"You guys can still  _join,_ but I know it might be awkward for you and Lucas ..."

 _Awkward as fuck!_ She wanted to add but refrained. Leaning into her reclining chair, Maya exhaled a sigh. "No, it's alright. I need to see him anyway. See where we lie, make sure there's nothing left for us. Will he be okay with us joining?"

"Yeah, he and Farkle like each other, and he doesn't think much of Riley, and you're his ... something."

"Something," she repeated, snorting. "Understatement of the year. Hopefully, after today, we can just be friends."

"What, you're not going to have a confrontation in front of all of us, are you?" 

"I'll find some time, don't worry, you weirdo."

"Hey, don't spit my insult back at me!"

Their conversation flowed easily as it always did, ending only when Katy, body sagging with exhaustion, came through the front door, did the conversation end. 

Maya muttered a quick  _mom'shereseeyoulater ,_ eyes darting to the front door where her mother stood, entire body sagging with exhaustion and lines of tiredness evident on her face. "Morning, baby girl," her mother greeted, walking over to give Maya a quick hug. 

"How was work?" Maya asked absentmindedly, shooting up to her feet to close the door after Katy.

"Work was work," she said blankly, like her answer held any value as she shrugged her coat off, throwing it carelessly onto the dining table. "I have some leftovers, though, from work that you can have for lunch." She set down two steaming containers onto the kitchen counter. "I'm gonna sleep now, okay? Wake me up if you're dying—"

"Mom, can I ask something real quick?" 

She anxiously thrummed her fingers against the cool, kitchen counter until her mother turned around, gesturing for her to continue. "Can I hang out with Zay today?"

"When will you leave? Be back?"

"I'll leave at one, be back ... when you call and demand I'm home?"

Katy laughed warily. "Alright, as long as you don't ...  _die_ or anything."

"It's not like you can punish me if I  _do_ die," Maya pointed out.

Katy dismissed her with a wave of her hand, giving Maya a brief view of her smile before she dragged herself to her bedroom for a well-deserved rest.

Maya truthfully missed this; the air between her and her mother had been so intense and heavy, but everything was just so easy and light.

Just like it used to.

 

 

 

 

"I'm going to sit on you."

"No you're  _not_ —argh, get off me, Riley, get off—"

The door to Riley's room shot open within seconds of Auggie's wailing, an incredulous, wide-eyed Topanga staring at the pair of siblings. "What on earth is happening here?  _Riley, get off your brother!_ "

"He's in my room and I'm trying to study," Riley insisted, smacking Auggie's thrashing hands. "He doesn't respect  _my_ space, mom, and I'm  _this_ close to squashing him like the bug he is!"

"Get. Off. Him."

Reluctantly, Riley got off her brother, sliding over to the vacant seat of her room's bay window. 

"Riley, you know better than to nearly injure your brother like this!" Topanga scolded, looking thoroughly disappointed. "And  _you_ —" she turned, her disapproving gaze (thankfully) shifting from Riley to Auggie. "Your sister has her own space and you need to understand that. The both of you need to shushbecause I have a lot of paperwork and if it's not finished by the end of the day, guess who I'm blaming?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say us?" Auggie sheepishly answered.

A slow, hauntingly sarcastic smile spread across their mother's mouth. "You bet." When neither Auggie nor Riley dared speak again, Topanga spun on her heel right back out the door.

"I can still go hang out with my friends, right?" 

She stopped in her track.

_Alright, maybe asking her wasn't the brightest idea._

"If it means the house is quieter than dear God, please do go."

Just as Riley wanted, her room was shortly empty, her brother fleeing along with her mother. 

It was one in the afternoon. According to Maya's most recent text, Zay was to arrive in about half an hour o pick her up.  _Friar's coming too,_ Maya had texted, Riley unsure if that was a good thing or not.

Nonetheless, Riley was still excited. She was still truthfully amazed at how quickly their hatred had blossomed into what she figured was friendship, a progression she was thankful for. Maya was becoming a constant; she looked forward to last period History now because of the blonde. She was weaving her way slowly into Riley's life and Riley had to admit: she didn't mind, one bit.

She cared for her. The literal ache in her heart as Maya spoke of her conflict with her family, how much she wanted to be there to help her—that meant something.

She only wondered if Maya felt even the slightest bit the same.

Riley scrolled on her phone to fill the time, waiting for Zay's inevitable phone call.

Sure enough, he called and she was out the door in seconds, belching out a brief  _I'm leaving, mom!_ before swinging the door shut and exiting her apartment complex.

Once Riley stepped out into the chilly, cold air, she spotted Zay's car parked right by the sidewalk. Skipping gleefully over, she swung the back door open and slid in without much thought, looking at the seat next to her in hopes of seeing Maya—

but alas, Maya was not in the car yet.

Instead, she found the slightly pale, weary Lucas Friar who looked as awkward as Riley felt. 

"Hey Lucas," Riley muttered, averting her gaze somewhere  _other_ than his face.

"Riley," he replied monotonously.

"No greetings to the person who's picking you up? Now I'm  _sure_ Mr. Matthews taught you some manners."

Riley chuckled, loosening up at Zay's teasing nature, feeling some of the awkwardness dissipate. She didn't understand what about Lucas she didn't like: all she knew was that he was "fuck buddies" with Maya and best friends with Zay.

Still. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way.

But Riley didn't want to make snap judgments, knowing it was unfair to the boy who really, as far she knew, had done nothing wrong.

Just as Zay resumed driving, Riley forcibly shifted her body toward Lucas and tilted her head up to look at him. "I heard about what happened in Texas. How're you holding up, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lucas, seemingly surprised by her attempt to converse, blinked before stuttering out a reply. "Oh uh ... I'm doing fine. My Grandpa is stable at the moment, so that's good. I'm a little on edge, but I'm sure it'll pass."

Riley smiled earnestly. "I'm glad."

"Seriously,  no one has said a word to me in two minutes," Zay piped up from the front, tone teasing and light. "You guys are so damn rude, honestly."

The car ride to Farkle's house was filled with banter, mostly on Zay's side. He slid into the front seat, and Riley felt so much more relieved to have him here. 

Surprisingly, Lucas started to talk to Farkle right after he greeted Riley with a grin and the obligatory _babe_ , having leaned forward into his seat to talk to him with more ease, and the two just kept talking.

They seemed like friends, almost.

Leaving Riley thinking,  _when the hell did that happen?_

Riley and Zay made brief eye contact at a red light, Riley raising her eyebrows questionably and Zay only giving her a smirk. She figured he'd tell her later.

Eventually, in maybe fifteen minutes, Zay pulled up to an apartment complex building Riley had never seen before, and yet, it looked vaguely familiar. "Is this where Maya lives?"

"Yup," Lucas said instantly, and Riley thought of all the times he must have been in Maya's apartment, how many times he'd seen this complex.

She felt a little sick, disgusted.

"Hart, we're here," Zay said into his phone, presumably to Maya, before hanging up. 

Within a minute, Maya came out—looking radiant, mouth split into a grin—and went to the other side of Zay's car, of course the side where Lucas was sitting, and opened the door.

Maya's bright smile dimmed when she saw Lucas, and though Riley had never seen such a look on Maya's face, she recognized it: discomfort. Riley realized this must have been the first time Maya had seen Lucas in a few days, and cleared her throat to hopefully end the awkward eye contact between Lucas and Maya.

"Hi, Maya," Riley said in a small voice, fingers lifting into a small wave as she scooted over, followed by Lucas scooting, to make room for her.

The brightness flickered back. "Hi, Riles," she said casually, with a small smile as she shut the door. "So where we off to?"

Zay started to speak, but Riley couldn't really focus on his voice as the car started to move again. 

_Riles?  They were on nickname territory?_

Riley felt her chest pang, something about the nickname making her heart tug. It was just so cute, sweet, whole—

loving.

Riley didn't stop smiling for the remainder of the ride and she really couldn't figure out why.

 

 

 

 

Maya had never been ice skating before, so with Zay telling her that's where the five would go, she should be excited. Zay was her best friend, Farkle was admittedly not that bad to be around, and Riley, Riley was her  _something—_

but all she could focus on was Lucas. Sitting right next to her, his leg pressed against hers, foot brushing against hers. They had been in closer and more intimate positions and yet, she was uncomfortable by the close proximity.

Any normal girl would be blushing, finding Lucas attractive and internally squealing at the contact, but Maya was flipping out. She felt so damn anxious. Was he intentionally making contact? Was this his first move, then next he'd put an arm around her, then try and kiss her? Was he going to try and hold her freaking hand?

Maya's half tempted to just blurt out, "Lucas, we're just friends," to get it over with, but she couldn't just say that, not now. He was blabbing away with Minkus, Maya remotely aware of how random that friendship seemed, and it'd be _awkward_ , but—

would it be as awkward as  _this?_

"Are you dozing off, Hart?"

Zay said from his driver's seat, a teasing edge to his voice.

 She flipped him off, rolling her eyes.

Riley leaned over, bumping Maya' foot with her own. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me. I spent fifteen minutes getting ready for you-this, for this, and my own boyfriend is more invested in Friar than me, so, you're gonna sit up straighter and pay attention to me."

It wasn't an order or anything. Riley's voice was light, teasing, her dimples popping out, and her head slightly canted.

Maya felt her cheeks tint, straightening her back instantaneously, leaning forward to see Riley's face.

"And no one's still talking to me-" Zay practically sang, and Maya rolled her eyes, digging into her sweater to throw a crumpled receipt at Zay. "Hush up, Babineaux, you little brat. You have my full attention, Riley."

Talking to Riley had been the easiest thing in the world.

She had instantly forgotten about her dad, the sisters she wanted to know more than ever, and her complicated existent/non-existent relationship with Lucas, and she hadn't even realized it.

They reached the ice rink in another fifteen minutes, Zay talking incredibly long to park his car. 

"Zay, seriously?" Lucas said with a resigned sigh, shaking his head. "It doesn't have to be perfect!"

"Of course you'd say that, man, when you park, you can't even get the car within the lines!" Zay barked, and Maya had to bite down onto her lip to keep from giggling. Angry Zay had always been hilarious to her.

After another two minutes of everyone shouting at Zay and him telling them they can get their own rides, they stepped out of the car.

"Hey," Lucas said quietly when she stepped out, her face inches from his. "How ya been?"

Maya wasn't one to be optimistic, hope and all that light bullshit was just that-bullshit, but maybe, just maybe, he'd gotten the hint. "Hey," she said softly, forcing her mouth to extend into a smile. "You been doing alright?"

Lucas shrugged as the group began to ascend toward the rink's front doors, hands dug deep in his pockets. "I've been okay, last week was hell, but I'm dealing."

"I'm glad," Maya said sympathetically, feeling a surge of relief. They were okay, he wasn't expecting anything from her, and maybe, they could do the whole 'friends' thing.

Riley swung the front door open, and they all squeezed inside, the entrance small and leaving Maya feeling claustrophobic.

The entrance was colorful, a various of images painted on the walls, and predictably, a large pair of skates hung like a sign over the counter.

"I've been here a couple times, I'll go sort it out," Farkle said, his hand annoyingly clinging to Riley's. He turned on his heel, bringing Riley along with him.

"Being your chauffeur is tiring, I need to whiz," Zay groaned, walking haphazardly toward the bathroom, leaving Maya and Lucas to themselves.

But she was cool, calm.

They were friends, or at least, getting there. 

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas said abruptly, his eyes on hers.

She looked at him, his eyes soft and bright. She never really paid attention to the features of his face: the darkness of his eyes, the sharp lines of his jaw, and his impish smile.

"Go for it."

He licked his lips almost nervously, gaze drifting from the counter, before lingering back on her. "What's up with you and Matthews?"

Oh  _fuck._

Maya looked ahead. Farkle's arm had slid around Riley's waist and her head had tilted onto his shoulder. Maya's stomach churned.

"Nothing," she said defensively, tensing up immediately. 

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't have to lie to me, Maya. I think you're forgetting how well I know you."

She internally hissed. She always knew this, that despite their relationship having no significant meaning, they  _knew_ each other. She knew how he liked his coffee, that he loved waking up in the mornings, and that he always wanted to be a veterinarian. It was the small things that made up a person,  anyway, and she knew about every single thing there was to know about Lucas.

And the same went for him.

"I don't know, Lucas, I've changed a lot this past month, and maybe that means  I'm starting to let go."

Lucas didn't answer for a long time. "I've changed too, you know," he said in a small voice. "But if that's what you're going with, okay."

God, what was his  _deal?_

And seriously, what was taking everyone else so damn long anyway?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"I'm just saying. You look at her and...it looks like she means a lot to you," he said slowly and in a low voice, quiet enough so that only Maya could hear him. "I support you, you know. No matter what."

And then Lucas did the strangest thing.

He  _hugged_ her.

Maya was taken aback, her arms flailing momentarily before they found their way around his. His arms around her...they felt nice. Her head fit snugly in the crook of his neck, and she let herself enjoy the moment.

"We're friends, right?" 

"Of course we are."

Maya smiled.

It was one hell of a moment, one she appreciated.

Zay came back shortly. "I couldn't figure out how to turn the tap on," he admitted embarrassingly, and Maya and Lucas both laughed.

"Hey guys, let's go!" Farkle called from the front as a scruffy guy from behind the counter stood out, leading the group to the rink. 

As everyone began sorting through the pairs of skates and trying to find the right size, Maya truly thought about what Lucas said. 

_I support you._

_She means a lot to you._

Slowly, it sunk in.

Riley did mean a lot to her, and Maya realized, as she plopped down onto a bench to try a pair of skates on, he was right. The skates fitted perfectly and she stood up sharply, nearly tripping.

A pair of arms grabbed onto her shoulders from behind, helping her regain balance, and when Maya turned around to thank them, she was greeted with Riley's smile. "Careful there, Hart," she said with a small wink.

Maya was going to reply, going to say something witty, but felt her words catch in her throat, completely stunned by Riley.

And suddenly, it made sense.

She liked Riley Matthews.

"Oh fuck," Maya muttered to herself, as Riley grabbed her hand wordlessly and tugged her toward the rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two month gap! Hope this update makes the wait worth it. ;)
> 
> Lucas and Maya! Maya finally realized she likes Riley! Zay is the love of my life!
> 
> I think my writer's block has officially died, thank god for that. Let me know what you guys think. Until next time (which will hopefully be sometime in the next week or so)!


	7. Falling Into You

Riley didn't really know what took over her.

She just felt like grabbing Maya's hand, feeling a surge of bravery kick in. 

Her hand fit easily into Maya's and without hesitation, she pulled the girl along with her, leaving Zay, Farkle, and Lucas on their own as they still tried skates on.

"Riley Matthews, let me  _go-_ " Maya's voice turned into a shriek of fear as Riley stepped onto the ice rink, tugging her forward. She screamed again from the unsteady ice beneath them, losing control, before slipping and swirling uncontrollably.

Riley only laughed at Maya's lack of grace, her grip on Maya's hand only tightening. "Calm down, I've got you," she assured, sliding easily onto the ice. Considering Riley's usual clumsiness and her body's seeming attraction to the floor, it was surprising that she was so elegant on the ice. Her mother had forced her to take lessons when she was younger and it certainly paid off.

Maya stopped squirming and visibly calmed down when Riley's claims were confirmed to be the truth, moving only when Riley pulled her. "Has my phobia of ice been brought up yet?"

Riley smirked. "Not yet, no," she said, giving Maya a spin.

Maya squeaked, tensing up again, but when Riley drew her in, bringing her closer, she softened. "Oops," she mumbled, when their hips bumped accidentally.

"And here I was thinking  _I_ was the klutz," Riley teased.

They were roaming the large rink, passing other people who were falling, tripping, and laughing with their loved ones. "You'd be that guy if it weren't for me," Riley said smugly, gesturing to a cute, darker-skinned guy who ran face-first into the side of the rink, a brunette girl laughing at him.

"Oh shut up," Maya scoffed. "You're babying me and I do  _not_ appreciate it."

Riley snorted, stubbornly releasing her firm hold on Maya. "Forgive me for not wanting to see you trip and fall. Let's see what you got then," she challenged.

Maya's face paled when she took her first glide forward, and just like inevitability of the sun rising-

Maya fell over.

Riley laughed as Maya started cursing, trying hard not to fall over herself at the joy that overcame her. "Told you," she said, sticking her tongue out. She extended her hand out, waiting for Maya to grab it.

Maya scowled as she took Riley's hand, clearly disgruntled by needing the help and assistance. "Where's everyone else?"

"Am I not good enough for you?" Riley quipped, regretting her comment instantly, hating how _needy_ she sounded. She looked around, spotting the three boys,  _unsurprisingly,_ laughing as Farkle tripped over what appeared to be Zay's foot. 

"Just wanna make sure they haven't killed themselves yet," Maya said casually, and Riley grinned.

She continued to pull Maya around, occasionally spinning her around. They moved in a comfortable silence.

Maya was smiling brightly, grinning, and looked almost blissful.

The sight made Riley's heart swell.

Honestly, she was kind of stunned at their development. They both hated each other, spewed the meanest of words with the intent to hurt, and were sworn enemies. Somehow, through the History project, they saw each other. They  _saw_ each other. Not through lens blinded by hate, but the real versions of each other. Riley had to look past what she had originally thought of Maya-a careless, bratty, hurtful, mean-spirited  _bitch_ -to work with her and saw the real Maya Hart, hidden behind the mask she wore with Riley.

And she was thankful for that.

Maya, despite what she had thought, was  _good._ She had a heart of gold, hidden under layers and layers of the bullshit facade she wore on. Riley felt lucky she was one of the few to see it.

She was also caring, kind, and brave.

Braver than anyone knew.

Riley knew that now.

"You're staring-why?" Maya said suddenly, raising an eyebrow at Riley. 

Riley blinked, blushing when she realized that she  _was_ staring. "Nothing, I'm just...admiring your hair."

_Admiring you hair!?!?_

Maya self-consciously patted the top of her hair, looking at Riley dubiously. "Whatever you say, Matthews."

Oddly enough, she used to hate whenever Maya called her that.

Now, she loved it.

"Let me spin you around," Maya propositioned determinedly, voice in sync with the  _squeak_ of her skates. 

"Hmm, tempting, but I don't want to fall and break all the bones in my body."

Maya laughed beautifully. "Come on, take a risk why don't you?"

Riley sighed. "If you kill me, I'll sue."

Maya snorted before she inched closer, more graceful than she had been when she entered the rink. She spun Riley around, grinning in triumph when both girls maintained their balance. "See? Wasn't so bad, was it?"

Riley smiled meaningfully, about to reply, when she heard Farkle's voice from across the rink.

"Riley!" 

He was a little clumsy, struggling but not falling, as he glided forward, toward the pair.

Riley felt Maya squeeze her hand tighter and she nearly howled at the sharp pain. "Hey babe," she said, smiling.

"I don't mean to be  _that_ boyfriend, but can I please have at  _least_ five minutes with you? Then you can return to teaching Maya how to skate." 

Time alone with her boyfriend sounded nice, she figured. "Maya, you won't die without me?"

"Nah, since she'll have me."

Riley whipped her head around so quickly she felt her neck crack, looking up to see Lucas gliding forward, until he stopped, hands on Farkle's shoulders.

She would have noticed Farkle's ears pinking had she not see Lucas, a strange feeling rising in her chest.

She couldn't quite place her finger on it, figuring it was a protectiveness over Maya and her heart. 

Riley watched Maya carefully, swearing that her face literally  _lit up_ when she saw Lucas.

What the hell?

"I'm fine with that," Maya said and they split off, Riley grabbing onto Farkle's hand.

Lucas and Maya skidded off hand-in-hand, and Riley forced herself to stop staring.

...Why did she care so much?

"You okay, babe?" Farkle asked, slightly concerned.

Riley didn't even realize the frown etched on her face. "I'm-I'm okay." She leaned forward, quickly kissing his lips. "Where's Zay, though?"

"He's sweet talking some girl. Guess he's moved on from Vanessa."

Riley looked over to where Farkle was pointing. Who could he be talking to? The rink was strangely pretty empty, and yet, sure enough, he was standing toward the sidelines in the far off corner of the rink, talking to who Riley was pretty sure was Isadora Smackle, vaguely remembering the girl from last week. Zay was blushing and looked pretty content, so Riley figured he was pretty happy none of them were talking to him.

"You know how to skate?" Riley asked conversationally, tugging him gently forward, starting to make a round around the rink. 

"Little bit, but hold my hand anyway."

She giggled at his cheesiness. "You're so lame, babe."

He shrugged shamelessly, grabbing her other hand. "So, are you and Maya Hart friends now?"

She was a little shocked, surprised he asked about Maya and by his tone of voice. He sounded almost accusatory. What, was he annoyed she didn't tell him every single thing she did or who she talked to? Was he annoyed about Maya's  _former_ reputation, because that was hypocritical. Either way, she wasn't letting him off easy.

She dropped his hands from hers. "What's your problem, Farkle?" Riley was exasperated, sensing an oncoming fight. 

"You two hated each other like, only two weeks ago, and she's a bad-"

"Excuse  _me?_ As if Lucas Friar is a saint? And don't you even try and tell me I should have told you, because I didn't even  _know_ that you knew Lucas!"

Where did he get the nerve? 

Farkle looked hurt, his jaw clenching. The space was growing between them, and Riley could tell that it wasn't just the space between them. They'd been growing a little distant recently, and it's not like she was worried, but  _now_ she was.

"The Riley I knew wouldn't be friends with her."

"People  _change,_ Farkle! Are you mad at me for  _changing?_ For having a friend that isn't you?" 

"I just...I'm surprised."

"Get over it," Riley snapped, "Maya Hart is apart of my life, whether you like it or not." 

There was a long silence that hung over them. Riley was glaring, feeling her anger starting to consume her, and Farkle just look stunned. "I'm...sorry," he eventually said. "I guess we just need to talk more.  We've been a little distant, lately."

Riley sighed. "I know, I've noticed it too," she admitted. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"I'm sorry for being a dick."

"Mm, you should be," she said, but her voice was playful, and she was reeling herself into his arms, leaning forward to kiss him.

"For the record," he started, his mouth close to hers, "I'm glad she makes you happy."

_She really does._

Riley kissed Farkle passionately, their small fight already forgotten.

Elsewhere, Lucas and Maya were talking comfortably and like they were good friends.

"Alright, cut the shit. You came over to talk to me about Riley, didn't you?" Maya suddenly said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her friend. "Well?" She continued to press on when he just nervously scratched his neck.

"Dude, I'm just-I think she likes you too."

If anything, this just further confused Maya.

She had only ever liked boys. It wasn't as though she was disgusted by her feelings, well, she was  _always_ disgusted with her emotions, but it had nothing to do with liking a girl. She knew her mom wasn't a bigot or anything, since she had dated a girl or two casually after her divorce, so she wasn't worried about anything. It was just...new. Unexpected. Different. 

Maybe this explained why she never felt anything for Lucas. She just figured that love wasn't for her, but no.

She was just really fucking gay, wasn't she?

And  _Riley Matthews._ Of course she liked Riley, of all the people. The person she was slowly starting to become good friends with, the girl with the boyfriend, the  _cheerleader,_ the girl who was probably straight.

As if Maya didn't have enough to deal with! Riley made her heart pound loudly in her ears when she pulled her around like they were on some date, school was occupying most of her time now that she was actually trying, and everything with her dad just made her want to scream.

Oh, how Maya hated being a teenager.

But...did Riley really feel the same?

"She has a boyfriend though," Maya argued. "And girls are always touchy and affectionate, it means nothing."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Those sound like excuses. And that seemed  _very_ romantic to me."

Maya scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Since when could you skate anyway?" She asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic, just as Lucas narrowly missed bumping both him and Maya into the wall.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting off that easy," Lucas said with a small laugh, shaking his head. "You really like her, don't you?"

Maya's cheeks started to redden, she could feel it. "I-I think so. You don't-you don't feel weird? Talking about my-my  _crush?_ Considering I'm your ex?"

It didn't feel weird, though, Maya thought but didn't add.

He shrugged. "We technically never dated."

She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "We were...something." Alright, maybe he was right. "I just don't want to ruin my friendship with her, y'know? We're in a really good place, and I don't want that to change, because my stupid feelings came in and ruined everything."

Lucas sighed, looked at her meaningfully, and said, "I know."

 

 

 

 

It was another hour before the five left the rink, heading elsewhere for lunch. The five were back in Zay's car, and were driving around the city, trying to find an affordable and decent place to eat. 

Lucas took the passenger seat this time, Riley sat in between Maya and Farkle, while Zay drove, refusing to let anyone else take control of what he called his 'child'.

"God, Zay," Maya suddenly snapped, her voice drenched in annoyance, "can you please just choose a damn place before I starve and resort to cannibalism?"

"Why is she looking at  _me?_ " 

Riley smirked, her boyfriend's mild fear of Maya completely endearing and admittedly hilarious to her. "I'm fine with anyone, I told you that."

"Alright, alright, how about this place?" Lucas said quickly, pointing to a small, Chinese-Indian mixed cuisine right by his window. "It's tiny, so we could probably afford the food. And I kind of agree with Maya."

"Okay, seriously, stop  _looking_ at me-" Farkle began to whine.

"Works with me," Zay said, sounding relieved. No one complained, so he, of course, took maybe ten minutes to perfectly park the car, before they left his car and went inside the restaurant.

It was smaller than Riley had expected, but she didn't mind-the smaller, the more comfortable they would be, she figured. "Hi, table for five, please," she said, perking up when she saw a waitress come toward them.

The waitress smiled gently, leading them to a table right by the store's front window.

"That glass is bulletproof right?"

Lucas laughed, his eyes lighting up. "Don't be so paranoid, Farkle. You're safe, you know."

It was a random combination, Riley thought to herself, as she slid onto a seat next to Maya, watching her boyfriend sit in front of her, Zay next to him, and Lucas taking the seat on the other end. Her boyfriend, her boyfriend and her, kind of, best friend, a girl she used to hate who she was starting to grow extremely close to, and said girl's kind of douche-y, seemingly okay boyfriend.

It was random.

But she was having fun.

The waitress returned, with four menus. Maya already had one in her hands as Riley reached for one, so she just leaned over, peering over Maya's shoulder.

"Riles, what-what are you doing?" 

"Looking at the soups."

"You're very close."

"You have a problem with that?"

"N-no. No."

Riley could tell something was off, but she didn't press, knowing that Maya wouldn't admit to anything  _here._ But she did make a mental note to ask of it later.

The started off with appetizers. Riley ordered sweet and sour soup, Maya ordered some dumplings, Zay ordered wontons, and Lucas and Farkle split a soup.

"Here, Riles, want some?" 

Riley turned her head, and Maya was holding a dumpling up to her  mouth. She opened her mouth, the other plopping it inside easily. 

"Have some soup," she grunted when she swallowed, thrusting her spoon into Maya's hands.

They mostly shared the rest of the meal, but Riley didn't mind. She didn't mind one bit.

As Riley downed the remainder of her soup, she noticed that Zay, Farkle, and Lucas were immersed in their own conversation, Lucas and Farkle teasing Zay about the girl he was talking to at the rink, Isadora Smackle, and judging by his flushed cheeks and adorably nervous smile, he _obviously_ liked her. The teasing didn't seem like it'd end soon, so she started speaking to Maya again. "What were you and Friar talking about?"

Maya visibly tensed. "Nothing," she said, biting into a dumpling. "Just...friendly things. I think we're on good terms now. I think we're actually friends."

"Oh. That's good." 

A plate of noodles came by, Riley eagerly pouring herself a plate. "Share with me?"

"Sure," Maya said, shoving a forkful of food into her mouth. "How are you and Minkus doing?"

Riley thought back to their time at the rink, to their mini argument, and the quick and easy resolution. "We're okay," she said, absentmindedly playing with the plate in front of her. "Yeah, we're just fine."

"Okay, Riles," Maya said, sounding as though she didn't quite believe Riley.

But thankfully, she didn't press.

 

 

 

 

Right after, they all went back to Zay's place.

"So, where are your parents today?" Maya asked when they arrived into Zay's house. Farkle, Lucas, and Riley were in the kitchen, bringing some snacks and a bottle or two of pop into the living room.

Zay stiffened, sighing, as his hands dug into his pockets. "I'm pretty sure my mom is with her  _friend._ My dad is working today, they needed him in, so."

"I'm sorry, Zay."

He weakly smiled, and Maya, knowing what a broken home looked like, felt a surge of empathy for him. "I'm okay. I have some good friends to distract me from my crappy family, anyway." 

Maya would have hugged Zay had the other three not burst into the room with bags of chips, Styrofoam cups, and pop in their hands. Maya immediately leaped onto Zay's reclining chair, her favorite place in his entire house.

Her heartbeat thumped when Riley curled up on the floor, right next to her chair. 

"I've had a lot of friends, hung out with a lot of random people, but this is the most random," Zay declares spontaneously as he plops onto a beanbag chair, Farkle and Lucas occupying his leather, black couch. 

They all laughed wearily. 

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Lucas asked, looking around.

Farkle fumbled into his jeans, and Maya stared, dumbfounded. "Dude, I swear, if you whip your dick out-"

"Maya!" He stammered, looking embarrassed. He held up a deck of cards. "This is not  _that_ kind of party." Farkle shook his head, looking thoroughly disgusted. "Anyway-who's down for a game of cards?"

They all gathered in a circle, pushing aside some of Zay's furniture so they'd all fit. Riley sat next to Maya, her knee pressed against Maya's thigh, and on occasion, Riley's fingers would touch her leg. 

Needless to say, Maya was pretty content, even though she lost goldfish like, ten times.

They played a variety of games. Maya and Farkle mostly lost, and oddly, Riley nearly won all of the games they played, regardless of the game itself. After that, they watched a scary movie, and instead of anyone watching, they ridiculed and mocked the movie.

"Okay, no one's boobs are  _that_ big," Farkle said during a sex scene. Seriously, who decides to fuck while there's a murderer running around town?

"What would you know about boobs, Minkus?" Maya teased.

"Hey, I've seen boobs before!"

"Whose, your mother's?" 

"No, R-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll never see boobs again," Riley glowered, and everyone laughed.

Maya realized he was about to say Riley. It never really occurred to her they would have actually  _slept_ together, and an irrevocable wave of jealousy hit her.

"You okay, Maya?"

Riley's voice was soft and gentle. Maya wonders how anyone could be so sweet.

"Are you  _scared?_ " 

Riley was teasing now, of course she is, like she's some frat boy on a date, trying to find an excuse to coddle and tug an arm around his date. Lucas tried to do that when they first started fucking, but Maya had told him to step his game up. She's pretty sure if anyone else tried that move on her, she'd reject them, but she knows that if Riley ever tried, she'd just genuinely  _swoon._

Maya didn't say anything, just buried herself into the safe haven that was Riley's arms, inhaling her scent: she smelled like strawberries. Riley's arm felt completely  _right_ around Maya, and she didn't even question her, just wordlessly held her close.

 

 

 

 

"Hold on, you met Riley's _mom_?" Farkle asked incredulously. 

They're gathered in a circle again, playing a game of Truth or Dare. Cliched and stereotypical, yes, but they're teenagers. They  _are_ cliched and stereotypical.

Maya looked cautiously at Riley who, sadly, was sitting across of her, silently asking if she could share the story behind meeting her mom.

Riley nodded sheepishly.  _Just do it,_ she mouthed.

"It was that party at Zay's. You were too drunk to be useful, so I dropped Riley home." Maya shrugged. "No big deal, right?"

She knew Lucas was staring at her suggestively, and was purposely avoiding his gaze. "Alright, Zay-truth or dare?"

"Dare, because I'm a  _little_ drunk right now, and I know you don't hate me that much."

Maya grinned devilishly. "Kiss the prettiest person in the room."

Zay glared. "Seriously?  _And_ you're ripping off Perks of Being a Wallflower, Hart? Damn rude." He sighed, before licking his lips, and looking everyone in the room straight in the eyes.

In a surprising turn of events, Zay surged forward and kissed Lucas right on the mouth.

"For the record," Maya said, trying not to grin, "I never said it had to be on the mouth." 

Zay flipped Maya off, rubbing his mouth vigorously. 

"Um," Lucas stuttered, clearly shocked, "thanks, dude?"

"I'm kind of hurt, Zay," Farkle sighed, and Zay just smirked.

"You're cute too, but, come on. Friar is like a fucking god."

Farkle made a face.

"Okay, it's my turn-sugar! Truth or dare?"

Riley perked up, canting her head as she thought carefully. "Because I don't want to kiss anyone and yes, I'm boring, so truth."

"Alright, hmm...how big is Farkle's penis?"

There were a chorus of laughs, Farkle's cheeks turned red, and Riley stammered.

Maya couldn't help but smirk, jealousy aside, she was interested in Riley's reply.

"I'd like to respect Farkle's privacy. I mean, it's not small, it's fairly big for-"

"Riley!" Farkle hissed, definitely embarrassed.

"That kind of answers the question so-" Riley looked straight at Lucas, which truthfully made Maya's heart freeze. "Truth or dare, Friar?"

Lucas sat up a little straighter. "Dare."

"Switch shirts with Maya."

Maya was wearing a tight, white blouse. 

She thought of Lucas wearing that, and snorted. "Um, you're including a person into a dare that did not  _choose_ dare."

"Come on, Maya, scared I'll rock that shirt better than you do?"

Maya scoffed. "I see through your shit, Friar." But she turned around, back facing everyone else, shrugged her top off, and silently held her hand out.

Lucas threw his loose, black shirt into her palm, and she pulled it over her head quickly, turning around. "Yeah, I look ten times better than you."

"I dunno," he said, facing everyone again, and Maya, everyone included, burst into a fit of laughter. The blouse barely fit up, cutting off at his belly button. It was clearly tight, clearly too small, but Lucas just grinned, flattening the shirt as if that was the only thing wrong with it-wrinkles. "I think I look pretty good."

There were a series of flashes in his face.

"Say cheese, Lucas!" Zay called out, phone in hand.

Lucas simply grinned, even posing, blowing a kiss Marilyn Monroe style at his phone, and Maya giggled uncontrollably.

She never really knew the fun side of Lucas Friar. When they were hooking up, it was mostly shitty jokes and sex, never anything genuine. 

She definitely liked this Lucas.

 

 

 

 

All in all, it was a good day, Riley thought. She took a lot of group photos, ate a lot of junk food that she'd surely regret tomorrow morning, and had a lot of strange pictures of Lucas Friar in a skimpy, white blouse.

Farkle had to leave at around eight since he had a dinner to go to with his parents, some prestigious firm that worked with his father that he could not afford to miss, and he left once his father called him, telling him he was outside.

So the four remained, camping out in Zay's living room. Maya was back in the reclining chair, Riley at her feet, Lucas was sitting, legs sprawled on the leather couch, and Zay was laying down on the carpeted floor, a pillow under his head.

"Hey," Zay said suddenly, over the quiet pop music that played from Zay's stereo, "You guys wanna stay the night?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll call my mom," Lucas said, standing up immediately, phone in hand.

"My mom will probably be down," Maya said, sounding excited, and stood up, wandering into the kitchen.

That left Riley, contemplating. "What about you, Sugar? You in?"

What the hell?

"Hell yeah," she said, a little too loudly. "Lemme, lemme call my dad, he's way more chill than my mom."

She dialed her father, phone on speaker. "Daaaaaaaaaaaddy," she practically sang once he answered.

"Yes, Riley? You sound-hold on, you sound  _drunk._ Have you been drinking!?"

Zay fought hard not to start snickering.

Riley scowled, flinging a couch cushion right at him. "I'm not drunk! I'm just tired. Is it okay if I sleepover at Zay's, please?"

"Are his parents home?"

"...They'll be home real soon, I swear!"

"Alright, Riley. Call me when you wake up. Have a good night, baby."

"Night, Daddy."

She ended the call, only to have the cushion flung right back at her. "Excuse  _me,_ " she said, looking up to glare at him.

"You still call your dad  _Daddy?_ " Zay was grinning cockily, an eyebrow arching.

Riley rolled her eyes right as Maya walked in. "Ooh, Babineaux, I didn't know you were so kinky," she wryly joked.

Lucas shortly returned, and the four mostly spent the rest of their night talking. 

They were sort of drunk on their tiredness, so tired, that Lucas actually got up, and started swaying his hips to the sound of a Beyonce class: Single Ladies. He was  _right_ in front of the door when it swung open, Zay's mother standing behind it.

"Um. Zay-what in god's name is going on here? Did you-did you  _hire a male stripper!?_ " She asked, her voice shaking angrily, as she glared at Zay.

"Whoa, is that-" Riley whispered to Maya, cutting herself off when she noticed the mad look on Maya's face.

"Whoa. What's wrong with you?" She asked instead, concern suddenly filling her face. "Your face...it's literally  _red._ "

Maya dismissively shook her head. "Just-it's nothing. We'll talk about it later."

" _Mom,_ " Zay said, clearly sounding annoyed. Riley could sense the tension between them, thick and heavy in the air. "He's my friend Lucas. You've only seen him, oh, I don't know, a thousand times, and we've only been friends for like, two years? He's not-god, why would you even think that?"

She opened her mouth several times, clearly unsure of what to say. "Do all your friends... _behave_ in such a promiscuous way?"

Lucas clenched his jaw, moving toward Maya and Riley, and away from the seemingly strong storm brewing between Zay and his mother. They all watched, concern for Zay.

"It's called having  _fun._ I'm sure you know what that's like."

What-what did that mean?

Zay's voice was small, but firm.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know," Zay said, his voice strangely monotonous, a strong contrast to his usual, chirpy, bright tone. "My friends are staying the night. You can stay upstairs, and just.  _Stay there._ "

He sounded so bitter and aggravated, Riley couldn't help but wonder what the deal was between them, but she knew better than to ask.

"We'll talk about your  _behavior_ tomorrow," she said icily, before storming off, ascending up the flight of stairs leading upstairs.

There was a long silence before Lucas started talking about it. "Do you-do you want to talk about it or nah?"

Zay just silently shook his head. "Can we-can we talk about something else?"

They all nodded eagerly, Riley saying softly, "Of course, Zay."

Maya cleared her throat, all eyes on her. "I can take the stand on  _fucked up family stuff._ 'S that cool?"

Riley instantly knew what she was talking about, and she reached up for her hand in an attempt at comfort. Maya smiled down at her once she realized the gesture, squeezing her hand back, and holding on.

"Are you-are you alright?" Zay said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, but doesn't mean I don't have my own shit," Maya murmured, staring down at her lap.

"Maya, you can tell us. We'll listen."

Maya sighed heavily. Riley gave her another strong squeeze, sending a silent message that she'd be okay, she always would.

And with that, Maya started speaking. "I saw my dad on Friday for the first time in years," she started, the rest of her story pouring out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait another two days to post this, but I got really excited! The fic is definitely starting to pick up. Now that Maya's realized her feelings, I wonder when Riley will realize hers...hm.
> 
> The next chapter is really fun. Comment for a faster update, maybe?
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. Have a great day, everybody!


	8. You're All I See

Maya had never had such a good, refreshing weekend before.

She felt...so happy, so joyous, so _good,_ even with the two major things that came out: her father and his new family, and her romantic, and very, very _gay_ feelings for Riley. Now more than ever was she confused and lost, looking for something stable and certain whhile. trying to find herself, But it didn't feel as scary as she thought it would be.

She was _ready_ to find herself.

She was...excited.

Getting up to school Monday morning was easy, easier than it had been before, even if she did feel like throwing her alarm clock out of her bedroom window or into a blender when it blared annoyingly and loudly, waking her up.

Though she wasn't certain about _anything_ anymore, she was sure that Saturday's hangout with Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay had forged something, something greater than any of them had experienced before.

It kind of terrified her, but in a good way.

It was a feeling she was slowly starting to get used to.

She woke up to breakfast sitting in the kitchen, a note with her mother's familiar, messy handwriting scrawled quickly on a sticky note taped to the fridge.

_Had to go early. Have a good day baby girl!_

_Love u._

Maya smiled, feeling her heart glow. She shoved the note into her pocket, wolfed down the plate of scrambled eggs her mother had left for her, and exited the apartment, taking her usual route through the Subway to get to school.

Thankfully and sadly, Riley wasn't at school today. She texted Maya, answering her frantic texts sent during lunch when Maya couldn't find Riley, informing her that her and her entire family had become seriously sick in the past day, but she would probably be back for school tomorrow.

It did give Maya some space and her heartbeat some relief. She still needed to think about Riley: what she meant to her, how she felt, and what she wanted to do. She'd never liked someone so intensely, and it was all so new, that truthfully, Maya felt a little scared.

Scared Riley wouldn't feel the same, scared she'd _lose_ whatever they'd created, and scared that she would have her heart broken.

But she forced these thoughts out, a new issue pressing her mind when her phone lit up with a text message from her mother midway through the lunch block.

_Rose just texted me. Are u okay with going to her apartment after school to see the twins?_

Maya froze when the words fully registered, those words floating on her phone, _staring at her._

"Zay, Zay, you idiot, _help me._ "

Zay, who was clearly mid-rant, with his hands moving wildly in the air, and spit flying from his face, turned his head to look at Maya, expression softening. "Did you-did you just call me an idiot?" His eyes screwed up, his expression one of mild offense.

She silently thrust her phone into his face so he could read the message for himself. "Should I-should I say _yes?_ "

Zay pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Do you want to see them, just in general?"

"Yes," Maya said quickly. She knew _that_ much, of course.

Zay shoved Maya's phone back to her. "Then you'll say yes. Come on, Hart, I know you got this. Just, don't overthink it, okay? I know you, I know the gears in your mind are already turning, thinking of all the ways it could go wrong, but-stop them. You'll be fine and nothing will go wrong."

His words were reassuring enough, but a part of Maya longed for Riley to console and advise her. Still, she thanked him, allowing him to resume his ranting to Lucas who sat across from him and watched, lower lip curled in amusement as he silently munched on french fries.

_That's okay. Text me her address._

Maya wasn't sure if she meant her words, but she pressed send anyways.

Her mother texted her Rose's, and subsequently her father's address, and Maya went on her way right when the school day ended.

She was nervous the entire Subway ride, her heart thudding loudly and violently in her chest that even the music she blared into her ears wouldn’t muffle the noise. She tried to calm down, tried to tell herself it would ultimately be alright and okay, but her attempts and efforts were useless. Nothing dulled the pounding in her ears. Her legs felt like weights every time she took a step forward, and a part of her just wanted to run home, to avoid the awkwardness bound to ensure, but no. She refused to run.

She refused to be her father.

Rose and Kermit lived about twenty minutes away from her, so she's there shortly.

Stepping into the elevator, she took the time to check her messages, eyeing a Snapchat from Riley when she scrolled through her notifications.

Smiling to herself, she opened it, her mouth immediately cracking into a grin.

Riley shone on her phone, clearly bedridden, her hair messy and tangled, shoved into a pony tail, a forced pout on her face. _I hate being sick._

And suddenly, as if someone opened the cage of the flying butterflies in her stomach, she felt calmer, lighter, and the nervousness beating in her chest stopped all at once. _That_ was the power that Riley held over her, and Maya didn't know if she should be afraid or relieved to have found someone with such an influence over her.

She didn't have time to think about it, anyway, because the doors of the elevator suddenly opened.

 _Alright,_ Maya thought, wandering down the halls in search of the apartment number.

_602...603...604...605...606-_

There it was.

Breathing in heavily, Maya rapped on the door twice, shoving her hands into her pocket when there were loud footsteps from the other side.

 _You've got this, Hart,_ she told herself, and the door suddenly swung open.

A beautiful woman with golden skin stared at her, her mouth splitting into a grin after a second. Her hair was short, up to her shoulders, and she donned a light-brown cardigan and jeans with a noticeable, dried spit-up stain on them."Maya, you are more beautiful than the pictures. Come in, come in!" She insisted, and Maya, slightly taken aback, stood forward, looking the apartment over. It was pretty nice, nicer than her apartment. The living room was large, the other side of the wall completely windowed, giving a perfect view of the park by their apartment.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you, miss," she said, quickly stepping further into the apartment. "Is Kermit-"

"No," Rose said quickly, her smile slightly dimming, "he's at work. Don't worry, you won't have to see him, not today."

She sounded understanding. Maya was thankful for that.

"Here, take a seat," Rose said, moving behind the kitchen counter.

Maya just mumbled out a _sure_ and awkwardly slid around the decor and dining table to the leather couch that centered the room, sitting with a straight back, one leg over the other.

"You thirsty?" She asked politely, pulling the fridge door open.

"Um, water is okay, thanks," Maya said in a small voice. "Where are Lily and Iris?"

Rose brightened at the mention of her daughters, coming over quickly with two cups of water. She sat next to Maya, passing one of the cups to her. "Sleeping, but they usually wake up at around, oh, I dunno, 3:50? They'll be up soon. Is it okay if we talk? Get to know each other?"

Oh.

Maya never figured that Rose wanted to know her, too.

"I mean, if you want," Rose quickly added upon the look of hesitation on Maya's face. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"No, I mean, it's okay. It's just Kermit I don't think I'm ready to talk to. You-you seem like a genuinely nice person." Maya paused, unsure of what to say next. "I was kind of touched that you wanted me to know your daughters."

Rose laughed gently. "I want my girls to have a big family, you know? And from what your mother told me, you seem lovely."

Maya nearly scoffed-around this time, Maya  must have still been drinking and failing every class, but she of course, refrained from doing so. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I just really want to get to know you. Like, what do you want to do after high school? What do you like to do in your spare time? What makes you laugh until you’re in tears? Just... _you,_ Maya. I want to know you."

Maya gulped, feeling a wave of uncertainty hit her. "Well, the plan is either college or university. I don't really know what for, but I'm figuring it out. I like to draw and paint, I guess, in my free time. I like really _bad_ puns, and people falling onto the floor, that kind of physical comedy. And I'm really looking forwarding to getting to know Iris and Lily...and, you." Rose seemed nice, no ulterior motives obvious (yet). Her words were partially genuine.

Rose beamed at that, opening her mouth to speak, before shutting it when a wail sounded from the other end of the apartment. "Well," she said, eyes glinting, "Someone's up. I'll come bring them," Rose chirped happily, rushing to her feet and descending off into an unlit corridor, toward the sounds of the wailing, that dulled into sobs.

All at once Maya felt her anxieties and panic hit her.

 _Calm down,_ she wanted to scream at herself, trying to do exactly what she told herself to, but to no avail.

So she screwed her eyes shut and thought of Riley.

Happy, lovely, peppy Riley. The girl who hated her with all her might, the obnoxious cheerleader, but the second she got to know her, loved her. The girl with the big, crooked smile, the smile Maya had grown accustomed to and loved with all her heart. The girl who was undoubtedly becoming important to Maya, as much as it terrified her.

The girl that, either platonic-wise or romantically, _loved her._

The girl who would support her undoubtedly, no matter what.

Maya opened her eyes, and suddenly, she felt better, he anxieties and panic having vanished.

 _I really am whipped for Riley Matthews,_ she thought, feeling bittersweet.

All thoughts of Riley Matthews came to an abrupt stop when Rose returned, holding a girl in each arm.

Maya felt her heart stop, then swell at the sight.

"Is that-is that-"

"Your sisters?" Rose asked, grinning widely. "C'mon, baby girls, let's go meet your big sister," she cooed, walking over before bending down, slowly and carefully bringing the girls down with her onto the carpet floor.

Maya found herself lowering to the floor in sync with them, absolutely enamored with her sisters.

Simply, Lily and Iris were beautiful. Their hair was short, dark, and curly, and their cheeks were pudgy. They were wearing the cutest pajamas Maya had ever seen, and she could see herself in them. The roundness of their eyes, the shape of their lips-completely the same.

"Hi," Maya said softly, shakily opening her arms out.

One of them, she wasn't sure which, started crawling slowly toward her, curiously looking up at her.

She crawled right  into the sanctity of Maya's arms, Maya scooping her up, holding her close to her chest. "Hey there, baby girl," she cooed, mouth curving into a grin.

" _That_ one should be Lily," Rose said, sounding certain in herself. Her eyes were glued to Iris who started to crawl away from hers, probably to make sure she remained safe.

Maya looked at Lily, then Iris. "They look exactly alike. How do you tell them apart?"

Rose just laughed airily. "Most of the times, we don't, but there's one way to tell for sure. Lily has a birthmark, a big, black dot on her left wrist, and Iris has one on her right. But it's a little tedious, checking their arms, so I'm thinking of shaving their eyebrows off."

Maya smirked, balancing Lily on her knee. "I'm your sister. Did you know that?"

Of course, she received no response, Lily staring up at her with big, round eyes.

Eventually, Lily started to squirm in Maya's grasp, so she let her go, watching her intently. She took notice of every detail: the curves of her short, dark strands, the way she wrinkled her nose, the brownness of her eyes. Maybe she could draw them something, something that could go up in their rooms.

"Are you hungry?" Rose asked, rising up to her feet.

"Oh, it's alright, you don't have-"

"Maya, you're _family._ It's not a big deal, so don't make it one. I have spaghetti, is that okay?" Rose said from behind the kitchen counter that stood right by the front door, an eyebrow arched.

_Family._

Maya liked the sound of that. "Spaghetti is great," she said earnestly.

"So you're staying for dinner then?" Rose asked excitedly.

Maya didn't have to think twice about it. "That'd be great."

 

 

 

 

 

Riley, though ultimately was feeling better from the wave of sickness that hit her family over the weekend, was nursing an _awful_ migraine that pounded loudly and painfully in her head.

The only thing that could make her feel better, she thought as she left her Social Sciences class to go to the cafeteria,  was seeing Maya. She'd yet to see Maya at _all_ today, so she searched with urgency, about to step into the cafeteria, until someone grabbed her wrist.

Riley squeaked with the force of the other person, turning her head to see Isadora Smackle. "Smackle-what on _earth_ are you doing?" She shrieked, struggling to yank her arm away from Smackle's surprisingly tight grip.

"I need to ask you a question," she said simply, letting go of Riley's arm until she had dragged her underneath a flight of stairs, away from the prying gaze of the rest of the school.

"And you couldn't have just said _oh, Riley, can I ask you something,_ but instead grab my arm and leave _scratch marks_ on my freaking wrist?"

Sure, Riley was short of screaming, her face all red and nose flared, but jeez, that really _hurt._

Smackle thought, before shrugging. "I'll readjust my methods next time, sorry for the, uh-scratch marks." She didn't sound all that apologetic, but Riley didn't interject, waiting to see what Riley could possibly do to help Smackle.

"You're friends with Zay, correct?"

_Oh._

"Yeah," Riley said slowly, arching an eyebrow. "He's single, by the way. Really likes you."

Isadora clearly blushed, her cheeks turning to a bright, rosy red. "But, what does he want from me? Is he just...is he just using me, because Zay clearly fits the criteria for that type, or-"

"Let me stop you right there, Smackle," Riley interjected, looking Smackle right in the eye. "Zay is _not_ that kind of guy. Trust me, he'll treat you right, the way you deserve. You just gotta give him a chance. You clear on that?"

Smackle nodded. "I...I trust you."

Riley felt strangely touched by Smackle's words. "Then trust Zay." She truthfully didn’t know all the details, didn’t know what exactly was growing between them, but she could tell they were both deeply infatuated with each other, but were too _scared_ to do anything about it.

She hoped this would give Smackle the right push forward.

Smackle didn't say anything else, so Riley swung around, heading back for the cafeteria.

"Matthews!"

She perked up at the sound of Maya's voice clearly calling her, a smile instantly lighting up her face when she saw her infectious grin from afar, Zay, Farkle, and Lucas surrounding her.

She quickly walked over, sliding into the seat in between Maya and Farkle.

Farkle greeted her by leaning forward to kiss her, but she gave him a gentle push away. "I'm still a _little_ sick. Wouldn't want to take any chances."

She could see his face fall a little, feeling a little bad, but the look was gone as soon as it came. "That's fine, babe."

"So, Riles," Maya said, nudging Riley, "how're you feeling?"

"Better," she said earnestly, "but I have this killer headache."

"Awe," Maya said sympathetically, and Riley, following an impulse, bent down, laying her head down on Maya's shoulder.

Her eyes widened with realization at how _weird_ and overly affectionate that was, but Maya didn't say anything; she just lifted her hand and played with Riley's hair.

"Hey, Zay?" Riley said suddenly.

"Yes, Sugar?"

"Smackle. She likes you. A lot."

She couldn't quite see Zay's face, but when he spoke, she knew he was blushing.

"Oh-alright,” he stammered, the smile clear from his voice.

A silence briefly hung over, before Lucas said something to Farkle and Zay whipped his phone out, leaving Riley and Maya to themselves.

"I bet your day sucked with me," Riley murmured hazily, feeling content as Maya continued playing with her hair. Her migraine was still annoyingly present, but she did feel better.

"Actually, no, it didn't. I mean, it partially sucked, because you weren't there, but I-I met my sisters, Riles."

Riley shot up the second she registered Maya's words, her eyes widening as she blinked sheepishly at Maya for a few seconds, before she mustered the ability to speak. "You-oh my god! How was it?  How was Rose? How-how cute are they? _Please_ tell me you have pictures. And how was it? How do you _feel?_ "

Maya gently chuckled. Riley realized she was probably overwhelming Maya, so she calmed down, ready to listen to whatever Maya wanted her to hear.

She pulled her phone out from her jean jacket's pocket. "I took a lot, since I figured you'd want to see them."

Riley  didn't know why, but she felt her heart tug appreciatively at Maya's gesture, as Maya thrust her phone into Riley's hand. She saw her sisters, had a moment that was hers and only hers, but even then, she was still present in Maya's mind.

Another tug that Riley didn't fully understand.

She didn't really linger on that, though, her attention captured by the pictures on Maya's phone.

Maya really wasn't exaggerating. There were a _lot._ The girls, Lily and Iris Riley vaguely recalled, were the epitome of cute. There were pictures of them crawling, in Maya's arms, giggling, laughing, a few of them crying, eating cheerio's, and laying down on the floor-all adorable.

"Wow," Riley finally said, looking up at Maya, her eyes glinting. "They're...beautiful. How do you feel?"

Maya shrugged as Riley returned her phone to her. "Alright, I  guess? I mean, I was a little overwhelmed at first, and I didn't know how to feel, but I think they like me. Rose-she, yeah, she really likes me, and I like her too. I dunno _what_ she sees in Kermit-"

Riley couldn't help it; a laugh slipped past her mouth.

Maya stared, raising an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

"I'm sorry, actually I'm not, but-Kermit? Seriously? That's-that's his _name?_ "

Maya's face lightened with realization, her mouth curling into a small smile. "Yeah, that's his name. I just don't know how _that_ happened, and I think I'm going to ask." Beat. "I'm going over on Saturday, for dinner. Rose said I can decide if Kermit gets to be there or not, but-I don't know," she admitted, her voice quieting.

Riley frowned, noticing Maya tensing up. She tentatively pressed her hand on Maya's knee, a sign of comfort, and Maya sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

"Maya-" Riley started to speak, about to go on about how only Maya could make this decision, but they couldn't talk about it here, in the middle of the cafeteria, she decided. So, she laced their fingers, and stood up abruptly. "Come on, we're going to continue this conversation somewhere else."

Maya didn't protest or argue, just let Riley drag her out of the cafeteria, out of the school, and by a large, oak tree in the field behind their school.

"I've never been here before," Maya mused, as she sat next to Riley underneath a large branch.

The weather wasn't that bad; it was fairly sunny, a little chilly.  The field was completely empty.

"What do you want to do?" Riley said, straight to the point. She brought her knees up to her chest, staring intently at Maya.

Maya sucked on her lower lip, her face blank. Riley, frustratingly, couldn't read Maya's expression, couldn't tell how she was feeling. "Maya. Talk to me," she urged.

"I don't know, okay?" Maya snapped. "I. Don't. Know. I-I don't want to hold a grudge, because, god, it's like I'm trapped. All the anger, the bitterness, the sadness, it drowns me and it's fucking _suffocating me._ I can't have this much hate in my life, but-but I can't forgive him either! And I want to, I really do. If my mom forgave him, I know that I can too, but I just-not yet. _Not fucking yet._ "

Riley stilled. She knew Maya wasn't mad at _her,_ just mad at the situation itself, but still. Her tone was harsh and cold, eerily reminding her of their first encounters, of the hatred they once shared.

Silence hung in the air, Maya clearing her voice. She stared at the grass, watching the wind make the plants move. "I'm sorry," she eventually said. "I didn't-I didn't mean to snap like that, but I mean, it worked. I want to forgive him, just not yet."

Riley tried to smile. "Well, I'm glad I helped."

Maya didn't say anything, wordlessly shifting over until her leg was pressed against Riley's. She laid her head without warning on Riley's lap, Riley's hands combing through her hair.

"You wanna know something?"

"Anything, Maya."

"I don't believe in fate or anything, and this could easily be a coincidence, but the moment you walked into my life, everything started to get better."

And it's as if Maya's words set unleashed a trigger in Riley, something that made her rethink the past three weeks with Maya Hart in her life. Without a doubt, she liked life better with Maya in it.

Maya made her feel...ah, there weren't enough words in the English language to describe that.

It was like, she brought color to Riley's black and white world. It's not as though Riley didn't like her colorless world, like she _needed_ the color to live or anything, but god-

the world was truly more beautiful with color.

With each passing day, Maya became more important, more relevant, more present than anyone else. Slowly and surely she crept into Riley's heart and life.

_Wait._

Heart?

_The moment you walked into my life, everything started to get better._

The words seemed to ignite a moment of clarity for Riley, and everything became clearer.

Maya Hart meant more to Riley than she expected.

It wasn't the _friend_ type of love, but...different. Just as special.

Riley had fallen for Maya, and holy hell, she had fallen _hard._

 

 

 

 

 

When the bell sounded for History the next day, Mr Matthews asked Maya to stay at his desk for a few minutes.

She and Riley exchanged Maya hesitant glances, but Maya just nodded off. She'd text Riley afterward.

So she waited, until everyone cleared out. "So, Matthews," she said, slipping into the seat right in front of him, "what's up?"

"I can't do Friday, so, this week's meeting is cancelled, alright? Just wanted to give you a heads up," he said.

Maya frowned. She wasn't going to admit it, but she was slowly beginning to enjoy their little meetings. She was struggling with her schoolwork and being a good student and all, and he was the only person she'd ever ask for help. "Can we-can we reschedule? I just have this _huge_ math test and-"

"Sure." His mouth cracked into a grin. "How does Thursday sound?"

"Perfect." She let herself smile, let herself wear her guard down, and just...be herself.

"I notice that you and Riley have been getting close," he said randomly.

She was caught off guard by his question, flinching. Had he...had he _noticed?_

No, no, surely not.

There was no way he knew how Maya felt. Maya didn't even completely understand her own feelings, so how could he?

"What can I say?" She said, trying to sound casual. "We prematurely judged each other. I really like your daughter, Matthews."

"Yeah, well, she likes you, too."

 _If only,_ Maya sighed to herself. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

 

 

 

 

 

Riley had begged Maya not to as they approached Maya's locker. "I _do not_ want to see my mom."

"Why? She seemed pretty cool when I met her," Maya said honestly, rifling through the contents of her lockers in search of her homework.

Riley, leaning against the locker against Maya's, frowned, eyebrows scrunching in a momentary bout of confusion. "When did you-oh, oh, yeah. When I was drunk off my ass. Yeah, my mom's _still_ kind of annoyed by that, by the way. And she _is_ cool, but that doesn't mean I want to see her. Come on, Maya, please?"

Maya stared Riley down. "Riley, don't be a brat-"

Riley gasped, definitely offended. "I am _not-_ "

"You're a little bit of a brat," Maya said, wincing at the harshness of her words. "No offense. Just-please? I love the pastries and I'm super hungry and I _want_ to spend some time with you."

Riley sighed. " _Fine._ "

Maya beamed, shoving a file of papers into her backpack, before slamming her locker door shut. "Thank you, Riles."

They linked arms as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Riley felt her entire face flush. Her realization at lunch led her to rethinking _everything-_ all of their encounters, conversations, texts, smiles, and laughs had brought her to one question: how could she only have realized her feelings _now?_

Looking back, her infatuation was so damn obvious and clear, she felt like kind of an idiot for taking so long to realize it.

Holding Maya's hand, _spinning her around,_ laying down on her shoulder-

she was so fucking whipped!

And _confused._

And guilty

She had a boyfriend, for god's sake. What kind of person was she for having feelings for someone else? The logical part of her knew that she couldn't control her feelings, and would only be a bad person if she acted on them, but still, the other, illogical part of her felt as though it was inherently wrong. She couldn’t help but feel guilty.

But it wasn't as though her and Farkle were in the best place either.

She could feel the growing space between them. They rarely talked, texted, or hung out as of recently, and it wasn't for lack of trying. She would try to grab his attention by talking to him at lunch or text him, but sometimes, it felt pointless. He would always be talking to _Lucas_ and would reply hours after she would message him.

So yeah.

Riley was currently in the middle of rethinking everything in her life: her feelings for Maya, her relationship with Farkle, and, probably, her sexuality.

A cupcake would probably make her feel better, though.

 

 

 

 

 

Maya knew she should probably distance herself from Riley.

Her feelings were a big, red question mark that she wanted to figure out, to understand, and being around Riley all the time-that just made everything more confusing. She couldn’t think about her feelings properly if Riley was always around and space would probably help.

But she couldn't help herself.

Riley Matthews was infectious.

And Maya-

Well, she was infected and happily so.

They entered Topanga's about thirty minutes later after walking, arms still linked. They pushed past the doors, recognizing a few kids from school, but other than that, it was mostly empty, the standard for a Wednesday afternoon.

Maya's eyes darted to the counter. "You worried for nothing. Your mom's not even here,” she said factually.

"Oh thank god," Riley breathed out, feeling immense relief. "Come on, let's sit."

Riley interlaced their fingers, pulling Maya along to a table in the corner of her mother's shop that showcased a nice view of the street.

Maya felt her heart flutter at the contact, her heart still moving when she sat across from Riley, Riley's eyes boring into hers.

For a second, a perfect second, they just looked into each other's eyes.

Maya found herself staring, falling deeply into Riley's brown eyes. She didn't mean to-she knew she was being creepy and _obvious as shit,_ but it was easy to get lost into Riley's intense, beautiful gaze.

But like most great moments, it came to an end.

Riley giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, just-nothing, yeah." Maya started to stutter, tripping over her words. _Be cool, Hart, be fucking cool!_ "I'll, uh, go order. What do you want?"

"Red-velvet cupcake, please."

Maya's mouth cracked into a smile. "Of course."

She pulled a twenty from her jacket's pocket and marched toward the front counter. "Hey there, can I have a red-velvet cupcake and a slice of peach cake, please?" She slid the twenty over the counter.

Her order and change came shortly and she returned to Riley, carefully walking over so the tray wouldn't fall over.

Riley's eyes practically lit up when she saw her cupcake. "Here, let me pay you-"

"Nope," Maya said, swatting Riley's hand away as she tried to peer at the receipt. With her other hand, she grabbed the receipt, tucking it securely into her pocket. "It's on me."

"Maya, you _can't-_ "

"I can and I will,” she reiterated firmly, refusing to take no for an answer.

Riley opened her mouth, trying to rebuke, but closed it, evidently frustrated. "Thank you," she murmured finally, before biting into her cupcake.

Maya couldn't refrain from smiling. "Anytime."

"What is that?" Riley asked, gesturing to Maya's dessert.

"The key to my heart- _peach cake_ ," she said, licking her lips hungrily. "My grandma used to bake peach cake _all_ the time when I was younger."

There was a brief pause. " _Finally!_ " Riley suddenly said, her voice loud and excited.

Maya nearly jumped at the sudden volume of Riley’s voice, giving her an incredulous look. "Um, you're in a public place, Riley. And, uh, _what?_ "

"I've been trying to come up with a nickname for you for the _longest_ time-"

"The longest time, you say, as we've been friends for like, two weeks-"

"-And I've got it! _Peaches._ "

Alright, Maya has to admit: that was pretty fucking cute. "Peaches?" She repeated experimentally, the word rolling slowly off her tongue. "I guess that'll work."

Riley beamed brightly, looking utterly adorable, her dimples popping out. "It definitely will." A pause. "Remember what you said at lunch? How your life started to get better when I came in?"

Maya nodded slowly, carefully watching Riley, feeling her heart dance in her chest at the intense look Riley was giving her.

She had spoken what she was thinking, speaking impulsively. The words just came to her, and a part of her really wanted Riley to understand the impact she had had over Maya, despite the short time they'd really known each other.

"Well, I wanted  you to know...I feel the same. It's not like my life wasn't great, it was, but-you brought something I didn't know that I wanted. You were the final thing I needed that truly made everything perfect."

Maya didn't know what to say.

She was touched.

"Th-thank you. That-that means a lot to me, honestly." She was dumbstruck, taken aback by the sudden sentiments.

Because it felt like the right thing to do, she leaned across the table, past their pastries, for Riley's hand.

She took it.

And they sat there, hand-in-hand, using their free hand to munch down their pastries and talk about whatever came to their minds-History class, Zay’s obvious heart boner for Smackle and his refusal to acknowledge it, and many other things.

All in all, it was a good evening.

 

 

 

 

 

"Mommy?"

Topanga lifted her head up from her laptop at the dining table. She looked exhausted, the bags under her eyes visible. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"What do you think about gay people?"

Topanga didn't seem surprised by Riley's question; she just shut her laptop, and thought for a long moment. "As in, do I support them or not?"

"Just-what you think," Riley said.

She knew she was being obvious, and it wasn't as though _she_ was gay, but-she really wanted to know what her mother thought. She needed her mom's guidance now, more than ever.

"I think gay people are _people._ People who are harassed, assaulted, and denied basic human rights for how they feel. Gay people are just...people. I support them, if that's what you wanted to know." And then she gave Riley one of her signature looks, the _I know what you're trying to do but I want to see if you'll tell me anyway_ look that usually would  make Riley cave and tell her mother whatever was on her mind, but this time, Riley refused to budge.

"Oh. Okay, I'm glad you think that."

Topanga continued to give Riley the _look_. "Is that all you wanted to say, Riley?" She asked slowly, cocking an eyebrow up.

Riley nodded, a little too quickly, her ponytail bobbing along with her head. "Yes, Mom."

"You know it's just the two of us and that your father and brother are out; you can _talk_ to me Riley," Topanga said.

Riley blinked sheepishly. A part of her wanted to cave in, tell her mother what was on her mind, but another part of her, the majority, wanted to deal with this and figure it out on her own.

All she needed was her  mother's support anyway.

"I know, Mom. I really, really don't have anything else to say," she said blankly. Honestly, Riley didn't know how she was lying so well, she was usually the _worst_ liar, but this time, she managed, keeping her expression neutral.

Topanga raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing Riley, but thankfully didn't press. She instead brought her cup of coffee up to her lips, took a sip, and laid it back on the diner table. "You know, I'll support you. I always will."

Riley smiled.

That was all she needed.

She leaned over, pressed her hand against her mother's. "I know."

 

 

 

 

 

Maya was going to draw something for her sisters, she decided. She wanted them to have something from her. She didn’t have a lot on her to buy something truly special, and she might as well put her love for art to use.

She locked herself in her room, her sketchbook sitting on her lap, staring at her as she stared at it. She held her pencil tightly, waiting for an idea to pop into her head until-there it came!

The idea.

She began drawing a rose, taking her time outlining the petals. She then drew an iris and a lily, both together, and drew Kermit the Frog on the right side of the page.

A family portrait.

She smirked to herself as she pulled her pencil crayons out from underneath her bed, beginning to color the rose when her phone vibrated.

She got up reluctantly, eyeing a message from Riley.

_you available to talk?_

Honestly, if it was anybody else, Maya would have ignored the message. She had finished her homework and really wanted to finish this drawing for her sisters, but it wasn't anyone else.

It was _Riley._

She could never ignore a message from Riley.

She grabbed her phone, her fingers flying on her keyboard.

_what's up, Riles?_

She could sense something was up, staring at her phone with her lips quirked into a small frown.

**Matthews' Spawn**

 

_you ever feel like you don't know anything about yourself?_

Oh.

An identity crisis.

**To: Matthews' Spawn**

_Sometimes._

_What's up? You wanna talk about it?_

**Matthews' Spawn**

_Not really._

I just feel ... weird

sorry to unload lmao

what're you doing right now??

**To: Matthews' Spawn**

_As long as ur alright_

_Drawing something for the twins_

**Matthews' Spawn**

_OOH CAN I SEE PRETTY PLEASE_

Maya felt herself smile involuntarily, instantly moving to take a nicely-lit picture of her drawing so far.

She sent the picture, waiting eagerly for Riley's reaction, feet swinging from the edge of her bed as the little bubble notifying her that Riley was typing popped up.

**Matthews' Spawn**

_HAHAHAHAHAHHA AWE_

_IT'S SO CUTE_ _  
_ _You really are talented maya_

_You should draw me something you know ;)))_

Maya wouldn't admit that she already did. That she had dozens of photos in her sketchbook of Riley, of Riley and her, of things that reminded her of Riley: the sun, Pluto, sunshine, rainbows, all things pure, and all things lovely.

She wouldn't bring herself to admit it otherwise she'd _know_ how Maya truly felt.

Because who else would do all of this for a friend?

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently some guy in their grade named Charlie Gardener was throwing a huge party next Friday night because, _surprise surprise_ , his parents were out of town. Zay was currently bugging Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, urging that they come with him.

"It'll be fun!" Zay insisted, right before taking a long gulp of his drink. "Come on, what do you guys say?"

"I'm in," Lucas said casually with a shrug of the shoulders. "I mean, it's only a party. Sounds like fun."

"I have dinner with my sisters the next day, I don't want to be nursing a hangover," Maya declined, shaking her head.

"Then don't _drink,_ Hart," Lucas said, his voice tilted, as if he was teasing her.

Riley watched attentively, feeling something hot and red foam in her chest. _Jealousy._ She knew Lucas and Maya were done, but still-he sounded flirty, and it rubbed Riley the wrong way. Almost instinctively, like she'd been doing this all her life, she inched closer to Maya, scooting her chair over protectively.

Farkle shrugged. "I mean-I guess I don't mind, if most are you in. Riley, what do you think?"

"I could use a party," she said truthfully. This week, this week that wasn't even _over yet_ seriously, seriously sucked. She wouldn't mind dancing or drinking her sorrows and confusion out-a good way to end a shitty week, right?

Riley gently nudged Maya. "Come on. Like Zay said, it'll be loads of fun, Peaches,” her voice dropped to a whisper-she wanted to keep the nickname to themselves for now, something only they shared.

Maya looked hesitant, a look of conflict clear on her face. " _Fine,_ " she eventually spat out, clearly aggravated and annoyed. "But seriously, you all have to make sure I don't have more than two drinks, alright?"

There was a chorus of _okay's_ and _alright's_ among the group.

"Don't worry," Riley said in a low, quiet voice. "I got you."

Riley swore she saw Maya's mouth twitch into a smile.

Zay clapped happily like a five-year old would, looking excited and pleased with the results of his incessant badgering. "Awesome. So, I'll pick you losers up, and we ride together?"

"Sounds like a plan," Lucas said. "I plan on getting wasted, find someone hot, maybe."

Riley watched Maya carefully, missing the look Lucas threw at Farkle, but Maya's face didn't change-she didn't seem jealous or annoyed. Huh.

So, there really wasn't anything between Maya and Lucas, Riley thought, feeling pleased and for the rest of lunch, she was smiling.

“What are you smiling about?” Maya teased sometime later, poking Riley’s elbow.

“Nothing, I’m just-I’m happy.”

And she really meant it.

 

 

 

 

 

"So, Maya, how have your classes been going?" Matthews asked casually.

"Oh, really great, Dad," she said sarcastically, amused. "But they've been okay, I guess. I mean, I'm not failing anything, I've kind of brought all my grades up, but-it's a work in progress. I'm still in like, the sixties, and bringing that up-well, let's just say I still have a lot of work to do."

He arched an eyebrow, looking quite impressed. "If it's worth anything, I believe in you. You certainly have the willpower, Maya."

She ducked her head, not wanting to let him see the big grin that spread across her mouth. "In a way, I have you to thank."

This certainly seemed to pique his interest. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, you made me feel like it was possible, to change and all, and I really believe I have." Maya wasn't one to be sappy, but it was true. She felt as though she owed Mr Matthews a lot, even in the short window of time he'd offered her his help. "So, thanks."

He beamed. "You're welcome. So, you can, uh, get started on any homework you have. All these History projects, ugh, so much marking I need to get done," he groaned, making a face.

"Maybe if you hadn't had assigned-"

"La la la, I can't hear you," he sung, plucking his fingers into his ears.

She snorted at his blatant immaturity, reaching into her backpack to pull out a pencil. "You're such a child, Matthews."

Matthews stuck his tongue out at her and Maya nearly gave him the finger, remembering that this was her teacher and she had to draw the line somewhere.

"So, you and R-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Maya said. She was not going to talk to her crush's _dad_ about her. That would just be-no, no, she refused. Now that she'd drawn the line, this was clearly beyond that. "We are not and will never talk about your daughter, okay?"

Matthews stared curiously. "Maya-"

" _Matthews._ " She glared at him, her own silent warning. "No Riley talk whatsoever."

A look of hesitation passed his face, before he nodded, clearly conflicted. "Fine," he gritted out. "No Riley talk."

Maya nodded primly, feeling an immense relief as she attempted to pull out her English homework, her sketchbook accidentally falling out. It was open to the page with a detailed drawing of Lily and Iris, flowers blooming from her chests. She was already embarrassed, Matthews gaze already on the book before she could snatch it up, but at least it hadn't been opened to the dozens of drawings she'd done of Riley.

"Maya, did you-did you _draw_ that?" He asked incredulously, looking amazed.

She blinked confusedly, picking her sketchbook up, holding it close to her chest. "Maybe."

"It's...really good, Maya. _Really good._ "

She felt a blush tint her cheeks, stowing the book away. "Thanks."

"Who were the girls?"

"My sisters," she admitted.

"I didn't know you had any siblings, Maya."

"Neither did I until a few weeks ago." At his look of confusion, she expanded. "My dad, he, uh, walked out on me and my mom a while back and started a new family. I met my sisters a few days ago, and safe to say I'm already in love with them."

Matthew looked empathetic, and Maya waited for his pity, the same pitiful glance and the _oh honey, I'm sorry_ she always got when people found out about her family, but it never came. Instead, he gave her a small smile. "If they're as cute as you drew them, you must be one lucky sister."

Maya felt a sudden surge of appreciation. "They really are, Matthews."

She hung around for another hour before leaving after some small talk with Mr Matthews, him telling her they'd still be on for next Friday. She wished him a goodbye, and went on her way home.

 

 

 

 

 

Maya was only eight years old when her father had left.

She remembered the night all too vividly-every single detail.

Her parents were having another argument, another one about her father’s incessant spending. Though Maya was used to their bickering, disputes, and shouting, as it had become a routine-each night, she'd fall asleep to the sound of their fighting, waking up to their forced smiles and strained interactions.

But something about this night was different.

Her father was screaming. Her mother was crying.

It all felt...so _real_. Like, it was more than the money issues.

His voice had eventually lowered, Maya pressing her ear against her bedroom door to hear properly. "I can't do this anymore, Katy," he had said. "I'm...I'm leaving."

She had begged, had cried, pleaded with him as Maya heard the unmistakable sound of the opening of a suitcase. It was _heartbreaking,_ for both Katy and Maya.

He never even said goodbye.

That last part had always haunted Maya. That he had made what appeared to be an easy decision to abandon his entire life and he couldn't have even given Maya a goodbye. That he was okay with giving her the scarring memories of the fighting and the shouting and leaving her with all the bad memories, and was okay with leaving her with the worst memory of all: the final slam of the apartment's front door, and the sound of her mother sinking to her knees, the final thing that broke her apart.

Maya was left to put the pieces back together. Katy, she was a good mom of course, but for awhile after Kermit left-she was a total mess. And Maya had spent a lot of time blaming her for being so selfish, for not putting her daughter first, for driving him away. It took her awhile to realize how unfair that was. Katy lost a husband, her supposed better half, her spouse. The person who promised to love her for better or worse. She didn't know how to do any of it-raising a child on her own, being the sole provider, paying for _bills_ on her own. She deserved to be weak, to have broken down, to mourn.

And eventually, she did get it together.

It was only until recently that Maya truly understood and accepted her mother for what she was: a single mother trying to do the best she could.

Even so, Maya had always been proud of her mother, even when she felt like Katy never cared, she still acknowledged that at least she didn't pack up a bag and leave.

She did what her father couldn't: despite it all, she stayed.

And it made Maya want to scream when her mother was defending her _own_ father, urging Maya to allow Kermit to be apart of the dinner on Saturday.

"Mom, I don't want him there," she said for the fifth time, her face buried in her hands as she sat next to her mother in the same place her father had left her. "He _left_ me. I can't forgive him, not yet. One day, maybe, but-but not now."

Katy sighed, clearly exasperated. "Maya, honey, you can't forgive him until you see him."

"Mom, pardon the French, but that's horse shit." Maya breathed out heavily, trying her best to remain calm. She removed her hands from her face, looked into her mother's eyes. "I will. One day. But not one day soon, and lucky for me, Rose won't listen to what you want, but what I want. End of discussion," she scowled, standing up sharply and moving to the kitchen. "Now if you're done with your pointless efforts, I'm going to eat."

Her mother, surprisingly, didn't say anything, try to rebuke. She instead followed Maya, pulling the fridge door open and pulling out a box of three-day old takeout. "Here," her mother said with a forced smile, "eat this."

It wasn't perfect, but it was something.

Maya accepted the offer with her lips pressed into a thin line, tugging to form a flat smile.

She didn't understand her mother's perspective, doubting she ever would, but she was just glad their argument had come to an end, because honestly? Arguing with her mother was always exhausting.

Her mother was as relentless as Maya was and since both women were stubborn as hell, their arguments tended to last days, so Maya was relieved that this one wasn't like their other disputes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You know, Riley-"

"That you're always available for me to talk to? Yeah, Mom, I know, I heard you the million other times you told me that!" Riley bit out, glaring at her mother in the middle of her living room.

Asking her mother the other day, Riley realized, might have been a grave mistake. Ever since she'd talked to her mother about her thoughts on gay people, she'd been suspecting. She didn't and hopefully wouldn't outright ask _Riley, are you gay?_ But it was still as bad. Every other second she'd be sprouting some line Riley was sure was in a How To Parent handbook, like _You can talk to me_ or _I will never judge you._

" _Riley,_ " her mother said sharply, crossing her arms, clearly annoyed with Riley's tone.

_Oh crap._

Riley knew it was in her best interest to apologize before her mother went into one of her rants or worse, before her mother started an argument and made a whole deal about it, but she couldn't be bothered. She _wasn't_ sorry.

Obviously she knew Topanga would be there for her, but she didn't need frequent reminders of it!

Why couldn't she understand she would go to her when she was _ready?_

She barely understood her own feelings, so it's not like she would.

So she gave her  most defiant look. "Topanga," she replied, giving her mother the iciest look she could muster.

Topanga blinked in shock, narrowing her eyes. "Riley, do _not_ give me that attitude today, I'm just trying to be supportive-"

"And I appreciate that, but you're _suffocating_ me! You can't possible understand what I'm going through, and I just-"

"Then _make_ me understand," Topanga pleaded, her voice drastically changing from disciplinary to one of concern.

Riley heaved a heavy sigh, pulling a chair out from the dining table, gesturing for her mother to take the seat across from her. She _could_ use some guidance. "There's this girl,”she began tentatively.

"Maya?"

Riley snapped her head up, surprised and bewildered to see the knowing smirk her mother wore. "How did you-"

"I'm Topanga, I know everything, sweetheart. Tell me more," she urged softly, her hands folded on the table.

Riley thought hard for a second, not really knowing where to start. "Well, you know, I hated her when we first met."

Topanga smirked. " _Oh, Mommy, Maya Hart is the worst-_ " She mocked in an obnoxiously, high voice, her hands flailing around.

"Okay, I get it," Riley cut in, partially amused by her mother's, albeit over the top, impression of her. "It's just-when Dad paired us together for that History project, I had to get along with her. We couldn't argue all the time, and I guess-I guess I just saw the real her and I liked it. We've been friends, I guess, and-it's more than that, for me at least. I _know_ it is. I know because I get happy whenever I see her, I always try and make excuses to talk to her, and just-I want to be around her _all the time._ But I just don't know what to do! I mean, I have a _boyfriend._ I feel so guilty. I mean, I love Farkle, I do, but lately-lately  things have been different. He's been more distant, and I really need your help, Mom."

Topanga leaned forward and pressed her hand atop of Riley's. "Oh, Riley, baby," she cooed sympathetically. "I definitely feel for you, but honey, you just have to trust your heart. Listen to it. I’m sure it’s trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, well I can't _hear it,_ " Riley snapped petulantly,  feeling frustrated with herself, with _everything_. "Sorry for snapping. I'm just...questioning everything."

"That's what being a teenager is all about," she assured. "You'll figure it out. That's the thing about you kids-it's like, there's no time for you. But _there is._ You're in no rush to decide anything, so don't try and make a decision you're not sure about. Take some time to figure out how you feel. You'll figure it out, Riley, I know you will. As for your guilt-don't be guilty. You're allowed to feel whatever you feel. You're not acting on them, you're not making any bad decisions here. Just-just trust yourself, okay? Trust yourself and your heart, that's all you can do."

Topanga brought a clarity that Riley direly needed. Riley felt so relieved that she could cry-she didn't, of course, just stood up, marched right over to her mother, and embraced her into a hug.

"Thank you," she breathed into her mother's hair. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," she apologized hastily, feeling a sudden wave of guilt at her unjustified rudeness.

Topanga, albeit a little surprised by the sudden embrace, hugged her daughter, holding her tightly. "Don't even worry about it, it's all forgiven."

Riley pulled apart, shooting her mother a thankful look. "I really appreciate the advice."

"Anytime," she said. "But now you have to tell me all about Maya Hart," she commanded, sounding eager.

“You know what, I have a lot of homework-”

“You just told me you finished everything.”

“Man, it’s getting late, I should really head off-”

“Riley, it’s six in the afternoon!” Topanga cried out incredulously. “Come on. I just want to hear about your crush, is that so bad? And I _promise_ none of this will go back to your father, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Riley bit her lip anxiously. “What do you want to know?” She finally said after a moment’s worth of contemplation, giving in.  She shuffled back into her seat across from her mother, taking note of her enthusiasm.

“Everything. She seemed like such a lovely girl when she brought you home the other week, and just-tell me everything.”

“She’s an artist,” Riley said, thinking of the picture Maya had sent of the flowers and Kermit the Frog. “She likes to draw and paint. She’s _really_ good, too. And-and she’s kind of short, too. She was kind of a-well, kind of a _bitch,_ but that was just...the person she was pretending to be. She’s actually really kind and sweet and brave and a good person. I really like her.”

Topanga beamed, and Riley could tell she had her mother’s vote of approval. “She sounds great.”  
Riley sighed contently.

_She really was._

Riley refused to answer any more of her mother’s questions, darting up to her room to avoid any further attempts at an interrogation.

Before she could do anything with Maya, she needed to see where she was with Farkle, to see if the spark was still there-

or if it had died altogether.

She whipped her phone out, dialed his number.

For the first time in days, he answered.

“Riley?”

“Hey, babe,” she said, voice faltering when she heard a voice in the background. “Who are you with?”

“Just-just Lucas, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe tomorrow after school? I just want to spend some time with you.”

“Uh, sure, sounds great. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow,” she confirmed, hanging up.

Something was off between them. She could feel it, and she wondered if he could, too.

She just hoped that no matter what happened, that she wouldn’t lose Farkle. They’d been friends for _years_ and dating, well, it just felt like the right thing to do. Like, they owed it to themselves to see what could happen between them and what they could become. Maybe they had rushed into it. Maybe they went into a relationship for all the wrong reasons.

Maybe, just maybe, there was nothing there to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what'll happen at Charlie Gardener's party? 
> 
> AND FINALLY WE HAVE RILEY REALIZING HER FEELINGS AND PEACHES IS BORN and i love topanga this chapter was so fun to write asdfskdlj
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	9. I Could Be Yours If You Asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect: everyone loves teasing Zay, Maya constantly takes Riley's breath away, and Lucas is always ready to fight, especially over his snacks-so, he's basically me.

Matthews’ words had a bigger impact on Maya than she thought. Others had complimented her work many times, sure, but something about what he said _stuck,_ replaying in her mind like a broken record player, even two days after their session.

He truly thought her work was good. 

So, right after school, she blared music from her laptop, a playlist she created  whenever she felt a rush of inspiration to create something. She changed into a denim jacket that was already covered in paint-stripes of blue, pink, yellow, orange coating the material, tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, gathered her paint and favorite brushes, found an empty canvas, and went for it.

She just started painting, following her instinct, listening to her heart, and giving it full and complete control.

Though Maya would never admit this to anyone, it was the undeniable truth: art was Maya’s voice. She was never one with words, inarticulate, never knew how to properly express herself, or say how she felt, but she could with a pen or a brush or a pencil. It was like her second language. It was … a part of her, like her limbs, arms, brain, and heart.

And after she was finished, she stared at the piece before her, listening to what her heart had to say.

Staring back at her on the canvas was the face of one Riley Matthews.

Maya groaned, bringing up her hands to her face in frustration.

She was so, pathetically into Riley.

She hadn’t even realized she was painting Riley, but even with her frustrations for her uncontrollable and deep, deep feelings, she was proud of her work. The colors blended beautifully, exploding on the canvas, perfect strokes outlining the curve of her cheeks, truly giving Riley Matthews’ beauty justice. So she was annoyed with herself,  but Riley truly was great inspiration.

She let the canvas dry on her room floor, collapsing onto her bed tiredly after the long week she had endured.

Her phone vibrated from her nightstand, and, another thing she hadn’t realized, there were a _lot_ of messages on her screen.

Someone had created a group chat for Zay, Lucas, Farkle, Riley, and herself, and from the quick scan she did, they were planning to go to the movies tomorrow.

Maya muted the conversation, giving in her two cents before someone could complain about how she never answered her messages.

 

_I’m down for anything. Just make up yr damn minds already all this indecisiveness is annoying AND my battery is dying, you pricks._

 

She quickly shut her phone off, staring up at her room’s ceiling, before her exhaustion kicked in, and she fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


 

Riley loved her mother with her entire soul. She truly, truly did. The woman worked hard for her dreams, proved to Riley that you could be a strong, independent woman while being in a relationship, and raised her with love, care, and everything she had.

But that woman could be a complete pain in the ass.

Riley and Topanga went out for their occasional, mother-daughter hangouts, free of Cora and Auggie. Topanga just finished a big case she’d been slaving over for weeks now, and insisted they celebrate by visiting a nearby desserts place. A few hours after Riley came home from school, they left.

Just as their platters arrived, Topanga opting for a velvet cupcake and a drink, while Riley subconsciously ordered a slice of peach cake, Topanga uttered one word.

“Spill.”

“Mom, it’d be really rude to make a mess-”

“No, you little goofball! How’s Maya been?”

Riley wanted to die. “Can’t I enjoy my cake in peace?”

“Alright, sure.” Half a beat later. “How about Farkle?”

“Mom! I’m figuring things okay? Butt out, please.”

A silence fell over their table, Riley absentmindedly playing with her cake, trying to distract herself from the awkwardness that was now in place.

Was she-

No, no, no.

She-

She wasn’t feeling _bad_ for her mother, was she?

Ugh.

Of course she was.

“Maya’s-Maya’s alright. Farkle’s okay. I’m still thinking about what to do, but everyone’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, honey,” Topanga sighed sympathetically, reaching over the table to touch Riley’s hand. “I just want to be there for you. And I’m really tired of listening to your brother talk and talk and talk his head off about Ava.”

_Ava?_

“Is-ew, ew, ew, does Auggie have a crush?”

Topanga grimly nodded. “If not, then this is a _really_ weird friendship.”

“But, he’s-he’s like, two days old.”

“He’s a couple thousand days old, but sure.”

“Aw, my baby brother’s growing up!” Oh, she was going to be relentless with her teasing. “Can’t wait to annoy him about it.”

Sipping from her drink, Topanga smiled. “Now you know how I feel.”

Riley felt her heart tug appreciatively, giving her mom’s hand a slight squeeze.

But the sentiment was ruined two seconds later when Riley blurted out, “So you are trying to annoy me!”

  
  
  


Maya stood out by her apartment complex, the cold breeze of early November blowing past her. It was _extremely_ cold, making Zay’s unusual lateness even more irritating. With gritted teeth, she pulled out her phone, the cold biting at her fingers, and dialed Zay’s number. “Babineaux, I’m going to murder you if you aren’t here in the next five minutes,” she threatened without a single breath of air.

“Relax, would you? It’s barely noon. It’s too early for you to already be bitching and threatening me.”

“You know, if you were here right now, I’d be giving you the finger.”

“Ah, love you too, Hart. Look, I’ll be there in, like, a minute, just wait up, okay? Everyone else is _late_ and demanding I pick them up later, hence my lateness, so really, don’t blame me-blame literally everyone else.”

“Excuses, excuses, excuses,” she tutted disapprovingly, and ended the call. She stared at the clock on her phone and, true to his word, Zay’s car pulled up to the curb in no later than a minute.

“See, I keep my promises,” he said defensively, giving Maya a shit-eating grin.

Maya snorted as she took her favorite seat in Zay’s car, the passenger seat, thankful for his heater that served as a nice contrast to the cold wind outside. “So, what’s everyone’s deal? Why are they all so late today?”

“Well, Lucas and Farkle were just stupid and slept in, and apparently Riley’s little brother was sick all night, so the bathroom was preoccupied with him puking all over it.”

Maya distastefully wrinkled her nose. “ _Ew_.”

Zay smirked. “I’m just gonna wait till one of them calls. ‘S that cool?”

“Yeah, sure,” she shrugged carelessly.

“Hey, Maya, can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” she said easily.

“Riley,” he said simply, an eyebrow shooting up.

Maya’s heart lurched forward at the name, entire body freezing up. She knew where he was going with this, but she wouldn’t say anything until he clarified, the stubborn part of her decided. “That’s not a question, that’s just a name,” she deadpanned, challenging him with the arch of her eyebrow. 

“Is there something there?” He specified.

Maya fidgeted with her hands nervously, wanting more than ever to avoid his question. Was she _that_ obvious with her feelings? But then she remembered Zay, how well he knew of her-of course he could tell something was there. “Maybe. But-but I’m not going to do anything, not yet."

Zay’s mouth split into a grin. “Aw, Hart. You have a little crush,” he teased lightly, nudging her with his elbow.

Maya loosened, admittedly feeling a little more comfortable with Zay’s lighthearted teasing. “Don’t-don’t make it a thing, okay? Don’t make it _obvious._ She’s still with Farkle, and I-I respect that. I don’t want to get in the way or hurt him."

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure how long that’s going to last.”

His words piqued her interest. “...What do you mean?” She said slowly, cautiously.

Zay heaved a sigh, and it was his turn to nervously fidget with his hands. “I can’t tell you exactly what I mean, but _come on_ -you’ve noticed things have been different between them, haven’t you?”

Truthfully Maya hadn’t, because it seemed as though Riley had this power-whenever she was with her, she was oblivious to everything else around her. The only thing she paid attention to was Riley herself. But as she thought about it, the words did hold some truth. She didn’t see them talking as much, and they weren’t as affectionate as they were a few weeks ago, before Riley had fully woven into Maya’s life. “I guess,” she said finally. “That doesn’t mean she likes me back though,” Maya hastily added.

“You, my friend, are way too pessimistic. And besides, I see the way she looks at you. She looks pretty fucking whipped to me,” Zay said softly, giving Maya an earnest, genuine, _real_ smile.

If it were anyone else telling her this, Maya wouldn’t have believed them. But she knew Zay, and knew that he was always brutally honest with her and would never refrain from speaking his mind. Though the skeptic in her refused to believe that Riley Matthews harbored any romantic feelings for her, the optimist was starting to speak up, break free of the chains Maya had forced on it a long, long time ago. That side of her was a side she had learned to shut down, to ignore, to not listen to, but perhaps it was time to hear what it had to say. And it was telling her that maybe, _maybe,_ Zay was right.

Maybe Riley Matthews _did_ like her.

Maya didn’t know what to do with this idea. It kind of excited her, kind of terrified her.

She lifted her gaze, looking right at Zay. If he was going to probe her about Riley, she would do just the same to him.

“When are you going to stop dicking around and ask Smackle out?” She asked defiantly, canting her head to the side with a pointed look. If he was going to tease her with Riley, Maya had every right to do the same thing with him about Smackle. 

“Um, _excuse me,_ we were talking about Riley-”

“And now we’re talking about Smackle.”

Zay never really talked about her, but the others ruthlessly made fun of him, Lucas the usual leader behind the teasing. The only instance she had seen him talk to her was at the ice rink, but she’d heard from Zay himself about their constant messages, day in and day out. It was obvious he liked her, but they were still only _friends._ Nothing more, nothing less, and honestly, Maya didn’t understand _why._

She didn’t understand _him_ . He was brave, outspoken. He acted on his feelings and dealt with them better than anyone she knew. He’d gotten over Vanessa, _clearly,_ and held no grudges as well. The situation with his parents aside, he dealt with how he felt, so this situation was particularly confusing.

And then it kind of clicked.

“Does this have anything to do with your parents, Zay?”

Zay visibly tensed-an instant sign that Maya was correct-his jaw clenching. “My dad found out. My mom-she’s staying with a friend for awhile, and he won’t admit it, but he’s pretty fucking bummed.”

Maya’s face fell. “Zay, I-”

“Seriously, it doesn’t-I’m not, like, hurt by it. I’m glad he found out, the guilt was eating at me and he deserved to know, it’s just-I used to think they were the perfect couple, you know? And I know it’s dumb, that I’ll get over it, that it’s not fair for me to think like this, but-they’re broken. They were amazing and now they’re not. I just...I really don’t want that to happen with me and Isadora. I’m getting to know her and damn, I like her. A _lot,_ Maya. She’s this intelligent and adorable girl, and she likes me, the _real_ me. We have something special. I don’t want to ruin it.”

Maya was momentarily taken aback, stunned by how honest Zay was. She was glad he was dealing with it, though, and acknowledging it, rather than pushing it inside. She was glad he was dealing it with her, and knowing that Smackle made him happy made her smile. But, now

-it was Maya’s turn to be the brutally honest friend.

“Zay Babineaux, you are being a complete idiot,” she told him bluntly, face still stoic as his jaw went slack in surprise. “You’re right-it _is_ dumb. You can’t compare your parent’s relationship to every relationship. It’s stopping you from being with someone amazing, Zay. Just because their relationship is having problems and may not work out doesn’t mean _every_ relationship is doomed. I get where you’re coming from and I totally feel for you, but stop being stupid. You and Smackle...that could be something great. Sure, there is a chance it could end horribly, but you have people who will help you put the pieces back together, I promise you that. Take a chance. Make a move. Or else you’ll regret it and always wonder what _if._ ”

Zay’s face lightened, and he looked less tense. “Thanks, Hart,” he murmured, before the corners of his mouth raised into a soft smile. “You know, you should take your advice with Matthews.”

“...I will,” she said, surprising herself at the sincerity of her own words. “When she’s done with Minkus. We aren’t friends, sure, but I'm not going to do anything bad to him." Again, she was surprised by how genuine she was. And how  _truthful_ she was. She really, really didn't want to lose any of the new friends she made over the past few weeks, Minkus included.

“You know,” he mused, “you’ve changed a lot, since you met her. In a good way, of course,” he quickly added. “I’m proud of you, Hart. Very proud.”

“You’re still my best friend, no matter what happens.”

“And you’re mine...don’t tell Lucas, though.”

  
  
  
  


 

The apartment was a complete and total mess.

The virus that seemed to attack the Matthews’ clan the prior weekend clearly was back or may have not been gone at all, taking her brother hostage, and Riley _refused_ to be affected next.

She felt bad, though. The poor guy was puking his guts out, and doing so quite loudly.

“Tell you what, buddy,” she said from the other side of the bathroom door, where her brother was, bent over the toilet with Topanga surely rubbing his back, “I’ll get you your favorite soup! How does Wonton sound?”

“Really?” She could hear the excitement in his voice, eliciting a smile of her own.

“Really!” She promised. “Just try and get better, okay?”

Just as she’d spoken, her phone vibrated and lit up with a message from Zay, telling Riley he was outside her apartment complex. “Alright, mom, Zay’s here, I’m gonna head off, okay?”

“Alright, honey, have a good time!”

Within minutes, she was sliding into the backseat of Zay’s car, phone and bag in her clutch.

“Hey there, Riles,” Maya greeted, turning over to give Riley a grin.

Riley was momentarily rendered speechless, in awe of Maya’s radiance. She looked ethereal with her lips coated with red, the same lipstick from Zay’s party-the party that felt like _eons_ ago-her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, and she was rocking a denim jacket, stripes of paint all over it.

“Love the fashion choices,” Riley gushed, gesturing to her denim clothing.

“The inner artist in me was begging for it. Who am I to deny her?”

“Alright, can you stop flirting with Hart for one second and say hi to me?” Zay piped up.

Riley blushed, trying to mask her reddened cheeks with a scowl. “Why are you so bitter, Zay?”

“He’s just jealous,” Maya whispered, shooting Riley a wink before turning her head back to the view ahead of her as the car began to move.

Riley felt her breath catch in her throat, fighting the urge to break out into a grin right then and there.

They picked up Lucas and then Farkle. Farkle was wedged in between Riley and Lucas and one would only assume he would at least _try_ and talk to his girlfriend past the standard greeting- _hey, Riley_ in a flat voice-but no, _no_ -he was too busy talking to Lucas Friar about some movie.

Riley felt like screaming.

On the positive note, this lessened her guilt regarding her newfound feelings, but it left her wondering what that meant for her and Farkle.

More or less a depressing topic for Riley. 

“Oh, and I might have invited someone else,” Zay said abruptly, a few minutes into the ride when everyone was finally squeezed into his car.

They all exchanged curious, inquisitive glances at each other, Zay excluded. “...Who?” Lucas asked, the same question on everyone else’s mind.

“...Smackle.”

The group broke into a series of howls and cheers, everyone clearly pleased with this advancement in Zay and Smackle's relationship.

“Nice, Babineaux,” Maya commended, reaching forward to clap his arm appreciatively.

Lucas wolf whistled, while Farkle settled for a, “Next weekend, you better take her out on a proper date.”

“Wait a second.”

“Yes, sugar?”

“I’m gonna take a guess and say you only planned this thing to invite Smackle?”

Zay licked his lips, eyes set on the road in front of him. “I am neither confirming nor denying that claim.”

“Oh, you little _pussy,_ ” Maya teased, mouth stretched into a simper. “You couldn’t ask her on a proper date, so you use a group hangout as an excuse to see her?”

“We’re disappointed,” Lucas said, “Truly disappointed.”

“You’re better than this,” Farkle chimed in.

“And Smackle, come on, she deserves a real-”

“Alright, alright,” Zay interrupted, taking a swift and sudden turn, everyone lurching forward, the seat belt the only thing keeping everyone from flying out of their seats: an effective way of shutting them up. “Can you guys, just like, shut the fuck up? I’m _working_ on it, okay? And I need to make sure she likes my friends, before it’s serious. I mean, wouldn’t it be the worst thing if we start dating and it turns out she hates the people I care about most?”

The sincerity and sentiment in his voice seemed to quiet everyone up, no insults or teasing thrown at him for him, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and Riley deeply touched.

Riley was the one to break the silence in the car. “Well, she already likes me, so.”

“I mean, it’s kind of impossible not to like you, Riley,” Maya said solemnly, and the blush on Riley’s cheeks returned.

“Well, I still think you’re full of shit, Zay,” Lucas said, looking somewhat amused, though Riley didn’t understand why.

“Yeah, well I think your _mom-_ ”

“Hey, hey, can’t we be civil here?” Farkle cut in, definitely alarmed by the rapid escalation of insults.

Zay scoffed melodramatically, pretending to be offended as a hand clutched his chest. “ _Well,_ had you let me finish, Farkle, you would know that I was going to say that I think Lucas’ mom is a wonderful, kind, and loving woman.”

Everyone laughed until their cheeks felt a little sore, and it was a good moment. The kind of moment you think about when the day’s over, when you’re with your friends and someone says _hey, remember when,_ and the kind that makes you feel light and free and _good_.

It was one of _those_ moments.

And, Riley thought contently as Farkle finally stopped laughing to retort, those were the best kind.

  
  
  


Maya, Zay, Farkle, Riley, and Lucas all went into the theater about forty-five minutes before the movie was supposed to start. It was a really cheesy, romantic-comedy that had 45% on Rotten Tomatoes and was probably going to be cliched and awful. But they wanted something lighthearted, something they could make fun of after the exhausting week they had suffered through.

Lucas and Maya already started a little game amongst themselves, counting the number of young couples (the youngest being a pair of kids who had appeared to be maybe thirteen and were full-on _sucking each other’s faces_ ) that entered the theater, hand-holding and groping each other like nobody’s business.

Conveniently, there was a corner toward the left side of the theater with six seats where their little gang squeezed in. Farkle sat into the seat furthest inside the row, Lucas next to him with popcorn, then Maya, Riley with more popcorn, Zay, and an empty seat they were saving for Isadora Smackle. They were all settled in their seats, conversing with each other as advertisements played on the big screen.

“ _Zay,_ ” Maya hissed as a car commercial started playing. “You did give her the right time and everything? The trailer’s are going to start any minute, and you know what comes after those?”

Zay’s face scrunched up in hard thought, head slightly tilting, as he leaned forward to hear her better. “What?”

“The fucking _movie!_ ”

“Shh,” Riley, who was perched in the middle of them both, seethed with a slight glare. “You’re being too loud!”

Maya was going to sarcastically remark, but her voice faltered at how adorable Riley sounded when she whined. She ducked her head, thankful that neither Zay nor Riley could see Maya’s face in the dark or more specifically, the way her face lit up and her mouth stretched into a smile.

It was kind of ironic; a month ago, she would have taken a jab at Riley about how childish she sounded. But now, she was struggling to speak, too overwhelmed by the flutter of her heart.

Life was funny, wasn’t it?

“She’ll be here, okay?” Zay persisted, voice notably quieter.

Riley smiled at this, clearly pleased, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“Maybe if you had actually invited her on a proper date, she would be on time,” Maya muttered, rolling her eyes. She reached into the popcorn in Riley’s lap, but before she could, she was enticed by the sight next to her.

Riley was, very slowly and carefully, biting off the top of what Maya, though she could barely make it out, thought was a gummy bear.

“Matthews, what the hell are you doing?” Maya said incredulously, gawking at Riley.

Riley turned her head ever so slightly, frowning a little at the Maya’s tone. It reminded her of the Maya she once knew, the Maya from what felt like oh so long ago. She felt an insult coming, and this assumption grew even more when she quietly said, “Well, I don’t want it to feel any _pain,_ so I’m eating its head first.”

But she was pleasantly surprised to hear one of the prettiest noises of all: Maya’s gentle, tinkling laugh.

“You really are something, aren’t you?”

And suddenly, Riley felt foolish to even think for a split second that that girl would resurface again, that Maya would again wear her bitchy and careless facade. She was beyond that. Riley knew her, knew she was above and beyond that.

Lucas’ sharp voice suddenly interrupted her reverie. “Seriously, Minkus?”

“Lucas, _be quiet,_ ” Riley scolded, while Maya gave him a point look.

“What’s your problem, Friar?”

“Farkle finished all the popcorn! We’ve literally been here for _fifteen minutes!_ ” Lucas cried, holding up what appeared to be an empty bag.

“I was hungry!” Farkle defended himself warily. “Lucas-”

“Oh do not Lucas me, you know how much I treasure my movie snacks.”

“Holy crap, is Friar tearing up?” Zay smirked, and the glare Lucas shot him was murderous.

“ _Excuse me_ -” Lucas sprung to his feet, and Maya inwardly groaned. She _so_ did not want to be kicked out of a theatre over Farkle’s insatiable hunger, Zay’s asshole-like antics, and Lucas and his readiness to fight at all times.

Maya was ready to put a hand on Lucas arm, a trick to calm him down, and go with him to get another bag, but much to her surprise, she didn’t have to.

Farkle was up to his feet, hushing him before anyone else in the theatre would start flinging bits of popcorn at him for his loudness, a hand already soothingly rubbing his bicep. “I’ll get you some more food, alright?” His tone was light, teasing almost.

Wait, what the fuck-

Lucas softened instantly. “You owe me, like, two large popcorns, you prick,” he said, the smile in his voice, and as he and Farkle squeezed their way out of the row, Maya swore she saw a faint blush up his neck through the darkness.

Well. _That was new._

She made a mental note to ask him about that later.

“I didn’t know Lucas was so...intense when it came to food,” Riley whispered to Maya and Zay.

“One time I took his M&M’s when we watched Civil War. He didn’t talk to me for three days.”

Riley and Maya both laughed, as a person, walked up to their row. “I am so sorry I’m late, Isaiah! I snuck in some sour worms though, since I know you like them. Hope that makes up for it.”

Both girls watched in complete awe as Isadora Smackle, a girl who had always been stoic and blank in school, grinned ear-to-ear as Zay eagerly patted the seat next to him.

“You just made it in time for the trailers,” Zay said softly, as a trailer for an animated movie started to play. “And that depends. Did you get the-”

“-Sharl’s brand? Please,” Smackle scoffed, flattening her skirt as she plopped down into the seat next to Zay. “I am not not an ameteur, Isaiah Babineaux. So, where are these friends of yours?”

“What friends?”

Riley swallowed a laugh. _God,_ Zay was so smitten!

“These friends, you idiot,” Maya said, flicking Zay on the forehead as she practically fell onto Riley, leaning over to shake Smackle’s hand.

Smackle frowned, staring down at Maya’s outstretched hand. “I bought these for Isaiah, but if you want some-”

“I’m, uh, I’m good, actually,” Maya said, clearly biting back a laugh. She leaned comfortably back in her seat, and Zay and Smackle started to whisper back and forth.

“I can’t even see Zay and I can tell that he’s giving her major heart eyes,” Riley snorted, reaching into her bag of gummy bears.

Maya took a quick sip of her drink, as another trailer for a DC movie began to play. _Seriously,_ how long were these trailers?

“So, how’s everything been? Minkus, cheerleading?” Maya said casually, propping her elbow up on Riley’s arm rest.

Through the dim lighting, she could see Riley visibly stiffening, an awkward, forced laugh escaping her. “It’s...it’s okay. Could be better. Missy has cancelled, like, the past four practices, and I just _know_ she’s going to be a bigger bitch to be than usual-and-and _Farkle._ I-I don’t know where we stand.”

Well.

That was a little more personal than Maya expected.

“I’m sorry, Riles,” Maya cooed softly, both girls freezing as Lucas and Farkle returned, two bags of popcorn in Farkle’s hands as they squeezed back into their seats.

But luckily, they didn’t hear a thing.

Riley shrugged, but Maya could tell something was off-

and that’s when she realized there were tears shining in her eyes.

Maya felt her heart catch in her throat, and of course, _of course,_ that was when the movie started to play, an old song from the 80’s blaring in the theater as the dim lights faded. The only sound in the theater was the movie beginning.

Maya didn’t know what to do, so she let her heart take control and acted on impulse. Gently, she blindingly reached forward, tipping Riley’s chin up and bringing her close-

and then, she kissed her cheek.

“You’ll be okay. I promise.”

Her voice was faint, but Riley heard, her mouth cracking into a grateful smile.

And that was all Maya really needed.

  
  
  


“Well,” Lucas said, as the six friends exited the theater, yawning and stretching. “That movie was shit.”

Riley barked out a laugh as Farkle and Maya both visibly winced from the sudden stream of light.

“The light-” Maya started to say.

“-It burns!” Farkle hissed, and Maya narrowed her eyes at him, backing up him until he was pressed against the railing of the theater's second floor, head dangling over the edge, right over the swarms of people purchasing their tickets and filling up their cups with pop.

“Do _not_ ever say something as similar to me, ever.”

Farkle’s chest lowered as he let out a breath, body relaxed as Maya released her hold on him, stepping back.

But then she stepped forward, suddenly, and Farkle shrieked. “Ever!” She said with a  final jab of her fingers.

“Is she always this violent?” Smackle queried to Zay.

“I think it’s just Farkle that makes her like that,” Zay said, shrugging as they began to descend down an escalator, back to the first floor to go to the parking lot.

“Hart, don’t attack my-” Lucas began to chide, before Maya interrupted him.

“Your _what,_ Friar?” Maya asked quickly, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“My-my good friend,” Lucas stuttered.

Riley and Farkle watched Maya and Lucas like a ping-pong match, back and forth as Maya spat out another retort, one of how ‘protective’ Lucas was over his friend.

“What’s Lucas’ deal?” Riley whispered to Farkle, pushing past the doors of the theater's entrance, out into the cold air of the Saturday afternoon.

She noticed his ears pinking. “I don’t...I don’t know.”

They may have been a couple going through some problems right now, sure, and there was this incredibly big distance between them, but Riley Matthews had and always would know how to read Farkle Minkus like a book. She was the one person who knew him the best, and she could always tell what he was feeling, even if he tried to hide it.

Right now, this was as true as ever.

And she was tempted to just blurt out right then and there: _do you like Lucas Friar? Are you into my crush’s ex-boyfriend? Is this some seriously twisted yet ironic thing that’s going on? Are you cheating on me? Does he make you happy?_

But, as the six crossed the street, beginning their walk to Zay’s car which of course was parked at the very end of the lot, she saw something.

Saw his eyes flicker to Lucas, and saw him.

More specifically, the tight smile on his face and the way his eyes shone, the way he used to look at her.

And she knew the answers to those questions in an instant.

_Yes. Yes. Hell yes. No._

And _yes._

So she didn’t say anything. Farkle would talk to her when he was ready.

“Holy crap,” Maya suddenly shouted, everyone’s head-including the family walking next to them, the mother giving Maya the stink eye-snapped up to her. “Zay-Zay and Smackle, they’re holding hands!”

And so they were: fingers intertwined, Zay’s thumb resting on Smackle’s knuckle.

“Keep it PG, guys-”

“Get a room, jeez-”

“I better be your best man at the wedding, Babineaux!”

“Aww, you guys, I knew Zaydora was real!”

“Alright, alright, _enough!_ ” Zay boomed, lifting his and Smackle’s hand up suddenly. “Yes, we’re holding hands. No, we don’t need a room, and obviously, you will be the best man, Hart.”

“What the fuck, man, we made a deal-”

“And because you all are gross and I don’t want to make Isadora drive by herself, and I seriously don’t want to be near any of you right now-I’m driving with her. And-” Using his free hand, he tossed his keys to Farkle who, shockingly, caught it. “I’m bestowing my child to Minkus. Please don’t ruin my car, a part of me _will_ die. We’ll drive up to that Vietnamese place for dinner, Friar has the address, and _no one_  will bother me or this fine lady about this … this ‘Zaydora’. Is that clear, goddammit?”

Like children receiving a scolding from their parents, the four meekly muttered, “Yes, Zay,” as they stared at their feet.

Zay simply beamed, him and Smackle both turning around toward a bright, yellow car. “You’re so cute when you’re angry, Isaiah,” she said, leaning onto his shoulder.

“Well,” Farkle said, fumbling with the keys, “she isn’t wrong-”

“Alright, let’s go!”  Riley said over-enthusiastically, Lucas and Maya exchanging smirks.

Farkle took the driver’s seat, Maya claimed her rightful seat in the front, and Riley and Lucas took the back.

“After you, Matthews,” Lucas said chivalrously, opening the door to the backseat for Riley.

Riley, again amazed by just how much people could change for the hundredth time, smiled thankfully, sliding into the seat. “Thanks, Lucas, but only Maya calls me by my last name.”

“My lady speaks the truth,” Maya said casually, the words easily rolling off her tongue

Riley’s heart stopped, just for a second. “My lady?” She repeated curiously.

Maya’s face sunk with realization of her mistake.. “Well, no, no, I meant _the._ See, silly me, always falling asleep in English class. This is why Ms Webber hates me.”

“Or maybe it’s because you fall asleep and somehow always end up drooling over my notebooks,” Farkle grumbled, revving up Zay’s car’s engine.

The moment passed, they started to drive, and conversation of Zay and Smackle, or rather Zaydora as they were now referring to, was rapid, but Riley couldn’t shake the same thought that popped into her head.

_I would be your lady in a heartbeat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! It's kind of like a filler, but I really wanted to establish more Larkle and Zaydora as well. And I mean, okay, technically things did happen, but this chapter was mostly meant to be light and amusing.
> 
> Things are definitely picking up soon! Charlie Gardener's party is in, like, a week, right? Hmm, I don't know, that sounds pretty fun.
> 
> Next update might come a little slower, since my life is kind of a mess and, not to be too TMI, but I've been dealing with some personal stuff as well. But this has definitely been a great way to take my mind off of it, which is why half of this chapter was churned out in like, the past hour or so! Anyways, enough rambling. Let me know what you thought below! Have an awesome day. :)


	10. Rest Your Bones With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably has dozens of grammatical errors. I apologize in advance.

Maya had been very observant the next few days.

She had been keeping close eye to Lucas and Farkle, in particular. After what she witnessed that prior weekend at the movies, having noticed how both boys  _intimately_ interacted with each other, her suspicions were growing stronger and stronger that something romantic was brewing between the two.

She just hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Lucas, alone. Always glued to his side was either Zay or Farkle himself, and always glued to  _her_ side was Riley (not like she minded, though). She was just waiting for the right moment with no one else around, where Lucas could be open and honest.

The right moment came the Tuesday afternoon. Riley had cheer practice, having complained about Missy non-stop a few hours prior, and Farkle and Zay had a meeting for the photography club, giving Maya the perfect window of opportunity.

She caught up with Lucas at the end of the day, spotting his hunched shoulders in a sea of student's exiting from the school's entrance.

"Friar!" She exhausted, her breathing heavy and fast as she begrudgingly sprinted toward him. 

His eyes widened when she bumped her shoulder against his, his mouth tugging into a smirk when he saw her panting. "Did Maya Hart just perform physical exercise to catch up to me?" 

Maya scoffed, nudging him as he slowed down to match her pace. "I feel like I haven't seen you at all, Friar-"

"Maya, we've sat with each other at lunch everyday this week-"

"Seriously, how have you  _been?"_

He raised an eyebrow curiously, looking as though he could tell something was off, but brushed it off. "Nothing much, I guess. Except something's a little ... weird," he admitted in a lower voice.

Maya perked up. "What's up?"  She asked, trying for a casual tone, hoping she didn't sound too excited.

This was it.

Lucas liked Farkle. He was going to  _confess._

Maya tried hard not to squeal out of sheer giddiness.

"My friend is acting like a total fuckin' spaz, all bright and bubbly, when she's usually pretty emo-"

She gave him a rough shove, as Lucas laughed manically, trying not to fall onto the pavement. 

"You want to hang out, though?" He asked genuinely once he stopped wheezing, a small, impish smile forming on his mouth.

"Sounds perfect," she said, and within half an hour, the duo were seated comfortably in Topanga's.

Maya was sporadically sipping her hot chocolate and slowly making her way through a slice of peach cake. "Seriously, Friar, why are you drinking an  _iced coffee_ in the middle of November? It's freezing out, you weirdo."

" _You weirdo?_ " Lucas repeated slowly, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You have truly softened. What happened to the big bad, Maya Hart?" He gently teased, stirring the straw in his drink absentmindedly.

"She got her shit together," Maya simply said, feeling a surge of pride swell in her chest. 

"Amen to that. How's the whole Riley situation, by the way?"

"I'm still hopelessly into her. She's still fucking amazing, and still with Farkle, so, not much for me to do, huh?" She grumbled a little bitterly. She thought of how Riley seemed so upset with her relationship and its deteriorating status, but that thought only soured her mood. She didn't like to think of Riley being unhappy. 

He gave an incoherent murmur of understanding.

"This is so ironic," Maya eventually said, staring out into the view of the street from her window seat. "I'm talking to my ex about my crush on  _Riley Matthews._ I hated that girl, all her sunshine and smiles and pep, but funny enough, it's what I like most about her."

"The world is funny like that, I guess."

Maya was suddenly reminded of her ulterior motive, an eyebrow quirking up as she suddenly leaned forward in her seat, staring Lucas right into the eye. "I need to ask you a question," she told him vaguely.

"Okay..." He trailed off, gesturing for her to continue.

She rested her arms on the table, giving Lucas the most serious look she could muster. "What's up with you and Minkus?"

"What on earth do you mean-"

"No shitting with me, Friar," she said firmly, narrowing her eyes at him expectantly.

He let out a long groan. "I didn't  _mean_ to," he started. "It just happened. The randomest fucking thing, I swear, I'm hanging out with Zay, and there he is! I don't, I don't  _care_ or anything, but then he gave me his number, and we started texting, all the freaking time! You know how many sunrises I've seen because I've been up all night, texting him? A lot.  _Afuckinglot._ And it's just so easy, Maya. So easy around him.  He gets me, he really gets me, and he makes me  _want_ to be better, you know? It's just...good. So good-

except it's fucking not, because he's  _dating someone,_ and he's probably  _straight,_ and I am going to die."

"Melodramatic, much?"  

Despite her sly words, Maya couldn't help but grin, reaching over to poke at Lucas head, which he had buried into the table. "Lucas?  _Lucas?"_

"I like Farkle," he murmured softly into the table.

Maya touched his arm, Lucas lifting his head slightly to meet her eyes. "I know, dude. You're both pretty obvious."

"Maya, he doesn't-"

"Shut up. He totally does."

"He's dating-"

"Shut up. He likes you."

" _Maya_ -"

"Lucas."

She gave him a pointed look, slowly sipping her hot chocolate. "The way he was so quick to calm you down after your freak out on Saturday?  _Gay._ "

Lucas snorted disbelievingly, rolling his eyes. "What, suddenly you're the gay whisperer?" 

"I'm observant," she said flatly, setting her drink back on the table. She looked around the small cafe; a few tables were filled, no one among the establishment anyone from their school. "Maybe he just hasn't realized that he likes you yet."

Lucas sighed. "Maya, I just...I just don't see what someone like Farkle could see in someone like me."

"Do not  _dare_ sell yourself short like that," she suddenly scowled, voice firm. It pained her to hear how serious and sincere Lucas sounded.

"You are an amazing person, alright? You're worthy of good things, and Farkle,  _genius_ Farkle, would be an idiot not to like you."

Lucas looked surprised at the raise of Maya's voice, sheepishly blinking at her. "Thank you?" 

"You mean a lot to me," she continued, and with a slight smirk, she added, "Ex-fuck buddy."

Lucas grinned. "You too,  _buddy._ " There was a pause, where they both quietly ate their pastries, slurped their drinks. 

"So, what do you think I should do? He's-he's in a _relationship_." There was a pained look on his face.

"So is Riley. My plan: wait. Until then? Pine miserably and admire from afar," Maya sighed. "That's all we can do, my friend."

"Cheers to that," Lucas grumbled, and the two clinked their drinks together, enjoying the quiet evening as friends.

 

 

 

 

"Maya, I am going to explode."

"You should probably head to a bathroom instead of calling me," Maya quipped from the other end. Riley could hear the smile in her voice.

Riley groaned, body aching after the gruesome practice her and her team endured with their tyrannical leader, Missy. She fell onto her living room couch, before sharply yelping as she felt something sharp poke her back. 

"Everything good, Riles?"

"No!" She  whined, reaching back to find one of her brother's plastic,  _sharp as shit_ toys laid on the couch. "My brother's trying to kill me."

"Meanwhile, my sisters drool on me. Still better than attempted murder, though."

"And Missy Bradford-Missy _freaking_ Bradford! Surprise surprise, she was acting like a regal bitch again today. I swear, I am going to kill her one day," Riley growled, her tone low and feral, as she flung Auggie's toy onto the floor, sprawling her legs comfortably onto the couch.

She put the call on speaker phone, just as Maya's smirk sounded. "Did you call me to complain?"

"Maybe."

"Complain away," Maya said softly, and Riley felt a surge of gratefulness.

"I  _like_ cheer. But her-ugh, I don't like her. No one on the team likes her, either. I don't know  _how_ or  _why_ she's the captain, but-"

"Fear," Maya explained. "They're afraid of her. That's why she has all that power and control."

"It's stupid.  _Missy_ is stupid," Riley huffed indignantly.

"High school is stupid," Maya said wryly. "Don't let her bother you, honey. She's not worth it, anyway."

Riley snorted. "You were like her, though: bitchy and rude, and yet here we are...hmm, maybe I should give her a chance," Riley said playfully.

Maya let out an over exaggerated gasp. "Did you-did you just compare me to  _Missy Bradford?_ What kind of  _disrespect-_ "

"Easy there," Riley said dryly with a hint of a smile, feeling all her anger and frustration from earlier disappear, calmness and serenity taking its place. "You know you have a special place in my heart, right?"

_Whoa there, Riley. That was not platonic whatsoever._

"Mm, I know. But I definitely like to hear it."

"Who're you talking to?"

"No one," Riley said dismissively, gesturing for her younger brother to leave the room as he waddled in, curious eyes widening as he moved closer.

He ignored her gesture, however, stepping toward the couch. "Liar. I can see your phone, you know!"

"Is this...Matthews Junior? The murderer?"

" _You told her about the fish that died!?"_

And there went her calmness and serenity. "Auggie, of  _course_ I didn't," Riley said through clenched teeth, trying hard to keep her voice neutral. "My friend, Maya, she's-she makes dumb jokes."

" _Dumb_ _,_ my ass-"

Auggie gasped, looking stunned. "She swore!"

Riley scowled, "Not helping, Peaches," into her phone.  She looked to her brother, glaring. "I'm having a private conversation. Auggie, could you please leave?"

"All you had to do was say please," he said dryly, swinging back on his heel, and marching to his room.

"My brother is so fucking weird."

" _YOU SAID A BAD WORD!_ "

 

 

 

 

Maya was used to waking up on her own. On most school days, her mother would have already been out of the apartment in the mornings, having left early for a shift at the diner. Her phone was always riddled with five to ten alarms, the only thing that would wake her up and get her to school on time.

She wasn't used to waking up to her mother's gentle singing from the kitchen, or to the smell of freshly-cooked breakfast.

Confused and wary, she slipped out of her bedroom and to the kitchen.

Her mother was cooking something on the stove, her back facing Maya, doing a small little dance. She was in sweatpants, her hair tied into a sloppy bun.

Maya rubbed her eyes. "Mom?"

Katy spun around, eyes widening when she spotted her daughter squinting at her. "Morning, baby girl!"

"You-you're home?" Maya said groggily. "You're usually at work by now."

"Figured I could start a later shift today, make some breakfast for my girl. Spice up the routine a bit."

"Whatever  you're making smells great," Maya praised, eyeing strips of bacon on a plate. "I love you, mom," she deadpanned, and Katy simply smirked in response.

"Get changed, you little suck-up."

It was admittedly nice to wake up to her mother around, even nicer when her mother drove her to school. Maya relished in that comfort.

"You're in a good mood," Riley noted observantly as Maya joined what was becoming  _their_ spot in the cafeteria-a round table right in the corner, giving them a view of the soccer field and the giant oak tree behind  the school.

No one else had arrived yet, so Maya shamelessly sat next to Riley, breath catching in her throat when their knees bumped. "It's a good day."

Riley smiled, poking at the salad in front of her. "It looks good on you. That smile."

Maya blushed deeply. "Thank you, Riley."

"Can you  _believe_ those two?" was Zay's greeting, his voice sharp as he joined their table.

"Hello to you too, Zay," Riley said, sounding amused as Zay dropped his tray onto the table with a deafening  _thud,_ sliding into the seat opposite of Maya and Riley.

"Farkle and Lucas, they went out to lunch.  _Without me._ I introduce the two, and now they're better friends with each other than me. The fuck?"

"Aw, honey, it'll get better," Maya mockingly cooed, narrowly missing a french fry Zay flung toward her.

"I'm just...offended," he insisted.

"You're fuming," Riley said. "Look, his  _ears_ are red with anger-"

"Eat a Snickers. You get a little angry when you're-"

"Oh, you're both assholes."

Maya and Riley broke into laughter at Zay's apparent saltiness, his sensitivity amusing. "You still have us, you know."

"And we're the  _much_ better pair," Maya added, before taking a big bite into her sandwich, mayonnaise smudged on her nose.

Zay snickered into the back of his hand, Maya raising an eyebrow. "What, Babineaux?"

Riley shot Zay a glare as he muttered  _nothing._ "You have a little, uh-" She hastily folded a napkin from her tray, leaned in close, and lightly dabbed the bridge of Maya's nose.

Maya stilled, heart momentarily stopping as she felt the gentle touch of Riley. 

_Fuckfuckfuck._

She could only imagine the cocky, smug look that was on Zay's face, her eyes glued to Riley who awkwardly smiled, licking her lips.

"Better now," she murmured, before quickly pulling herself away.

"Now that we've established that Maya doesn't know how to eat properly-"

"Go fuck yourself-"

"-how are you two ladies doing, today? Any juicy  _gossip_ for Zay today?"

Maya cringed, feeling second-hand embarrassment. "Do not ever speak in third person. You don't pull it off."

"Is everyone hurting my feelings today? Did I miss the announcement to act like a total asshole, or-?"

"No, you just make it  _that_ easy-" Maya shot back.

"You're both insufferable," Riley scoffed, growing weary of their banter. "Just gonna blatantly change the topic-"

Zay smirked. " _Very_ slick, Matthews."

"How's Smackle?" Riley asked, wagging her eyebrows up suggestively.

Maya's attention was immediately caught-she leaned into the table, both girls watching Zay intently, gauging his reaction to her name.

This surely wiped the cocky look off of Zay's face. He stiffened up, looking flustered. "She's...fine," he said blankly, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. "I'm thinking of inviting her to Gardener's party this Friday," he informed.

"Really? A party doesn't quite seem like...her type of place," Maya said, not knowing how else to phrase her words. 

Zay shrugged. "Yeah, well, she told me the other day that she'd never been to a party, and I told her I would be the one to take her party virginity-"

"Bet that's not the only virginity you're going to take-"

Riley laughed, quickly masking it as a cough at the glower Zay sent Maya, hoping to avoid that fate.

"C'mon, Babineaux, I  _had_ to-"

"You sicken me," he mumbled. "But you two are still on board for Friday, right?"

"Nothing better to do, so," Maya said nonchalantly, looking over at Riley, gently nudging her arm. "What about you, Riley?"

"As long as you promise not to let me drink anything. When I come home drunk as hell from Zay's party, my mom freaked. I _cannot_ sit through another one of her scoldings, I'll die of old age."

"But drunk Riley is so much _fun-_ " Maya began to whine, Riley cutting her off with a light smack to the arm. 

"Sober Riley is just as fun," Riley argued with a small, adorable pout.

Maya resisted the urge to pinch her pudgy cheeks right then and there. "Of _course_ she is," she insisted, earning a look of complete admiration and awe from Riley.

"Can you two stop flirting, I'm right here-"

"Shut up, Zay," both girls hissed.

Riley continued speaking, sharing a vague memory of how she'd drunkenly insulted her mother's hair the night Maya dropped her home, and Maya's eyes wandered to Zay.

He gave her a small, earnest smile which Maya knew said something along the lines of _see, I'm right, she likes you._  

She didn't want to jinx it, didn't want to yearn for something only to get hurt in the end, but damn-

the way Riley looked at her, the way she smiled and spoke... _definitely_ not how a 'friend' would act.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day went as usual, nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Riley couldn't, however, stop thinking about lunch-how close she'd been to Maya, Zay's flirting remark...it made her grin whenever she thought about it.

Her cloud-nine feeling came to its inevitable end when she checked her phone at the end of the day, eyeing a text from Farkle toward the end of History class.

_Can we talk?_

Her heart sunk to the bottom of her chest, dread quickly replacing her feeling of joy. Riley knew a conversation with Farkle was bound to happen, it didn't mean she was looking forward to it either. 

She wasn't ready to lose her best friend.

"You good?"

Maya asked, breaking Riley out of her reverie. She looked around, noticing her classmates were starting to leave. The bell must've rung; she didn't notice.

"I'm...fine," she lied, and Maya could clearly see right through her, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

"Riles, you don't have to lie-"

"I'll-I'll talk about it later, okay?"

Maya stared at her carefully, before pulling her into a hug. Riley was stunned by the sudden embrace, too stunned to even reply as strong arms gave her the comfort she didn't know she wanted, inhaling the scent of lemon from Maya's hair. 

"If you need to talk, I'll listen," Maya assured, and walked out.

A low whistle sounded the classroom, and Riley remembered her father's presence. "Dad, do not-"

"I didn't know you and Maya-"

" _Cory,_ " Riley spoke firmly, giving her father a pointed look. 

"Alright, alright," Cory said, lifting his hands defensively from behind his desk. "But I have questions, lots of them!"

"None of which I will answer," Riley snarked, in true teenage-manner. "Oh, and I'll be home late, okay, bye!"

"Wait, what-"

She was out of the classroom before he could finish his sentence, checking her phone where she received a text from Farkle, telling her to meet him in the school's parking lot.

Might as well be done with it already, she thought glumly.

She eyed his car, more specifically his father's old, used Honda, and could faintly make  out his head. She walked right up to him, through the cold bite of the air, and opened up the door to the passenger seat.

It was awkward the moment Riley stepped into his car. 

_This was going to get worse._

"Hey, stranger," Farkle eventually said, breaking the silence.

She forced herself to look up at him, feeling herself begin to loosen up. "Hey," she greeted back. "It's been forever, huh?" 

What had they become, Riley thought gloomily? Didn't she  _love_ Farkle with all her soul? Didn't she look at him and see the stars?

But now, when she looked at him, all she could see was a remnant of someone she used to know.

All that time passed...surely, they were irreparable now. 

Farkle bit down on his lip anxiously. "It has. Riley, I-"

"Don't."

" _Riley,_ " he tried again. "We have to talk about this."

"I  _don't want to,_ " she snapped petulantly, voice cracking. "Farkle, you-you were my best friend. I  _loved_ you. I don't know what happened, but it hurts. It really does."

"I know it does."

Farkle's eyes glistened with wetness, and Riley felt her heart crack and crack, over and over. "Farkle,  _you're crying._ " And so was she.

"I miss you. I miss my  _best friend._ But we're not the same, and we-we can't get back from that, can we? Too much time, too much space," he hiccuped, words nearly incoherent.

She didn't know what to say.

She didn't know what there was  _to_ say.

He was right. 

Absolutely right.

Riley wordlessly leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder, and his arm found its way around hers. "You were a great first boyfriend," she commended, sniffing. 

It truly was over

"You were a great first girlfriend. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. It happens, right? People fade away, and that's okay. I'll remember the good times.  _Always,_ " she promised, and in a twisted irony, she'd felt closer to Farkle than she had in weeks. 

"I know-I know  _everyone_ says this, but-but-" He was tripping over his words, stuttering like he always did when he was nervous. 

Riley pulled away from him, looked him in the eyes, to remind him it was  _still_ her. He could be honest. "Yes, Farkle?" 

"Can we still be friends?"

She nearly laughed in relief. " _Yes,_ of course. I wouldn't be able to live without your wisdom, Farkle."

"I definitely need your sunshine optimism to help me pull my head out of my pessimistic ass," Farkle added, and Riley smiled fondly. "It...it won't be weird, right?"

Riley visibly tensed. "Well...it might be for a little. But I care about you and we were always amazing friends, so I know we can get through it."

She settled back into her own seat, giving him a wistful look. "So, how have you been?" She asked with a shaky laugh. "Any updates for your ex?"

Farkle wrinkled his nose, thinking carefully. "Well...there's one thing, but-but I don't know if it's appropriate to say or not."

"Well, now you have to say it," she urged.

" _I'mbisexualandlikeLucasFriar,_ " he breathed out, the words strung along quickly.

The words processed, fully sinking in, and Riley's eyes widened. "Oh! That-that makes so much sense, actually," she said, mostly to herself, chuckling. "Aw, you two would be adorable together!  _Luciarkle-_ wait no, that sounds disgusting, like a throat infection- _Fucas!_ No, that sounds worse-"

"You're not mad?"

Farkle sounded confused, a tone that Riley rarely heard from him. 

"Why would I be?" 

Farkle blinked, unsure. "Riley, I...I'm not the person you thought I was."

 _Oh._ Riley's heart felt a pang of sympathy. "Farkle, you are. I love you, and I'm not-I support you, okay? That doesn't stop now. And that-that would make me  _such_ a hypocrite," she realized, starting to giggle uncontrollably.

If anything, this made Farkle even more confused. "Riley, why are you laughing?"

Oh, the irony.

"I-I think I'm bi, too, and-and I like Maya, actually."

"Oh," Farkle said, and they both burst into a fit of laughter at the humor of their situation. 

It took them a few seconds to catch their breath. "Alright, alright," Riley said a little breathlessly, "there's a story there, isn't there?"

"You don't really want to hear that, do you?" Farkle said dismissively, avoiding Riley's gaze.

" _Farkle,_ " she tutted disapprovingly. "Come on,  sharing is caring!"

"Sharing  _possessions,_ not intimate secrets-"

" _Sharing is fucking caring,_ " she deadpanned with the most serious look she could muster.

Farkle grinned at Riley's little pout, finally budging. "It was gradual, y'know? It kind of-it kind of crept on me. We started hanging out more with Zay, and honestly, I thought he was just some frat guy, but he's super sweet and kind and thoughtful and  _so gorgeous,_ fuck. I guess I realized a few weeks ago? But I swear, I didn't-we haven't-Lucas doesn't know. I didn't want to act on anything, because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Is that why you wanted to break up today? Are you making a move?" Riley asked excitedly. 

Farkle's cheeks pinked. " _Maybe._ But that's my thing for Lucas. Now you-fess up."

Riley involuntarily grinned, an image of Maya coming to mind. "What can I say? We're the stereotypical  _hate to love_ trope. Maya's amazing, Farkle, and...I guess now I can see if she feels the same or not."

Surprisingly, she didn't feel any fear or insecurity swirl nervously in her stomach at this idea. She  _wanted_ Maya to know how she felt, and if it didn't work out-

well, if she could get over Farkle, she could get over this too.

But the hopeful, bright optimist in her said that maybe she wouldn't have to.

"I can tell you she makes you happy," Farkle mused. 

"She really, really does. Lucas-he's good to you?" She asked, feeling her protective side reemerge. Riley knew she didn't have to worry, Lucas by all accounts was a good person, but still, she wanted to be sure.

Farkle nodded. "Of course. He really is the sweetest."

"I better be the best man at your wedding," Riley teased with a wink.

"Wedding?" Farkle repeated incredulously. "I haven't even mustered the courage to tell him how I feel."

"I'll plan the  _whole_ thing out!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lucas Friar was sprawled on his living room couch that same afternoon, a controller in his hand, and his eyes glued to his television screen.

His phone vibrated and he leaned over from next to the couch to read the screen.

**Einstein**

_Yo can you buzz me up? I really need you right now_

Lucas felt his heart pang. He did as asked, because of  _course_ he would be there for Farkle, and within minutes, there Farkle was, behind his apartment door.

He looked grim, his face difficult to read. 

"Hey," Lucas said, nervously scratching his neck. "Did-did something happen?"

Farkle shrugged, his hands buried in his pockets. "I, uh, I'm not, like, going to burst into tears or anything, but Riley and I broke up today."

Lucas' face fell. "Farkle, are you-are you okay?" Worry creased his face, eyebrows knitted. He watched Farkle intently, seeing right through his facade.

"I'm okay," Farkle said shakily, but Lucas didn't believe him.

It would be easy to continue to press, to poke around for answers, but Lucas didn't want to do that.

Instead, he stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Farkle into a tight hug. "I'm here for you, Farkle."

Farkle made a noise of surprise, a noise Lucas mistook for discomfort. He started to pull apart, but Farkle quickly said, "No, I don't-I don't mind."

They stood in the middle of Lucas' apartment, Farkle's head tucked on Lucas' shoulder, Lucas soothingly rubbing his hand up and down his back for awhile. "You wanna stay for a bit?"

"Is that okay with you?"

Lucas laughed, tugging on Farkle's arm. "You know I would always want you here, right? You're always welcome, bro." 

Farkle opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, looking as though he didn't know what to say. 

"How was the breakup?" Lucas asked, before quickly adding, "If you want to talk about it."

He moved onto a lounge chair propped up next to Lucas' couch, legs folded in his lap. "Riley and I hugged. We're on good terms, I think."

"That's good," Lucas said earnestly, returning to his comfortable seat, picking up his controller. "Now, let me kick your ass at this game."

Farkle scoffed as Lucas passed him a controller. "You've gotten funnier, Friar," he teased, and Lucas grinned like a fucking idiot.

"Game on, Minkus, game on."

 

 

 

 

For the first time in a _long_ time, Riley felt liberated, free. 

Not to say that her relationship with Farkle was restraining, but for the past few weeks, it felt like a heavy weight on her back that was _finally_ lifted.

When she stepped into the halls of her high school the next morning, all eyes were on her; she could feel them as she walked down the halls, and she desperately wanted to shrink into a ball when she realized why they were all staring.

Did people _really_ care that much about her relationship with Farkle?

And as if the beginning of her day couldn't get any worse, as she turned the corner of the hall on the way to her locker, she saw Missy Bradford.

 _Fuck,_ Riley thought, feeling Missy's cold eyes lock on her. "Riley, a little birdy told me you broke Farkle Minkus' heart?"

Riley rolled her eyes, momentarily debating if she should just walk or way or let Missy _have it._  She definitely had the pent up anger to do it.

It wasn't worth the effort, she decided after a moment's of thought, continuing to walk forward.

"Well, I'm glad. He didn't deserve someone like you-"

" _Excuse me?_ " Riley spat, spinning around to glare at her.

So much for walking away. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Missy narrowed her eyes. "That you're a sl-"

In an instant, Missy was pushed against the array of lockers behind her, a shocked cry escaping her.

" _Maya!_ " Riley shrieked, and the entire hallway fell quiet as Maya Hart held a vice grip on Missy Bradford, no doubt causing her great pain.

No, no, what was she doing?

"Keep Riley's name out of your mouth and mind your fucking business," Maya growled menacingly, her hand curled into a fist and raised threateningly.

"Maya," Riley repeated firmly, eyes drifting back from the sheer look of anger on Maya's face and the horrified, downright scared look on Missy's.  "Let her go. It's not-it's not worth it."

Missy didn't say anything, gasping and whimpering as Maya slowly and reluctantly released her hold on Missy, her first never uncurling.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Bradford," Maya said calmly.

"You're a fucking psychopath, Hart," Missy spluttered, and the two stared each other down.

Riley was scared one of them would throw a fist at the other, but Maya broke her gaze, walking toward Riley instead.

"Are you alright?" 

"You're a reckless idiot," Riley scowled, and she looked around. People were staring, some in the distance that Missy walked off to, some at Maya. She recognized their looks of disgust.

"What are you staring at?  _Huh?_ " Riley shouted, feeling a sudden burst of anger and protectiveness, and they dispersed. 

It was just Maya and Riley in the hallway, now.

"Why did you do that? You could have gotten in trouble," Riley reprimanded, pointing an accusatory finger.

"So? She shouldn't have been calling you that," Maya said defensively. "Are you-are you seriously angry at me? Are you  _defending her?_ " 

Riley felt like screaming.

How did Maya not understand?

The bell for first period sounded, and Riley realized she was late for first period.

"I can't-I have to go," Riley huffed, trying to move past Maya in the direction of her class.

"Riles-" Maya reached for her wrist, Riley quickly yanking herself away from Maya's grasp. "Talk to me," she pleaded.

"I'll be late," Riley said coldly, feeling a sudden wave of tears hit her, and she ran off before Maya could call after her again.

 

 

 

 

Maya hated this feeling. It was hopelessness, anger, confusion, sorrow, and loneliness all wrapped in one. 

She never thought she would fight with Riley, especially over something like her defending Riley against the likes of someone as horrid as Missy. What was the problem?

More importantly, why hadn't Riley wanted to  _talk_ it out? Was class more important to her than Maya?

She forced that thought out. That wasn't fair to Riley, and she knew it. Her and Riley would talk it out, they would figure it out later.

She couldn't dwell on it.

Regardless of her attempts, Maya couldn't pay attention in any of her classes, her mind always coming back to Riley.

_What if she won't forgive me?_

_What if she hates me?_

Fed up with her messy emotions, she texted Riley right before lunch. She was going to make this right.

**Matthews' Spawn**

_Can we talk?  
_

_I'm super confused rn and I want 2 talk it out_

Her phone vibrated instantaneously, earning a glare from her Calculus teacher, but Maya didn't care. Not at all.

_Yes I would love to. By the oak tree outside the Cafe?_

Maya's heart swelled.

She practically broke into a sprint once the bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch, feeling determined.

When she arrived, the entire field was empty; students, Maya could tell as she peered through the transparent wall leading to the cafeteria, were still clamoring inside, so she curled underneath a large branch, back up against the tree and waited.

Riley arrived, slightly out of breath, a few minutes later, her bag slung over her back. "Maya."

"What was your problem earlier?" Maya winced once she said those words, realizing how harsh they might have sounded.

Riley sighed, plopping down to the grass, right next to Maya. "You can't just  _do_ something like that, Maya! She didn't even  _finish_ calling me a slut, and you-you snapped. You can't get angry like that! What if a teacher saw you? Huh? What if Missy decided to report you to a teacher? What if you bruised her? You would have been in serious trouble, and I'm not-I'm not letting you fight my battles for me and get hurt in the process."

She froze, completely taken off guard by the sincerity and genuineness in Riley's voice.

"Riley," Maya said softly, and without thinking about it, she reached for Riley's hand. "I'm-I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have gotten angry and reacted like that. I know you can handle anything, honestly, and I wasn't trying to be your savior or anything, I just care about you a lot. I really am sorry."

And she truly meant those words.

There was a moment where Riley was expressionless, her hand limply holding onto Maya's.

Insecurity crept into Maya's hand instantly. Was that-was that not enough? "Riley, plea-"

She was cut off when Riley inched closer, tightly intertwined their fingers, and enveloped Maya into a warm hug. "I'm sorry, too. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? Please, please, _please_ don't put yourself in that situation for my sake, especially over something and someone who isn't worth it. You're doing great in school, and nothing should change that. Not me. And definitely not Missy Bradford."

Maya laughed gently into Riley's shoulder, gratitude filling her up. "First, stupid fight over?"

"Over," Riley agreed, pulling away to smile at Maya. "You do make a good savior, though," she lightly teased, eyes lighting up.

"I'm still going to defend you, though...just with my wit and snark."

Riley chuckled, shuffling until she was sitting right next to Maya, curling up next to her. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Maya, though quiet, was internally screaming at the lack of distance between the two, her heart rapidly beating in her chest.

"You okay, Peaches?" Riley murmured when Maya didn't speak, looking up.

Maya smiled weakly, in total awe of how adorable Riley looked. "Absolutely. So-what did Bradford mean when she was talking about Minkus?"

"We broke up yesterday."

_What?_

Maya sat up straighter, tipping Riley's chin up. "Are you okay?"

Riley's smile was gentle and feeble. "I'm okay. Really. Me and Farkle, we just-well, you know, we just fell apart. But it was a mutual thing. We hugged. We promised we'd still be friends. And I really think that's true."

"Oh," was all Maya could see, strangely giddy by this news. "So, I'm guessing you're going to be single for a while," she said awkwardly, instantly wincing at how forced her words were.

Riley didn't comment on that, humming thoughtfully instead. "Hmm. Maybe. You never know. I wouldn't... _object_ to anything new right now."

That was all the hope Maya Hart needed.

"What about you? You over your...thing with Lucas?"

Maya couldn't help but notice Riley's tone; just as awkward as Maya's.

Was she asking for herself? 

"I would be down for a relationship," Maya said vaguely, feeling content and confident as Riley sprawled herself across Maya's lap. 

"...Interesting," Riley eventually said, smile in her voice evident.

In that moment, Maya decided something: she was going to act on her feelings. 

But she didn't know when.

"You're my date for Friday, right?" Riley suddenly questioned.

-Scratch that.

Friday it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I am as fed up with these two disgustingly adorable idiots, as you probably all are, but I swear, the pining will be over. Soon. I am very literal when it comes to slow burn, lmao.
> 
> Riarkle is finito! Finally. Those two were so awkward, and I've been itching to write their breakup scene for the longest time. They truly do care about each other and really are good friends despite their romantic history, like Lucaya, and these two friendships are SUPER important to me! 
> 
> Next chapter will be fun. ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter/fuel my ego! Sorry it was mostly filler, but this had to happen before Riley and Maya could address their feelings. Hope you liked the update! Have a lovely day. :)


	11. We Knew It'd Happen Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took them long enough.

"You know, I heard a rumor in school today," Cory said casually during dinnertime, looking up from his plate at Riley.

Riley cocked up an eyebrow, having a fair clue as to where he was going with this. "Fascinating," she said dryly, eyes dropping back to her plate of spaghetti. Honestly, why couldn't her dad ever be straightforward with her? Why did he have to be vague and try to pry information out of her?

Topanga cleared her throat.

So, Cory must have told her mother about this 'rumor' as well. Wonderful. "What was the rumor, Cor?" Riley dared to say.

"Riley, what do you think it was?"

Seriously? _Seriously_? "That Riley Matthews' parents are invasive and have no idea how to have an actual conversation with their children?" Riley said innocently, eyeing both of her parents; her mother gritted her teeth, her father looked appalled.

Auggie just nodded, bits of red sauce dribbling down his chin. "Ain't that the truth," he agreed, sinking his teeth onto a meatball.  

"Riley," Topanga tried, sounding eerily calm, "You can talk to us. We want to know what's happening in your life."

As both of her parents reached across the table to hold her hand, she wondered which self-help book they got that line from. "It really doesn't matter," she brushed off, hoping they wouldn’t continue with their interrogation. 

This wasn't enough to appease her parents, though, their hard looks not faltering. "Riley-" her father started, but she cut him off irritably.

"Farkle and I broke up, okay? Is that-is that what you wanted to hear? We broke up," she seethed, yanking her hands away from them, and in true melodramatic nature, storming off to her room.

As she curled up into her comforter and cried gently, she realized she wasn't upset with her parents or at anything they said; she was still mourning. Though she had gradually lost any romantic feelings for Farkle, not being with him...it was something she was adjusting to. She wasn't used to it. Their relationship had meant a lot to her, so she was allowed to be upset...right?

On top of the stresses of school and a cheerleader, and her strong, confusing feelings for Maya, she felt a little lost.

Life was kind of a mess right now.

All she needed was some sort of support.

Right on cue, the door to her room cracked, her father's head poking in. "Let's talk," he said soothingly, his eyes softening when he saw her face, eyes red and cheeks damp.

"There's nothing to talk about," she sniffed, but didn't object when he stepped in, instead moving over to give him some space to sit on her bed.

"Honey, you're crying-clearly you're not okay. You want to talk about it?"

"Not to my _dad_ , no," Riley said bluntly, eliciting a laugh from Cory's throat. "But we were drifting for a while...am I even allowed to be sad over it? That's not, that's not fair, is it? If it was so easy for us to break up, I shouldn't even be-"

"Stop," he interrupted, "you're justified to feel whatever you have to feel. I know you loved him a lot, and breaking up with someone is always hard, no matter the circumstance. If you need to feel sad, then feel sad. I am definitely not going to judge you."

She leaned into him, content when his arm slipped around her shoulder. "I'm scared we won't ever be the same as we were before, Dad."

"Maybe you won't. Maybe it'll be different, but maybe that's okay. Relationships...they're always evolving, Riley. You think your mom and I have the same relationship that we did when we were fourteen? Of course not. We've changed as people, and so has our relationship. It's a good thing. We've become stronger, a better couple, better friends. Change is always necessary-almost always, it puts us in a better situation than before."

After a beat of silence, Riley mumbled, "That was beautiful."

She'd never felt safer than in the comfort of her father's arms. "Thank you," she added, more seriously, "That means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me. I'm always here for you, Riley. You think that's beautiful? I have so many more life speeches up my sleeve, if you ever need the pick me up."

She chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," Riley assured.  “And I probably will. Many, _many_ times.”

Often times, she forgot how fleeting her emotions were, that she could and would be able to move on from any unwanted feeling, with enough time.  

She was glad she had her father to remind her, though.

"So, Maya-"

"Alright, Dad, nice talk!" Riley said, suddenly standing up and away from Cory. "See you tomorrow!"

"Riley, you live here-"

"Bye!"

"Riley, where are you going, this is your _room_."

Just as Riley swung the door of her bedroom open, she saw her mother take a quick step behind, her face momentarily falling before she forced a big, perky smile. "Oh, hey there, sweetheart!"

"Is my love life that interesting to you both!?" Riley couldn't help but scold, giving her mother a sharp, exasperated look.

"No, but your well being is," Topanga said smartly, looking at Riley expectantly. "So, am I allowed to ask questions or will you snap at me with the standard _you just don’t get it, Mom!_ ”

"Considering you and Dad have breached all other aspects of my privacy, I see no reason you can't," Riley said playfully, and the two shuffled back to the dining room table. Auggie was gone, presumably sent to his room.

Topanga hummed thoughtfully. "Are you over Farkle?"

"I mean, I'm a little sad about it all, but yes, I am," she said with certainty.

"Are you okay?"

Riley squeezed her mother's hand. "Yes. I promise."

"When are you going to buck up and ask Maya Hart out?"

"What?" Riley stammered at her mother's bluntness while her father burst into the room,  his eyes widened.

"AHA, I knew it! I know she liked Maya!” He cried out triumphantly.

Riley stared at her father in utter shock, then back at her mother. "Did you tell him anything?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger at Topanga.

"Shockingly, your father figured this one out on his own. Says he saw you two hugging the other day, and that it was very romantic," Topanga said with a half shrug. “Who would’ve guessed, am I right?”

"That shockingly was rather rude, darling," Cory said, placing a hand on his chest to signify his pain. "But you-you, you, Matthews Junior, you like Miss Hart? And you didn't tell me? You told her instead?"

Riley nearly laughed at her father's antics, shaking her head slightly. "Doesn't matter. What does matter, however, is that I like her a lot and I don't know what to do," she whined.

Cory simply laughed, reminded of himself in his younger days when he hopelessly pined for the lovely woman standing right next to him. He too whined and complained, but what he didn't know back then and what Riley didn't know was that everything would work out just fine.  "Things will work out, Riley, I promise. But you do have to make it happen. If you want to be with her, then..." He trailed off, Riley sighing as she drew her own conclusion.

"I know," she admitted. "I'm just scared."

"If she doesn't like you back," Topanga said gently, sitting next to Riley on her bed, Cory quickly joining and sitting on the other side of Riley. "Then it's not the end of the world. You'll survive, trust me," her mother assured. 

"Thank you, guys," Riley said gratefully, as her mom wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I appreciate it."

"Now, will the teenage angst finally come to an end?" Cory said, earning a smack from both Riley and Topanga, yelping.

Topanga was the first to scold him. “You weren’t any better, you know. She’s _learning,_ Cory-”

“Yeah, Cory, I’m learning,” Riley protested.

“It’s not like you were any better, too,” Topanga dared to say, Cory’s eyes filling with panic.

Riley’s eyes, meanwhile, widened, and she instantly perked up. “Storytime?”

“You two are the worst,” Cory groaned as Topanga delved into another story of how ridiculously lame and angsty her father was back in his day, a nice distraction from the ruins of Riley’s life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That Friday morning, Maya wondered if everyday that would change your life started out normally or if you could tell, or even slightly feel that something significant would happen.

She definitely felt like something big was going to happen, but she already knew that.

Today she would make her move, determine if this thing with Riley was real and whether or not she needed to move on.

One on hand, she felt mortified. Fear and anxiety crept into her skin the moment she woke up, a feeling of nausea consuming her. She was absolutely, completely, by every standard of definition, horrified.

But she forced herself to change her perspective-to find the light.

She would be making a brave decision. She was designing her own fate. She deserved to be at least a little proud of herself, right? No matter what happened tonight, Maya Hart would have at least tried to take control of her life-

and that had to be a win. Regardless of the outcome.

So, just as easily as the sickening feeling overcame her, it was replaced with one of liberty and she felt good.

The day droned on as usual. Her classes were mildly interesting, but things definitely took a change for the better during last period History class.

"Coffee, Maya? It's two in the afternoon," Riley teased upon seeing the steaming cup sitting on Maya's desk, an amused smile tugging at her mouth. "Afraid you'll fall asleep in class, huh?"

"Correction-she _will_ fall asleep," Zay said before Maya could say anything, leaning forward in his seat from behind her.

Riley scoffed, as Maya turned around to flick him across the forehead. "Butt out, Babineaux," she said, turning back to shamelessly admire Riley. "But he is right. I can't help if it your dad is that boring, now can I?”

"Boring? Me?" Cory cried out, Maya unaware he was listening. He sounded offended and hurt. "Why that must be a lie!"

"Show of hands, who's bored in this class?" Maya challenged wryly, and instantly, every single hand flew up, even Riley, tentatively lifting her arm up and giving her dad an apologetic look, wincing.

She gave him a smug look. "Matthews, what's it like to be proven wrong?”

"Traitors," he coughed, but he had on a playful smile, clearly joking around with Maya. "Anyways, on with the lesson."

The class simultaneously groaned at the prospect of a lesson on the already exhausting day.

"Oh, suck it up!"

Though Maya would never ever admit this, especially to Matthews, she did enjoy History. Not only because the art that was Riley Matthews was sitting right by her and her best friend Zay was behind her or because she admittedly liked the teacher, but the subject material itself was interesting, especially the way Matthews taught it and attempted to connect it to their own lives.

So yes, while she was struggling to stay awake, even with the help of caffeine, she was still enjoying herself.

She stuck around far after the bell rang for the usual meeting with Cory, Riley swinging around as she got up. "I'll meet you at the party?"

"Right at six, yes," Maya confirmed, "Can't wait." And feeling a little spontaneous, she shot Riley a wink.

"Careful there, Hart. Wink like that and you'll be stealing everyone's heart," Riley said with a tilt of the head, her voice light and flirtatious. "Uh, see you there," she added a little nervously, looking suddenly flustered.

Maya was on the brink of squealing.

That was a sign, right?

It had to be.

"See you there."

The moment Riley had stepped out of the classroom, Cory had swung the door shut, turning around and staring Maya down. "I know we issued a no Riley policy, but-"

"No buts, Matthews, we do not talk about your daughter," Maya gritted out stubbornly, daring him to challenge her. She knew he wasn't blind nor an idiot, surely having noticed that there was something non-platonic between the pair, at least on Maya's end. But it would be extremely odd to talk about how hard she had fallen for _his_ daughter.  

Cory plopped down onto his chair behind his desk, maintaining the long stare. "Oh come on, tell me you're going to ask her out."

Maya's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets from how much they widened in shock. "Um- _what_?"  She stammered uselessly, taken aback by his straightforwardness.

"You two are so smitten, and at this point, it's frustrating. I mean, do what you want, I don't want to pressure you of course, but I mean-seriously. Sparks, Miss Hart, _sparks_."

He had this small, knowing smile as she was scrambling to regain her poise.

"Did-did she tell you anything?" Maya asked quickly, not believing that he could just magically tell how either girl felt. They were not that obvious-

were they?

Cory scoffed, dismissing her with a gesture of his hand. "Please, like Riley would tell me anything. I don't know anything, but I know my daughter, and I know you, Maya. I mean...I'm right, right? Because if I'm wrong, this is completely awkward and inappropriate," he rambled, suddenly looking embarrassed.

Maya internally groaned. "You're-you're not wrong," she said carefully, vaguely. "I'm not telling you anything more than that, but...it's, uh, being taken care of."

Now Cory's eyes widened, and he swiveled his chair out from behind his desk, closer to Maya's. Hands propping his chin up, he looked at her like an excited child would, eyes lit up. "Are you telling her?"

She nearly answered, nearly said _yes, tonight I am going to pour my heart out and break down my walls_ , but caught herself.

This was her History teacher. Riley's father.

Could she really tell him this?

But he wasn't the typical teacher Maya had ever had; unlike the ones she'd encountered, he was genuinely interested in her life. While her life did start to turn around when Riley Matthews popped up, it also changed when Cory Matthews came in, too.

This freaking family was amazing, Maya thought.

He made it so easy, too. He was a good person and a good teacher. Maya truly trusted him.

"Yes," she eventually stammered out, "at the party tonight."

Cory's hands flew up to the air and he made a noise of contentment. "Yes! Yes, yes, that sounds great. You two would be adorable together."

"-And now it's weird," she laughed. "I mean, assuming it's requited." It stung to say those words out loud, but she had to accept that as one of the possibilities of the night.

Cory tutted disapprovingly, his disbelief evident with his frown. "Cory Matthews is always right, and I am certain Riley will feel the same way."

He sounded so positive and sure of himself. After all, she was his daughter, and he would know her pretty well, better than Maya would.

“But then you’ll _surely_ be stuck with me, Matthews,” Maya quipped, resuming their usual, joking routine filled with banter.

“Well, I don’t really see the problem with that,” he said genuinely.

“Aww, Matthews, you actually _like_ me.” Maya smirked victoriously, watching Cory’s smile fall off his face.

“What, no, of course-alright, you got me. What can I say? You truly are charming. No wonder my daughter likes you.”

It was Maya’s turn to blush. “Save the witty banter for when I’m actually with your daughter,” she muttered, Cory’s smile brightening at what sounded like a promise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Riley figured tonight would be the perfect opportunity.

She would take Maya somewhere quiet after some dancing and fun, so Riley could ease into it and calm herself down, and simply go for it. She wasn't exactly smooth, the possibility of awkward pauses and stutters and slip-ups lingering in the back of Riley's mind.

But it was Maya.

Maya Hart, the girl she'd grown so comfortable with over the past month, the girl she considered to be her best friend.

She could just speak her mind with Maya, ironically enough that girl was the person Riley felt most comfortable around.

Her feelings were so intense and strong, she needed to get them out before it went to the point of no return. A part of her wanted Maya to know, to understand, while another part of her was mortified by the thought of rejection.

But this was necessary.

She needed to know as soon as possible, and this way, if anything were to happen, if Maya did return the feelings, she'd have no commitments to Farkle and, well-

she wasn't going to fathom that much.

Long gone were her romantic feelings for Farkle, so she knew that she wouldn't be jumping into anything. But if Maya didn't feel the same way...

Not only would Riley be left with her shattered heart, she would lose someone truly special.

She tried not to focus on that, though, knowing that worrying would only further her anxieties and make her feel nervous, even make her back out.

At around half past five, she started to get ready, slinging on a floral blouse and black, tight jeans. After constant tousles of her hair in attempt of finding the perfect look, agonizingly long minutes of applying lip gloss, mascara, and foundation, she was content with her appearance.

Whipping out her cell phone, she called Zay. Maya was hitching a ride from her mother at around six after she got home from work, so Zay offered to take Riley to Charlie’s house.

He answered on the second call. "Hey there, sugar, I'll be there in a jiffy."

"That's useless to me, I don't know how long a jiffy is," she deadpanned.

"Soon, Riley, soon," he chuckled, and a few minutes later, he was parked outside her complex.

She jogged over to his car, hopping into the front seat.

"My, my, you look lovely," Zay complimented, looking genuinely astonished. "I can tell someone's going to be in awe," he said with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows, eyes glimmering.

He knew her and Farkle had already broken up, so who was he talking about?

"Zay," Riley said, slowly and carefully, "what are you talking about?"

His face instantly fell, Zay's mouth repeatedly opening and closing shut, as if he had made a grave mistake. "Uh, nothing," he eventually said, Riley seeing right through his obvious lie. "I mean, it's not nothing if you're going to talk to me about it-"

"About what?" Riley suddenly growled, her voice lowering as she gave him a deadly look. "Isaiah Babineaux, you tell me what on earth you're talking about right now!" She demanded when he stayed quiet, guiltily staring at his lap.

Zay winced at the use of his full name. "Fine, fine," he gave in, sighing at himself, "you and Maya? The chemistry? Come on, you'd have to be blind not to notice."

Riley's jaw went slack, and she was the one struggling to speak, mouth hung open uselessly. "What are you talking about?" _Has Maya said anything?_  She wanted to add, but refrained. Even if she had, Zay wouldn’t break her trust so easily.

Zay shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "You and Maya. Obviously in love. I mean, everyone else sees it too-"

"What?"

He scratched the nape of his neck, grimacing. "We, uh, have a group chat," he explained dryly, "called Rilaya. Me, Farkle, and Lucas. Mainly to freak out over you two nerds, and mainly to avoid the obvious flirting in the main chat.”

"Rilaya," Riley repeated, the name awkwardly rolling off her tongue. "And-and everyone thinks this? That we-that we have chemistry?" She hoped her intentions weren't as obvious to Zay as they were to herself.

Zay stared at her long and hard, presumably trying to read her expression. "Well, yeah. I'm pretty sure you two are in love."

Riley coughed at this, choking on air it seemed. Love? No, she was only sixteen and a half, way too young for anything close to love. It wasn't a tale of her parents; she wasn't Cory, Maya wasn't her Topanga.

It's not like they were in love from the day they met. Their story, one it seemed that was still beginning, was not iconic nor was it legendary.

But maybe-

maybe they could be. Riley felt something strong and unknowing, even to herself, for Maya. She was positive it wasn't love, but maybe it was the beginning of it.

Maybe her and Maya could create something beautiful, one day.

Maybe she could love Maya, one day.

And maybe, just maybe, Maya would love her one day, too.

Riley shivered at this thought, the idea giving her an inexplicable rush of joy.

"Wait," Zay said, his eyebrows pulling together as though he was coming to a great realization, "do you-" He cut himself off, eyeballs practically bulging as Riley could only blush.

The noise he let out was loud and ear-piercing, a mix of a scream and a squeal. "Oh my god, this, holy shit, I know it, I fucking knew it, holy _shit_..." He was rambling incoherently, his mouth stretched into a big smile.

"I have dreamed about this for weeks," was the first, clear thing to come out of his mouth.

"Do you think she-she feels the same way?" Riley asked in a small, petrified voice, too nervous to look Zay in the eyes. Her gaze remained fixed on her lap, fingers twiddling anxiously.

"Riley."

She didn't move a muscle.

"Riley," he repeated, firmer but just as soft.

Reluctantly, she looked up, pressing her lips down into a thin line. "Zay?"

"When she sees you, it's like she's looking at the stars. I'm not-I'm not saying she's told me anything, because she hasn't, but I know Maya Hart pretty damn well. That look in her eyes, the tone of her voice...she definitely likes you," Zay said.

Riley didn't realize she was grinning, enthused by Zay's remark.

Zay was Maya's best friend, the only other person who knew Maya as well as Riley did. She trusted his judgement.

And Zay wasn't one to lie, he was blunt and honest, especially with his friends. She had no reason to suspect anything over than the truth.

"I'm telling her tonight," she confided to him, content to see the look of excitement burst on his face.

Once he had stopped squealing, he said, "It will be perfect. You two will be together! Finally, my fanfiction will be true-"

She opted to ignore the last part of his statement, figuring that was another can of worms she would prefer not to open, acting on a different curiosity. "You and Isadora, what's happening?"

"Something. A lot of things. Many things, actually, so many-nothing. Nothing, really. I mean, she didn't reply to my last text, and I don't want to text her again because lame, but she saw it, my phone said she saw it, so now I'm freaking the fuck out, and-"

Holy crap, Riley thought in amazement, he had not breathed once in that entire sentence. "Zay," she said calmly, resisting the temptation to laugh, "Calm the hell down. You're overthinking it. Smackle totally likes you, and I probably shouldn't say, but the other week, she asked about you. Why would she ask me about you if she didn't like you like that? Hmm?"

At her pressing questions, he didn't answer.

"Exactly. Now stop overanalyzing everything, you'll give yourself a headache," she scolded.

After what seemed like ages of sitting in Zay's car, he began to drive, pulling out of Riley's apartment. "Thanks, Mom," he snorted, earning a rather hard punch to the arm.

Maya Hart truly was a good influence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maya's heart was thumping the second she stood inside Charlie Gardener's house. It was a large, four-story house, quite the long drive from Maya's apartment. There were a flood of cars parked out, and Maya could hear music blaring from within the house the moment she arrived onto the Gardener property.

Swallowing all her nervousness, she continued to venture further into his house. The first floor, something that was as large and oddly similar to a club, was flooded with people. No one was dancing yet, and the alcohol, none of which Maya planned on consuming, was starting to pass around.

The party was just getting started.

She grabbed a can of Coca Cola from the fridge, shuffling past vaguely familiar people from her high school. In the distance, she saw Charlie Gardener and his white as hell teeth flashing in a grin, talking to a girl and a boy. She ducked away, preferring to avoid the greeting of the host.

Moving to the basement, she found even more people, and eyed someone she recognized-

Lucas.

He was standing alone in the corner, leaning against a wall as a couple started to dance in front of him, jiving to some pop song Maya didn't know. She tittered when she saw how uncomfortable he looked, his eyes screwed up in disgust. Maya immediately gravitated toward him, tapping the back of his shoulders when she neared.

He turned around, flinching, hands in the air.

"Don't fucking attack me," Maya breathed out, heart racing as Lucas looked ready to fight. "I'm literally two heads shorter than you. You really think I could do you, the Blonde Bigfoot, any harm?" She teased once she had regained a steady heartbeat.

He rolled his eyes once he realized it was just Maya, his tightened shoulders loosening.  "Have you seen yourself? You are horrifying, Maya."

She scoffed, her smile never faltering. "So," she said casually, bumping her coke can against Lucas' red solo cup gently. "Sup dude?" She did her best jock impersonation.

Lucas shrugged, sipping from his cup. "Waiting for Farkle.”

She nudged his shoulder with her own, his cheeks flushing with crimson as if he could tell she was going to start teasing him. "Farkle and Lucas, sitting in a tree-"

"Maya."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" She continued to sing.

"Maya," he gritted out again, losing his patience.

"First comes love-"

"Hart," Lucas growled, jaw clenching as though he refrained from lunging at Maya right then and there. “Stop.”

But his downright murderous looks didn't stop her gleeful exclaims, as she continued.

"Then comes marriage!"

"I will murder you-"

"Who're you teasing, Maya?"

Lucas and Maya both jumped again as Farkle, appearing out of nowhere it seemed, stood right behind them, hair slightly tousled, voice out of breath.

"Um, Zay and Smackle," Maya quickly lied, not wanting to sell her friend out. "Even though they'll never kiss, since Zay's too much of a coward," she scoffed, hoping Farkle would accept the lie.

Farkle slowly nodded, but his face screwed up, not fully believing Maya. H was aware of Maya's impatience and annoyance, and it seemed he chose not to experience her wrath today. "Why would you mock him when he's not here, though?"

"Don't poke holes in my story, Minkus," Maya huffed, sounding offended. "That's really hurtful."

His brows knitted, but he didn't press further, mumbling a half-hearted, "Okay..."

"Anyways," Lucas continued, giving Maya a hard look at her lame cover-up, "you buzzed yet?"

Farkle broke into a fit of laughter, both Maya and Lucas staring quizzically at Farkle, no doubt confused. "I've seen you drunk, Luke, and I don't ever want to reach that level of idiocy."

 _Luke_ , Maya repeated in her head, watching as both boys beamed at the other, forgetting her existence entirely.

How were these two not together yet, Maya wondered, shaking her head wistfully.

"I guess you're right," Lucas eventually said, "Wouldn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of you, now would I?"

Maya bit down on her lip to refrain from shouting some mocking comment about how pathetic they both were for each other. She looked around, scoping out the classmates who occupied the room along with them.

No sign of Riley.

She checked her phone, eyeing a text from Riley.

**Matthews' Spawn**

_Running late_

_Zay seriously can talk holy crap I'm losing my hearing_

_Try not to have too much fun without me, though?_

Maya felt warmth rush to her cheeks, knowing that Lucas wouldn't even hesitate to call her pathetic if he knew why she was smiling so damn hard. "Riley and Zay are running a bit late," she announced.

It's not like she drank any alcohol, but she felt like she was drunk, high on excitement: so high, that she lazily reached over, tugged on Farkle's wrist, who grabbed Lucas' hand, dragging both of them toward the center of the room.

"Let's dance!"

Lucas and Farkle exchanged bewildered looks, both confused by Maya's sudden act of spontaneity.

"Stop being a stick in the mud, and let's have some fun!" She cheered happily, brightening when Farkle started to move his hips, albeit awkwardly, side to side, Lucas begrudgingly following his lead.

It truly was a sight of hilarity, to witness the brooding and 'bad-boy' Lucas Friar do the Macarena.

Maya stifled her laughs, soaking up the moment of pure, unsaturated happiness; the beat of the music, the company of two of her good friends, and endorphins rushing through her.

And then, from across the room, her eyes found Riley's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Riley didn't know what she'd be walking into. After suffering endless teasing from Zay, fighting back with her own comments about Isadora, for what was nearly half an hour, the duo had arrived. The parties Maya usually attended were always wild, known to have kegs and would be the cause of...scandalous incidents.

She did not expect to see Maya dancing with Farkle and Lucas by her side.

For a second, all Riley did was stare, shamelessly taking in the exquisite sight before her. Sweat shined on Maya's skin, her tank top exposing her bellybutton, and her smile breathtaking.

She nearly drooled at the sight.

When Maya's eyes locked with hers, Riley forced herself to smile, sauntering up to the blonde despite how nervous she felt.

Maya slipped past the crowd of other, horny teens dancing around them, her face lightening up when she saw Riley. "Riles! You made it."

She pulled Riley into a tight, near-suffocating hug.

"Are you drunk, Peaches?" Riley questioned curiously when she pulled apart, inspecting Maya closely. "You're...more preppy than usual."

"Am I ever peppy? And no, I'm not drunk. I guess I'm just in a really good mood."

"You've been in a good mood a lot recently," Riley noted, feeling herself grow more comfortable in the presence of Maya. "It's a good thing. You deserve it, Peaches."

"What about you, hmm?" Maya asked, leaning over to take Riley's hand into her own. "Have you been in a good mood?"

After her brief breakdown the other night with her parents, she was much happier than usual. The moment brought her clarity and perspective, and for the first time in a while, she was stress-free and carelessly joyful. "I am," she answered after long contemplation.

"Good," was Maya's reply, as she tugged on Riley's hand, pulling her toward the crowd.

"Oh no, I'm not dancing-"

Riley looked hesitant, but her eyes raked Maya's body-her tank top that cut off right by her bellybutton, her denim shorts that hugged her thighs perfectly. How could she say no?

So did not put up any fight when Maya wordlessly continued to drag Riley toward the center of the room.

"I am so dancing with you right now," Riley shouted over the thumping bass, earning herself a look of pure pride from Maya.

"Can you dance?" Maya inquired.

"I can try," Riley said sheepishly, already feeling embarrassed. "I can skate, but I cannot dance."

Maya smirked, closing the space between them by stepping forward and placing a hand on the small of Riley's back. "'S okay?"

"Yes," Riley exhaled, swooning at the touch.

"Oh how the tables of turned," Maya cooed, and slowly, she guided Riley, both swaying their hips in sync, Riley attempting to follow Maya as best as possible.

Maya chuckled, hastily saying, "You're doing good, totally. Just...have fun with it, okay?"

 _I already am_ , Riley nearly said, but she was a little unfocused, mostly due to the captivating sight before her. "You are...a goddess," she said genuinely, Maya laughing gently in reply.

"Thank you, Riley."

 _Calm the fuck down, Matthews,_ Riley commanded herself. _This is Maya. You can be yourself._

So she eased herself into Maya's touch, surprising herself as she hooped an arm onto Maya's neck.

Maya grinned when Riley started to sway her hips, even if her movements were awkward and Riley was clearly uncomfortable and just tight.  "Follow my lead, okay?"

Riley nodded, fully and completely bestowing her trust upon Maya, as Maya took her hands and helped her step into a state of complete comfort and ease.

It took a minute or so to get Riley moving as comfortably and easily as she felt, following Maya's lead of course, and they were steadily dancing. It wasn't sleazy and there was nothing all that sexual behind it (though both girls were semi-drooling over how good the other looked); they just danced, playfully, and for the fun of it.

"What would Matthews Senior say if he saw his precious little girl dancing so racily?" Maya quipped. Words that, only a month ago, would have been spoken with malice and hatred, were now spoken with a real smile.

Change could be a beautiful thing.

Riley could feel her heart glow in her chest. "Nothing. The heart attack would have killed him before he could get the chance," she joked dryly, Maya snorting out a laugh.

The two resumed their dancing, both girls only having eyes for each other.

It was as if there was no one else in the room, in the world, in the entire universe, but Riley Matthews and Maya Hart.

The tension, the chemistry between them-it felt electric and real.

Riley was tempted to just lean forward and kiss her, right on the mouth, tell her just how beautiful and wonderfully weird she was, unaware that Maya was resisting the exact same temptation.

There were so many things Maya wanted to say to Riley in that moment.

_You look beautiful._

_You can't dance, but I like it anyway._

_You are undoubtedly my favorite person on the planet._

_I've never been as close to a person as I am to you._

There were so many things Riley wanted to say to Maya in that moment.

_You're the most gorgeous person alive._

_I am so freaking attracted to you right now._

_I am the best version of myself with you._

_Can we stay like this, forever?_

Riley knew she wanted to tell Maya, but god, she didn't want this moment to end: what with Maya's hand on the small of Riley's back, Maya literally grinding against her, her beautifully smiling at her, glowing like she was the embodiment of light. And honestly, Riley was pretty sure that she was.

It was, by all definitions, perfect.

They were close, the space between them nearly non-existent, a few mere inches separating them.

Riley and Maya could both hear each other's heartbeats, both perfectly in sync with each other's.

It was only when Maya started to grow weary, to the point where she was drenched in sweat and her legs started to cramp up with each move, did she lean close to Riley and whispered breathlessly, "'S it cool if we go somewhere else? 'M a little tired."

Riley's heart began to thump nervously and quickly in her chest.

It was time.

"I heard Charlie has a sick back porch," Riley suggested, Maya earnestly nodding.

The two girls wandered out of the basement, slipping through the group of people, through Charlie's kitchen. Riley squeezed Maya's hand as she led her to the backyard.

Maya gasped when she processed the view before her; the stars lit up above them, the lights strung across both ends of the yard, and the truly beautiful patio, and a swing.

"Oh, we've got to swing," she declared, and pulling Riley with her, she ran to the swing.

"Oof," Riley grumbled, nearly tripping on a patch of wet grass. She sat next to Maya, the swing quietly rocking as they both shifted their weight.

It was a near perfect moment, Riley decided, glancing at Maya who was busying herself by inspecting the sky. "So," Riley said,  trying to diffuse the silence, "what's up?"

Clearly, her attempts were useless.

Maya laughed. "Awkward, much? Is something up? You're usually extra...Riley. Now you’re just Riley.”

"Maybe I'm just embracing my inner Maya," Riley shrugged, yelping when Maya playfully knocked her shoulder into Riley's. "Guess I'm a little tired. What can I say? You wear me out, Hart."

Maya seemed to take pride in this. "I try.”

A silence hung over the air.

"So," Maya drawled, sounding curious, "how's your heart? What with Minkus and all?"

"My heart is fine. I'm alright, seriously. No need to treat me like some fragile,  broken thing," Riley said.

"I do no such thing," Maya protested firmly, sounding faux offended. "I'm just concerned," she added, voice lowered in seriousness. "You know that right?"

"Of course," Riley said solemnly.

Maya's lips cracked into a small smile. Riley was too lost in the sea of Maya's eyes to notice the blush that had crept onto Maya's cheeks. "You cold?" Maya asked conversationally.

"Just a little," she admitted, a gust of wind blowing past them. "Do not dare offer me your jacket," she snapped just as Maya moved to take her jacket off.

"Can't handle a nice gesture, Matthews?" She teased, inching closer.

"Hey, I like nice gestures. I like nice people. Farkle, he was an absolute sweetheart."

"Meanwhile, I had my eyes set out on Lucas, residential bad boy," Maya tried to joke, but Riley could tell something in her tone was off.

"Come on," Riley huffed, "that's not fair. For starters, you never really liked him, and you and him both changed a lot these past few weeks. He's nicer than he was before."

Maya's eyes darkened momentarily, her eyes screwing up as if she was thinking intensely, but then her face relaxed, muscles loosening. "Can't a girl make a joke around here? And somehow, I'm not surprised that Riley Matthew's type is the good guy."

Or good girl, Riley nearly added.

She caught herself, though, and figured that this would be the perfect moment to make a move.

"I don't only like the good guy," Riley said suggestively and confidently, moving closer to Maya, their knees bumping.

Maya looked bewildered, the only sound for the next few seconds being the rustle of the leaves and the blow of the wind.

"What do you mean?"

Maya licked her lips, and Riley took note of how Maya's eyes slipped from Riley's eyes, to her own lips.

If things went well, she won't only be looking at your lips, Riley reminded herself.

"You like-you like bad boys?" Maya stuttered.

"I mean, sure," Riley said lightly, and exerting as much bravery as she had gathered in her sixteen and a half years on this planet, reached forward to touch Maya's cheek. She gently tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Maya's cheek incredibly warm.

"What I meant by that though was that I also have a thing for bad girls."

Riley bore a smirk, and Maya's teeth dug into her lower lip for a brief moment. "We really doing this, Riles?" The excitement, the happiness, the joy mixed with nervousness was evident in Maya’s shy smile. Her trembling hand slid to Riley's waist, and with ease, she brought herself closer.

Both girls were facing each other, bodies so close that they were a mess of bones and limbs at this point, entangled and at this point, inseparable.

"I'm ready; are you?" Maya asked again, and the pad of Riley's thumb rubbed gently, back and forth in soothing circles, on Riley's cheek.

Riley wordlessly closed the gap between them, capturing Maya into a soft, gentle kiss. It was everything Riley could ask for; Maya's gentleness quickly transitioned into something urgent, dire, filled with need. She tasted like fizz and sunshine, Riley faintly tasting what she deduced to be cherry chap stick.

Maya's hands dipped further down Riley's back, Riley's arms shifted until they were around Maya's neck.

Riley grinned against Maya's lips, knowing her mouth would be swollen soon, but not caring.

This was happening.

Riley Matthews was kissing Maya Hart.

It didn't register, but when it did-

she grinned.

She had fantasized about this, dubbing it as just that-a fantasy, a dream, a late night thought.

And Maya Hart.

Maya Hart.

The kindest, bravest, funniest, most talented person Riley had ever had the privilege of knowing.

At this point, Maya had found her way into Riley's lap, one leg wrapped around Riley's back. Maya's teeth scraped Riley's lower lip, and Riley softly whined.

The blonde pulled back, giggling. "Your whimper? Fucking adorable," she gushed, brushing their noses together.

"You-well, you are just as feisty as I thought," Riley laughed. "You are a good kisser, though," she praised.

"Surprised, are you? Well, guess I better continue to maintain my status, huh-" Maya trailed off in a cocky voice, one that Riley found desperately attractive, tugging Riley by the collar of her shirt.

They embraced in yet another kiss, neither girl growing weary of the taste of the other's lips.

Riley was the one to pull apart, thumb drifting to touch Maya's lower lip.

Maya softened under her touch. "Hey you," she said affectionately, though there was an undertone of cockiness in her voice. Her head canted slightly and adorably.

"Hey," Riley returned, reaching for Maya's hand. She interlaced their fingers, sighing contently. "Wow. That was-"

"Incredible? Breathtaking?" Maya offered, gently gripping her hand. "I agree."

Riley did not protest or complain as Maya buried herself further into the sanctity of Riley's arms, head tucked into the crook of her neck. "You all warm?"

"Oh please, I'm trying to warm you up."

"So this-this is happening? You and me. Riley and Maya."

Maya looked up at her, blinking. "I...I would want that,"  she said awkwardly, Riley identifying the nervousness in her voice.

It was so refreshing, she thought to herself. "Me too," she confessed. "You know, I think my dad ships us.”

"He may or may not know that I like you."

" _WHAT_?" Riley nearly screeched, Maya hissing at the raise of her voice. "I mean...what?" She whispered, Maya trying her best not to laugh at Riley's antics. “You-you talk to my dad about me?” It occurred to Riley in that moment that maybe Maya and her father were closer than she had anticipated, and the idea warmed her heart.

"I didn't tell him anything, I swear. He-he saw us hug, I guess, and assumed. I wasn't going to lie." Maya left out the part of how she didn't really want to. "But, he totally does like the idea of you and me together. Beat that, Minkus," Maya said smugly, leaning over to peck Riley's cheek.

An involuntary burst of giggles escaped her, and she reached forward to tickle Maya.

"Uh-uh, no way," Maya wheezed between fits of laughter, and, taking Riley by surprise, whipped around and pinned Riley to the swing. "I _always_ come out on top."

Riley could feel her heart thump faster and faster as Maya's face was inches from hers, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Are you going to own up to that or keep blabbing your mouth with no real proof?" Riley said, biting down on her lip.

"Mm, shut up already," Maya ordered, leaning forward to kiss Riley's mouth again, gently biting down onto Riley's lip.

The groan that escaped Riley was nearly inaudible but Maya caught it, grinning into the kiss. In turn, Riley's fingers drifted to Maya's hair, softly tugging to elicit her own noise.

Maya groaned involuntarily, mumbling out an adorable, "No fair."

"Such a brat," Riley teased, the grin on her face easing into a smile as Maya moved for another kiss-

but because her friends were the literal worst, a voice sounded from back into the house, calling out to the both of them.

"Sugar, Hart, are you- _holy fucking shit_!"

Both girls winced, Maya quickly crawling off from Riley's body, lifting her head up to smile awkwardly at Zay. "Hey, Babineaux," she said, trying not to cringe.

"Alright, someone explain, before I lose my shit," Zay said, running forward toward them, nearly tripping on the way.

Riley sat upright, turning her head around to wave meekly at Zay. "We're just...wrestling?"

"Hey, I'm not that stupid," Zay attempted to defend himself, stepping forward. "Wait, you're both wearing all your clothes, right?"

"As if we'd fuck in Charlie Gardener's backyard," Maya snorted, Riley's cheeks inadvertently flushing. "Do you need something or are you used to cock blocking?"

Zay narrowed his eyes. "I'm going home," he informed dutifully, "and I was wondering if any of you needed a ride."

"You didn't drink, did you?" Riley asked cautiously, feeling a surge of coldness rush past her now that she didn't have to cling to the warmth of Maya's body.

"Of course not."

Maya cocked an eyebrow. "What about Minkus and Friar?"

"They're, uh...let's just say I caught them holding hands," Zay said vaguely.

Riley made a mental note to harass Farkle about this later.

"What happened with Smackle?" Riley asked.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what is this, twenty-one questions?" He snapped iritably, eyes later widening at the realization of how harsh his tone was. "Sorry, she-she didn't show."

Riley frowned. "Zay, I'm-I'm sorry. I'm sure something came up."

Zay waved his hand dismissively. "S'not a big deal. Are you two lovebirds coming or what?"

"Just one second-" Riley said, before she happily brushed her nose against Maya's, enveloping her into a brief kiss.

"Tell me this won't be the last time I see you like this?" Maya asked shyly, and to further prove her point, Riley kissed her again.

"You're kind of stuck with me. Sorry to disappoint," Riley breathed, echoing Maya's words from earlier in the day.

"Am I stuck seeing all of my best friends fuck?" Zay called out, both Maya and Riley shaking their heads at his lack of patience.

"He's just sad because he didn't get any," Maya whispered to Riley as they rolled off the swing, Riley loudly snickering into the back of her arm.

Though the night had drew to an end, Riley couldn’t have been more excited for what was to come. She didn't know what to expect or what would happen, and although the question mark that stood before the future horrified her, she was ready.

 _Bring it,_  Riley thought daringly.

“So,” Riley said, feeling light and euphoric and on top of the fucking world, “what happened with Lucas and Farkle?”

“Ooh,” Maya chimed in, “what position did you catch them in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, nothing really happened there... HEEEEEEEEEEEY, Ril(g)aya finally happened! Here's to weeks of pining, teasing, and healthy, healthy development. I hope this was rewarding.
> 
> Next chapter will be deliciously fun; teen awkwardness is the best. We'll also find out what happened specifically with Larkle, and Zaydora will be...well, they will "be". Lots of fun stuff awaits the gang. 
> 
> Comment below!


	12. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I KNOW. This is two months too late, but better late than never, am I right?

Zay was full of questions after witnessing Maya and Riley together in Charlie Gardener’s backyard, but of course, being the gentleman he was, waited until he dropped Riley off at her apartment to ask them.

Maya watched as Riley did a mini-jog back into her complex, stopping just as she reached the doors to frantically wave back at Maya and Zay. Maya’s heart fluttered, and she waved back, a small smile on her mouth as Riley left.

“So-”

“No,” Maya said childishly and stubbornly, refusing to be bombarded with his endless barrage  of questions. “Zay, we kissed. We both like each other. End of discussion,” she dismissed.

“Wow, Mom, thanks,” Zay said sarcastically, the car beginning to move forward and into the night. “I’m just a caring, interested friend. What, does your mood instantly sour when Riley isn’t around?” He snarked.

“Oh, shut up, Babineaux. I just...it was perfect, okay? I kissed her, then she kissed me, and we kissed, and kissed, until you popped in, and ruined our moment...I appreciate the ride home, by the way,” she added with a sweet, sarcastic smile, Zay flipping her off in response.

“Sorry to have ruined the mood, Hart,” he said, though his smile suggested otherwise. “So? Was I right or was I right?” 

“Wait-I have a question.”

“The most anxiety-inducing thing someone can say, but carry on.”

“When you said that thing were different between Farkle and Riley, and that you couldn’t tell me why-did Farkle tell you about Lucas?” 

Through the darkness, Maya could make out Zay nodding his head. “Yup. And who am I to expose my best friend? But it all worked out, didn’t it? You and Riley, Farkle and Lucas-”

“You and Isadora,” Maya chimed in. “At least, it will work out. Trust me on that.”

She noticed Zay’s cheek flushing, poking one cheek gently with her index finger. “Aw, you’re blushing. You like her, you like her-

“Yeah well, you like Riley, you like Riley-”

“Zay likes Smackle-”

“Maya likes Riley-”

The two continued to immaturely mock each other, until Maya reluctantly caved in. “Alright, alright, let’s stop the teasing?”

“Sounds like a deal,” Zay exhaled. “I am happy for you, though, in all seriousness. You deserve someone that can make you as happy as Riley does, and she deserves someone as wonderfully amazing as you.”

“Stop being so sappy, I  _ will  _ cry, goddammit.”

“So I’m officially the best man then, right?” 

“As long as I’m yours.”

She thanked him when he dropped her off, and she wasn’t surprised to see her mother curled up on the living room couch, laptop sitting on her lap. Her mother tended to be a night owl, and considering the amount of night shifts she worked, it was logical that she’d be up so late.

“How was the party?” Katy asked, making a noise of interest, her eyes glued to the screen.

“Alright.”

“Did you drink?” 

Maya tried not to smirk, amused by her mother’s attempt at an interrogation. “ _ No, mom, _ ” she said honestly, striding over, and blowing a breath of air into her mother’s face.

Katy’s nose wrinkled, Maya giggling in response. “That-that was unnecessary, but appreciated. Glad you had a good time. You alright for that dinner tomorrow?”

“You’re coming, right?” Maya asked, scooching into the seat next to her mother, hooping an arm around hers. “It’ll be  _ fuuun, _ ” she urged.

Katy sighed. “You’re the worst,” she informed, but Maya knew she had won her mother over.

Maya left her mother to be, knowing that she would eventually head off to bed. She curled into her comforter, staring out the window of her bedroom.

God. What a fucking night.

She woke up at around nine the next morning, relishing in the free time that the weekend offered. There was a smile on her face as she stretched her arms around nine, a yawn escaping her when she decided to wake up. Rolling over, she leaned across her nightstand and grabbed her phone.

The smile on her face instantly fell off when she saw all of her missed calls and texts from Lucas.

Concern paled her face and she quickly dialled his number, praying that he was alright and that nothing bad happened.  

“Lucas, are you okay?” She breathed into the line the second he answered, sitting upright.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine, what’s wrong with you?”   
“If you’re okay,” she slowly hissed, regretting even checking her phone as she realized Lucas was in no harm or imminent danger, “then why did you call me fifteen times and send me thirty-three texts last night?”

“Oh, that,” Lucas recalled, chuckling, “I was kind of freaking out. I mean, I still am, and I need your advice.”

She groaned, holding off from all the insults that rushed to her mind for now. “What’s the problem?” 

“Farkle and I might have kissed.”

“I heard,” Maya said, grinning.

“And, well, we might have fucked.”

“ _ What? _ ” Maya shrieked, no doubt disturbing her mother from across the hall with how loud she was. “Please tell me you wore a condom.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one-”

“And now I have a lovely image in my mind,” Maya drawled sarcastically, shuddering. “Okay, so are you two official now? I mean, did you talk it out?”

“Talk?” Lucas repeated unsurely.

Maya stifled a scowl. “Did you talk about your feelings and how much you like each other?”

There was an uncomfortable, forced laugh from Lucas’ line, and Maya resisted the urge to sigh, already knowing what he was going to say. “Oh, aha, about that…”

“Friar,” she scolded, and if she could, she would have leaned over and swatted his arm in a reprimanding manner. “Walk me through what happened,” she demanded. “No details left out.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “You are quite the dancer,” Lucas remarked teasingly, carefully passing a cup of juice to Farkle. There were bottles of juice, some of liquor, stocked in the bedroom. Though they were seated comfortably in one of the many rooms in Charlie’s house, they could still hear the thumping bass of the music from downstairs. Both boys had gotten too tired and weary of the dancing and the loud music, so they left the confines of the basement, and wandered up to the fourth floor.  “I didn’t know you could move, nay, gyrate so gracefully.” _

_ “Fuck off,” Farkle sighed, hiding his face, specifically his red cheeks, as he sipped from the cup. He was idly pacing the room, observing the pictures put up-some were of landscapes, some of Charlie as a child, and some of him with friends and loved ones. “I guess I was caught in the moment.” He shrugged. _

_ Lucas, uninterested in the contents of Charlie Gardener’s bedroom, sat with his hands on his knees on Charlie’s bed. “Oh?” He asked softly, nervously scratching the back of his neck at the suggestiveness behind his words. _

_ “Mhm. You aren’t so bad yourself,” Farkle said lightly, turning around to shoot Lucas a shit-eating grin. “I couldn’t help but notice how you were looking at Maya, though…” He trailed off, not meeting Lucas’ eyes.  _

_ Lucas arched an eyebrow, detecting the abrupt shift of Farkle’s tone. Was that jealousy? “Looking at Maya how?” _

_ “I don’t know,” Farkle huffed stubbornly. “Like... lustfully. Are you-do you two-” He stuttered, tripping over his words. _

_ Lucas jumped to his feet, and following his instinct, his hands dropped to Farkle’s shoulders soothingly. “Trust me, I’m not into Maya. She’s not into me either. We’re just both really good friends who used to fuck.” Lucas winced at his bluntly bad word choice, quickly catching himself in the mistake. “But, mainly the friend part. There’s nothing romantic there, and besides, she is so crushing on Riley-” Lucas cut himself off. While they were both in a groupchat regarding Maya and Riley as a romantic pair, it’s not like it was built on anything concrete. No one outright said that either girl told them explicitly about their feelings, but he had blurted it out, hadn’t he? He quickly returned his hands to the side of his body, watching the other intently. _

_ Farkle, paying no attention to Lucas’ error, nodded. “Right, right. Wonder if anything will happen with those two tonight.” _

_ “Mm, so do I. You think I was giving Hart heart-eyes? You should’ve seen how she was looking at Matthews. Those two should just get married, seriously.” _

_ Farkle suddenly began to snicker loudly into the back of his hand.  _

_ “What-are you-are you drunk, Minkus?” Lucas asked disbelievingly, eyes narrowing suspiciously. _

_ Farkle didn’t answer at first, laughing again. “It’s just-you said Hart heart. That’s like...a pun, or something. Sounded funny,” he explained, breath slightly hoarse. _

_ Lucas didn’t react, face momentarily blank and expressionless. “Dude, you are so wasted,” he said, letting out a snort of laughter. The stoic and intellect Farkle Minkus drunk made for an interesting sight. _

_ “Am not,” he denied, making a noise of disbelief. “Did you see how you were grinding against me earlier? You’re the wasted one,” Farkle accused lightly, wagging a finger toward Lucas, even though both knew neither had drank a sip of alcohol.  _

_ “Psht, I wasn’t grinding, I was…” Lucas thought, struggling to find an appropriate substitute. _

_ “Thrusting?” Farkle grinned wolfishly, raising an eyebrow.  _

_ Oh god, Lucas thought, he totally was. “That... was embarrassing. Let’s just never talk about that again, yes?” His cheeks were blazing, a soft laugh escaping his throat. _

_ “No,” Farkle said earnestly, and Lucas swore he saw him inch closer, the room suddenly feeling hotter and warmer and smaller. “That wasn’t embarrassing,” he insisted, sounding genuine. _

_ His voice had dropped, now lower and gruffer. It sent shivers down Lucas’ spine, his breath hitching. _

_ “Then?” Lucas asked despite himself. _

_ Farkle bit his lip. “It was hot. Really, fucking hot-” _

_ Lucas grinned, and he knew where this was going, what the night had in store for them. Finally, he thought, he was so fucking ready. He had been ever since he realized just how much he liked Farkle Minkus. “Oh yeah?” One hand easily snaked around the back of Farkle’s waist, the other on his cheek.  _

_ “Stop being a cocky asshole and just kiss me,”  Farkle said sharply, Lucas liking his demanding tone of voice. _

_ There were a thousand teasing remarks sitting on the tip of Lucas’ tongue, but who was he to refuse the offer to have it in Farkle’s mouth instead? Eagerly, he closed the space between them, fervently kissing Farkle. Weeks of tension, weeks of growing closer and closer, weeks of questioning what was platonic or romantic, boiled down to this very moment. _

_ Farkle tugged Lucas forward, breaking apart to murmur against his mouth, “Do you want to?”  _

_ Lucas’ shirt was already unbuttoned and Farkle’s fingers lingered on the buckle of his belt, pulling gently for emphasis, waiting for permission. “We don’t have to if you don’t. Whatever you want, Lucas.” His name was uttered softly, and Lucas decided he liked his name best when it came from Farkle’s throat. His heart panged at the look in Farkle’s eyes, the look of admiration, and the way he cared about Lucas’ boundaries. It was sweet, he thought, and the gesture was appreciated.  _

_ Without a second of hesitation, Lucas breathed, “Hell yes,” before pulling him into another passionate kiss. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Daaaaaaaaamn, Friar! _ ” She catcalled, “get it! I can’t believe you fucked in Charlie Gardener’s bed. Nice one, dude,” Maya praised, and with her mouth twisted into a grin, she shamelessly asked, “Was it hot?”

Maya didn’t have to see Lucas’ face to know he was smirking. “Yes. I mean, it was awkward a lot of the times, but in a cute way. We laughed a lot, not in a mean or mocking way, but because we were both just really having a good time. It was fucking amazing, Maya. Better than  anything I could have ever imagined when it came to sex.”

“I’m only mildly offended, but go on.”

“But, a couple of minutes later,” Lucas sighed, “that’s how I knew something was off.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Lucas’ body was sweaty and moist and generally warm, and yet, moments afterwards he reached for Farkle, tentatively curling an arm around his chest. “That was new,” he said. _

_ Farkle snorted. “Understatement of the year. I can’t believe we just-” _

_ “I know.” _

_ There was a brief silence. _

_ “Are you... I didn’t cross any lines, did I?” Farkle asked, unsure of himself. _

_ Lucas gaped at the mere idea, lifting his head up from its comfortable position on Farkle’s chest to look at him. “You were perfect, I swear. You didn’t hurt me or anything, Farkle. Honestly.” And because it felt like the right thing to do, he grabbed Farkle’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. _

_ Farkle seemed to relax at this idea, lifting an arm around Lucas’ torso. “Good,” he mumbled, mouth curving into a smirk. “And I didn’t know you were such a bottom-” _

_ “Shut the fuck up,” Lucas said instantly without a trace of malice in his words. “And come on, the sex wasn’t kinky enough for me to be even called bottom-” _

_ “Kinky sex is what you’re into then, huh?”  _

_ “Oh, suddenly you see my dick, and think that gives you the right to be so... cocky.” _

_ Farkle and Lucas both laughed at Lucas’ attempt at a joke. “You are the absolute worst,” Farkle said through a chuckle. “And hey, I don’t judge. If you’re a bottom, embrace it.” _

_ Lucas visibly winced. “I’m pretty sure embracing that in public is illegal.” _

_ “Smart ass. You know what I meant.” _

_ “I think you just want another excuse to screw me again. So that way, embracing myself just means sleeping with you.” He gave a suggestive wag of the eyebrows, proud of his conclusion. _

_ “Mm, you really are smart,” Farkle said lowly, and both boys were leaning forward, mouths meeting in the middle for a gentle kiss. _

_ Lucas lifted a hand up to cup Farkle’s cheek, thumb stroking his cheek. “I don’t think this will ever get old.” _

_ Farkle hummed in agreement, eyes glinting with fondness. “You know, totally off topic, but I have some chapstick recommendations if you’re interested.” _

_ His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but then when Lucas realized what the other boy meant, he audibly gasped. “Are you saying my lips are dry? Am I-am I unkissable?”  _

_ Farkle’s eyes widened, and he was quickly stammering out an excuse. “No, what, of course not, I just-” _

_ “You just?” Lucas repeated in a gentler, less serious voice, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’ve got dry, unkissable lips. Noted.” _

_ “Don’t get offended-” _

_ “I’m not!” Lucas persisted. “I have ugly lips. I’ll work on it. Get lip surgery, I’ll call up Kylie Jenner, see who did hers-” _

_ “Like you’d be able to afford that kind of miracle,” Farkle snorted, earning a slight graze of the teeth on his ear from Lucas.  _

_ “Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?”  _

_ Lucas could see Farkle’s eyes lighten up. “Depends. What’re you thinking?” He replied, clearly trying to sound nonchalant, eagerness instead the result. _

_ “I got a new game. I’ll totally kick your ass, Minkus.” _

_ Farkle’s face fell at this and he stiffened, sitting upright. He looked uncomfortable, hurt even. “I-I, uh,  have to go,” he said suddenly. _

_ Lucas was confused at the sudden mood change. “Farkle, where are you going-” _

_ “I’ll see you on Monday,” he said coldly, sounding detached. He pulled away from the other boy’s touch, hastily pulling his shirt over his head. _

_ “Farkle, talk to me-” _

_ “Bye.” _

_ Fully clothed, he quickly bolted out of the room, leaving Lucas confused and with a tiny crack on his heart. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the story sunk in and Maya fully comprehended the issue at hand, she deeply sighed over the line. “Lucas Friar, you are an absolute idiot.”

“Excuse me?” He scowled, sounding offended. “I’m asking for your help, not your insults, Hart.”

She shook her head, finally stepping out of her bed. “You seriously don’t see what you did wrong?” She began pacing her room, her body still sore from all that dancing last night.

“If I did, would I have called you fifteen times?” He shot back, sounding irritated.

She resisted the temptation to tell him off, clenching her jaw.  _ Of course he didn’t.  _ “You invited him to play a video game. You called him  _ Minkus.  _ Farkle probably thought you didn’t want a relationship, that you wanted a quick fuck and to continue being friends like nothing ever happened. He’s obviously upset, obviously wants to date you, and obviously thinks you don’t feel the same way.”

There was a long pause, the only sound audible was his breathing. “...Shit,” Lucas grumbled, realization dawning upon him, “you’re right.”

She smirked, refraining from an  _ of course I am  _ or an  _ I told you so.  _ “I swear, ninety percent of all relationship problems are due to miscommunication. Buck the fuck up and either call him or go to his house. Fix this before it leaves any permanent damage,” Maya advised, feeling fully woken up after hearing of all of Lucas’, quite frankly, idiotic problems. 

“You’re the best, Hart.”

“Anytime, Friar,” she said solemnly, before hanging up.

Though slightly dismayed by the sound of his issues, she was pleased that both her and her best  friend had an eventful night. Farkle and Lucas...  _ sex... _ they were living the lives of every teenager in drama shows.

Flashbacks from the prior night of Riley flooded her mind and she opened up Snapchat, figuring that Riley ought to wake up to something nice.

But it seemed the brunette already reached that conclusion before Maya did, Maya opening up numerous selfies of Riley and the morning light beautifully cast on her cheeks.

_ I miss you,  _ the caption read, dozens of heart emojis accompanying the words. 

Maya’s heart fluttered and she quickly captured an image of herself to return the favour. 

_ What are you doing tomorrow?  _

Hesitantly, she added a winky face.

She wasn’t going to screw this up, Maya thought with certainty and determination.

She was going to do this the right way.

This relationship, this girl-

she deserved that.

And Maya deserved to do this for herself, knowing that Riley Matthews brought her a kind of joy that people only got maybe once in a lifetime.

She was  _ not  _ letting that go so easily.

Suddenly, a voice broke Maya’s reverie. “Maya! Come on here!” Her mother’s voice boomed from the living room, Maya wincing at her volume. Honestly, the walls of their apartment weren’t that thick, so why did Katy feel the need to scream at the top of her lungs whenever she needed Maya? 

“Coming!” She called back, making her way back to her mother.

The aroma of freshly cooked bacon filled the air, and Maya cracked a smile. “God, I love it when you cook,” she praised, and when she stepped into the living room, her mother wore a blank expression.

“Maya,” Katy said through a tight, forced smile. Something was undeniably off. “We have company.” This was enough to raise Maya’s concern.

A person stepped into view from the door and Maya froze. She did her best to muster her best, unamused look. “Kermit,” she greeted coldly, eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man, or what she figured was the most pathetic excuse for one, who broke her heart before anyone else got the chance to.

There he stood, Lily sitting comfortably in the stroller, Iris in his hands, with a weak smile. “Maya.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Riley felt like dancing. She felt like spinning around, twirling around until her lungs gave in from exhaustion, like flying high before gravity brought her down. She had woken up in a world where she had kissed Maya Hart.  _ Maya Hart.  _ Just thinking of the girl made her smile like an idiot. 

“Morning,” she declared cheerfully as she entered the kitchen, giving her mom a brief hug from behind. “Whatcha cooking?”

“Scrambled eggs,” Topanga replied, befuddled by her daughter’s sudden, brightened behavior. “You’re happier than usual…did anything happen?”

Riley froze, her back turned to face her mother. “ _ Nothing, _ ” she quickly shot down, hoping Topanga wouldn’t continue to press on. She wasn’t ready to share what happened with her and Maya yet; neither girls had defined what their relationship was, and until anything was solidified, she didn’t want anyone else to pry their way into her relationships. Anyone other than her friends, of course, which was definitely an inevitable. She  would eventually tell her mother about the kiss, but for now, she’d keep it to herself, not ready to be interrogated by her parents just yet.

“Are you sure?” Topanga asked, clearly skeptic and unbelieving. 

Riley scrambled to take a seat at the table, eagerly shoving her mouth with food. “‘Course I am,” she mumbled out through bites, hoping,  _ praying  _ her mother would, for once, butt out and stop prying when there was nothing to be said, nothing to be told.

And her prayers were answered when Topanga released an  _ alright then  _ and resumed her cooking with absentminded humming. 

Riley let out a breath of relief, happily chugging down a cup of orange juice. “Where’s Dad?” 

“Picking up Shawn from the airport.”

“ _ What? _ ” Riley screeched, fork in her hands falling onto her plate with a distinct squeak. 

Riley absolutely adored her parents best friend, and his sporadic visits were always something she looked forward to. He was like a second father to her and Auggie, and she always enjoyed hearing about her parents in their youth, and all the ridiculous things Cory had managed to get himself into. It was refreshing to know about her parents before they  _ were  _ parents, to know about the lives they had before Riley, and the people they were and the parts they kept. He treated her and Auggie well, always bringing generally favorable gifts and souvenirs from his travel.

She always knew about his visits in advance, so this was quite the surprise. “How long is he staying for?” She asked excitedly.

Topanga grinned, sensing her daughter’s excitement. “A week. And he’ll be staying with us. Since your brother was being a pain in the-the  _ butt,  _ and not waking up when I told him to, I guess Auggie will just have to give up his room for Shawn.”

"Aha! Yes!"

Riley pumped her first into the air, feeling a burst of giddiness flow through her.

Her life was truly going well. She was genuinely in a good place; school was well, she had amazing friends, she and Farkle were on good terms again, and she had kissed the girl she liked. A small voice in the back of Riley's mind told her it would all be taken away, that her friends would get bored of her, that Maya would realize she deserved better-

but Riley refused to let anything take that happiness away from her, even her own insecurities. That little voice had always been prevalent in her life, always dictating her decisions, but she wouldn't let it interfere with her life, not now.

Things were going too well.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Topanga said for what felt like the hundredth time, clearly not believing Riley. 

"Well, now that I think about it, something did happen," Riley started to say, watching as her mother's eyes widened with interest and intrigue.

Topanga inched closer until she was slipped comfortably into the seat across from Riley, her hands propping up her face. "What was it?"

"My mom stopped harassing me!" Riley exclaimed sarcastically, watching humorously as her mother's look of anticipation fell, morphing into a deep scowl. "It was crazy, I never expected her to not try and invade my personal life, a true miracle, honestly-"

"Riley." Topanga warned, but there was an edge of playfulness in her voice.

"She actually minded her own business! And here I was thinking that was impossible-" Riley continued, unable to help herself from teasing as her mouth curled into a shit-eating grin.

"Riley!"

There was a smile fitted on Topanga's lips, though, voice suggesting she wasn't as mad as the loud use of Riley's name would suggest. "Knock it off or I'll easily let Shawn take your room," she threatened, arching an eyebrow victoriously.

Riley's face fell. "You wouldn't dare."

"You really want to find out?" 

"Topanga Lawrence Matthews, how dare you even-"

Topanga blinked confusedly. "You can't pull the full name on me," she said, "That's my thing."

Riley simpered. "I love you-" 

Her mother's mouth cracked into a genuine smile. "Aw, Riles-"

"-So please don't let Shawn take my room."

Amused, she rolled her eyes, standing up suddenly and grabbing a plate by the sink, scooping herself some scrambled eggs to eat. "You get that from me, you know," she mused with a slight chuckle.

Riley leaned back into her seat, eyebrows pulling together in slight confusion. "Get what?"

Topanga smirked. "Your skill of manipulation."

Just as Riley opened her mouth to playfully retort back, her phone started to ring from behind the kitchen counter. Curious as to who on earth would be calling so early in the day, especially on a Saturday of all days, she rose from her seat and retrieved her phone.

Farkle’s face lit up her screen, a picture she snapped while they were still dating of him midway through a yawn. He looked ridiculous, and the picture always made her laugh whenever she saw it, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards into a fond smile at the memory as she answered. “What’s up, Farkle?”

“Topangas. You and me. Ten minutes. Please tell me you can make it?”

Riley instinctively groaned. “Farkle, it’s nine in the morning. Can this wait?”

“ _ Please?  _ It’s kind of an emergency. A Lucas-related emergency.”

She could hear the urgency in his voice, and she knew Farkle well: if something wasn’t wrong, he wouldn’t have bothered calling. It must have been important, she figured. “Fine,” she gave in reluctantly. Topanga’s, her mother’s pastry shop, opened up about five minutes ago by the manager, so the shop would be pretty empty, perfect to discuss whatever issue was bothering Farkle.

“ _ Don’t  _ be late.” She hung up, and about ten minutes later, was seated on the lofty couch, a cup of tea in one hand and a blueberry muffin sitting on the table in front of her.  

Farkle burst into the shop a few moments after Riley was settled on the couch, breathless and red in the face. He spotted Riley and rushed towards, plopping down next to her. “Thanks for meeting me here,” he greeted, taking a few seconds to catch his breath.

“You  _ did  _ say it was an emergency. And you know I’d be here for you if you needed it,” she added, scooting towards the end of the sofa to give him some space. She crossed her legs, angled her body towards him to give him her full attention. “Alright, cut the bull, get straight to the point. What happened?”

“Actually, I think I’m going to order a drink-”

Riley stared at him, cocking an eyebrow up. “Seriously?”

“What!? I’m  _ thirsty.  _ I biked all the way here in  _ November _ !” He defended himself.

“ _ Fine, _ ” Riley gritted out for the second time that day, and waited another five minutes for Farkle to order and receive a hot chocolate. 

The second Farkle returned to his seat, his drink firmly in his grasp, Riley nudged him. “No dancing around it. What the hell happened between you and Lucas last night? Zay told you me you two kissed-”

“We had sex, actually.”

Before this moment, Riley never knew it was possibly to choke an air, but apparently it was, since she started to cough heavily and dramatically. “Are you serious!?” She managed once she caught her breath.

Farkle looked mildly concerned, nodding. “Uh, yeah, I’m completely serious. Why would I lie about that?”

“So you kissed and had sex with Lucas, your crush, who clearly reciprocates the feelings. I’m not seeing a problem here.”

Farkle sighed, looking conflicted. “I know, I know, I should be on Cloud 9 right now, which I was, but just...something  _ kind  _ of happened? It’s not a big deal but-”

“Spit it out, Farkle,” she said as patiently as she could.

“Alright, we just finished having sex, we were laying in bed, naked, and then he asks what I’m doing today. I think he’s going to ask me out on an actual, legitimate date, but then he asks me to play a new  _  video game  _ with him. And then he calls me  _ Minkus.  _ The fuck? It just seemed like we were back to being best bros again, like we just screwed as friends, like he doesn’t like me like  _ that.  _ I kind of … I kind of ran out on him after that. I don’t know, am I being completely unreasonable? Or am I justified to feel that way?”

Riley stole a second to process, sipping her tea to collect her thoughts. “Firstly, congratulations on the sex with Lucas. I’m sure it was  _ amazing. _ ”

“It was,” Farkle chimed in, grinning to himself as he seemed to recall memories from last night. 

“Secondly, you’re being unreasonable and you’re justified.”

“...Expand.”

For a genius and for someone who was rarely confused, it was almost gratifying to see the stumped expression on Farkle’s face. 

“Alright, well, you’re entitled to your feelings. I get why you feel that way. You probably expected more, for the dynamic between you two to completely change, and it kind of disappointed you when he acted as if you two were still buddies. Am I right?”

He earnestly nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

“But you can’t expect Lucas to understand how you feel, Farkle! How is he supposed to know you feel that way if you just ran out like that? Lucas definitely wants to be with you, to not just be  _ best bros,  _ but you two actually have to talk about it. Communication, crazy, I know.”

Farkle fidgeted with his hands, and Riley could see the understanding process on his face. He remained quiet for a few seconds, thinking to himself. “I didn’t just screw everything up, did I?”

“Relax, drama queen, you didn’t. Just talk to Lucas.”

“You’re right. I just need to talk to him. God, I don’t know why I overcomplicated that-”

“And called me at nine in the morning? Yeah, neither did I,” Riley said, shaking her head with a small chuckle. Though she didn’t appreciate him having his mini-crisis so early in the day, she didn’t mind helping him.  Despite the drastic changes in their relationship over the years, from being friends, to dating, to breaking up, and going back to being friends, Farkle was still incredibly important to Riley, and she doubted that anything would change that. “We all have a tendency to make our problems a bigger deal than they actually are. Just don’t stress about it, okay? Talk to Lucas and you’ll be fine.”

Riley took another sip of her tea, the hot drink soothing her throat, as Farkle snorted out a laugh. She lifted an eyebrow curiously, setting the cup back onto the coffee table. “What?”

“It’s just-you called me a drama queen. Bit ironic, don’t you think? Coming from you of all people?” He quipped, corners of his mouth raised into a smirk. 

With a swift roll of the eyes and a quick glance at the counter to make sure no one was looking, Riley grabbed a throw-pillow from next to her and chucked it right at Farkle. “I just gave you relationship advice, and this is how you treat me? Dick.”

“Oh come  _ on! _ ” Farkle cried, ducking in attempt to miss Riley’s aim, and failing as the pillow hit him square in the nose, wiping that smirk right off his face. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Riley muttered with a genuine  smile, appreciative that after all that happened, they could still fall back into their teasing and banter. “I  _ guess _ I love you too.”

“Now that Lucas and I are all sorted, how was your night last night? I saw you grinding on Maya last night,” Farkle winked, nudging Riley with his elbow. 

“We kissed.”

The noise that left Farkle could only be described as a mix of a scream and a shriek, his eyes going wide with excitement. “ _ What?  _ And you let me complain about my stupid Lucas problems without telling me!?”

“Well, I’m a  _ good friend!  _ And you said it was an emergency!”

“Holy crap, Riley! Are you dating now? Did you tell her you liked her? Oh my-did you two have  _ sex? _ ” His voice fell hush at his last question, sounding scandalized as if he hadn’t done that very thing last night himself.

“Not yet, yes, and no, because we’re not wild animals like you and Lucas,” Riley teased, feeling light and bubbly and happy at the mention of Maya and their kiss. She felt warm even thinking about it, yearning to kiss Maya again, to simply be with her. Last night was electric, filled with life and energy, and she couldn’t wait to do it again.

Farkle’s cheeks flushed at Riley’s wry comment, but he didn’t dwell on it, quick to continue speaking at his rapid pace. “I’m so happy for you guys! Damn, it was seriously an eventful night last night. I can’t beli-wait, do you realize what this means?”

“Remember that whole communication thing we talked about earlier? You’re going to have to use that again, Farkle, because I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“We’re both happy. We’re actually two ex’s who are still friends, who are kind of or going to start dating other people, and are actually happy.”

Riley and Farkle both shared fond, appreciate looks. She leaned into his shoulder, comfortably resting her head on the crook of his shoulder for what must have been the millionth time.  “I’m glad you’re still in my life,” she said quietly, squeezing his hand. 

“Good, because you’re stuck with me, Riley.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What the hell is he doing here?” Maya said indifferently, her mood instantly souring upon the realization that Kermit was in her apartment, her sanctuary. She refused to look at him, to even acknowledge him at all, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. “Do not tell me he’s coming to dinner tonight.”

“ _ Maya, _ ” Katy scolded disapprovingly, and she could hear how upset her mom sounded, the strain in her voice. She felt a twinge of remorse at the idea that she was causing her mother pain, but it was overridden by the fact that Katy wanted Maya to forgive  _ him  _ for reasons that Maya didn’t understand. “He’s not coming to the dinner, but that doesn’t give you right to be so-”

“Katy, it’s okay,” Kermit insisted, much to Maya’s surprise.  “She gets to be hostile, don’t you think?”

“The smartest thing you’ve ever said,” Maya muttered dryly, eyes drifting to the hardwood floor to avoid the surely scalding look her mother would be sending her.

“Maya, your father is here to talk to you,” Katy said, and despite herself, Maya looked up at Kermit.

“ _ What?  _ No, no, I refuse-”

“Maya-”

“I’m not speaking to him, I’m not, I won’t-”

“ _ Maya- _ ”

“You can’t make me, you can’t-”

“Maya.”   
Maya stopped speaking at the sound of Kermit’s voice, low, gruff, and deep. “I promise, it won’t take that long. I just want to talk, that’s it. We can take a walk, you can hold the girl’s. Please?”

She looked back to her mother, whose mouth was stretched into a thin-lipped smile. Katy didn’t have to speak for Maya to know what she was thinking: that Maya should accept his offer and listen to what she had to say. And though the voice inside her head was screaming at her to walk away, to say no, to do anything but go with him, she went against it, tuning it out.

For her mother’s sake.

“Alright. I’ll listen to you.”

“Like he said, baby girl, it won’t take that long. Just hear him out.”

Maya almost immediately regretted her decision as soon as she stepped out of her apartment with Kermit, the voice inside her head was at full-volume and her suspicions and paranoia were back.

“You want something,” Maya said as soon as Katy closed the apartment door from the other side, narrowing her eyes at him. “I know you wouldn’t want to say it in front of mom, but you can be honest with me. I  _ think  _ I deserve that much, don’t you?” It took everything within her to not scream, shout, or burst into a fit of tears, to do what younger Maya wanted so desperately to do in that moment.

She maintained a neutral expression, hostility thick in her voice as she stared him down.

He clearly was not as skilled in the art of hiding your emotions as he was, guilt or remorse deep in the lines of his face. He looked genuinely distraught, and as much as Maya didn’t want this sight to affect her, it did. “Let’s get outside, go for that walk I was talking about inside, and talk, okay? Just...I just want ten minutes, and you can leave after that if you want.”

“Fine,” she gritted out, eyes falling onto Lily who squirmed in Kermit’s arms. She reached out for Maya, and Maya’s heart inexplicably panged at the sight.

“She really loves her older sister, huh?” Kermit noticed, a sad smile stretching on his mouth. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Is that-” Maya cleared her throat, hating how it cracked, “is that alright?”

“She’s your sister,” he deadpanned, passing her over to Maya, “of course it is.”

The moment Lily was comfortably settled and secured in Maya’s grasp, she instantly felt more comfortable, the anger and resentment from being so close to the person who abandoned her not as strong and soon enough, she didn’t feel it at all.

All she felt was the comfort of being with her little sisters, and the safety and love that came along with it.

They walked in near-silence to the elevator, Iris and Lily both squealing and making noises, none of which were coherent words. 

“Hi there, baby girl,” Maya cooed once they stood in the elevator, it slowly descending. Lily giggled as Maya played with her fingers, her smile infectious and gorgeous.

“God, you sound just like your mother,” Kermit said almost pridefully, a small smile tugging at his mouth. 

Maya expected to feel disgusted, to want to snap at him, to feel that anger re-submerge, but she was filled with this odd, warm feeling that she hadn’t felt for Kermit in years, not since he left her and her mother. The love of a daughter for her father, the kind of familial love she felt for her mother. 

She didn’t know how to respond to it or him, she just mumbled a, “Thanks, I guess,” right as the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors started to open. 

They walked in silence outside of Maya’s apartment complex, the only noise being the squeak of the twin’s stroller and the incoherent murmurings from Iris. The second the four stepped outside of the complex into the streets of New York, they were hit with the cold air of late fall. Lily and Iris were suitably bundled up, Kermit donned a leather jacket that Maya hated to admit that she liked, and Maya, unaware of how cold it would be, was shivering, since she only wore a thin, cardigan.

Kermit frowned. “You’re cold,” he observed aloud, “here, take my jacket.”

“Are you-no, keep it on,” she refused, turning her shoulders to him as he shrugged out of his jacket.

“Maya, take it. I don’t want you catching a cold, getting sick.”

“Funny that you start to care  _ now, _ ” she snapped, her voice unstable, loud, shaking with pent up rage. 

Hurt briefly flashed across his face, his mouth opening a few times, but no sound came out. Finally, when he pulled himself together, he managed to speak in a calm, soft voice. “I know you’re upset at me, and you have every right to be. But you don’t have to be so stubborn. It’s just a jacket, Maya. You accepting it doesn’t mean I expect anything from you.”

She hated that he knew exactly what to say.

That he knew something, if anything, about her.

Knowing he was right, she let out a drawn sigh, bending down to seat Lily next to her sister on the stroller. “Fine,” she grumbled out reluctantly, hand going out to accept his jacket.

“Don’t look so cocky,” she added as he placed his jacket into her hands, catching Kermit grin from the corner of her eyes. Maya slipped the jacket on, one sleeve at a time. It was big and loose, not fitting her frame, but it was comfortable.

She looked up at him, catching his eyes.

“You said you wanted to walk and talk. So, let’s do that.”

Kermit looked taken aback  by her bluntness, and it was then that Maya was reminded that he may know some things about her, but he didn’t know everything, and that thought pleased her. His hands moved to push the stroller, but she beat him, her hands quickly flying to the handle. “I’ve got the twins.”

She kept her eyes on the stroller as they began to walk forward, towards a park that wasn’t really a park; it was a series of benches, one, red, rusty slide, and a monkey bars. It wasn’t much, but Maya loved going there on summer afternoons with her mom, and when her mom started pulling extra shifts, she stopped frequenting the park. She hadn’t been there in awhile, in too long, but it was mostly because she didn’t have anyone to go with.

Maybe she’d take Lily and Iris there.

Or maybe she’d take Riley.

She imagined chasing Riley on the monkey bars, laughing as she caught up to her, and imagined carefully helping the twins down the slide. 

The idea seemed nice.

“So,” Kermit cleared his throat. “I know your mom’s been pressuring you to see me, to forgive me, and I know she hasn’t had much luck.”

A squeak left Maya’s throat before she could help herself, abruptly stopping in her tracks. She didn’t expect him to be as straightforward or as blunt as, well, she was. 

Then again, as much as Kermit didn’t know Maya, she didn’t know him either.

She started walking forwards again, her hands gripping the stroller handle tighter than necessary. “I didn’t realize you two talked that much,” she said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

“Do you want to? Forgive me, I mean?”

Maya snapped her head to look at him, and when she did, she really saw him. She saw his physicalities, sure: the brightness of his green eyes, the same eyes that would stare right back at her whenever she looked in the mirror, the shagginess of his hair, and the remnants of a beard on his chin.  But she saw more than that, through that. She saw a person. A different person than the one who walked out that fateful night all those years ago. A new man, one trying to change, to be better, who was trying to right his wrongs, trying to fix the wrongs he’d done. 

And here he was, starting with his daughter, the child he left behind.

She started, mouth slightly agape. She didn’t know what to say. Her heart was pounding heavily and loudly in her chest, unexpecting of such a question. 

Maya blinked, unaware of what she was feeling, unaware of what to do, say,  _ feel.  _

Kermit’s eyes widened when she didn’t reply, and the nervousness in him suddenly became more clear. “I didn’t-I’m not-I don’t expect you to, Maya. I sure as hell don’t deserve your forgiveness, and I’ve done nothing to show you how I’ve changed or to even apologize. But, I am sorry, you know. I was a stupid twenty-five year old who was still a selfish, reckless kid who wanted to run from all of his responsibilities. I was  _ scared.  _ And that’s no excuse. You and your mom deserved so much better. You-you deserved the world, Maya, and I’m so sorry I didn’t give you that. I just want...I just need you to know that it’s okay if you don’t forgive me. Say the word and you’ll never have to see me again, if that’s what you want. But I’m always going to be here if you want me. If you still want me to be your dad.”

Maya didn’t realize she was crying until her hands flew to her face. She rubbed her cheeks as streams of water poured down, the weight of what was happening slowly registering in her mind. She always dreamed of this moment. Of Kermit coming home, apologizing, telling Maya he loved her, and would never leave again.

While yes, this wasn’t exactly the daydream of a naive nine-year old girl. There was no  _ I love you’s  _ or  _ I’ll never leave again,  _ but it was something, and it meant a lot to her.

Her heart felt heavy, but it felt so damn  _ full  _ at the same time. 

Without thinking, she flung her arms around him. He stiffened at the show of affection, hesitant, unsure, but then his arms wrapped around hers, and he embraced her.

His touch was foreign, unfamiliar, but it was welcoming. She could get used to this, she thought. “I don’t forgive you,” she sniffled into his shoulder, “not yet. But maybe I can start.”

It wasn’t a promise, it wasn’t certain. Nothing was written in the stones, but it was a start.

He squeezed a little tighter, out of gratitude perhaps, and Maya let herself enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the wait! But I'm back, and hopefully, there will be shorter intervals between updates. Next chapter should be up sooner than this one came! And yes, this was mostly filler (Rilaya didn't even interact!), but it was definitely necessary. IK I said there'd be a lot more this chapter in the last chapter's note, but I lied, lmao. Everyone needed to settle down, y'know?
> 
> So, what did you guys think? Did y'all like the Larkle flashbacks? Lucaya and Riarkle friendship was strong in this chapter, what'd you think of Rilaya helping those two nerds out? What did you think of Maya's dad apologizing and Maya's reaction? Also, isn't Riley the cutest? Let me know in the comments. See y'all in the next update, and thanks for reading. Love you guys.


	13. Lay Down This Armour

For the first time in years, Riley Matthews woke up on a Monday morning with a smile, actually looking forward to the week laid out ahead of her. She was already an optimistic, happy person as it was (excluding Monday’s-even someone as bubbly as her despised that dreaded day of the weak), but it seemed as if her optimism and her mood was off the charts.

After all, why wouldn’t it be?

She was, by all definitions and by all accounts, happy. Life was going extraordinarily well, a major improve from the prior week, where it felt like everything was in shambles and when she felt like a mess. She had kissed Maya Hart,  her crush who actually liked her back, she was on good terms with Farkle, she had an awesome group of friends, school wasn’t as painfully boring as usual, and her beloved Uncle Shawn was staying with them. She was walking on sunshine, and this week had a lot in store for her.

For starters, she’d be seeing Maya for the first time since they had their moment on Saturday, and that was enough to get her bursting with excitement and, another first in a few years, excited to go to school.

A part of her knew that this was all temporary and that it most likely wouldn’t last long. Sure enough, things were going to come crashing down onto her bliss, but until then, she was going to enjoy every minute of her happiness while she still could.

She stepped out of bed, stretching immediately. It was always how she started out her day. Cheerleading led to constant aching and a constantly sore body ever since she started sophmore year, and the only thing that Riley noticed that helped was to stretch right at the beginning of the day before anything else. Especially considering how sore the dancing with Maya made her from yesterday, stretching helped. After a few solid minutes, she was finished, muscles set to go.

First things first, she thought, a shower to officially wake her up and get her started for the day. As she stepped out of her room, it seemed that everyone in the house was still asleep, the apartment almost completely silent, meaning that the shower was free for her to use.

She quietly tiptoed out of her bedroom to their only bathroom, twisting the doorknob. It held no resistance, meaning it was unlocked, so she easily opened the door and stepped inside to what she assumed was an empty bathroom.

“What the-”

Riley paled with whiteness once she realized that she was wrong, oh so wrong. The shower wasn’t empty nor was it free, and the proof stood in front of her in the form of Shawn: thankfully, he wasn’t naked, but the thin, brown towel wrapped around him wasn’t much of an improvement either.

“OH MY GOD,” Riley shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands. _No, no,_ this was not happening. This was not how she wanted to wake up or what she wanted to wake up to. “Shawn, I’m so sorry, trust me, I did not mean to walk in on you-”

“Riley, just- _what are you doing here!?_ ”  He screamed back, just as shocked and embarrassed as she was. He reddened immediately, his eyes wide.

“Skiing. What do you think I’d be doing in the washroom, Uncle Shawn?” Riley couldn’t help but sarcastically drawl, slightly exasperated. _Calm down, Riley._  “Let’s just-let’s just pretend this didn’t happen, okay?”

Slowly and tentatively, she lowered the hand shielding her vision to look at Shawn. She focused her eyes on only his face, not wanting to look any lower.  He was like a father to her, and she would never _ever_ want to see her dad like this, let alone Shawn.

“Deal,” he calmly replied, his face as pale as hers. “And let’s not tell anyone, please? I could not handle the mockery from your dad and mom.”

She smiled wryly at that. “Deal.”

Fifteen minutes after the horribly awkward, embarrassing incident that shall not be named, Riley was squeaky clean and ready to embark on her day. She was dressed and sat at their family dining table. Shawn was still in the shower, and everyone else was presumably asleep, which meant breakfast was put on hold, so she scrolled on whichever social media app her thumb found first.

Cory was the first-err, third person to wake up, stumbling into the kitchen mid-yawn. His hair was messy and tousled, clearly bedridden, he was still wearing his pajamas, and upon seeing Riley, all ready and waiting for everyone else in her family to wake up, he stopped in his tracks.  He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, as though he didn’t believe what he saw. “Do my eyes deceive me?”  

“Oh my god-”  She rolled her eyes at her father’s antics, having some form of idea as to where this was going. Cory was _so_ melodramatic.

“It must be true!” He boomed dramatically, and Riley groaned. So _this_ is where she got her flair for the dramatics from, she mused, as Cory pressed a hand over his heart, pretending to look like he was going to faint.  He walked forward slowly, his eyes big and wide for dramatic effect.

“My daughter...awake _on_ time, completely dressed and voluntarily so...before everyone else...dear god, I’ve witnessed a miracle,” Cory cried out as he turned the stove on, beginning to make breakfast. He shuffled to the freezer, pulling out what Riley assumed was a pack of sausages.

“Dad, you suck,” Riley spoke  flatly, channelling her inner teenage angst.

Cory made a sour face, sticking his tongue out at her. “And you swal-”

“Seriously, Cor?” Shawn interjected, tutting disapprovingly as he strolled into the kitchen, clapping Cory on the back on his way in. “And to your own _daughter?_ Your child? Your flesh and blood?”  There was a teasing edge to his voice.

Riley couldn’t help the smirk that fitted her lips as Cory visibly paled, not intending to be heard by anyone other than her. “Besides, you already used that on me last month. C’mon, dude, what ever happened to originality?”  She mocked with a slight tilt of her head, her attitude fuelled by the presence of Shawn, it seemed.

“Yeah, _dude?_ ” Shawn exclaimed with a lopsided grin, sliding into the chair next to her. “And besides, would Riley even understand that joke…?” He trailed off, glancing at Riley quizzically.

Riley snorted at her uncle’s naivety. Just because she was sweet and kind didn’t mean she was as blind as everyone assumed she was.  She was a teenager, _and_ a junior in high school! _Obviously_ she understood her father’s weak attempt at a joke: why would they think otherwise? It felt as though they still saw her as the bright, wide-eyed little girl they once knew, and goddamn was that frustrating.  “I’m sixteen, Shawn. I’m not as innocent as you think,” she persisted,  mildly annoyed by his baseless assumption.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Cory said from behind the stove, whipping around to shoot Riley an incredulous look. “Riley…”

“Are you not…” Now Shawn was giving her a questioning look, an eyebrow lifting.

She felt an oncoming interrogation as both Cory and Shawn were staring her down, trying to read her expression. “No, no, she’s still-” Cory started to say, sounding sure, before cutting himself off. “Is she?”

Riley bit back a laugh at the flabbergasted looks she received. “Obviously I am...or am I?”

Cory started spluttering as his jaw dropped. “I’m sorry-”

“-What was that?” Shawn finished for him, startled. “No, no, you’re a child. An actual baby. You’re _Riley_ , you can’t _be_ -”

God, this was killing her. It was simultaneously hilarious and horrifyingly embarrassing, but she couldn’t bear to hear another word. “Jeez, relax, would you? I’m obviously lying just to mess with you two. I’m definitely a…” She trailed off, lowering her voice to whisper since they both were scandalized by the topic of discussion, “virgin. You guys don’t have to freak out. I am a child, aren’t I? An actual _baby?_ ”  

She could see both of their chests lower as they let out a deep, relieved exhale. “Thank God,” Cory muttered through a hysterical laugh, turning back to resume cooking breakfast.

“You scared me for a sec there, Riley,” Shawn chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re still our little girl,” he said almost wistfully, sounding grateful.

Riley bit back a smirk, ducking her heads so they couldn’t see the satisfactory look on her face. She only wondered what they’d say if they actually knew she _wasn’t_ a virgin, but she didn’t want Cory or Shawn to die just yet from the definite heart attack that would come their way if they knew the truth about their _little girl_. “So, any plans for the day, Uncle Shawn?” She asked conversationally,  desperate to change the topic. Riley wasn’t a great liar, after all, and another second, they’d see right through her.

Shawn’s eyes flew to Cory then back to Riley, a small smile playing on his lips. “Well, your dad took a half day, and is taking me somewhere, though he refuses to tell me where. I’m not sure he realizes how shady he sounds. Should I be worried? Is your dad secretly an assassin and is he trying to kill me?” Shawn whispered playfully.

“Nah, Dad couldn’t kill a fly if he tried. Not out of his ‘kindness’ or whatever, but because he’s physically incapable,” Riley snorted, the idea of her father as an assassin more amusing than anything.

“You know, you’re talking a lot of crap about someone who’s making you a literal _meal,_ ” Cory piped up, sounding slightly annoyed. “And to the person who created you, too!”  

“Technically, _mom created me._ ”

“Man, your daughter knows _nothing_ about sex, does she-”

“I know more than you think, Shawn,” Riley snapped, feeling more irritated than she ought to have been. Realizing her anger was rising, she sighed deeply. “Alright, can we please not talk about sex or about my supposed sex life, please? I don’t want my dad’s talking about sex and me in the same sentence.”

Cory mumbled out a, “Deal,” sizzles sounding from the stove.

Shawn, on the other hand, was elated, suddenly looking emotional. “Did you just- _dads?_ Riley, do you think of me as a father?” His voice cracked with genuine emotion, and the smile that lit up his face was wide and precious.

“Oh, Shawn,” Riley grinned, her heart feeling full at the sight, “Of course I do. You’ve always been-whoa, are you crying?” She’d never known Shawn to be emotional: she’d always viewed him as stoic, indifferent. Seeing him tear up at her calling him ‘dad’ definitely challenged that idea of him.

The sight before her was more shocking than the one of Shawn she’d witnessed earlier: his  eyes were glistening with wetness, _tears,_ and he was quick to cover his eyes with one hand, wiping with the other. “What?” He lied, voice an octave higher than usual. “Of course not.”

“You don’t have to act so _macho_ -” Riley insisted.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Li _ar,_ ” Cory sung as he thrust two plates of cooked, cut up sausages in front of Riley and Shawn, looking absolutely gleeful at the sight of his best friend tearing up. Alright, maybe he was a bit sociopathic and capable of killing a bug.

“Fragile masculinity, much?” Riley coughed under her breath, eagerly turning to the plate before her, ready to devour.  “Alright, I’m looking away. You can cry freely now.”

“I’m just so honoured, you know? You’ve always been like a daughter to me, Riles, and I’m just-god, why am I so _emotional_ today?” Shawn murmured, mid-sob.

“I’m going to give you a hug now,” Riley announced, and with her eyes shut, she blindly reached forward until she found his shoulder. “Prepare yourself!” She pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

She opened her eyes once her head was tucked neatly into his shoulder, making eye contact with her father who had his phone out, snapping a picture of his best friend and his child.

Their eyes met, and she mouthed, “ _Get him a tissue!_ ”

She’d never seen Shawn like this, but she didn’t mind one bit. Riley pulled back just as Cory gently threw a box of tissues into Shawn’s lap. “You good there?” She teased lightly, patting his back affectionately and he nodded rapidly.

“God, I really need to visit more often,” he hiccuped, wiping his face with a tissue Cory provided.

“Amen to that,” Cory agreed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking into school on Monday morning, Maya felt the strong, urgent feeling before she even registered it. The feeling that things were going to change, that something big was going to happen.

It was already present the day of Charlie’s party and it turned out to be true: it was the day she professed her feelings to Riley, and what Maya was sure would only be a dream happened. Riley Matthews, the cheerleader, daughter of Mr. Matthews, resident cheerleader, the girl she used to hate, the girl with a big heart and a kind smile, kissed her. The moment replayed dozens of times over the weekend,  and she ached to be near Riley again, to experience even a fraction of the joy she experienced on Saturday.

But, looking back, it wasn’t just her relationship with Riley that changed, her brief walk with Kermit in the park popping into her mind.

His sudden apology, her telling him she wanted to forgive him one day, and their brief embrace was certainly a change, a change that Maya wanted so desperately to happen, even if she had refused to admit it to herself. It all happened so quickly, so much in so little time.

She was too engulfed in anger, rage, and hurt to see past anything but those strong emotions for years after he left.

It was well-deserved: he didn’t deserve anything _but_ that, but time had passed. Though she didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, she could tell he changed. He wasn’t the same excuse of a man, a father, a husband who walked out on her and her mother that day, all those years ago. He wasn’t an irresponsible, reckless, immature, and pathetic person anymore, Maya knew that for sure.

But that posed the question: if he wasn’t that man, then who _was_ he?

It was a question that Maya seemed hell-bent on answering before she could let him back into her life.  She wasn’t going to start calling him “Dad” and visit him every week and let him back into her life after one moment of overwhelming emotion and longing and after seeing him for a whopping ten minutes. She needed to know who this man was if he wasn’t that same person.

She hadn’t told her mother the details of their walk just yet. Truth be told, Maya was waiting to tell Riley all about it first, an encounter that needed to be in person.

About twenty before lunch started and during class, she sent Riley a vague text, carefully typing at her keyboard from underneath her desk to avoid her teacher’s scrutinizing gaze.

 

_To: Matthews’ Spawn_

_meet me in the art room beginning of lunch_

 

The art room was always empty during lunchtime, and since Maya had a good reputation with the art teacher (the only teacher, aside from Matthews, she actually got along with due to her passion for the field), she was allowed to use it when the classroom wasn’t already occupied with a group of students. That meant before school, during lunch, and after school.

It was perfect to be alone with Riley.

Excitement and anticipation built up in her stomach, and if anything, that just made her Maths class go even slower than humanly possible, each minute having felt like a lifetime.

Finally, the bell sounded for lunch, and she raced to the art room in an attempt to beat Riley and be there first.

When she arrived, the room was completely empty, except for the artworks that were scattered around, filling the room with colour, energy, and life. In Maya’s perspective, absolutely stunning paintings, sculptures, drawings, and all sorts of work were hung around the room, leaving Maya breathless, and successfully stealing her attention. Her gaze shifted from piece to piece, and she found herself falling in love with what she saw.

She saw one of her works hanging up, too, right in the centre of one of the walls. It was a canvas of night sky: stars exploded out onto the sky, the moon hung at the very top corner, illuminating the field down below, as two friends sat and watched the view shining above them. She’d painted that the week following her day with Zay, inspired by their talk in front of the stars.

It inspired her: she drew inspiration from the things and people she loved, a painting of the twins, a work in progress, being her next class assignment for Art.

It was only a matter of time before Riley was her next assignment.

“Did you paint that?”

Maya jumped at the sound of Riley’s voice, low and filled with awe, yelping as her heart thumped wildly. “Jesus, you scared me, Matthews,” she breathed out once she realized it was just Riley, turning around to see the girl in question snickering into the back of her hand.

“I’m sorry,” she managed to rasp out, her cheeks pink, and her mouth twisted into a clearly unapologetic grin as Maya regained her breath. “I didn’t mean to scare you, _Hart._ ” There was a teasing lilt to her voice as she drew closer, stepping towards Maya who subconsciously stepped backwards towards the art room counter.

Maya’s mouth split into a grin, her back pressed up against the counter. Her heartbeat slowly regained its steadiness, and she felt a rush of warmth, despite not making any contact with Riley. The girl’s presence was enough to soothe Maya’s nerves, completely put her at ease. “Back to last name basises, are we? Gotta admit, there is something sexy about it,” Maya said slyly.

“Oh-oh yeah?” Riley stammered out, a flush hitting her cheeks.  She could flirt easily and effortlessly when she didn’t realize she was doing it, but when Maya so obviously and clearly flirted, Riley was rendered incapable. “Everything you do is sexy,” she blurted out.

Maya laughed loudly, genuinely caught off guard by Riley’s adorableness. She was too precious for her own damn good, Maya thought. “You’re awful at flirting,” she crooned, eyes filled with admiration and adoration. “Still precious, though.”

“I’m good at other things,” Riley murmured smoothly, and within a second, she closed the space between them until their lips were inches apart. “Can I-”

“ _Just do it already!_ ” Maya husked, appreciating the gesture but not entirely what with her impatience. She just wanted to taste her, touch her, _be_ with her already. Two days was a practical eternity, and she couldn’t last another second with tasting Riley’s lips.

Riley didn’t need to be told twice; she caught Maya into a kiss filled with passion and urgency, and unlike their first kiss which started out awkward and gradually became perfect, this kiss was right from the start.

Riley cupped Maya’s cheeks, their noses brushing as they melted into each other all over again, again and again, both eager just to be with each other. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of this,” the brunette breathed as their foreheads pressed together, their gazes meeting. “You’re just that damn good.”  
“Stroking my ego, huh? You really know how to woo a girl,” Maya retorted slyly, her breath hot against Riley’s cheek. “You’re alright too, I guess. Although you definitely could use some practice. I can help with that-” Maya shamelessly swept her into another kiss, feeling Riley laugh against her mouth.

Riley pulled away to laugh more freely, licking her lips. “Now I’m sure you didn’t text me here just to kiss me, did you?” Riley quipped playfully, canting her head to the side. “Though I wouldn’t exactly _mind._ Kissing you isn’t exactly dreadful.”

Maya’s thumb stroked Riley’s cheek absentmindedly, heaving out a content sigh. “Are you asking me to face reality? Life? The big, bright, scary world?”

Riley snorted, corner of her mouth raised into a smirk. “Since when did you become my father? All melodramatic and whiny?”

“If anyone here is whiny and melodramatic, it’s you, Riles. And I’ll ignore that absolute insult because I like you so much.” Her latter statement was partly true: she did like Riley with all of her heart, but to be compared to Cory Matthews was anything _but_ an insult. She admired that man like a father, like the father she was supposed to have, the father she deserved. But she wasn’t going to blurt that out, the sentiment too strong for someone like Maya.

At least, she wasn’t going to blurt it out yet.

Riley scoffed, feigning a look of hurt. “Am not, you jerk. But I guess I can let it slide since I like you, too.”

“Nerd,” Maya mumbled affectionately, hoisting herself up onto the counter.  “But I did want to talk about something. _Not_ to spoil the mood or anything.”

Riley’s teasing face quickly changed into a look of concern, smile wearing off as her lips tugged into a pout. “What’s up?” She leaned forward to tip Maya’s chin up, noting how serious her voice had become. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Maya shakily admitted, breathing in deeply. She stared at her folded hands in her lap, unsure of what to say, think, or feel. How _were_ you supposed to feel when your father, who abandoned you for years, finally apologized and you partly forgave him? Overwhelmed? Happy? Upset?

Perhaps she was right to feel conflicted, to say that she wanted to forgive him, just not yet.

She just needed to talk about it, get it out into the air, to someone. To Riley.

Riley hopped up onto the counter next to her, a hand soothingly rubbing up and down Maya’s arm. “Talk to me,” she pleaded gently.

“I saw Kermit on Saturday.”

“ _Oh._ Wow. Um, how was it?”

“He apologized. For leaving me, for abandoning me,  and shockingly, he didn’t try and justify his actions. He owned up to what he did and...and well, he basically said he’d always be there for me, and that he wasn’t expecting me to forgive him. That he wanted me to do what I wanted, and it was okay if I didn’t forgive him, if I never did.” Saying these words aloud solidified what happened. It made everything feel so _surreal,_ the events from Saturday finally sinking in. Everything the nine-year old Maya Hart wanted...her father back. It wasn’t nearly as magical as she expected, but it left her feeling fuzzy and warm. That wasn’t everything, but it was enough.

She watched Riley carefully, gauging her reaction. Her eyes went wide for a second, mouth slightly hung open. “Wow. That...must be a lot to process. How did you-I mean, what did you say? How do you feel?”

Maya swung her feet slowly, unsure of how to adequately reply when she didn’t know exactly how she felt. “I...I surprised myself. It was like every fibre of myself that hated him, hated what he did, and was angry just disappeared. I saw him. Not the version of him that I created in my head, the monstrous person filled with darkness and hate and every single negative quality possible. A more accurate version of him. I saw a man who made a mistake and was genuinely apologetic, who wanted to make amends, and who truly changed. I told him I wasn’t ready to forgive him, but that I wanted to start.”

She couldn’t meet Riley’s eyes, feeling as though she made the wrong decision. Her eyes remained set on the floor instead, unable to look anywhere else.

“Say something, Riles, anything, I just-I need to know I made the right choice, okay? Tell me I made the right choice.” Maya’s voice shook, wobbling with distress. “ _Please._ ” The silence was killing her.

“Peaches, I-oh my god, sweetheart, are you crying?”

Maya touched her cheek. Oh god, she _was._ “I’m sorry-” She hiccuped, wiping from underneath her eyes hastily. “Fuck, I’m actually crying. I’m sobbing in front of the girl I like. Holy shit, I’m so sorry, Riley, I’m so-”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me again, Maya,” Riley interrupted firmly. “You do not have to be sorry. I-you did nothing wrong, okay? You’re allowed to feel whatever you want to about your dad, alright? I know it’s hard to talk about and your feelings for him are complicated, which is totally understandable. You want to forgive him, you want to start? As long as that’s what you wholeheartedly want to do, I see nothing wrong with that. Maya,  you made the right choice for yourself, and that’s what counts, right? Please. _Don’t be sorry._ ”

Riley spoke with such certainty and confidence, inching closer to Maya to hug her with one arm. “I’m going to hold you now, okay? For however long as you need.”

That was exactly what Maya needed to hear. To know that she was justified to feel however she did, and there was nothing wrong with it. It _was_ the right choice for herself, and she didn’t need to feel bad or unsure about that decision.

She didn’t have to be sorry, either.

All of her worries and doubts dissipated in an instant with the calming magic of Riley’s words. She knew what to say and the weight of her words, the sincerity and genuineness, did not go unnoticed. Maya leaned into Riley’s welcoming touch, shuffling close until her head was pressed against her shoulder, snuggling into Riley’s side.

Those words, the fact that Riley was here, listening, and cared with all of her heart meant a lot to Maya and it was more than enough: it was everything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The following period, Riley mournfully entered her Spanish classroom, dreading the hour and a half that awaited her. She _used_ to enjoy the subject but upon learning that she was actual garbage at it, she’d grown to hate what she, despite all her efforts, sucked at.

She came into class early, books in hand as she stepped inside. A few students had already arrived, one noticeable person: Lucas Friar. Before Maya Hart walked into her life, she never paid him any attention. She never thought about him at all. He was just a background character in her life, but things changed, and the unthinkable happened: they became friends.

 _Kind of._ They weren’t exactly close, as in she wouldn’t run to him with her problems, but he was admittedly a comfort in her life. An unexpected constant. He brought the people she loved happiness, Maya, Farkle, Zay, and she respected him and his continuous growth.

So today, instead of awkwardly attempting to avoid eye contact like she would have a month ago, when he was just the boyfriend of the girl she despised, she met his eyes and smiled at him.

He looked surprised that she acknowledged him, blinking confusedly before stretching his fingers into a wave. A little awkward, but it was something.

Class began and droned on, painfully slowly. It took every ounce of focus and energy in  Riley not to fall asleep, hand propped up by her elbow to hold her face up as she stared blankly at the chalkboard.

Her teacher, Miss Alvarez, suddenly slapped her ruler onto the board mid-class, Riley flinching at the sound. She immediately sat upright, her heart racing at the sharp noise.

“Some of you guys need to focus,” she said pointedly, and  Riley had no doubt she was included in that group. “But I understand. It’s a Monday, and we all want to be _durmiendo_ instead, but come on, give me something, people. To wake you all up, let’s do a little oral exercise. Find someone   _través de la habitación_ and talk about your weekend. In Spanish, of course,” she added before anyone could shoot their hand up and ask the question with the obvious answer.

 _Través de la habitación,_ Riley repeated in her mind. That meant across the room, right? She stood up as the other students started to mingle and interact, and her eyes found Lucas. He seemed to be thinking of her as well, because the second she looked at him, his eyes were already on hers. A small, meek smile formed on his mouth.

_Alright._

She stepped towards him, plopping down onto the seat next to him. “ _Hola,_ ” she greeted. “We can just speak in English, right?” She added in a quieter voice.

Lucas laughed, his eyes brightening. He was pretty, Riley thought dazedly. Farkle sure knew how to pick ‘em. “Sure. My Spanish isn’t really that great. The only reason I’m passing is because of Maya, you know,” he spoke as if it were common knowledge.

Riley’s eyebrows furrowed, expressing a befuddled look. “What do you mean _because of Maya?_ ”

“She’s, like, a genius when it comes to Spanish. Didn’t you know?”

“Because I’d be asking if I knew,” Riley said dryly, raising an eyebrow as Lucas gave her a sheepish look. “It never came up. Huh. Maya and Spanish.” She could only imagine the blonde speaking the language, whispering in a sultry, sexy voice in a Spanish accent.  She made a mental note to bug Maya about it, a scenario where Maya tutored Riley in the subject forming in the back of her mind.

She loved learning new things about Maya, the former, residential badass. Her initial idea of the girl was completely destroyed at this point. She used to think of her as a party girl with no depth at all, full of rudeness, one-liners, and shallowness, but there was so much more to her. Her incredibly intelligent mind. Her perseverance. Her kindness. Mixed with her passion for art, her beautiful soul, and this newfound knowledge of her skills in the Spanish language, she was one, lovely, complex individual that Riley found herself falling further and further for.

“So,” Riley cleared her throat, pushing all thoughts relating to Maya away, “what’d you do this weekend?” And because she couldn’t help herself, with a cocked eyebrow and a suggestive edge to her voice, she added, “Or rather, _who_ did you do?”

Riley never knew a person’s face could be _that_ red until she saw the intense blush redden Lucas’ cheeks. He definitely knew what she was referring to, a hand nervously scratching the nape of his neck. “How did you-Zay?”

“Farkle.”

Lucas’ eyes narrowed slightly and knowingly, like he just _knew_ that Farkle spilled his problem to her.  “So you know…” he said vaguely, clearly guilt-ridden and remorseful. His gaze dropped to his lap, like he was physically incapable of meeting Riley’s eyes as though she’d judge.

Riley frowned, leaning forward to touch his arm without thinking. “I don’t-I don’t think any less of you, you know. We all make mistakes, and it’s a mistake on both your parts.  Please tell me you made up?”

“We’re meeting after school to talk. Hopefully we’ll make up. Quick question, he likes flowers?”

Riley chuckled. Lucas really was a good guy, she thought with certainty, and she was glad he was with-or would be, shortly-Farkle, clearly willing to treat him the way he deserved. “He likes lilacs the most, but the gesture will be appreciated nonetheless. Don’t worry too much, okay? Farkle likes you too much to not forgive you.”

“Thank you, Riley,” Lucas said formidably, sounding grateful and appreciated. “Anyway, what about you? How was _your_ weekend?” He asked with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows, shooting her a wink.

She blushed profusely,  her entire body relaxing at the thought of Maya and that night. Kissing her. Telling her she liked her. Having her feelings returned. “It was...magical. Wonderful. Maya is an exceptional kisser, not that you wouldn’t know-oh god, that was so inappropriate, wasn’t it? You dated her, that’s common knowledge, I’m so sorry, please forget that I said that-”

“Riley, relax,” he cut off, laughing a little at her uneasiness. “May and I are best friends. And besides, I’m gay, so-”

“You _are?_ ” Riley said, flabbergasted at his sudden confession. Her mouth dropped when she realized how utterly stupid and ignorant she sounded, regretting even speaking.  “I mean-oh fuck it, please ignore that. I’m such an idiot.”

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement. “You’re not. And it’s fine, really. I am. Explains why I never really felt anything for Maya, and it just...makes a lot of sense for me. It’s a label I’m comfortable with. But I’m glad you had a good weekend. I’ve been rooting for you and Maya ever since she told me she liked you-”

“She told you?”

“Well,  I kind of _guessed_ before the realization hit her,” he recalled, “but still. You two are good together. _Really_ good. I hope it isn’t weird...considering we’re dating each other’s exes, and all?” He tried to sound confident, but his voice shook nervously.

“Of course it’s not weird. I just hope that we can become friends, if _that_ itself isn’t too weird.”

Lucas’ gesture of a friendly smile was enough to let her know his response to that. “Of course it isn’t.”

Right after, their teacher asked them all in Spanish to switch partners, and Riley left feeling more comfortable around Lucas and closer to him, too.

The period ended quicker than usual, Riley feeling more awake and alert after her conversation with Lucas. She bolted off to History class, stomach swirling with excitement from the prospect of seeing Maya, mixed with dread considering her dad would be there.

He didn’t know about their shared moment on Saturday, though, and that was the one thing that would save her from the teasing and ridicule he’d surely give if only he knew.

When she reached the classroom, a few students had already filed inside, Maya and Zay having not arrived yet.

“Good afternoon, my lovely daughter,” Cory said, sounding cheerful.

“You are _way_ too happy for a Monday morning, Dad,” Riley said indifferently, walking past him without another word to her seat. “Tone it down a notch.”

He cringed, rising out of his seat. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is up with the attitude today, huh? Is Maya rubbing off on you?”

“No, I think it’s just Shawn. _Your_ best friend.” Riley crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow challengingly at him.  She was quick to change the topic of discussion away from Maya, knowing damn well that she couldn’t keep knowledge of the recent change in their relationship to herself for long.

Cory squeaked out a noise, indicating that he was offended, clutching his chest dramatically. “How dare you insinuate-what exactly are you insinuating?”

“Nothing, Cor, absolutely nothing.”

“Riley, I am your father, do not-”

“Do not what? _Speak to you?_ Because trust me, if I didn’t have to, I wouldn’t!”

“Damn, Riley. I really am a good role model, aren’t I?”

Riley’s heart turned to mush the second Maya into the classroom, a coffee in hand, wearing an arrogant, cocky grin at the sight of Cory and Riley arguing, exchanging petty remark after petty remark. “Good afternoon,” she added, voice softer, her eyes glued on Riley.

The entire class felt quiet as Riley struggled to reply, too lost in the forest of Maya’s eyes to speak. The news of their kiss must have circulated around the school over the weekend, along with Lucas and Farkle’s hookup, and the rest of all the significant events from the party on Saturday.

Everyone must have heard, save for Cory, thankfully.

“Hey there,” Riley said, her icy exterior melting as Maya strolled up to her, then to her seat.

“God, you two take forever to greet each other,” Zay scoffed as he appeared into view from behind Maya. He rolled his eyes at the freshly-new lovebirds, taking his seat quickly.

Cory was absolutely bewildered by what he just witnessed, eyes flipping back and forth between both girls at the fervent, loving look they’d both shared, a look different than one they would have shared the previous week. “What-what was that?” He demanded from the class, finger pointing at Maya, then shaking towards Riley, voice shaking. He looked absolutely mad.

“What was what?” Maya and Riley both said, snapping their heads up to look at Cory. Both girls tried to feign a look of pure innocence, neither wanting Cory to know about their blossoming relationship just yet.

“ _That!_ That-that moment you two just shared. Everyone fell quiet. _Why?_ ”

The class remained that way: no one wanted to let Mr. Matthews know that his daughter kissed Maya Hart. But he was very adamant, and judging by the way his eyes never left Maya, he wouldn’t start class until someone filled him in.

The bell sounded from the P.A system, announcing the beginning of the period, as Yogi walked in, face falling almost comically at the realization that he entered class after the bell rang. “I’m not late, am I?” He sounded pleading, almost, the tremor in his voice noticeable.

“Tell me why Riley and Maya might have had a moment and you won’t be,” Cory said quickly.

“Now that’s just _cold,_ ” Zay whispered.

Maya shot Yogi a  murderous glare. “I swear to god, Yogi, if you say anything-”

But her words went unnoticed, as Yogi thought momentarily, before replying. “Well, it might be because they kissed on Saturday at Charlie Gardener’s party, but might not be-”

Oh god.

Riley couldn’t bear to watch the scene unfolding in front of her anymore, covering her eyes with her hands for the second time that day. She dropped her head onto the desk, wanting to sink into a tiny ball and hide. She couldn’t quite calculate her father’s reaction: he was skeptic and weary when Riley announced she was dating Farkle, since he was her first relationship, after all. But what would he do or say about Maya? She didn’t know the answer to that-she would in a few seconds-but she’d definitely be embarrassed regardless of what he did.

“ _I’m sorry, Maya!_ I have a perfect attendance, you know! I can’t just ruin that. _I’m sorry,_ ” Yogi apologized sincerely, before running over to his seat.

“Riley. Look at me.”

Riley didn’t budge.

“ _Riley Matthews-_ ”

She didn’t move a muscle.

“Honey. It’s okay.” It was Maya’s gentle, soothing voice that had Riley reluctantly dropping her hands to her sides, blinking up at her father who stood behind his desk. At first, his face was completely blank: he just stood there, looking at both Maya and Riley. She watched dreadfully, not ready to know what he thought.

But then his mouth burst into a grin.

“ _ARE YOU TWO DATING?_ Oh my god, _yes,_ finally, my Fanfiction is coming to life-”

“I’m sorry, what?” Maya cut in, but he continued frantically and gleefully.

“You two are _dating!_ I’ve waited for this moment for so damn long, ohmygosh, I have to call Topanga-”

“Dad!” Riley cried, mortified by his outlandish response.

He whipped his phone out, not listening to anyone: to Maya’s _the fuck is happening,_ to the chatter from behind the class, wondering why a kiss was such a big deal, to Riley’s mumblings of _oh my god._ He started to dial a number, until Zay’s clear and concise voice grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, including Cory:

“Mr. Matthews,” he started, “I know you’re excited, but you have a class to each. A group of students that you have a duty to educate, inspire, and shape, who all want to hear what you have to say. Right guys?” He looked around, and everyone nodded, mumbled out their agreement, all wanting to help save Riley and Maya from any further embarrassment or ridicule.

Cory cleared his throat, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “-Ah, of course. My apologies class.”

Maya coughed loudly.

“-And to Riley and Maya. Let’s begin our lesson for today, shall we?” He sounded formal and regal, smoothing his tie as he cleared his throat.  

Riley turned around to mouth a quick _thank you_ to Zay, who nodded in acceptance, knowing that she’d have a hell of a lot deal with when she went home to that evening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Maya quickly darted out of History when the bell for the end of the day rang, Riley staying behind to talk to her father. Not like she had much of a choice. She’d text Riley about it later in the evening, when she was home and finished her homework, a task that Maya would complete with _much_ reluctance. She could only imagine how much ranting Riley would do during their next conversation about her dad and his antics.

Personally, she was just glad he approved of their relationship. And yes, while she preferred if he hadn’t freaked out in front of the entire class, it still warmed her heart that he accepted her and their relationship. Cory Matthews was an important figure in her life, and though she never worked to gain anyone’s approval or acceptance, it meant the world to her that he’d given her his.

“That was interesting,” Zay’s voice said from behind her as she walked towards her locker through the swarm of high school students.

“Understatement of the year,” Maya  snorted, turning around to look at him. “Wanna give me a lift home?”

“You’re only friends with me for my car, aren’t you?”

“And for your dazzling personality. Please, Babineaux?”

“Meet me outside, Hart. You’re the worst,” he said through a smile.

Five minutes later, she joined him outside, in the school’s parking lot.  The lot was mostly empty; unsurprisingly, most students dashed out of school the second they could, the majority not lingering around. “You took _forever,_ ” he frowned when she appeared, slightly out of breath as she skidded down the steps.

“In all fairness, there are five billion people in this damn school. Makes it impossible to go anywhere without bumping into someone or, better yet, having someone’s elbow hit you in the face,” she grumbled, a hand subconsciously flying to where Teddy Jenkins elbow had accidentally hit her, right on her forehead. She had threatened him with his life, telling him to _run_ before she would carry it out.

“I see karma was served,” Zay chuckled, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he stepped inside his car into the front seat. “Get in loser, we’re-”

“No. _No_ Mean Girls’ references,” Maya shut down.

“Fine, buzzkill.”

She felt the breeze blow past her as the car started to move forward, her window completely rolled down, tousling her hair in the process.

“It’s November, you prick, it’s already cold enough. Roll the window up,” Zay barked, a note of irritation in his voice. Maya reluctantly obeyed, muttering a, “Dick,” as she did so.

  
“I didn’t see you or Sugar at lunch today. Did you two screw in an empty classroom or-”

Maya’s face flushed at the idea, her eyes set on the road. “ _Babineaux,_ ” Maya growled, nearly forgetting how blunt and straightforward he was. Zay truly was unafraid of speaking his mind, one of his most endearing and frustrating qualities. “Seriously? I’m not-I’m not like Minkus and Friar. I want to take Riley out, treat her well, until I blow her brains out. But I was with her, for your information. We...talked.” _I think I fell for her even harder. I think she’s the love of my life. She’s the most supportive person I know._ To say they “talked” surely did not suffice as a strong descriptor of the lunch period she spent with Riley, but she wasn’t ready to open up that part of her and her heart.

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Zay narrowly dodged a whack to his arm, inching his body away from Maya as best as he could without crashing his car. “Excuse me, I’m driving your ass home, aren’t I? I could easily drop you off here and let you walk home, you know.”

Maya took his threat lightly, knowing he didn’t have that much cruelty in him. “Y’know, I didn’t thank you for saving Riles and I earlier from Matthews’ whole spiel. So thank you.” She shot him a genuine smile,  appreciating swelling up in her chest.  It was a nice change from their sharp-tongued, typical banter, more alike to the conversations they participated in the day Maya painted for art class. Less insults, more sincerity,  a true rarity for both Zay and Maya, who used the same shield of crude humour and sly remarks to hide their heart.

Using the hand that wasn’t gripping the steering wheel, he waved it dismissively. “You’d do the same for me...I hope. Besides, I didn’t do a whole lot. You still have a hell of a storm coming at you tomorrow, as does Riley when she gets home. Nothing that I do or that anyone can do can prevent _that_ from happening. I simply delayed it.”

“Jeez, learn to accept a thanks, why don’t you.” Back to the banter they were. “What about you, huh? Were you with _Isadora?_ ” She teased, refusing to let him go unattacked.  If he was going to bring up Riley, she’d pull the exact same move on him. “Were you...experimenting with her?”

“What the hell-”

“Were you _calculating equations?_ ”

“Babe, that doesn’t make-”

“Were you finding the slope of her-”

“ _Maya Penelope Hart,_  I will end you.”

“After you end Smackle’s pussy, I’m sure-”

“You’re lucky I’m driving and my hands are occupied, otherwise I’d strangle you right about now.” But he didn’t sound as annoyed by Maya’s relentless teasing as his words suggested, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

She wasn’t going to continue, however, not wanting to see Zay truly pissed off. “Duly noted. But on a serious note, how are things going? Any progress?” Her tone of voice shifted, index finger moving to gently poke his shoulder blade.

Zay shrugged, face completely blank and unreadable. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t sound so certain. Are you sure?” Maya queried, untrusting and disbelieving. Since when was Zay so stoic and emotionless when the topic of discussion revolved around Smackle?  Something was fishy and off, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on it. “You two didn’t hang out after the party, maybe on Sunday?”

Another shrug. “I. Don’t. Know.”

“You _lie!_ ” She wagged a finger in his face accusingly. “You’re taking Drama. You were in last year’s school production of the Wizard of Oz, and you were a _hell_ of a Dorothy. I don’t believe this. Not for one second. Tell me, what happened with you and the girl?” She demanded, banging her fist onto the cup holder dramatically, trying to mirror a cop interrogating a suspect.

Zay played along. “I didn’t do anything, I swear! You have no proof, you have no evidence, you have _nothing_ on me!” He cried out, turning his head to give her a desperate look-eyes wide, chin and mouth trembling-once they were stopped at a red light.

“I don’t believe you! Something happened, and _I’ll_ figure it out!”

Both Zay and Maya burst into a fit of laughter, a car loudly honking at them when the light changed to green, but they remained still.

“Alright, alright, fuck,” Zay wheezed through a chuckle, turning left towards Maya’s street. “I guess you’ll have to stay true to your word and figure it out, huh?” He said cryptically, clearly enjoying hiding information from her, and keeping a secret. “We’ll see if you really are a good detective.”

“Can you even be a detective if you shoplifted a hairbrush once?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So...Dad.” Riley said through clenched teeth, bracing herself for the inevitable storm named Cory Matthews. The classroom was empty: it was just her and her father. She forced herself to stare him right in the eyes, refusing to back down.

“Let’s go home, yes? It’s been a _long_ day,” he groaned, hauling his briefcase with a grunt.

Riley paused, giving him a quizzical look. Was he not going to mention Maya and his newfound discovery? Was he playing dumb? She didn’t say another word, silently following him to his car in the staff parking lot. She didn’t understand what he was doing, debating whether or not she should say something for the first half of the car ride. Her fingers thrummed nervously against the car radio, butterflies swarming her stomach.

“Are you not going to talk about it at _all?_ ” She ended up shrieking mid-car ride,  unable to hold it in any longer. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable, right?  “I’m seeing right through you, Cory, so spit it out!” She sounded manic, panic filled in her voice.

Cory screamed when she suddenly burst out, car briefly swerving resulting in the vehicles behind them honking loudly.   “Why are you _screaming!?_ ” He shouted, as though he wasn’t literally just screaming five seconds ago. “Alright, let’s pull up,” he said in a much calmer voice, pulling the car into the parking lot of a Harvey’s. “And let’s talk about it.”

Riley gulped, staring at her folded hands in her lap, suddenly regretting her decision to lash out and demand the topic of her and Maya be discussed. Was she really ready for this? Opening up her feelings was one thing, but to her _father..._ “What do you think?” She mumbled quietly, nerves alive and on fire.

“Well, I like Maya. She’s a good kid, bright, and finding her way. I think she’s a good influence on you, and vice versa. What about you? How do _you_ feel?”

Riley looked at her father, who bore a gentle expression, voice soft and caring. She felt all of her nerves disappear, replaced with serenity. This was her dad: non-judgemental and supportive. She didn’t need to be nervous. “I like her. I like her alot. I just don’t want to screw it up, you know? Like, embarrass her with my overbearing father announcing in front of thirty of our classmates how excited he is that his daughter kissed her. Just an example.”

It was more than satisfying to see Cory’s face whiten, guilt etched in his expression. He looked genuinely apologetic. “And about that...I’m really sorry, Riley. I just got excited, and I didn’t think about how or Maya would feel. I didn’t completely ruin anything for you and her, did I?” He asked, wincing at himself.

“Maya...she’s understanding. I haven’t talked to her yet, but I’m sure she’s not going to be upset or anything. You should be lucky she likes you, too.”

“Wait, has she...has she admitted that? Like, out loud with actual words?”

Riley resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. “No, but I know her. I know you have a place in her heart, even if she swears she’ll deny it to her grave,” she said softly, noting the way Cory’s face lit up. It warmed her heart, admittedly, to know that Maya and Cory had a strong bond, and that she had her father’s approval.

“That’s better than nothing!” Cory mumbled to himself, before his eyes found their way back to Riley’s again. “I don’t-I don’t have to tell your mother. You can do that  on your own terms when you’re ready. I’m not going to take that away from you,” he reassured.

Riley exhaled a breath of relief. “Thank you,” she sighed.

“So, are you two officially dating?”

She stiffened at the question, unaware of how to reply adequately. “Not really? I mean, we just kissed a few times. I want to take her out, have a disgustingly adorable proposal- _to date,_ not to get married, you weirdo,” she added at the incredulous look Cory shot her, “so, no, not yet. I give it another week, though.”

“Cool, cool, cool,” Cory replied, rapidly nodding. “So, are you-I mean, you don’t have to tell me-”

She knew what he was trying to ask before he could get the words out, but let him continue to stammer uselessly, tripping over his words as nervousness briefly took over. The sight was somewhat amusing, the corner of her lips twitching upwards into a fond smile.

“It’s completely your business, your choice to tell me, I understand-”

“Dad, spit it out,” she interrupted bluntly, putting an end to his suffering of rambles. “Are you going to ask me if I’m gay?”

A slow nod.

God, she never expected to have this conversation with him in a fucking _parking lot._

“Well,” she started, fidgeting with her fingers, “no. I think I’m bisexual? Yeah, that’s the term that I feel most comfortable with. I’m not-It’s not-” And here she was, truly her father’s daughter, stuttering, the words not quite coming out the way she wanted them to. She paused, breathing in heavily. _You’re okay,_ she reminded herself. “I’m not ashamed of myself or anything. I get if it’s hard for you to accept, but-”

“It’s not.”

“I’m sorry?” Riley didn’t believe her ears, looking up with scrunched up eyebrows. Was he saying what she thought he was?

Cory opened his mouth, then shut it again. He slid his hand towards her, gently placing it atop hers. “It’s not hard for me to accept at all, and I’m sure your mother would feel the same whenever you feel ready to tell her. You like girls and boys. Completely normal and natural, plain and simple.”

She beamed, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Before she could think, she grabbed her father and pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you,” she exhaled into his shoulder, a surge of pride and gratitude hitting her.  “So _so_ much. I know I don’t tell you enough, but it’s true, okay? Please, never doubt that. No matter how bitchy I get.”

He squeezed her tightly, laughing a little at her wry remark. “I love you too, Riley. Even when I embarrass you in front of your classmates. And if I do it repeatedly, in front of your future girlfriend slash wife-”

“ _Dad._ ”

“Know that I still love you then, too.”

“You’re the worst,” she said, not meaning any of the words that left her mouth.

They reached the apartment ten minutes later after buying takeout for the rest of the family. Riley settled on a smoothie and a burger, Cory opting for fries and a salad (“I need to be healthy, you fast-foodie!”). When they arrived, Auggie was face-first on the sofa, Shawn sitting next to him with a book in his hand.

“SHAWN-” Cory cried out delightedly.

“ _SHH!_ ” Shawn hissed, pointing a finger to the sleeping Auggie, who softly snored, drips of drool dribbling down his chin. “Little dude just crashed the second he got home. I’m scared to wake him up, so I haven’t moved for half an hour. I _really_ need to pee, man!” Shawn wore a panicked expression, one hand curled around Auggie protectively.

Cory chuckled fondly, amused by the sight. “Auggie’s a heavy sleeper. The world could burn and he wouldn’t even stir. C’mere, buddy,” he cooed, briefcase sliding to the floor as he scooped his son up in his arms, carrying him over to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Riley set the bags of takeout onto the kitchen counter, completely unsurprised. Her brother could fall asleep anywhere, anytime. It was confusing to her: Auggie was, what, seven years old? What on earth was troubling him so much that was exhausted all the freaking time? What to bring to snacktime? What he’d show for _show and tell?_  

“Please don’t fall asleep next to me,” Shawn said as Riley sat down next to him, one leg crossed over the other. “Man, your brother can _drool._ ”

“I won’t,” she assured with a snort as she lifted her legs up onto the couch. “How was your date with Dad?” Riley asked pointedly, cocking up an eyebrow.

“Our date was- _hey!_ ” He whined immaturely at Riley’s playful teasing. She couldn’t help but laugh, cheeks aching from all the smiling. This was what life was like with Shawn Hunter around: laughter and happiness reigning present, the air much lighter, and life much brighter. He brought joy to her parents, particularly her father, and he brought fun to both Auggie and Riley, with childhood mementos and anecdotes about their parents. He gave her a gentle, light shove. “You’re as rude as your Dad.”

She shrugged, completely indifferent. “So?”

Shawn lifted an eyebrow, semi-startled by her tone of voice. “Is that attitude I see? I am loving it.” He chuckled. “So, how’s everything been? How’s Minkus Jr. treating you?” Shawn winked, giving her another gentle nudge in the arm.  “He’s treating you well, isn’t he?” His voice quickly changed to one of seriousness.

Riley froze at the mention of her _now_ ex-boyfriend. The last time Shawn visited, she was happily in love with Farkle Minkus, but in the three months since she’d last seen him, all of that changed.  She didn’t know how to answer this question. What was up with all the uncomfortable conversations today? Mustering up the courage, she replied, “Actually, we broke up. I’m fine,” she insisted honestly before he could interject with the standard and typical _are you alright?_

She could see the concern in his face, a frown tugging on his lips. “What happened?”

“Um. A lot of things. I guess I just fell out of love? So did he. While he fell out of love with me, he fell in love with someone else.”

“ _Boo-_ ” Shawn coughed.

“It’s not like I can blame him, though, seeing as I’m kind of falling in love with someone else, too.” She gauged his reaction, the look of surprise briefly lighting up his face, before he nodded.

“What’s he like?”

Riley flinched. _He._ She never really noticed how heteronormative the world was, how everyone just assumed she liked boys, that someone as feminine as _her_ couldn’t possibly be into girls, too. It never really stood out to her before, but it stood out now as she grew older, just like the other glaringly present problems in the world.  The default, the standard, the norm. The little bubble that Riley thought she belonged in, thought that was where all the _normal people_ ought to be. But she was younger, and it was a lifetime ago: she was still learning more and more about what was right and wrong, and still growing. Still trying to understand her _own_ sexuality and how to make a positive contribution to the ever changing world.

Should she even correct him? What would Shawn say? Would it be wrong of her to lie?

Before Riley could allow her paranoia to seep in, she looked him directly in the eye, and corrected him. “She.” Her voice was quiet, unwavering.

“I beg your pardon?”

“ _She,_ ” Riley repeated confidently and louder. She wasn’t going to be anything short of prideful in herself: she had nothing to be ashamed about.  “I’m not  falling for a boy, I’m falling for a girl.”

Shawn blinked. “Oh.” A beat, and a million different scenarios played in Riley’s mind. “Okay. Tell me about her.”

 _That_ \- the casualty, his nonchalant demeanor-was completely unexpected. Riley nearly coughed, choking on nothing but shock. “Are you serious, Hunter? This is...way too calm of a reaction.” She didn’t know what she anticipated, but this surely wasn’t it.

“What, did you expect me to be some raging homophobe? That’d be a bit ironic,” Shawn snorted, before his face fell. Almost like he said something he wasn’t supposed to. He clamped his mouth shut, body going still.

Riley raised an eyebrow, shifting her body, angling it towards him “Spill. Are you g-”

“No,” he answered hastily, before chuckling. “But I’m not exactly straight either. I’m bisexual. What about you, Riley? Or are you still figuring it out?”

“Actually, Shawn, I’m also bisexual.”

Shawn’s eyes briefly widened, before his lips tugged into a small, smile. “Huh. Who would’ve thought?”

“What do you mean?” Riley pondered.

“You were always a Cory 2.0. I never thought you’d resemble me at _all,_ and yet, here you are.”

Riley shook her head at his logic, but it touched her heart regardless of how inheriting a sexuality made no sense whatsoever. “Here I am. I never-I never knew you were bi. I’m assuming Dad knows-”

“Nope, neither of your parents know.”

“ _What?_ Are you for real?” Riley asked confusedly; her parents were the _best_ of friends, close as can be. She found it hard to swallow that Shawn hadn’t disclosed this information to them.

He visibly grimaced. “I know, I know, I just never knew how to broach the topic, you know? Times were different for me growing up. Granted, people are still bigoted idiots, I just-I didn’t know where to turn to. If your Dad was a closeted homophobe-”

“Pretty sure that’s an oxymoron-”

“Or not. And I wasn’t too keen on finding out and losing my best friend in the process,” Shawn confessed sadly. Hiding that all these years from his best friend must have been difficult, Riley could only wonder, reaching out to comfortingly pat his shoulder.

“He’s not, in case you were wondering. I came out to him, and he was anything but homophobic. He’s your best friend, Shawn. I’m not saying you should do anything you don’t want to, but if you want support, I’d recommend it. I say this knowing that the advice of a sixteen year old probably doesn’t mean much to you-”

“Are you kidding?” Shawn blurted. “Riley,” he said, voice heavy with emotion, “your opinion means everything to me.” The sincerity in his voice, the shine of his eyes, was real, honest. He really valued what she thought, and it meant a lot to her.

“Will you tell him?” The day had been filled with too much realness, honesty, and warmth-Riley didn’t think she could even begin to tell him how important his words were to her without tearing up. “Not to pressure you,” she made sure to add. “It’s your choice, and I respect that.”

Shawn looked conflicted, nose twitching as he thought _hard._ “I will,” he finally decided, breathing out years of isolation, hiding, and fear, letting it all out in one breath. A heavy weight was finally lifted off of his shoulders, and damn, did it feel good. “And maybe I’ll mention my boyfriend.” Shawn grinned as Riley screeched excitedly.

“ _WHAT?_ ” Riley screeched, and Shawn winced. "Oh my god, you have to tell me all about him! How'd you meet? How long have you been dating? What's his Zodiac sign?"

He looked somewhat weary as Riley yanked on his arm, continuing her barrage of questions. "Relax, Riley! You'll know soon enough. And besides, you know more than your Dad does. That's an accomplishment, right?" He tried.

"And I want to know more, goddammit," Riley huffed stubbornly. "You can't just mention your boyfriend so casually and offhandedly, and expect me not to react or ask questions."

"You also get that from me: your stubbornness." Shawn grinned proudly, reaching forward  to ruffle her hair. Any other day, Riley would have whined like a petulant, irritated child, and pushed him off of her, but she allowed Shawn, this time. It didn't bother her, not today.  "Where  _is_ your Dad, anyway?"

Riley suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him. "I see you casually changing the topic, but Dad's been gone for awhile, so-let's see?" 

They both  stood up and headed towards Auggie's bedroom where Cory said he'd taken Auggie and as they peeked into Auggie's room. There, Cory slept next to Auggie, his arms curled around Auggie's shoulders. They both snored in sync, chests rising and falling together.

"Like son, like father," Shawn remarked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“No. Lucas Friar, I am exhausted. I don’t have _time_ -”

“Oh c’mon Hart, not even for me?” Lucas said, charming and dashing as usual.

Maya’s groan only deepened as the voice on the other line changed from Lucas’ to Zay’s, his grin sounding in his voice. “What are you two shits up to now?” She growled, laying in her bed at around four in the afternoon that same day. She was comfortably in her pajamas, consisting of sweatpants and a Mickey Mouse shirt.

“We’re living, Maya,” Lucas howled, and she sighed.

“Are you two idiots drunk?” Maya drawled impatiently.

“No, we’re just _happy,_ ” Zay huffed, sounding offended at the accusation. “Cooooome on! I can pick you up in like, five minutes. It’ll be fun.”

She didn’t know whether to believe them or not, the inner skeptic refusing to completely trust them. “Babineaux, I _just_ saw you. Why didn’t you tell me you two were planning something then?”

“Ever heard of spontaneity, Matthews?” Lucas chimed in. There was rustling in the background, their voices mixed with a heavy noise that only the wind could provide. So they were driving, and she assumed it was aimlessly around the city.

“No, but I’ve heard of something called _last minute planning,_ ” Maya retorted. “Why do you guys need me?”

“ _Because_ it used to be the three of us, if you’ve forgotten. You, me, and Zay. But then you and me got fucked up, the three of us decided to fall for people the complete _opposite_ of us, and everything has changed.”

“Dude, are you referencing T-Swizzle-”

“I say, the three of us hang out, and just talk, y’know? I’ve been dying to hear about you and Riley-”

“And maybe, I’ll spill about Isadora and I if you come, Hart!”

How could she refuse an offer so tantalizing and rewarding? “You two are buying me a drink.”

“Daydrinking? Not my usual style, but I like-” Lucas started to agree, before Maya, eyes rolled, cut in.

“No, like an iced coffee or something. Are you serious, dude-”

“I was just joking-” Lucas defended.

“We’ll meet you at your place in ten?” Zay asked, and Maya started to nod, before remembering this was a phone call and they couldn’t see her.

She bit back a laugh at herself, before saying, “Alright, see you then.”

Maya would be lying to herself if she wasn’t excited about spending time with Lucas and Zay. Lucas was right: it did used to be the three of them. Between both Lucas and Maya lying to themselves and each other about their feelings, inadvertently using each other as beards and as a way to hide who they really were, and Maya trying to be what she thought she _had_ to be-the “badass”, alcohol-drinking, class-failing, overall asshole-this _friendship_ was the one genuine thing Maya had.

That was, before Riley Matthews, before she decided to be honest with herself. Before everything changed. And it’s not like she longed for the past to return. Why would she? She was best friends with Zay and Lucas, she was _something_ with Riley, her grades were raising, she had two sisters, and she was finally mending the shattered relationship with Kermit. With every passing second, Maya was coming closer and closer to fixing her life entirely from the mess she’d created.

But god, would it be nice. Just to slip back into the familiarity of it all, the safety and comfort it would provide.

The two people who’d witnessed her change right in front of their eyes and stayed.

True to their word, Zay pulled up to Maya’s apartment no later than ten minutes after they’d called, Lucas’ head poking out from the backseat’s window. He looked excited, almost like a small, eager puppy-absolutely adorable, she thought, refraining from pinching his cheeks.

“Front seat saved for yours truly? I’m honoured,” Maya grinned as she approached his car, slipping into her favourite seat.

“ _Or_ Zay doesn’t trust me with the reclining front seat,” Lucas chimed in unhappily from the back seat, giving Zay a pointed look. 

“I wonder why,” Maya sarcastically replied, not catching Lucas’ muttering a quiet _hurtful_ under his breath. “So, where we are off to?”

“‘S a surprise,” Zay responded vaguely. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Dude, you sound like a fuckin’ serial killer-”

Maya snorted out a laugh as Zay made threats to Lucas, who stuck his tongue out in response. She felt light, on top of the world, as though she was reaching the very top of a roller coaster. The same feeling of anticipation mixed with horror swirled in her stomach, that feeling right before the plummet, the fall. She wasn’t ready for it all to come crashing down, but until then, she was going to enjoy herself. Life was fucking good, and rather than embrace her pessimistic nature, she was going to ignore it, and focus on the light for once.

She started out at the road ahead of her, and goddamn, did it look brighter than it ever did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...sobbing. Riley and Maya comforting each other, Shawn advising Riley and him literally tearing up about her, and everyone is happy! For now. Who knows how long that'll last?
> 
> Anyways, y'all know the drill. Comments = faster updates. Fuel my ego, and these chapters will start coming out, faster and faster. Let me know what you thought down below (god, I feel like a Youtuber). Riley and Maya are having their first date next chapter (mild, mild spoiler), so if you have any ideas/thoughts about what should happen, let me know. Also, if you have any ideas as to something that could go terribly wrong and result in a hilarious situation, I'll love you forever.
> 
> Have a good one!


	14. And For Once, Everything Was Great

“Now, you owe me details.” Riley whispered to Shawn as he shut the door to Auggie’s room  The two tiptoed back to the living room. She buzzed with excitement as she continued to prod and poke for information, curious about Shawn’s relationship. His life always seemed lonely to her-constantly travelling, moving around, never staying long enough to form anything  _real._ But she was so damn glad she had it all upside down, and that he wasn't lonely, after all.

“I owe you nothing,” he huffed dismissively, walking past Riley to grab the takeout from the kitchen counter. “God, I’m starving.” He took out a burger, plopped onto a dining table seat, and took a big bite. 

Riley watched him  _ gracefully  _ chew away, sauce dripping down his chin, devouring the burger like an absolute monster chewing on its victim. “Shawn, I’m not letting this slide. C’mon, I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” She sat across from him, her hands propping her face up. “Please?” She pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Shawn heaved out a sigh, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve right after he finished his burger. “You’re awful, you know that?”

“The absolute worst,” she chipperly agreed. “You didn’t say no, so storytime?” 

His mouth broke into a grin. “Storytime. Where do I even start? His name’s Brandon. We were friends in college, but then we graduated, lost contact, until I did a story back in Philadelphia two years ago. A fluff piece about some museum, and then I just...bumped into him in this diner we used to go to. And everything just fell back into place. It’d been years since we saw each other, years since I realized that I didn’t  _ just  _ see him as a friend in college, but it felt normal. Easy.  _ Right.  _ Like no time passed. It was so easy for us to reconnect and talk and just  _ be us.  _ We stayed in contact ever since, talked every other day online, and when I went  _ back  _ to Philadelphia last year for another story, we met up again.  Things just... _ happened,  _ and we’ve been an  _ us  _ ever since.” Shawn’s cheeks looked hot.  Whatever  _ things  _ were, it seemed that Shawn didn’t want to share the details, and judging by the blush on his cheeks and his dopey smile, Riley figured she didn’t want to know.

”He’s moving to New York next month to be head. Maybe I’ll just have to swing by more often.”

The lull in Shawn’s voice, the way his eyes glimmered, the way he gleamed: all signs of pure, unadulterated happiness. She’d never seen him like this before. “Tell me about him?” She gently asked.

“Brandon’s...sweet. Funny. Arrogant, but I’m pretty sure that’s why I like him.  _ Dashingly handsome.  _ Incredibly talented. He was an account after graduation, but then he realized how much he hated it and wanted to cook professionally instead. So he went to culinary school for a few years. He’s a  _ great  _ cook. I tried this Ethiopian dish he made when I last saw him and  _ goddamn,  _ it was amazing. And he’s a hard-worker, too. I’m so proud of him getting that head chef position, because he really deserves it. I think you’d like him. Your dad and mom, too.” 

Riley squealed, hands flopping around in the air, unable to contain how happy she felt. "Is he hot?" She blurted out, a hand flying to cover her mouth. "I mean, I mean something more appropriate-"

Shawn smirked. " _Very._ " He licked his lips, looking as though he was lost in memories, memories that Riley did  _not_ want to know about. Shawn Hunter was her second father, so this was as disgusting as the time Riley overheard some  _loud_ noises from her parent's bedroom, and nearly deafened herself as she listened to music in a pair of headphones with the loudest volume possible.

“Does he treat you well?” She then asked protectively, effectively snapping Shawn out of his little recollection. 

“Very well. Everyone says long distance is destined to fail, but somehow, we made it work. We talk all the time, text every day, Skype at least once a week, and honestly, Riles? I’m pretty sure I love him.” He sounded smitten and dazed, the sight a complete first for Riley. She wanted to see more of it-more of this version of Shawn where he was an idiot in love.

The sound that escaped Riley could only be described as a squeal. “I better be invited to the wedding.”

Shawn chuckled dryly. “Riley, I appreciate your excitement, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You never know what could happen-”

“Exactly,” Riley cut in with a much more serious voice. “You never know what could happen.” She spoke softly with a shine in her eyes, reaching forward to touch his hand. “I’m happy for you. You deserve this.”

“Th-thank you.” He looked startled for a moment. It was like the possibility of a happy ending with Brandon never come across his mind, only now dawning upon him.  From the way his face lit up, his eyes twinkled, and the slight duck of his head so Riley couldn’t see his face, he  _ liked  _ that possibility. 

“I’m glad I have your support.” He finally said, looking up to meet Riley’s eyes. 

“Y’know, if you told Dad, you’d have his too.” Riley’s face fell when she realized what she just said. “Oh God, I shouldn’t have said-” What was up with her and all the inappropriate comments!? God, she felt like an insensitive fool.

Much to Riley’s surprise, Shawn didn’t look annoyed. If anything, he looked almost relieved to hear her say that. “No, it’s fine. You’re right. I’ll tell him soon, just don’t worry about it, okay? Or me, for that matter. I’ll talk to him,” he assured.

Riley nodded, glad. Cory would undoubtedly support Shawn and be overwhelmingly happy for him.  “Good.”

“Now that my love life is out of the way,” Shawn said, changing the topic. “Your turn. Details about this girl. Spill.”

Riley blushed deeply, knowing that it'd be hypocritical of her if she flat-out denied talking about Maya, considering how she harassed Shawn for details about his relationship. “ _ Fine.  _ Her name is Maya Hart, she’s an artist. She-”

“Wait, wait, wasn’t this the girl you hated?” Shawn interrupted with an amused smile.

“Yeah, but-” Wait. Riley looked at Shawn suspiciously. “How’d you know that?” 

He narrowed his eyes. “You do know that your Dad and I talk everyday, right?” 

“Are you serious? I thought you two were exaggerating.” Riley had to admit: she was impressed. Cory and Shawn truly were the definition of  _ best friends.  _ “Anyway,” Riley dismissed with a brief shake of her head, “obviously I don’t still hate her. We bonded over this stupid class project Dad made us do-”

“Yeah, that was my idea,” Shawn delightedly chimed in, looking pleased with himself.

“-And now we’re...something. Not quite sure. We kissed two days ago, but we’re not dating, not yet. I really like her though. She’s...incredible. Dad likes her, Mom thinks she’s super responsible, and my friends like her, too. I know that’s a really good sign. I just don’t want to mess anything up, you know? I’m scared I’ll ruin everything with my insecurities and, well, by being me.”  Riley admitted. “Any advice?” 

“Ah, young love,” Shawn hummed fondly, looking lost for a second in his own memories before he blinked back to reality. “Kiddo, don’t worry about a thing. If you  _ do  _ have a problem, just talk to her about it. Communication is everything.  Plain and simple. If she’s really that important to you, you’ll figure it out. And if anything, you can always talk to your Dad-”

Riley grimaced. Seeing as her father was...well, _him,_ she didn't want to go to him for relationship advice.  “Seriously?”

“Alright, how about this-” Shawn reached into his pockets, pulling out his cellphone. “You give me a call and we can talk it out.” He thrust his phone into her hands. “I’m always here for you. Even if I’m thousand of miles away. Just give me a text or a call, and I’ll drop everything to help you.”

“Even if you’re talking to Brandon?” Riley asked, half-teasing as she grabbed his phone, typing her number in.

“Even if I’m talking to Brandon,” he said solemnly. “You’re like my kid, right? Parents do anything for their kids.” 

Riley chuckled, feeling her heart warm up at his sincerity. She was truly touched by his gesture, suddenly feeling grateful that her father fell into a llama pen oh so many years ago. “What’s up with the sentiments today, old man? See, that’s what you subject yourself to when you’re my Dad. A ridiculous amount of teasing and insults. Sure you can handle it?” She challenged, handing his device back to him. Her chest felt lighter, everything felt easier. 

“I’m Shawn  _ flipping  _ Hunter. Of course I can handle it,” he replied confidently, taking his phone back and shoving it back into his pocket. “Now that I have your number, you can expect random scenery pictures and ridiculously lame jokes. The question is can  _ you  _ handle it? That’s where I start to get doubtful.”

She pretended to gasp. “Rude,” she said, clearly joking as she, inspired by Cory, placed a hand on her heart to feign a look of hurt.

“You  _ really  _ are your father’s daughter.” Shawn quipped.

Riley narrowed her eyes challengingly at him. “Game on, Grandpa.”

“God, you’ve gotten snarky.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I have to head out in an hour,” Lucas said as Zay pulled up to the same, beautiful field he and Maya went to back in October, the one Maya based a painting off of. It was surprisingly close to where Maya and Lucas lived, a bit further for Zay. During that day when Riley and Maya went to the library (it felt like eons ago), the field felt much further away, but that must have been since they were driving around aimlessly. 

Driving directly to the field took only fifteen to twenty minutes. That was absolutely perfect-since it was so empty, filled with nothing but nature, they could come here whenever and just...talk. Enjoy each other’s presence. Granted, winter _was_ rapidly approaching and they  could only really come when spring bloomed and it was warm, but still. 

“Boo.” Maya catcalled, turning around from the passenger seat to disapprovingly tut at Lucas. “If you really hated us Friar, you  _ probably  _ should have told us before we took you to an empty, abandoned field.”  She said slowly as Zay parked his car.

Zay whipped his head around. “-Where nobody’s around, and nobody would hear you scream,” he said calculatingly, his voice low for dramatic effect.

Lucas gave them a blank stare, blinking confusedly. “Really? Did you two just threaten to kill me?”  There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but his face didn’t let up.

“Of course not.” Zay and Maya said innocently together. 

“But in all seriousness, it wouldn’t surprise me if there were serial killers here. Hiding behind the trees, ready to pounce at the sight of unsuspecting victims...maybe even  _ teenagers  _ perhaps…”

Lucas leaned forward to playfully swat Maya’s arm, and she recoiled, shooting him an offended look. “Knock it off. You know I’m paranoid of getting killed, horror-movie style. Well, I’m moreso paranoid of  _ dying,  _ but-”

“So, why are you leaving so quickly, then?” Zay asked seriously, as he pulled his car keys out, absentmindedly twirling it around his index finger. 

“For starters, it’s a weekday-”

“ _ Boo, _ ” Maya shouted. 

Lucas craned his neck to look at Maya as he said, “ _ And _ I’m meeting Farkle at my apartment.” And before Zay and Maya could whistle, holler, and cheer, Lucas added quickly, “-to talk about what happened on Saturday. I want to apologize, and tell him I want to take him out. On a real, proper date.” 

When Zay and Maya didn’t say anything, mouth of their mouths slightly hung open in surprise, Lucas continued, taking advantage of their silence. “We were  _ supposed  _ to talk right after school, otherwise I wouldn’t be here with you bozos-”

“Ouch,” Zay mumbled, but the uptake in the corner of his mouth suggested that Lucas’ comment didn’t offend him whatsoever.

Lucas flashed him a grin. “You know I love you two. But it’s true! I just...I just really need to talk to him, and make things right. I figured I can get all of my nerves out with you guys, and y’all can pep me up with a pep talk. I sure as hell could use it. I know I don’t need to be, but I’m nervous.” 

Maya’s lips thinned, and she pulled the car door open. “Let’s talk on the field.” 

The three climbed out of Zay’s vehicle, Zay pulling out a thin, long blanket from his trunk. He laid it on top of the field, and the three barely fit, Lucas snug in the middle, his knees poking into Maya’s thighs.

“Friar-” 

“Hart, you think I want to be this close to you?” 

“You’d think after a year of fucking you, I would’ve have sooner realized you were gay.” Maya sighed, no trace of malice or insult in her words, a slight giggle escaping her as she nudged Lucas. 

Lucas smiled fondly. “Ditto.”

“God, it’s so weird to think about how you two used to date.” Zay shuddered, before gently kicking Lucas’ thigh, moving him to give Zay some more room. “So, losers, what’s up?”

“Aside having sex and nearly ruining my chances of being with the guy of my dreams? Nothing much.”

Maya and Zay both turned their heads to give Lucas a flat, pointed look. “Knock it off, Lucas. You didn’t massively screw up or anything. Farkle really likes you, okay? Don’t beat yourself up for one, small mistake that you’re trying to fix.” 

Maya gave Lucas an encouraging smile. “You’re going to fix things later today, and you’ll have won the guy of your dreams.”

Lucas exhaled deeply, a small smile creeping up on his lips. “Thanks, guys. I, uh, appreciate it.” He wasn’t exactly the sentimental type, but the weight of his emotions carried through his words and met both Zay and Maya. What he couldn’t say with his words, he’d often say it with his actions, and they both knew how much Lucas appreciated them and their respective friendships.

The blond boy shook his head, craning his head to look back and forth between Zay and Maya. “So, what about you two? Any updates, news?” He was trying hard to distract himself for his little talk with Farkle in a mere hour, but Maya didn’t mind.

Maya suddenly recalled her confrontation with Kermit, and though she’d talked it thoroughly with Riley, their heartfelt conversation coming to mind, she still wanted them to know: partly because they’d crucify her if she waited too long, and partly because they were two important people in her life. She  _ wanted  _ them to know about her life. 

And for once, she finally had people to update on her life, people who actually listened. 

She sat upright,  legs folded together. Maya shut her eyes, bracing herself for what would surely be a dramatic, overreaction. “I talked to Kermit this weekend.”

Her slight pause allowed Zay and Lucas to voice their initial reactions.

“That  _ shit stain? _ ”

“Did you finally attack him?” 

Maya bit her lip to keep from laughing. “He finally apologized-”

“Tell me you punched him-” Lucas angrily bit out.

“A little too late, you muppet-” Zay growled.

_ God,  _ they were going to flip out when Maya told them what she said. “I hugged him and told him I wanted to forgive him eventually.”

She expected a variety of outcomes: Zay and Lucas both lecturing her, both voicing their surprise, offering their support and comfort...but what she didn’t expect, was the silence, especially considering how much those two yapped.

Scared, she tentatively opened her eyes. They both looked awestruck: Lucas’ eyebrows were lifted, his expression unreadable, and Zay’s mouth slightly agape, eyes shining.

Seconds of silence stretched out, the only sound being the rustling wind.  Maya still didn’t know what they were thinking. “...I don’t know if you were under the impression that I’m a mind reader, but, you know, I’m not.” 

“Are you okay?” 

Their voices synced together, dripping with worry, and then the rambling started.

“That must’ve been so  _ difficult!  _ Talking to him after all that’s happened … fuck, Maya, that must’ve taken a lot to even be with him for more than five seconds after years of nothing-”

“That’s so  _ big  _ of you, I’m so amazed. Honestly, fucking sucks when your parent just leaves -- I’d know -- and you have to be the bigger person and...I’m so proud, Hart.  _ So  _ proud, prouder than a father-is that insensitive? Oh shit, really sorry-”

Maya interrupted Zay’s babbling, an unexpected laugh tumbling past her mouth. Despite the cold air, she felt a gush of warmth in the pits of her stomach. “Thank you. I just...I don’t need advice or anything, I just wanted to tell you. I already talked it out with-” Maya stopped herself, but knew it was too late. In an effort to evade their hurt eyes, she covered her face with her hands.

“Riley?” Lucas said knowingly. 

“Don’t be mad-”

“Hart, why would we?” 

Slowly, Maya slid her hands away from her eyes, disbelieving that she wasn’t hit with jealousy or their offended responses. “I dunno, because you’re both irrational, easily threatened, and not secure enough in your relationships?”

“No need to be so  _ blunt _ -” Zay huffed, before shaking his head dismissively, cutting himself off. He reached forward, across from Lucas, to touch Maya’s hand comfortingly.  “Look, we’re just glad you have someone as awesome and wonderful as Riley. It’s important to be dating someone that’s like your best friend-see, I say  _ like,  _ because she’s  _ like  _ your best friend, not really, but...what was I saying again? Oh right! We’re just happy for you. I think our quote on quote ‘irrationality’ can subside when our little girl has found someone who makes her so happy.” 

Lucas earnestly nodded, lazily crossing one leg over the other. “Why would we be pissed that you received comfort and support from your girlfriend?” He asked rhetorically in an amused tone, arching an eyebrow up at Maya who shrugged defeatedly.

Maya really ought to give her friends more credit than she did. They weren’t immature, petulant children, she thought, thinking about when Lucas made Maya realize her own feelings, and when Zay advised Maya to embrace her own emotions and trust them, rather than run away from them. “I just thought-whatever. Thank you. I’ll keep you posted on the Kermit saga. I said I’m  _ ready  _ to forgive him, but I’m just not there yet. Not too much of a change,” she reminded.

“We’ll still be here to listen when you are ready,” Lucas said, Zay giving her a solemn look.

She felt so grateful, she almost burst into tears.  _ Maya Hart,  _ former rebel, now tearing up because she had great friends? In what  _ world? _ She tried to discreetly rub her eyes dry, hoping to go unnoticed, but damn her and her observant friends.

“Oh my  _ God,  _ Maya’s tearing up!” Lucas practically cheered. 

“ _ Awe,  _ she loves us. She really loves us!”

“Fuck off.” 

But her words came out choked, further fuelling Zay and Lucas, who continued their shameless teasing. Maya didn’t mind, though-these were her  _ friends.  _ People she loved, people who loved her back. She was lucky enough to have people who teased her, a small voice in the back of her mind informed. 

“Anyway,” Maya transitioned once she got a hold of herself, “Zay, what about you?”

Zay’s face scrunched up in contemplation. “Well, my parents are getting divorced.”   
“ _ Zay- _ ” Lucas and Maya were filled with concern, both reaching out to console their friend, who jerked away. 

Heaving out a sigh, he insisted that he was fine. “Seriously, it’s not a big deal. I’m not upset or anything. I’m still going to see them both, they’re still going to love me, and, it’s...whatever. I’m okay. You asked a question, and I answered.”

Lucas and Maya exchanged a look of worry, unknowing if they should budge or take Zay’s word. “Whenever you wanna talk, pal, we’re here,” Maya eventually said, Lucas agreeing as he patted Zay’s back. 

“We’re sorry, bro. Still must stuck.”

Zay shrugged as though he was indifferent. “That’s all, really-oh! Yeah, I figure you guys would want to know about this.”

“About what?” Maya queried.

Zay’s mouth split into a grin, and before he even spoke, both Lucas and Maya knew what he was about to say.

“I kissed Isadora.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucas shouldn’t be nervous. Farkle Minkus had grown to be his best friend over the course of a few months, and yet, his palms were sweating, his knees were weak, and his heart thumped madly inside the confines of his chest as Zay drove him to Farkle’s apartment.

“You’ve got this man.” Zay said seriously, sounding confident in his best friend.

From the back, Maya leaned forward, and clapped his shoulder. “This is Farkle. You’ll be  _ fine. _ ”

Despite their encouraging words, he felt anything but fine. But he wore a tight smile, and walked toward the complex with his head held high.

He rang for Farkle’s apartment, and Farkle’s voice warmed his heart. “Luke?” 

“ _ Yes! _ ” God, he missed Farkle, even if it had been a few days since they talked. His voice burst with excitement and Farkle buzzed him in. Throughout the duration of the elevator ride, he continuously wiped his hands on his jeans, and tried to calm his beating heart.

Once he reached the sixth floor, he walked toward Farkle’s apartment, the same place he’d been so many times that it felt like a home to him. Maya was right: he didn’t have to be nervous. Farkle...Farkle was like  _ home.  _ If he agreed to talk, obviously he wanted to be with Lucas just as much as he wanted Farkle.

He confidently rapped on the wooden door, the only thing separating Lucas from Farkle, and the door instantaneously swung open. 

The sight of Farkle and his messy hair, his ajar mouth, and his black pants and green shirt that bore a lame science joke that Lucas didn’t read, too busy staring into Farkle's eyes, left him breathless. “I’m sorry-” He didn’t waste anymore time, not wanting to run from what he felt, not anymore.

He stepped inside, fully intending on barraging Farkle with more apologies and to proclaim how he felt, but it seemed Farkle had the same idea. “Don’t be. I’m-I’m an idiot! I ran out on you, God, you must’ve felt like  _ shit.  _ That wasn’t fair to you. You deserve the most, you deserve better-I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you what I felt, I didn’t and still don’t expect you to come to my aid whenever I feel slightly hurt or emo. Please, don’t be mad-”

“Farkle-”

“Sleeping with you was  _ exhilarating,  _ you’re so fucking beautiful, ten out of ten, would recommend-” 

“ _ Farkle. _ ” Lucas repeated firmly, reaching forward to tilt his chin up until he stared right into Lucas’ eyes. Farkle stopped speaking, a nervous smile playing on his mouth. “I want to be with you.”

“Yeah, well, I want to be in you-”

Lucas let out a startled laugh, Farkle’s cheeks blazing as he stammered out a response. “I mean-I mean I want to be with you too. I want a relationship. I want dates, stolen glances in class, to be that annoying couple who can’t stop holding hands or being affectionate, I want the whole deal. I should’ve said that at the party with you, but I’m saying it now. I’m all in, Luke. Are you?” 

Every nerve on Lucas’ skin lit on fire as he surged forward, kissing Farkle, hoping his action was enough to represent how he felt. But it didn’t feel like enough to Lucas-after Farkle enthusiastically responded, his hands lost in Lucas’ hair, he pulled apart to breathlessly reply. “I’m all in, fuck yes, I’m all in, I want  _ you,  _ only you, I have for a really long time, and I’m done hiding how I feel about you. So, very done.”

Farkle cracked a smile, and licked his lips. “Are we official then? Can I call you my boyfriend and not have to stress out the space between boy and friend?”

“Mhm.” Lucas realized the door was open, and kicked it shut. “Quickest makeup  _ ever. _ ” 

Farkle laughed, the sound melodic, tugging on Lucas’ wrist toward his couch. The apartment was empty, it seemed, and Lucas was glad he didn’t have to worry about Farkle’s parents walking in on him kissing his newly-pronounced boyfriend.

"For the record, I want to be in you, too." 

Farkle kissed his lips again, curling up against him. "You know, my parents aren't home-"

"Easy there, tiger. I know I'm hot and all, but I kinda want to just...cuddle here, with you. 'S that cool?" 

Farkle answered by wrapping an arm around Lucas' neck. "Of course it is. We didn't get to bask in the affections of post-sex, so might as well make up for it now, right?"

"Right." Lucas sprang a leg over Farkle’s, propping his face up with his hands. The weight of what happened finally hit him: he was Farkle Minkus' boyfriend. It was a sentence that only a few months ago would've made Lucas laugh, but now, it felt right.  Everything in the world seemed to be right, and all of his friends were finally happy, and in good places. It almost made him wistful.  “Big week, you know. You and me fucked and got together, Riley and Maya kissed, Zay and Smackle kissed-”

“ _ WHAT!? _ ”

Lucas smirked at Farkle’s absolutely shocked face, leaning forward to poke his nose. “Yup. Ask Zay about it. As someone who detests romance novels or at least claims to, he didn’t hesitate to describe the  _ taste of Isadora’s lips  _ or  _ the way the world stopped spinning. _ ”

“Big week indeed, then.” Farkle tucked his head into the crook of Lucas’ shoulder, leaning forward until their bodies were close. It certainly wasn’t the most intimate they’d been, but it felt like it was. A blanket of silence fell over them, but it was comfortable, and Lucas soaked up the moment.

“So,  _ ten out of ten, would recommend? _ ” Lucas repeated cockily.

Farkle leaned over, grabbed a stuffed pillow, and whacked Lucas with it. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait, I know, and this is short/kinda filler, but ayeee, everyone's happy. Just to put this out there, we're nearing the end of this ride-maybe four-to five more chapters. Hopefully, I should be done in about November, around the time I started this little, old thing last year! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter. ;)


	15. That Look In Your Eyes

Shawn shortly left.

Riley didn't have to ask if he'd had a talk with her father, because the night before his flight, she'd heard what was definitely an emotional conversation and the sound of her father's loud, unsubtle sobbing, followed by Shawn's quieter tears. It warmed her heart that Shawn found the courage to talk to him and that he'd no doubt received support from her father, and that she'd helped with that, too. They bid a tearful goodbye that next day, and Riley hissed at Shawn to send her pictures of him and Brandon. 

Things seemed to settle down and find a comfortable pacing after Shawn left. Farkle and Lucas made up, much to Riley's relief. While they seemed to be complete opposites, they got along quite well and had great chemistry. And that height difference unleashed the inner "fan-girl" in Riley's heart.  

It was probably weird, that she was actively rooting for her ex-boyfriend's new relationship, but Farkle and her, their connection always transcended past the "norms". They were always close, even before it was acceptable for a boy and girl to be best friends (because  _heteronormativity,_ Riley thought fiercely, and, well, cooties), and they'd still be close, long after their break-up.  Farkle was always going to be a part of her life, and more than anything, she was glad it stayed that way after their break-up. Them dating was more or so pursuing something that everyone else saw; for years on end, people always teased the pair, claiming that they'd eventually date.

And well, they did. Clearly. Riley's still not sure how much of her feelings were real, but there was something strong there, for a second. Feelings were always a mess, and Riley's given up trying to understand them; just accept them.

And accepted them, she had.

Things were rolling smoothly. She was out to both of her parents, had a sturdy, tight-knit group of friends, and was  _finally_ with Maya. Despite a month passing since they'd confessed their feelings, both of their schedules seemed to work against each other. Days where Maya was free, Riley would have to visit distant family or have a cheer practice at the community gym, because Missy insisted that they needed the extra time. Days Riley were free, Maya had dates to see her father and sisters, or had time allocated for her mother.

In the simplest of terms, it  _sucked,_ that even four weeks after they'd confessed their feelings for each other and kissed, they still hadn't had time for a proper date.

That didn't stop them from trying, though.

* * *

"But we always go to Topanga's after school," Riley reminded, carefully applying another layer of yellow nail polish on her index finger. 

"Yeah, but this time it'll be a date," Maya's voice sounded from within Riley's phone.

Riley snorted, carefully removing nail polish she'd gotten outside of her nail. "Peaches, our first date is going to be perfect. I refuse for it to be us, doing the same thing we always do, especially at my mom's place. Let me take you out to a treat." The thought of some fancy dinner, a bunch of roses, and a dolled up Maya—Riley pictured her in a red dress and matching lipstick—sounded like a dream come true.

"Honey, anything is a treat if it's spent with you."

"I don't know if I should be mocking you of how disgusting that was, or squealing because of how cute you are." Of course, Riley was doing the latter. 

"I  _am_ pretty cute, huh?"

Riley could hear the smiles in Maya's voice, glowing at the sound of her unadulterated happiness. She set her bottle of nail polish onto the coffee table, picking her phone up and dropping it onto her lap. 

"And disgusting," she continued  "...Well, you did choose me, and you're kind of stuck with me, so..."

Riley scoffed. "Stuck with you? Oh, please. You're the best girlfriend I could ask for."

There was a silence over the line, and Riley nearly cursed aloud, realizing her slip-up. They hadn't really defined their relationship yet, still in the early, honeymoon phase, and without a date, neither propositioned the other yet. But Riley had just assumed; what else would this be? Texts, calls, flirting, and kisses? 

She couldn't help but feel as though she'd crossed a line, and Maya's silence furthered that belief. "Shoot, Maya, I didn't—I shouldn't have assumed—" 

"No!" Maya shrieked, and Riley paused, part thankful that Maya wasn't upset by that, and that she'd shut her up from her rambling. She'd never heard Maya's voice go so high before, and bit back a teasing remark. "I'm just really glad, you know? To be called your girlfriend. It sounds really nice, y'know, like I'm—like I'm yours. Which, not to be—not to be  _weird,_ but I'd like to be. Like to be yours." Maya groaned loudly over the line. "I wanted to say that in a smoother way, not like this, ugh, I'm so lame."

Riley laughed, laying down onto her living room couch. She was relieved that no one was home, knowing for sure there'd be unrelenting teasing from any members of her family had they heard her talking to Maya. "You're only a little lame," she hummed, feeling warm all over, "but don't worry, I like it." 

"...Yeah?"  She sounded so tentative and pure, her soft voice making Riley's heart thump.

Maya Hart was a freaking angel, she was certain of it.

"Hell yeah. Gosh, I  _really_ want to kiss you right now."

"I could come over, if that's cool? 'Cause I really wanna fucking kiss you, too." 

"My parents aren't home," Riley said suggestively, lowering her voice. "If you're not here in fifteen minutes, I'm suing you."

Maya barely had to say a word before Riley buzzed her in. The second Riley heard the sound of a rap against her front door, she flung it wide open and tugged Maya inside by the collar of her shirt. 

"You're beautiful," Maya rasped.

In lieu of a greeting, she enveloped Maya into a hasty, urgent kiss. In the beginning, it was too rough, too filled with want, and she cringed at how forcefully she'd pressed her lips against Maya, but they eased into it, finding a nice, steady rhythm. Maya grumbled against her mouth, kicking the door shut with the back of her foot, and they blindly stumbled to Riley's bedroom. 

She'd never felt like this before. All fired up, engulfed with passion and all this damn heat pooling in her stomach that made her want Maya even more.

Farkle, Farkle was a softer, quieter love, but Maya—Maya was so much more, more intense, more fiery, more  _passionate._

Riley gave another sharp tug of Maya's shirt and earned herself a moan, delighted by the sounds she elicited. Riley fell back onto her bed, her heart thudding loudly in her chest when Maya crawled on top of her.

"Hello to you too." Maya lazily grinned down at her, slightly breathless, brushing stray hairs out of Riley's face. 

"What can I say? I missed you."

Maya rolled her eyes. "I saw you yesterday, idiot," she said fondly, bending down to nuzzle her neck, another hand tugging gently at her ponytail for more access. Riley shivered, falling apart when Maya's teeth grazed her skin.

She could only anticipate the amount of bruises she'd have the next day and the amount of makeup she'd have to use. She didn't really mind; it was impossible to, when Maya Hart was the one giving you hickies. 

"Mm, less talking, more  _that,_ " Riley purred, biting down onto her lip as Maya hit a sweet spot with her mouth. They stayed like that for sometime, Riley very much enjoying the feeling of Maya and her lips over her body. Vibrations struck her as Maya slowly moved further down her body, a hand moving to slide down the waistbands of Riley's shorts.

Riley shut her eyes before she realized what exactly was happening. "Mph, Maya, wait, wait, slow down."

"Oh God, Riles, I'm so sorry, shit—" Without a beat of hesitation, Maya removed her hand and stopped entirely, eyes wide with alarm and concern.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Riley murmured firmly, tilting Maya's chin up, wishing desperately she'd stop looking so remorseful.  She gestured for Maya to come lay next to her. 

"That's completely fine, you know, that you want to wait," Maya assured quickly, immediately moving up to curl next to Riley. "I only figured you and Farkle had sex."

"Oh, we did. I'm on my period, 's all." 

"That would've been a disaster," Maya laughed, sounding relieved. She pressed her lips against Riley's forehead, giving her this sense of security and safety. "The second you're done, I'm all over you, baby."

Riley nodded earnestly, already counting down the days until her cycle would end. "C'mere," she mumbled, snaking an arm around Maya's waist and pulling her close, until they spooned. It felt nice to have Maya so close, the sound of her breath the only thing she could focus on.

"Do I even want to know what Minkus was like in bed?"

Riley snorted out a laugh, pinching Maya's sides for her strained tone.  Maya would never stop making fun of Farkle, and Riley had long since accepted that as a fact. "No, you don't."

"I bet he was a nice guy, though. No, not a  _nice guy,_ but a genuinely nice one. Wouldn't stop until you finished, definitely go down on you as many times or more than you went down on him..."  She trailed off, and well, she wasn't exactly  _wrong._

Riley didn't say anything, remaining utterly silent, thankful Maya couldn't see her face since her back was facing her. 

"Wait." But Maya was much more intuitive than that. "He  _did_ get you off, right?"

Her cheeks were hot and blazing by now, her body stilling. 

She couldn't avoid the question any longer.

"Don't you dare say a word to him about any of this, honestly—"

Maya swung around, her mouth split into a half-grin. "Holy fuck! So you've had sex, but you've never had an orgasm?" 

"I've tried masturbating," she said candidly, "but it hasn't really worked well."  

Maya gave her this pitying look, pulling her by the waist. If she was going to snipe about Farkle or tease her, Riley would literally  _die—_

"Y'know, it kinda turns me on knowing your first orgasm will be because of me. Which, it will be. Trust me. A toe-curling, breathless finish. I'll have you screamin' my name—"

_Fuck._

"I'm really mad at my uterus right now," Riley whined in a high voice, her breath hitching when Maya slid a hand up her thigh.

Maya's laughter tickled her skin. "I'm mad at your uterus, too."

* * *

Maya hadn't expected to fall asleep in Riley's bedroom after they started cuddling. She hadn't expected to  _be_ in Riley's bedroom at all today, having queued up a series of Netflix shows to binge after a stressful week of school, but she found she preferred being here than by herself, anyway.

She woke up at around five in the afternoon, Riley's arm slung around her waist. She seemed to be peacefully asleep, snoring heavily. Carefully, Maya lifted herself out of her girlfriend's gasp, smiling softly at how beautiful she looked, even while asleep.

She vaguely knew her way around Riley' apartment, stumbling out of the doorway, and towards their bathroom. 

Her throat felt insanely dry, so she detoured towards the kitchen, grabbing herself a cup of water. 

" _Maya?_ " 

She managed not to drop the cup, but spilled water on herself, her hand jerking uncontrollably at the sound of Matthews' voice.  _Fuck._

Slowly, she turned around, grimacing when she confirmed that it was, indeed, her history teacher and her girlfriend's father standing in front of her. It's not like she didn't like at him, she adored him, and truthfully had him to thank for the complete shift in her life.

But it was awkward as  _hell._

Bumping into her girlfriend's dad in their own place when Riley didn't tell them she was coming over? 

Maya braced herself.

"Matthews," she said timidly with a plastered smile, praying that Riley would wake up soon, "fancy seeing you here."

"Did you—did you just come out of my daughter's bedroom?"

Straight to the point, eh? She winced.

"...Yes?"

There was a terse moment of silence where Mr. Matthews stared at her, and she had no choice but to stare back, and then, easily shocking her, he cried out, "I'm  _so_ happy for you two!" and proceeded to crush her into a tight, overbearing hug.

Alright, it wasn't that bad. Matthews' was closer to a father than Kermit was, at least right now, and he was a good guy. A good teacher, a good father. She was happy to have his approval; both from the perspective as his teacher, as her girlfriend's father, and from the sheer truth that he did more for her than any other teacher had. He took a chance on her when no one else did.

So Maya allowed herself to enjoy it, sighing contently in the comfort of his arms. It felt...nice. 

"Uh, Dad?"

Maya and Matthews' quickly broke apart, her cheeks flushing like she was embarrassed. 

Riley looked thoroughly amused, skipping towards them. She'd looked like she just got out of bed, her hair disheveled and bags still underneath her eyes, but still effortlessly stunning in a way that both made Maya envious and in awe. Mostly in awe, though.

She placed a brief kiss on Maya's cheeks, and suspiciously eyed her father.

"What did I miss?" She asked groggily, looking between the pair, mostly giving her dad the stink-eye, as if he was interrogating her.

Cory raised his hands defensively. "I was having a nice conversation with my future daughter in law, that's all."

Maya started to violently cough on the sip of water she'd tried to take, setting the cup down on the kitchen counter until she regained a steady breathing pattern.

" _Dad!_ " 

Riley hit his shoulder, looking visibly annoyed, and Maya, well, she couldn't stop smiling, having to bite on the inside of his cheeks to contain herself. Lord knows the teasing she endured if Matthews' caught her giddy look.

Cory shrugged carelessly, before rubbing the spot she'd hit with a pout. "What? I'm just stating the truth! Look, I brought you two together. I've seen your relationship from the  _start,_ and I know end game when I see it."

Riley crossed her arms above her chest, arching an eyebrow. "You did  _not_  bring us together."

"I mean, he kinda did, Riles," Maya had to confess. If it wasn't for the history project, she doubted that she'd be in this apartment right now, having just spooned her and made out with her.

"HA, see that? Your own girlfriend is on my side!" Cory said, marking his words with a triumphant grin.

"I wouldn't go as far to say I'm on your  _side,_ Matthews—"

"My future daughter in law, gosh, Riley, you sure know how to pick 'em. I mean, technically  _I_ picked—"

"And we're leaving," Riley announced dryly, pulling Maya's arm and dragging her without much force back to her bedroom.

"Bye Matthews!" Maya called out, because she had manners, of course. 

Well, she grimaced, thinking about that time she'd entered her History class, half an hour late, and called him a fuck-face for calling her out about said lateness.

She had manners  _now._

* * *

Riley, ignoring the trickle of fear she felt, slowly picked up the test paper that was face-down on her desk, peeking at the number scrawled in red.

"Holy shit."

"Riley Matthews, swearing? Never thought I'd see the day," Lucas remarked from beside her in their fourth Spanish class.

"Look at this, Lucas! Look!"

Riley squealed giddily as she shoved her test paper into Lucas' face, before quickly retrieving it back to stare at the shining  _ninety-seven_ at the top. And there was even a bright, pink sticker, saying  _Good Job!_

A sticker. She was  _really_ getting into Senora Ramirez' good graces.

It was the best she'd ever done in this class, all thanks to Maya and their semi-productive tutor sessions in the library after school. The only reason they were productive at all was because the librarian would always shoot them the nastiest of looks whenever they'd do anything remotely affectionate. They weren't sure if she was just that uptight about her library or a raging homophobe, but it did wonders for Riley's Spanish grade.

Lucas grinned proudly, ruffling the top of Riley's hair like she imagined a pesky older brother would do. "Nice job there, Matthews. I told you, Maya is a Spanish God. Wait, that sounded wrong...oh, you know what I mean. Congrats on the grade. ¡Muy pronto, serás billinguo seguro!"

Riley stared at him, blinking rapidly. "It was one good grade, please don't raise your expectations of my Spanish. This will probably be its peak, anyway."

"Noted."

There was about ten minutes of class left, and their teacher returned to her desk and started marking a stack of tests, which could only mean one thing: free time.

Riley used this to her advantage, making small talk while she shoved the rest of her things into her backpack.

"So, how are things goin' with  _Larkle?"_

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, completely perplexed. "Bless you?"

"It's your ship name," she explained with an amused look, tilting her head to the side. "So? How are you guys doing?"

Lucas fiddled with his hands with this stupid, big grin. He sat a little straighter, looking absolutely delighted to talk about his relationship. "We're great. Honestly. Things are...things are great. What about you and Maya, huh? Smooth sailing, I hope?"

Riley blushed when Lucas leaned over to gently nudge her, winking suggestively.

"We're good, too," she said honestly. "I still—I still can't believe it. That Maya Hart, the girl I detested more than anything, is now my best friend and  _my_ girl." Pride surges through her. " _Or_ that I'm still friends with my ex. Or friends with my girlfriend's ex and my ex-boyfriend's new boyfriend."

"God, this sounds way too much like Gossip Girl." Lucas took a beat, shooting her a genuine smile. "But I'm glad that we're friends. You're something special, Matthews."

"You too, Friar. You too. If you ever need advice or anything with Farkle or just someone to  _talk..._ I'm here."

"Same to you. Maya, uh, Maya told me you watch Grey's?"

The sound Riley released could only be described as a squeal.

The next five minutes were spent gushing over the latest episode and characters, Riley and Lucas fawning over Jackson and April, how bad-ass Cristina was, and how truly underrated Meredith Grey was.

The bell eventually rang, and they parted ways, Riley happily walking up to her History class.

It was odd to think about how everything started  _here._ The history assignment that changed her world. 

She walked in without any of the impending doom she used to, doom for seeing her  _father,_ for being forced to be in the same room as Maya Hart, replaced with excitement. Nothing with her father changed, though, but Maya... _Maya_. Enough said.

She made history much more enjoyable.

That was the funny thing about life, Riley mused, taking her seat and waiting for Zay and Maya to arrive. Its only constant was change, something that everyone so often feared, and yet—look what change can bring. It brought Riley to realize the reality of her relationship and re-evaluate hers with Farkle to grow an even closer bond, become friends with people she never looked twice at, and become best friends and actually fall for someone she used to  _despise_ with every fiber of her being.

If this is what can change in the span of two months, than to the rest of her unpredictable life, this is what Riley Matthews has to say: bring it.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends. Life's been rough, but I hope y'all didn't lose faith in me or this story. I'm looking at another two or three chapters bc there's not much else to say. I really wanted to show the evolution of Riley and Maya's relationship and Maya's trajectory as a character, and that's almost finished. There will definitely be an epilogue, so maybe eighteen chapters? Hopefully! And, just to put it out there, the tags of this fic do say fluff AND angst, so...next update should be soon. Thanks so much for reading, please drop a comment or leave a kudos! 
> 
> Sorry this was so short, but aye, quality over quantity, right?


	16. It's Not Love, But It's Pretty Close

Maya knew there wasn't really a reason for her after-school sessions with Matthews anymore.

Her behavioral and academic problems had all eased over in the past two months, and she was set on the right track. School wasn’t the same minefield it was before, concepts and ideas finally clicking, all of her grades having pulled up to the mid seventies to high eighties, surpassing even her own expectations. Her teachers actually greeted her with pleasant smiles when she walked into class, not grimaces and shocked, “she actually came to _class_?”’s muttered under their breaths.

She wasn’t as snappy in classes anymore, either. Her first two classes she was too caught up with paying attention, in English she was too busy messing around and whispering jokes with her friends, Zay and Farkle—and yes, she did just refer to Farkle as a friend, and yes, she’ll profusely deny ever doing so if you mention it—and in History, well. How could anyone focus when _the_ Riley Matthews, in all her glory, was there?

She was too distracted by her girlfriend and her presence to care about anything else.

_Girlfriend._

The mere word turned her heart into pure mush. The same person she once loathed, who had everything she always wanted, whose _cheeriness_ and _pep_ infuriated her, the girl she despised—now, she was the first thing her eyes would find in any room, the person who made everything seem a little brighter, and the girl she was beginning to love.

 _Love._ Yeah, she said it. (Not technically but—) Not quite there yet, but getting there. She could feel it with each passing day.

Anyways, there wasn’t much of a point, and though Maya wasn’t about to admit that she secretly enjoyed Friday afternoons with Matthews (or how grateful she was that he was more than her girlfriend’s dad to her), she wasn’t about to stop going, either.

So when the bell sounded that following Friday, Maya remained for what was probably the dozenth time in her seat as her classmates around her eagerly and hastily left, ready to embark on their weekends while she on the other hand was ready for more time with her teacher.

“See you later, Hart!” Zay called out as he stood up to join Riley in their departure, slinging his bag over his back.

“Have fun with _Isadora_ ,” Maya drawled, satisfied by the pinking of his cheeks.

Everyone teased him ruthlessly this week for his upcoming date with Smackle, now that news of their kiss was free and old gossip to the rest of the students. Since Zay wouldn’t say a thing, the group didn’t know what the pair were doing—dating, taking things extremely slow, or just lingering in their friendship, and while no judgement passed, everyone adoring Smackle and the unique bond they shared, that didn’t mean they weren’t going to make fun of him.

“Oh, fuck—“

Matthews cleared his throat. “Ahem, Mr. Babineaux, I think you’re forgetting that I’m still here,” he said with a note of amusement.

Zay flushed, shutting his mouth instantly while fidgeting with the straps of his backpack. “Of course, Mr. Matthews,” he said with that charm of his, shuffling to the front door.

Riley rolled her eyes goodnaturedly, strolling up to Maya, combing a hand through her hair affectionately. Maya could feel her heart stop in her chest, soaking in her holy presence, breath catching like some goddamned _schoolgirl_ —she vaguely wondered what happened to the hard-ass who’d mocked Riley about her boyfriend and sex life, until remembering that she’d been turned into absolute putty by Riley.

Funny how things worked out.

Maya softened instantly, leaning into her touch like it was the most natural thing to do.

“Call me later today? We are _definitely_ doing something this weekend and we need to plan our first date.”  She sounded as eager as Maya felt about the prospect of their first date and it actually happening. For the first time in the month since Charlie Gardener’s party, they were both free—meaning a date. _Finally_.

Maya hummed a noise of agreement.  “Mm, I can’t _wait_ for two hours of Bradford-related ranting,” she said with a dry smile. It was the usual after Riley’s usual practices on Friday’s, loud and angry complaining about the latest bullshit from Missy Bradford.

Riley feigned offense, playfully swatting Maya’s shoulder. “Hey, you love my ranting!”

Maya took her hand, brushing her lips against one of her knuckles. “Guilty.”

Zay pretended to gag from the other side of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. “I love you guys, but if I wait for you two to finish saying goodbye, we’re going to be here for hours. C’mon—Sugar’s got practice, and Lucas will never let me hear the end of it if I’m even a minute late from meeting him at his locker. So, let’s mooooooove it!”

They met in the middle for a tender kiss, Riley bending down and Maya tilting her head up, keeping it brief, because, you know, Riley’s father _was_ two feet away from them.  Tingles shot through her and it physically pained her to pull away, casting a lingering glance at Riley’s lips as she did.

“Bye Peaches,” she said hazily, thumb trailing down Maya’s jaw longingly.

Maya licked her lips slowly, tasting the faint cherry of Riley’s shiny lip gloss, hyper aware of the gaze following her mouth.

“Stare much?” She teased offhandedly, pleased by the sight of Riley’s jaw practically hanging open. She footed Riley’s thigh towards the door. “You have practice. You can ogle me later.”

“I hate cheerleading,” she said under her breath, walking off towards Zay.

Maya chuckled, ignoring the rush of giddiness she felt.

“Bye daddy! I’ll see you at home.”

“Bye Mr. Matthews! Have a good weekend,” Zay said formally, and the two left, Riley blowing a kiss towards Maya as she shut the door behind her.

If you ever wonder what “heart eyes” meant, just imagine the look Maya got whenever she looked at Riley; awe-struck, lips slightly parted, stars shining in her eyes, something she couldn’t decipher, laced in her own smile—faint, but very much present, hope.

Maya openly denied the existence of hope before, would happily call it bullshit, but then again, that was before the two Matthews’ waltzed into her life and rearranged everything.

Matthews said something in response that she didn’t catch, too focused in watching Riley leave. As soon as she was out of eyesight, Maya returned her gaze to him, the dopey look on her face no doubt still there.

“Matthews.”

“Maya.”

They broke out into grins at the same time. “You’ve been doing so well these days, I have no idea what I should ask you about first. Your classes, your grades, your friends, your relationship with my daughert—“

“Didn’t we agree to _no Riley talk?_ ” She interrupted, sure that he remembered the rule they’d established weeks before. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure we did and you just broke that rule.”

“That was before you started dating her,” he argued.

“It still stands—“

“Yeah, well I’m saying it shouldn't—“

For a middle-aged man, Matthews could sure be a petulant shit. She wasn’t annoyed, not really, just playing the part—she was if anything glad he so enthusiastically approved of their relationship.

She forced out a sigh, pretending to acquiesce. “You just saw how things are going. Everything’s great with her. Riles is just—”

“You call her _Riles?”_ Matthews’ grin, much like his daughter’s, was irritatingly infectious, Maya unable to keep from smiling.

“I do.” She thrummed her fingers against her desk as Matthews squealed, letting him get it all out there.

Propping his chin up with his hands, he murmured, “I’m just so glad you two are together. As a dad, I couldn’t be happier that my daughter’s dating her best friend, someone that makes her as happy and alive as you do. And for you—“

 _And for me?_ Maya would’ve cut in again if she wasn’t as confused as she was, inching to the edge of her seat as she waited for him to continue.

He contemplated for what felt like forever, when in actuality it was probably a few seconds. “I’m happy for you too, Maya. You deserve happiness, and I hope you know that you made it happen. You worked hard to be better, to _do_ better, and all of this—it’s the fruit of _your_ success. You should be as proud as I am of you, and trust me when I say that I am proud. Immensely so.”

He sounded genuine and it took all her efforts not to burst into tears in that moment. Fighting off every instinct that begged for her to remain in her chair and listening to the one in her chest, the only one that mattered, she rose up, marching towards him.

She wordlessly flung her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. “Thank you.”

He didn’t move a muscle, and Maya thought she made a mistake. It was right when she was about to pull away and apologize profusely did he wrap his arms around her, returning the hug.

“You know you’re like a—“

“I know. And you know you’re like a fa—“

“I know.”

She hastily pulled apart, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeves. “Do _not_ tell Riley about this,” she demanded, hating the crack in her voice. She knew she had no reason to be embarrassed, especially with Riley, but still,

He weakly laughed. “I was going to say the same thing.”

She returned to her desk, thankful for the now dryness in her eyes.

“Still making art, I presume?” He continued casually, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he sat straighter.

“Obviously. Art—it’s a part of me. It’s something I was meant to do, my calling. Life wouldn’t really make sense without it,” she admitted, absentmindedly reaching for her sketchbook stashed in her backpack. She thumbed the cover, thinking briefly about her most recent piece, one of what she imagined her sisters would look like when they were older, in their teens. “Is that what teaching’s like for you?”

Without missing a beat and with complete certainty, Matthews said, “absolutely.”

She didn’t know why, but that filled her with relief.

“Is art something you’d want to pursue in the future? As a career?” He prodded, and she didn’t know if it was more of a teacher approach or a fatherly one.

Not like she even _knew_ what fatherly was, although someday maybe—

“Maybe. I could see myself in some big-shot museum, doing commission stuff, or even as a teacher. As I’ve recently learned, teachers can be pretty influential, and—shockingly—even cool.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“By teachers, I meant _some—“_

“Too late!” He paused, and she could sense the shift in the air. “And everything’s okay at home, too?” 

She bounced her leg up and down, feeling antsy at the mention of her home-life. “Better,” she admitted, surprised at the sheer truth of it. “I’ve been spending more time with my mom, and we’ve been getting along better. It finally feels like we’re a family, not just two people with intersected lives, circling each other. You know?”

Matthews earnestly nodded.

“And I’ve been seeing my sisters regularly too, and they’re...great.” What else could you say about a pair of twins who mostly just crawled around really quickly and babbled all the time? “I’ve been using their finger painting as a basis for some of my pieces, I should show you some time—“

Maya was dodging around something, something she hadn’t told anyone—not even Lucas or Riley knew. She wanted to get it out, release the words out into the open, but saying it aloud would make it so much more _real_ and … was she really ready for that?

“Maya?”

“I’m having dinner with my dad on Sunday,” she blurted out, the words slurring together as they quickly left her mouth. “I mean—it’s not just the two of us. The twins, their mom, hell, even _my_ mom will be there. But it’ll be three, uninterrupted hours of time with him. The most I’ve spent with him in years.”

She couldn’t look at him, staring at her folded hands in her lap.

“That can't be easy. How’re you feeling?”

“Not … not as bad as I thought I would. There’s this voice in my head that’s _screaming_ about how I’m not ready, but I figure—I figure that if I wait for the perfect time, it’ll never come. I’ll never get around to really forgiving him and rebuilding a relationship, and I really want to start.”

It partly shocked her how easy the words came out and just how true they rang.

Maya tilted her head up to see a pleasantly shocked smile from Matthews, some indescribable twinkle in his eyes. Almost like pride. “That’s very admirable. I’m impressed by your maturity.”

She shrugged, trying to play it off as nonchalant. “It’s whatever,” she dismissed with a wave of the hand. “Now, who are you, my therapist or teacher? All this emotional talk is distracting me. I have _work_ to do, man.”

“Aight, _man._ ”

“Yeah, don’t do that.”

The hour flew by, Matthews marking stacks of tests and Maya working her way through her math homework, then starting a lab she had due for Monday. It was productive and felt all too short.

“Well,” Matthews said, closing his laptop with a heavy, long sigh, “our time’s up for this week.”

Maya spoke despite the hole in her throat: “Do we have to leave, though? Don’t tell anyone this, but I like spending time with you. And, uh, I do have some time to kill.”

Matthews’ mouth opened, then shut, a precarious smile slowly making its way onto his lips. “I have some time to kill too.”

  
  
  


“Sinclair, are you serious? Are you _effing_ serious right now?”

Riley did her best to ignore the shrill complaints of their cheerleading captain, Missy Bradford, as she surely found another minuscule detail to fixate and critique them on, like she’d been doing for the past hour and a half and since the season started.

How this excuse of a leader was voted in as captain was incomprehensible, Missy being the one thing she disliked about cheerleading. Just a few more months, Riley repeated to herself like a mantra as she stretched her legs—it was how they ended practice, with another set of stretches.

Then they’d all be free of this witch, she thought grumpily.

She shut her eyes through another count of stretches as one of her teammates, Fiona Berth, the best tumbler she’d ever seen, counted them in. She focussed on her heart, its steady beating, and was soothed instantly.

After a few more stretches, Missy stopped them. “Alright ladies, stretches are done, let’s gather up!”

Riley, along with her fellow teammates, rounded in a circle with Missy in the centre with their pom-poms in hand. They all reeked of sweat and Riley could feel the exhaustion in the room.

Missy clapped, her ponytail swaying. “So that was a … practice. Better than last time, but still. You all can do _so_ much better …” She continued in her usual condescending tone, and Riley tuned her out. It was easy, she had the practice.

But a certain piece of bullshit caught Riley’s ears. “... some of you _really_ need to watch what you’re eating…”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

Riley hasn’t realized she’d blurted that aloud until sixteen pairs of eyes, along with Missy’s narrowed pair, zeroed in on her.

She swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling much smaller. _Shoot._ But what was said was said, and fuck it—she couldn’t quiet her voice now, could she? Missy and her crap had gone on long enough, and she was done with the constant belittling and mocking from Missy’s part.

“Do you have something to say, Matthews?” It was a quiet challenge, one Riley accepted.

Jutting her chin out and straightening her back, Riley stood her ground. She wasn’t going to back down, and she didn’t have Maya this time around to swoop in and defend her.

All she had was herself.

And she was going to let Missy _have it._

“Yeah, actually,” she said, “you’re a pathetic excuse for a captain. I think you’re forgetting that we made you a captain, and that privilege can, and probably will, easily be taken away from you next year if you keep this bullshit up.”  Where the words came from, she didn’t know, but once she started speaking, she couldn’t stop—every pent up feeling since September, the beginning of the season, finally starting to uncontrollably pour out of her.

“Do better. _Be_ better. I, and these lovely, skilled ladies around me, deserve more than this.”

She relished in the dumbfounded, almost enraged look on Missy’s face, the leader in question blinking furiously before stammering out a reply. “Where the hell do you get off, huh?” She snarled. “You think you’re all high and mighty, like you’re not running around with Hart and her crowd now that you dumped Farkle, _breaking his heart,_ and for what? _Her?_ Her psychotic, stupid—”

“I really don’t think you want to finish that sentence, unless you want to lose a hand,” she said coolly, not bothered in the slightest. She wasn’t going to tolerate slander to Maya or any of her friends. “Keep deflecting, Missy. Keep treating your team like trash and see where it gets you. ‘Cause I’m done.”

“Then leave,” Missy bit out, cocking her head to the side. That same cold look in her eyes was there yet again, Riley vaguely wondering if Missy would ever change. But that was up to her, and right now, she was still her same, old self.

Dropping her pom-poms to the floor carelessly, she said with a genuine smile that was more mocking than anything, “Gladly,” and proceeded to walk out, not daring to look back.

She expected the initial silence.

She expected a comment from Missy. “You’re off the _team,_ Matthews!” She shrieked in a shrill voice.

She did not expect the rest of the team to all drop their pom-poms and follow her out the door, nor did she expect the barrage of compliments and appreciation from the girls in the locker room.

“That was _so_ cool, Riley!”

“I’ve been waiting for someone to annihilate her, take her down a notch.”

“You stood up for all of us, you know.”

And, Riley’s favourite, “I’m so glad you said something, I really did not want to be arrested for manslaughter, I swear, I was seconds away from choking that bitch.”  
Riley didn’t know if she was really off the team or not, but in that moment, it didn’t matter. All the tension in the locker room had lifted, the air was infinitely times lighter, and she defended herself and the team. _She_ did that. That was all that mattered.

That, and how good it felt to call Missy out. After the flurry of praises from her teammates, Riley profusely thanking them, she departed.

 

She hadn’t bothered changing out of her uniform, as sweat-ridden as it was, figuring she could wait until her shower at home. She took the subway back, and within twenty or so minutes, she was in the elevator rising to her floor.

Once she reached the front door, she rummaged through her backpack for her keys. “Damn,” Riley muttered—she’d forgotten them. Perfect.  

She banged her fist against the door repeatedly. “ _He_ llo! I forgot my keys, someone open the door!”

Everyone should be home; Auggie finished school at three, her mother left the firm and her bakery for an evening with her family, and her father should’ve left half an hour ago from school.

Riley expected one of them to stand behind the front door as it swung open— _not_ Maya, who offered a sheepish smile, off par for the usual confident, snarky grin. “Hi honey,” she greeted softly, standing directly in front of the living room couch.

She furrowed her eyebrows, blinking rapidly to make sure Maya was really there. She didn’t pinch herself—that would just be excessive. “You’re in my living room. Why are you here?”

She stood back, giving Riley space to walk in and dump her backpack onto the floor.

“Take a wild guess at who would ask me to come over for dinner,” she deadpanned, arching an eyebrow as she crossed her arms below her chest.

Riley’s face crumpled with realization and she resisted the urge to _murder_ her father right then and there.   

“Oh my _God._ You don’t—if you want to leave, I understand. It’s game night and I don’t want to put you through the terrors of my family or through my mom’s _endless_  interrogations or my brother’s general annoyingness.” She caught a breath, stopping her sputtering at the pointed look Maya shot her. She wordlessly gravitated towards Maya and gently took her hands. Something about Maya’s fingers interlacing with her own soothed the mild embarrassment she felt, her thumb rubbing up and down her knuckle, and she nearly melted.

“Peaches, I’m giving you an out.”

Maya stepped closer, one of her hands reaching up to cup Riley’s cheek, sending a surge of warmth throughout her.  “If I can handle you, I think I can handle your family, Riles.” She spoke with a teasing edge, smoothening the back of Riley’s hair absentmindedly.  

“ _Handle_ me?” She snorted, leaning forward to press her forehead against Maya’s. There was a mischievous twinkle in Maya’s blue, bright eyes, the same twinkle she’d had when they’d thrown insults at each other like fire, when they _hated_ each other. It didn’t click until now how attractive she found it, now and back then. No wonder Riley egged her on the way she did, just to have Maya look at her like _that._  

“Please.  As if you weren’t a party-going, class-skipping, downright misfit when we got to know each other.”

Maya laughed sharply, the sound rich and beautiful to Riley’s ears. “A misfit? You sound like my mom. And I was not _that_ bad,” she defended wryly, and she couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.

It was Riley’s turn to laugh, her eyes widening incredulously. “You’ve got to be joking. You once told me you didn’t think I was capable of having a soul,” she said in her best Maya impression, narrowing her eyes and lowering her voice dramatically. It was eerily accurate.

Maya rolled her eyes and poked her side continuously, ignoring her shrieks of laughter. “First of all, that was terrible. Second of all, you once told me that I repulsed all men. I mean, you’d be more right if you said all men repulsed me—get it, ‘cause I’m a lesbian—”

“You know how much I regret saying all of those things, right? And how none of what I said was ever true?” Riley blurted, something in her stomach souring and leaving her uneasy.

Maya quickly frowned, tilting Riley’s chin up, searching her eyes. “I...I know. And you know tha—”

“I know,” she said without missing a beat.

They didn’t linger on it; all of it had been forgotten and forgiven long ago. It said something, how they each tapped into the other’s darkest corners, worst insecurities. Back then, they tried to prove something, part of their game as enemies—but they’d evolved. It still made Riley shudder in horror, to think of the cruelty and ignorance behind their own words, but they’d come too far for it to mean anything now.

Besides, they’d both overcome those insecurities; the impact they had before, the deep cuts, would merely graze flesh now.

Riley tugged her towards the couch, completely forgetting about either of her parents and Auggie and anything—except Maya. “Come here,” she murmured, craving her girlfriend’s touch in any form: sexual or not, she didn’t care. She just wanted her, simple as that.

Maya didn’t need to be told twice, eagerly clambering over until she was firmly set on RIley’s lap. “I cannot believe it took me this long to acknowledge _this._ ” She pulled at the front of Riley’s cheerleader uniform, curling her finger around the waistband of her skirt and tugging it outwards. It suddenly occurred to Riley that Maya had never seen her in her uniform before. “You look...wow, you just…” She trailed off, at a loss for words.

Riley smirked.  “Cat got your tongue?”

“—Unfathomably hot. Yeah, that sounds about right.” Maya shifted until she was full-on straddling Riley’s lap as her eyes shamelessly trailed down her body.

Now Riley was the speechless one.

She blushed furiously, trying not to squirm under Maya’s welcomed gaze. “Maybe I should wear it more often, then. Pull a Bradford and wear it in all of my classes.” Part of her was reminded about the whole debacle earlier, how she’d finally stood up to the grade-a _bitch,_ but with Maya ogling her the way she was and the lack of space between them, skin pressed against skin...Well, Riley had priorities.

Maya hummed thoughtfully, tilting her head forward until her lips ghosted Riley’s ear. “But I would never get anything _done._ All I could focus on, think about, stare at would be you,” she said smoothly, much to Riley’s annoyance, and trailed faint, featherlike kisses down her neck. If she was trying to ruin Riley, she was doing a fantastic job.

Riley swallowed thickly, mindlessly craning her neck to give Maya some more room. _God,_ she felt like the luckiest person on Earth, relishing every time she felt Maya’s warm mouth against her skin.   

“Like right now?” Riley drawled, thankful that her voice didn’t break.

Maya pulled back, Riley fighting a whine, and her grin was response enough. “Like right now,” she agreed. “Riley, you’re so—” She squeaked when Riley interrupted her with her mouth, stealing the rest of her sentence.  

Riley’s hand moved to the small of Maya’s back, playfully biting down on her lower lip, beyond in love with the noise she elicited, one that resembled a moan. She couldn’t get enough of this. Not ever.

Maya’s hand drifted to Riley’s ponytail, before tugging it back, abruptly breaking their kiss.

A whine slipped past her lips, and she gawked up at Maya.

“That was very rude, you know. I was in the middle of complimenting you and you just shut me up.” She leaned forward until Riley could feel her breath against her cheek.

“Oh, but you like when I shut you up, don’t you?” She shot back teasingly.

“Yeah, but you’re not supposed to _know_ that.”

Riley giggled, leaning forward to brush her nose against Maya’s. “My bad,” she said innocently, her breath catching in her throat when Maya grabbed her face.

“Apology accepted,” she said and kissed her before Riley could think of a smart-ass comeback. The way Maya was pressed up against her, her hands wandering down Riley’s chest rendered her tingling, reminded her that Maya was actively touching her, hands gladly roaming her body, whereas Riley’s hands remained by her side.

Feeling bold, she trailed her hands down Maya’s back, further and further down.  She lingered on the small of her back, again, until Maya, obviously sensing her apprehension, reached behind, clasping her hand onto Riley’s and guided it further downwards.

Right as her hands approached her backside, right as Riley had Maya’s ass underneath her fingertips was of _course_ when someone cleared their throat from behind them. It should’ve broken records, how quickly the girls disentangled themselves from each other, Maya hopping off of Riley as she shifted to the other side of the couch.

Riley’s cheeks burned with crimson as she forced a smile for her mother, meekly waving. “Mommy. Hi.” She loved her mother dearly, but did she really have to walk in when she did?

“Things between the two of you have changed a _lot_ since the last time I saw you both together, huh?” Topanga said in lieu of a greeting, wearing a knowing expression.

“What do you—oh yeah.” Riley unhappily recalled that night Maya brought her drunk-ass back home to her disapproving mother, desperately wanting to shrink into the cushions. “Please don’t remind me.”

Maya grinned, gently nudging her stomach. “But you were such a cute drunk.” Her face suddenly fell and she quickly backpedaled.  “Not that—not that I _condone_ underage drinking or anything, plus, that was like, the only time I’ve ever seen her drunk, honest, and if it were up to me, alcohol would not exist, and—”

Topanga chuckled at Maya’s rambling, clasping her shoulder to ease her up. “Don’t worry about it. You’re right, Riley _was_ a cute drunk. But she’s not so cute right now—“

Riley scoffed, raising an eyebrow up at her mother. “I’m adorable, what are you—”

“You smell like dirt, baby.” Riley couldn’t deny that; cheerleading practice did that. “What’re you doing in that uniform?”

“Uhh, wearing it?”

Topanga clucked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “Don’t be smart with me,” she warned, but a smile cracked at her demeanor, “go shower. You smell awful and I’m sure Maya agrees with me.”

She whipped around to look at Maya. “Do you, Peaches?”

“I like you too much to tell you how foul you smell, honey.”

Riley stifled a groan, looking back at her mother. “But I don’t want to leave Maya alone,” she attempted to reason.

Topanga shrugged. “She won’t be alone, she’ll be with me.”

That’s not at _all_ what she wanted to hear. “Yeah, that’s _so_ not happening—”

“Riles, I’ll be fine,” Maya interrupted, reaching over to firmly squeeze her hand out of reassurance. “Shower. You stink.”

“I think I finally understand what betrayal feels like,” she declared melodramatically. “ _Fine_ then. Don’t talk too much about me!”

She reluctantly stood up, Topanga taking her seat, and sulked off towards the shower. Riley knew that Maya would be fine, that she already made a great first impression and her mom already liked her, but she still didn’t want to leave her alone for too long. Part of it was just that she wanted to be with her, the other part that she knew her mother would ask her question upon question. It was too early in their relationship for an interrogation.

She hastened her shower and returned as fast as possible, perturbed by the sight before her:

Maya and her mother grinning over an album spread across both of their laps. Riley already knew what the album was of without needing to see any of the pictures and officially craved the sweet release of death.

“What are you guys doing?” She asked despite not needing to as she approached them, standing behind the couch and peering over, cringing when she saw the photographs.  

“Fawning over your baby pictures,” Maya answered casually, “and investigating one of my theories.”

“And what is this theory?” Riley queried, humouring her as she tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Maya’s ear.

“That you were always this cute. Spoiler alert: it’s true,” she said seriously, easily making her swoon. Riley _really_ wanted to kiss Maya and if her mother wasn’t sitting right there, she would’ve happily pinned her right there on the couch.

Topanga awed, a big smile blossoming as she clutched a hand to her heart. “Ah, young love. You know, you two remind me of your father and I.”

Riley curled her lip in disdain, wishing her mom had said anything but that.

“That’s...disgusting,” she admonished, while Maya exclaimed, “that’s sweet.”

Riley suddenly realized the absence of her father. “Speaking of, where is he?”

“Auggie’s had a pretty bad day. He’s just spending time with him, probably playing around with his trainset to make him feel better.”

“So no game night?” _Please, please, please_ —she crossed her fingers, praying the night was cancelled to save Maya from the horrors of gamenight.

Topanga nodded. “No game night, but we’re still having dinner, you know. Plenty of time to get to know Maya. And besides, we can always invite Maya for the next one.”

Maya livened at the mention of her name. “That would be lovely,” she said regally with a curt smile, a tone Riley never heard from her before. Since when was Maya Hart _this_ good with adults?

Topanga smiled back, definitely pleased. She rose to her feet, dusting her pants. “Well, I’ve got to get started on dinner. Maya, do you like spaghetti?”

“Love it.”

“Perfect!” She said from the kitchen, tying her hair into a ponytail. “Now, you two lovebirds can head off to Riley’s room. Door _open._ I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

“For real?”  
“Before I change my mind, yes.”

“Love you, mom!” Riley sang delightedly as she grabbed Maya’s hand and ushered her towards her bedroom. Right before they stepped over the threshold, she stopped, spinning around until she faced Maya. “Wait. I forgot something.”

Maya blinked. “What?”

“This.” She brushed her lips against Maya’s once, then again, into a fervent kiss.

“You could’ve done that inside your room, nerd. You’re so cheesy.”

“You _love_ it,” she daunted, laying on her bed and patting the spot next to her.

Maya chuckled, shaking her head as she positioned herself next to Riley, sliding her hand underneath her cheek. “I’m taking you to dinner tomorrow. We’re going to go all fancy, and I’m going to be all dolled up and have you drooling when you see me.”

Riley blinked in shock, surprised at the sudden invitation. “I’d love that. Where are you thinking?”

“Rose has a friend who’s head chef at this really fancy Italian place about twenty minutes from here. She’ll cut us a discount. I know that’s kinda lame, especially for a first date, but—”

“Maya,” she cut in. “That sounds perfect. And it will be because you’ll be there and I love being around you. Okay?”

Maya feebly nodded. “Okay.”  

“Whoa. We just had a _Fault In Our Stars_ moment.”

“Aaaaaand you ruined it.”

Riley rolled her eyes, lightly kicking Maya’s thigh to which she received a playful kick back. An idea sprung to her mind and she propped her face up with an elbow pressed against her bedsheet. “Can I see your phone for a sec?”

“You are not deleting the baby pictures I took.”

“I’m not surprised at all that you said that, but no. That’s not why.”

Maya gave her a dubious look, but conceded nonetheless, reaching into her pockets and thrusting her phone towards Riley. “The password’s 7777. And I won’t ask what you’re doing because I trust you...and I’ll throw something at you if you delete those baby pics.”

Riley smirked. “There’s the Maya I know.” She didn’t do any of that, secretly content that Maya snapped those pictures and was as protective of them as she was. She opened up Snapchat and immediately toyed around with the filters.

“Selfies. Of course.” Maya watched Riley pose with an amused look, fondness flickering in her eyes.

“Not just any selfie. One for your contact for me.” She took a couple shots, saving all of them, until she took one she liked, it coincidentally being the one where she snuck a glance at Maya. She opened up Maya’s contacts, not looking at any of them until she found hers.

“Are you serious? _Matthews’ Spawn?_ ” Despite the flatness of her tone, she laughed.

“What? In my defense, I didn’t like you very much back then, and let’s not forget that you didn’t like me too,” she reminded, moving closer until she was snuggled into Riley’s side, her head tucked in the crook of Riley’s shoulder. To prove a point, she added, “What’s your contact name for me?”

Riley quieted instantly.

“If I bribe you with enough kisses, will you tell me?”  
She admittedly liked that idea. “We’ll see.”

“I’m guessing five,” she said offhandedly, before bending down to capture Riley into a kiss all too brief. “C’mon.” _Kiss._ “I won’t be mad or anything.” _Kiss._ “I’m sure it’ll be funny.” _Kiss._ “I know you’re cracking, Matthews.” 

“Ugh, fine!” She gave in, her girlfriend’s barrage of kisses too tepmting. “You and your damn kisses.” She reached across the nightstand to grab her phone, hastily typing in her password and opening up to Maya’s contact. “I didn’t like you very much, either.”

Maya accepted Riley’s phone as she handed it to her, reading it aloud. “ _Maya Lacks a Hart?”_ She shook with laughter, her eyes crinkling, and Riley decided that she loved the way joy looked on her. “I didn’t know you were so punny. That’s...that’s pretty good.”

“I should probably change it. D’you wanna change mine?”

“If you’ll change mine.”

They swapped phones. Riley’s creativity blanked on her, so she went for the easy “Riles”, followed with a bunch of heart emojis. “You finished?”

“Mhm.”

She liked the simplicity of Maya’s contact name. _Peaches,_ followed by a peach emoji. She laid back down, acutely aware of there were only a few inches between their faces.

“I like it,” Riley said.

“Yeah, well, I like you.”

Riley blushed, something Maya managed to do without even trying. “And you call _me_ cheesy.”

Maya softly smiled, hooping her arm around Riley. “Nah, I just call you my girlfriend.”

“That was horrible.”

“I thought it was cute,” Maya pouted.

“I think _you’re_ cute,” Riley complimented, poking her cheek.

“God, we’re such a disgusting couple.”

“Disgustingly adorable _,_ ” Riley corrected.

Maya pressed a kiss against her jaw. “Damn right.”

“Mm, you’ve been spoiling me with kisses today. Let me repay the favour.”  She started to move atop Maya, straddling her the same way she’d done to her before Topanga interrupted them.

“Riles, your mom—”

“Is in the kitchen and won’t suspect a thing if we’re quiet. Besides, it’s kind of exciting, isn’t it?”

Maya looked up, her hands moving to grip Riley’s waist. “Can’t argue with that.”

Riley peppered kisses up and down Maya’s neck, before finding Maya’s sweet spot, determined to leave a series of hickies. She nipped, sucked, bit, further motivated by the delicious sounds Maya made. Once she was satisfied with the bluish mark now blossoming on her neck, Riley tilted her head up to meet Maya’s mouth into a kiss.

“Hey Riley?”

_Kiss._

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad I know you.”

Riley’s heart swelled. “I’m really glad I know you too.” Those words didn’t feel like enough, and she could only hope that Maya understood the intensity of them. How deeply she meant them. How much brighter she made her life.

“Can we cuddle?”

Maya silently nodded.

Riley lowered herself off of her lap, ready to wrap an arm around Maya’s, unexpecting of how she immediately spooned her. “I’m going to hold you,” she announced, reaching for Riley’s hand.

“I feel safe in your arms and...lucky. Really lucky.”

“I’m glad.”

They stayed like that for some time, Riley wondering how the stars had aligned and how the fates had planned this moment and everything that led up to it. She figured Maya didn’t believe in any of that, but Riley did. Because _this_ was too perfect to have been a coincidence, to have been something simple as luck—this was extraordinary. The kind of love story that people beg all their lives for, the kind her parents were blessed with from when they were as young as she was, the kind she thought she had with Farkle.

The kind that people write stories for, sing songs for, spend years and years searching for.

And here she was, privileged enough to have her great love story right behind her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Maya asked sleepily, tightening her grasp around Riley. 

“You.”

She laughed softly. “You’re ridiculous.”

Riley would have replied if her father hadn’t called out, “Girls! Dinner’s ready!” She braced herself, reluctantly disentangling herself from Maya. “Are you ready to face the beast?”

“Riles, it’s just your parents," Maya said as she rolled off of Riley's bed, giving her an amused smile. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. Riley standing up for herself and Maya being open with her feelings. I'm so proud of my babies. And who's surprised in the slightest that Topanga would absolutely adore Maya? Certainly not me.
> 
> The dinner + first date all next chapter! I wanted to put them all in one chapter, but that's too much, man. Plus, I really wanted to update this ASAP, especially before April started, and that'll probably explain any typos. This chapter's so gooey, I hope y'all like it. I'm a bit rusty, so let me know what you think and feed my ego with a comment! 
> 
> And if you're fretting that I'm going to abandon this: don't. I will finish this, however long it takes. Also, did I just accidentally reference Klaus Mikaelson?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my growing child, and if I'm being real, I have no idea where I'm going with this, so let's see where this goes! 
> 
> Tell me if this is worth continuing (compliment me into motivation) and let me know. Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
